


Sem Fado Restante

by bondofoblivion, reikuruta



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goes To Shujin, Akechi and Futaba are siblings (Futago), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But Follows The Same Estructure, Complete Rewrite of The Original Plot, F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Wakaba adopts Akechi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 106,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondofoblivion/pseuds/bondofoblivion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reikuruta/pseuds/reikuruta
Summary: Goro Akechi had a sister, a family, and a plan. It certainly didn't involve some delinquent transfer student, but fate was never so kind to Goro — thus, he met Akira Kurusu.(OR: How would the fate of the Phantom Thieves change if Akechi had been adopted by Wakaba and attended Shujin?)





	1. Num Contentamento Descontente

**Author's Note:**

> That's right! This is actually happening! And I'm only slightly terrified!
> 
> This is the work inspired by this (https://twitter.com/rst_sions/status/975185240909107201 ) thread on twitter. Just like it's written there, this is a recreation of the Persona 5 plot where Akechi is Futaba's brother and he was adopted by Wakaba.
> 
> I want to first of all thank everyone who liked, retweeted and shared both my tweet and the post on tumblr. I can't explain how much your support helped and kept me hyped up for this. Next, I want to thank the talented artist who created the art that started all of this: check them out @makarakaja on twitter and @somnicordia here on ao3, they're so amazing.
> 
> And last but not least I want to thank my fellow co-creator, EphemeralTheories, for their relentless support, either by giving out ideas or by going through the chapters, and generally just by being as dedicated to this project as I am. I can't thank you enough.
> 
>  
> 
> _warning: smoking_

It was during a late afternoon like any other, in the middle of the crowds gathered on the Tokyo subway station, while waiting for his train to arrive, that Akechi first heard about him.

“Hey, have you heard about the transfer student?”

“Transfer student?”

Akechi glanced at the gossiping voices. Girls, no older than second years, in Shujin uniforms. There was a new transfer student at his school? That was unusual.

“You haven’t heard? It’s all the school’s been talking about for the past week! I heard he assaulted someone.”

“Assault? And he was transferred here?”

Akechi’s interest was piqued.  He stopped twirling the grocery store bag between his fingers and turned his body discreetly, so he could hear their conversation better. He shouldn’t fidget anyway. People were watching.

“I thought Shujin was supposed to be a safe school.” The first complained with a sigh. “I wonder if he’s gonna turn into a bully or something.”

“Right? Poor first years.”

First years. Who could this delinquent be anyway? Maybe someone should give him a word of warning just in case. Akechi frowned, gripping his attaché case before turning to the girls and flashing them his most charming smile.

“Excuse me.” The girls turned to him, recognition flashing in their eyes. “I apologize but I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. Do you happen to know this transfer student’s name?”

“Oh, Akechi-senpai!” One of the girls said, a blush colouring her features. "Um, no…but we’ll tell you right away if we find out!”

“Thank you so much for your assistance then.” Akechi winked. The girls giggled, swooning over the detective prince.

“Akechi-senpai, what do you think about this new student?”

Akechi hummed, bringing his hand to his chin in mock contemplation.  “I’d have to look over his criminal record and analyse his behaviour in order to fully know what to think of him. Regardless, I’ll make sure the school is as safe of a place as it has ever been.”

* * *

 

After leaving the train station in his stop, he was met with the ever fast-paced life of Shibuya. Only deep into the outskirts did the noise pollution quiet down and he found his lonely house staring back at him. Well, this late in the afternoon it shouldn’t be that lonely.

“I’m home.”

“Welcome home, Goro!” Before even closing the door behind him, Futaba ran downstairs, eyes fixated on the grocery bag in his hand. “Did you get what I asked you?”

“Yes.”

“Thanks, Goro, you’re the best—”before she finished the statement, she bolted back upstairs with the bag in hand and slammed the door behind her.

Akechi sighed. This was usually the moment he left his sister to her unusual activities – he did have only half an hour left before he had a _work meeting_ to attend. However, there were more important issues to adress.

 He climbed the stairs and knocked on his sister’s door. He heard some tumbling inside and his sister’s grumbles before the door creaked open.

“What?” Futaba asked, peeking through the tiny creak she’d opened.

“I want to talk to you.” Akechi grabbed the door knob to push the door open but Futaba kept it in place. “And why are you being rude to me?”

“I’m busy! Can’t you come back later?” Futaba whined but relented, letting his brother slowly open the door.

“I wouldn’t call binge watching Featherman R as ‘being busy’.” Akechi pointed out. Futaba stuck her tongue out at him and let him in, watching as her brother sat down on her bed. “And I thought we were watching it together.”

“Well, you’re never at home! And you get tired after watching, like, 3 episodes.” Futaba sighed and placed her laptop on her desk to sit next to Akechi. “At least you’ve already learnt what binge watching is.”

Ignoring Futaba's playful teasing, Akechi sat up straight, trying to bring out his best ‘we’re having a serious conversation now’ pose. “I want to talk to you.” He repeated.

“Yeah, what is it?” Futaba bit her lip, fidgeting nervously with the edge of her shirt.

“Do you know about the new transfer student at our school?”

“Oh yeah, the second year? Of course, everyone’s talking about him. What about it?” she looked more at ease now, crossing her legs and leaning against the headboard of the bed.

“I heard he was convicted of assault.”

“Ohhh, yeah, there’s all sorts of rumours going around.” Futaba smirked mischievously, the same way she’d do every time she convinced him to play a fighting game only to proceed to destroy him with her knowledge of ultimate combos. “I even tried to access the school database to find out more about the guy, but it didn’t have his criminal record.”

“You really shouldn’t do that, Futaba.” Akechi sighed, pressing his lips together.

“I was curious! And so are you! Why don’t you try looking him up at your detective job?”

“I can’t do that. Besides, I have more things to do.”

“You’re no fun, you know that?” Futaba leaned her head against the board. “Why are you asking about that guy anyway?”

Akechi pursued his lips, preparing for Futaba’s inevitable strong reaction. “I just want you to be careful. If he tries anything with you or your friends…”

“Goro, I can take care of myself just fine.” Futaba kicked him on his side with her bare foot. “Stop underestimating me.”

“Ouch, don’t kick me. And don’t touch me with your feet.”

“Plus, I’ve seen the guy. He’s the most unassuming person you’ll ever see. He doesn’t look threatening at all!” Futaba added.

"You've _seen_ him?" asked Akechi, not bothering to hide how alarmed he looked.

"Yeah, he's at our school, remember? Quite regularly too for a supposed deliquent."

“Well, that doesn’t make him any less of a criminal.” Akechi adjusted his composure. “You’ve seen him?”

“I’ve seen him around. But don’t worry about me!”

“Okay.” Akechi gave in, rubbing at his eyes. “But let me know if something happens, alright?”

“Okay.” She grumbled.

“What’s his name, by the way?”

“Hm? Akira Kurusu, why?” Her eyes glinted with mischief. “Are you gonna look him up?”

“No, I’ve told you already, I can’t do that.” Akechi sat up, straightening his uniform before turning again to his sister. “I’m going cycling for a while, but I’ll be back by dinnertime. Care to join me?”

“Hum, no thanks, weirdo who exercises at night. And in the mornings. And during the day— are you sure you’re _really_ my brother?” Akechi chuckled, walking away. “Oh, Goro!” Futaba called out. “Mom said she’s coming home for dinner tonight!”

“Oh.” Akechi coughed, trying to hide the surprise in his voice, and shouted back. “Alright.” He sat down on his bed and looked at his phone. Still 20 minutes left. He’d have to rush if he wanted to be there on time.

“It’s your turn washing the dishes!”

“No, it’s not!”

“Yes, it is, it’s on your promise list!”

“I don’t remember ever making such promise.” Akechi answered back, hiding a smile his sister wouldn’t be able to see anyway. He had to leave. “I’m going now.”

“Bye, Goro!”

“See you later.”

He closed the door behind him and sighed. No matter how much lying to his sister irked him, it was something he’d learnt to get used to. The golden sunset of spring illuminated the sky. It would be a perfect evening for cycling, but it could wait. Shido couldn’t.

* * *

Amongst the many gossiping students wandering in and out of the prestigious Shujin Academy, two second-year students strode confidently through the hallways of third floor of the classroom’s building, seemingly unaffected by all the eyes focused on their every movement.

“Dude, are you sure about this?” Ryuji sighed.

Akira shrugged. “Mishima was the one who suggested it.”

“And you’re gonna trust him like that?”

“I hate agreeing with Ryuji, Joker, but that does sound risky.” The cat shuffled in his bag and Akira looked around to see if anyone had noticed the meowing.

“Mishima’s on the same boat as us, he has no reason to lie.”

“You’re putting too much trust into that guy!” Morgana moved to bite the hand grabbing the bag handle. Akira winced and swatted him away. “He didn’t even want to tell us about Kamoshida.”

“Yeah, man, he could be tryna get us caught. Setting a trap to take the blame off him or something.” Ryuji scratched his head.

“Come on, Akira.” Morgana insisted. “The route is secured. All we have to do is send the calling card, now. I know it’s still a risk but…”

“A big risk. Just like Ann said, we have nothing to gain from an accidental mental shutdown.” Akira looked down at his phone, the display of the text message sent by Mishima staring back at him.

  **Mishima Yuuki:** I’ve heard about this first year who’s a really talented hacker! Maybe she’d be willing to help you get some dirt on Kamoshida.

  **Mishima Yuuki:** There has to be something to use against him…

  **Mishima Yuuki:** Anyway, her name’s Futaba Isshiki! She has orange dyed hair and she’s in class 1-C.

  **Mishima Yuuki:** Good luck! I’ll try and see what I can do too!

"I'd go through with sending the calling card right away if there wasn't a plan B. But this —,"Akira said, waving the texts in front of Ryuji's face. Ryuji shoved Akira's phone out of his face. Akira chuckled, but continued speaking, "This — might be our plan B. We have to do this for Ann."

Ryuji groaned and Morgana went back inside the bag. “Fine, dude. Let’s hope this doesn’t get us expelled faster.”

They stopped in front of the door to class 1-C. Classes had ended a few minutes ago, so some students had already gone home. Akira frowned. Although they still had some time before the deadline, he wanted to end this as quickly as possible and go back to laying low during his probation year. Somehow, he had a feeling things wouldn’t go his way.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. He had to do this – if they were to gather information against Kamoshida and accuse him of abuse they had to start fast.

A dozen of 15-year-old heads turned to the door like he’d grown a second head. Akira would have flinched at the attention but the school year was getting him used to this kind of treatment.

“Excuse me.” Akira turned to a boy whose face couldn’t get paler. His reputation was this bad, huh? “Is Futaba Isshiki here?”

The first-year whipped around to look at a girl sitting on a desk by the window and Akira recognized the orange hair from Mishima’s description. Some students gossiped around them and whimpered as he approached said girl, Ryuji trailing behind him as unwillingly as before.

“Hi.” Futaba, who had previously been entranced in whatever game she was playing on her Gameboy, looked up at the voice who’d called her and jumped. She gaped and closed her mouth just as fast. “Can we talk to you?

She blinked, paused the video game, blinked again and placed the console on the desk. After a few seconds of reflection, she grabbed the console and packed it in her bag as she stood up, head bowed down.

“O-Okay. No problem.”

“Futaba-chan, do you need us to call a teacher?” One of the girls watching from the sidelines approached Futaba, always eyeing them to watch out for any aggressive reaction.

“No! No, it’s-- I got this.” Akira offered her a shy smile and she winced before following him outside the classroom.

They walked to the courtyard. Ryuji bought a soda and Akira placed his bag on a bench, stretching his shoulder. They were both interrupted by a cough.

“S-so, what is it?” Futaba fidgeted, still avoiding eye contact. “Just know you can’t scare me! You look like the lamest pair of bullies I’ve ever seen.”

“Bullies- Hey! What do you mean the lamest?!”

“Sorry for my friend.” Akira apologized, offering a smile. Futaba narrowed her eyes at the gesture. Tough crowd, huh? “We’re just waiting for someone. We didn’t want to talk without her here.”

“Her? Who’re you talking about?”

“Hey, guys! Sorry I’m late! Mr. Ushimaru was really mad.” Ann laughed, a bit out of breath.

“You shouldn’t have fallen asleep in his class. You know how he is.” Akira chuckled when Ann pouted.

“Look, who’s talking. You’re the one always in the clouds during his class.”

Akira shrugged. Looking at Futaba, who had a startled look on her face as she looked between them, he remembered the reason he was here.

“Surrounded…I’m surrounded…” Futaba whispered, still looking between them.

“Surrounded?” Ryuji scratched his head in confusion, sipping on his drink.

“Right. We’re all here now.” From the corner of his eyes, Akira could see Morgana giving him a look. He stood up. “Futaba-san, there’s something we need to ask you.”

“Me?”

Akira nodded, looking around to check for any onlookers. “We’ve heard you’re a very skilled hacker and we needed your help.”

“Oh?” Futaba raised an eyebrow and then cringed internally. This was her brother’s interjection. He was rubbing off on her. Ew.

“Do you know how to access the security cameras?” Ann asked. Futaba turned to her, eyebrow still raised.

“The security cameras? Of the school?”

“Yes.” Akira gulped. This was a bold move. "Do you know about the girl who —," Akira hesitated, glancing at Ann before returning his attention to Futaba, "jumped? A few days ago."

Ann bit her lip and Akira ignored the clutching of his chest. Futaba looked just as uncomfortable.

“Y-Yes. Of course.”

“Well, we…” Akira trailed off.

“It was Kamoshida’s fault.” Ann blurted out, her eyes watery.

“Kamoshida- the P.E. teacher?” Futaba asked, surprise evident in her eyes.

“Yes! Look-- please, we—we know Kamoshida has been physically abusing the members of the volleyball club, we got a confirmation and everything! But…what he did to Shiho…” Ann wiped a tear from her face, gripping her own shaking hand.

“That bastard! He literally thinks he’s the ruler of this school!” Ryuji kicked the vending machine near him. “Goddamnit! Everytime I remember what he did, I..”

“Look, reporting him isn’t enough. If there was any way of getting any incriminating footage of him then we’d have the upper hand here. That’s why we need your help.”

“I see. So you want me to hack the school cameras to see if I can get anything that can be held against him?” Futaba asked pensively.

Akira nodded. “Exactly.”

“C’mon, dude! We _need_ your help punishing that bastard! Without you this plan B thing ain’t  working out at all!” Ryuji exclaimed. Futaba stepped back but then stopped.

“Wait, plan B? What’s plan A?” Futaba turned to Akira. Akira, in turn, turned to Ryuji, as did Ann and the cat in the bag.

“Oh, uh, did I say plan B? I meant plan A! Y’know how the alphabet is, all confusing and stuff, ha, A, B, C, 1, 2, 3, it’s all the same thing!”

“It really isn’t.” Futaba narrowed her eyes. “What’s plan A?”

“There’s no such thing as a plan A.” Akira replied. Futaba looked particularly unimpressed.

“Then I’m not helping.”

Ryuji and Ann recoiled visibly. “You’re not helping?!”

“Look, I understand what you’re saying, and I’d want to help you but I need to know whether you’re not you’re telling the truth.” Futaba responded, doing her best to hide the trembling of her voice.

“Why would we lie?!” Ryuji shouted, making Futaba wince.

“Well!” Futaba shouted back before lowering her voice. “Wasn’t Mr. Kamoshida the one who threatened to expel you two?”

Ryuji’s eyes widened. “How do you know that?!”

“So the rumours are true.” Futaba took a deep breath and regained her composure. “I want to help! As long as I know this isn’t some personal grudge and you’re being honest about the abuse thing.”

“We are being honest.” Despite her voice trembling, Ann's eyes showed a fiery determination.

“I want proof.”

“And what would that be?” Intervened Akira, who had sat down on the bench to hide his shaking legs. He could hear Morgana impatiently shuffling in the bag next to him.

“I want to know what’s plan A.”

“We…we can’t tell you.” Ann answered.

“Why not? That just sounds more sketchy.” Futaba turned to Akira. “What’s plan A?”

Akira sighed. Then he scratched his head, ignoring Morgana pawing him through the bag. “Let’s just stay we’ll try to make him have a change of heart.”

“Is that an euphemism?”

“No.”

Futaba hummed. “And how are you planning to do that?”

“By getting into his head and changing his perception of the world around.” said Akira. Ryuji widened his eyes and Ann was making a motion for him to stop that conversation but Futaba, on the other hand, looked more intrigued than ever now.

“You’ll try to guilt trip Kamoshida?”

“Not exactly but…actually, no, that’s pretty much it.” Akira smiled sheepishly.

“And that’s all of it?”

“Yes.” Akira nodded in confirmation.

Futaba hummed. “What you said does sound a lot like that research, so it could work…Not that they’d know…” Futaba whispered under her breath before she turned to the three of them. “Well, you look like you’re being honest so…I’ve decided to trust you guys. I want to help. Getting the footage will be a piece of cake.” The three of them grinned and Ryuji and Ann shared a high-five before they realised what they had just done and cringed.

“But! If I found out you lied to me, I’ll tell everyone you forced a poor first year to collaborate with you on your villain deeds.” Futaba grinned back.

“Fair enough.” Akira nodded, grabbing his bag. “How fast can you get this done?”

Futaba snickered. “Give me less than two days and I’ll get you video of every crime Mr. Kamoshida has ever committed in his life.”

* * *

 

The mornings in Tokyo were always cold and distant, the fog in the air making Akechi wonder if the world around was even real. However, having his sister’s chatter next to him kept him grounded and, somehow, the cold felt suddenly more bearable.

They had just left the Aoyama-Itchome station, Futaba going on and on about some project she was working on which Akechi would never understand. He would still occasionally nod and offer some comment to show his sister that he was not ignoring her. They were walking slowly as there was still quite some time before class when Futaba suddenly changed topics.

“Hey, Goro.” Akechi looked up from his phone and sent a questioning look to his sister. “I totally forgot to tell you something.”

“Oh?” Akechi raised an eyebrow, glancing back at his phone. “What is it?”

“Hmm.” Futaba grinned. “Now that I think about, maybe I can’t tell you, after all.”

Akechi put his phone back in his pocket to look at Futaba properly. “Why would that be? You can tell me anything, Futaba.”

“Oh, I know.” Her grin widened as she stopped and turned to Akechi, who had in turn stopped, and lifted her pinky finger. “Promise me you won’t freak out?”

“When have you ever seen me freak out?” He took her pinky and as soon as the promise was sealed, Futaba snickered.

“Remember that transfer student you talked to me about the other day?”

“Of course, the delinquent.”

“Well, he talked to me some days ago.”

“What?” Futaba smirked at the horror shown in her brother’s expression.

“Yeah, he ambushed me with two of his friends.”

“What?!” Akechi lowered his voice in order not to shout and Futaba burst out in giggles. “Why are you enjoying this?! What did he say? Did he do anything to you?”

“Calm down, Goro, you promised not freak out.” The boy seemed to regain some of his composure, straightening his tie and hiding the blush creeping on his cheeks as some students were staring. “He asked for help, that’s all.”

“Help? On what? His ‘studies’?” His voice dropped to a sarcastic tone and Futaba frowned.

“IT. Word must have got out that I’m really good. Who knew I’d have such a great reputation just a few weeks into the school year? Watch your back, Goro, I’m snatching all your fans.”

Akechi continued to look unimpressed. “I hope you’re being honest with me.” He frowned as his sister continued to giggle. “Did you just tell me this to rile me up?”

Futaba winked. “Maybe.”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Futaba, these people are bad influences and--“

“They’re not all like that. They didn’t look half bad.” Futaba climbed up the stairs at the school’s entrance quickly, looking back at Akechi. “Stop treating me like a level 1 newbie. I told you, I got this.”

Akechi sighed one last time. From the corner of his eyes he could see some of girls waving at him and he flashed them his impeccable smile. “Right. Be careful. If anything happens…”

Futaba rolled her eyes before waving. “See you at home!”

* * *

 

It was after the bell rang to signal the end of the last morning class, while walking to the canteen, that she heard a familiar voice calling for her.

“Futaba-san!”

Futaba stopped on her tracks and turned around to see the delinquent boy, Akira, walking in her direction alongside the blond from the days before.

“Kurusu! So how did you like my work?”

“Akira’s fine.” The boy smiled, scratching his head. “And it was amazing. I’m sure the principal won’t be able to ignore all this evidence.” Futaba beamed. “Thank you for your help. We really appreciate it.” Akira’s smile widened and he held out his hand for Futaba to shake.

Before she could, however, another person took it and someone laid a hand on her shoulder. She recognized the familiar presence right away.

“Hello, I’m Goro Akechi, Futaba’s brother. Third year. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Akira’s momentarily astonishment was replaced by a smirk as wide as Akechi’s smile.

“Oh, please. The pleasure is _all_ mine.” Akira tightened his grip on the handshake and Akechi’s eyes narrowed only the slightest.

"Goro, that was my — handshake," Futaba said, pointing between the hands still held tightly together.

“Can I speak to you for a moment, um-“

“Akira Kurusu.”

“Ah! Yes, Kurusu-kun. I promise not to steal much of your time.” Akechi smiled.

“My time is all yours to steal.” Akira smiled back.

Their hands were still linked.

“Well, shall we go?” Finally separating hands, Akechi glanced at Ryuji, who had looked ready to follow them. “Alone.”

“Of course.” Akira motioned for Ryuji to hold on, who looked like just as annoyed as he looked confused.

“What’s with that guy?” He turned to Futaba who answered back in gibberish before sighing, shrugging and leaving.

“So, what do you have to say, Akechi-senpai?”

Akechi finally dropped his smile. “Stay away from my sister.”

“Oh.” Akira shifted, straightening his back. “It’s not like that.”

“It doesn’t matter to me how “it is” for you and your friend. Stay away from her and stop causing so much trouble in this school.” Akechi crossed his arms over his body. “You’re aware of your luck being accepted into here, correct? This _is_ a prestigious school.”

Akira lowered his face, biting his lip. “I _know_.”

“Then don’t push it. Principal Kobayakawa’s benevolence has a countdown and your head is the one at risk.” Akechi remarked. Akira shivered, trying to shove away images of Kamoshida’s knights spearing at his head.

“You’re aware of what’s going on, right?” Akira responded, the bitterness in his eyes making Akechi raise an eyebrow. “Mr. Kamoshida’s abuse towards the volleyball players and—a person almost died.” Akechi flinched, diverting his gaze elsewhere. “It could be Futaba-san at the end of it next.”

“I’d never allow that to happen.”

“But it could. That’s why we want to put an end to that possibility.” Akira replied. “We have proof and if we show it to Principal Kobayakawa—”

“He won’t care as long as Mr. Kamoshida brings the school prestige through his work on the volleyball team. You’re aware of that.”

“Well, then, we’ll show it to the police.” At this Akechi scoffed, offering Akira a look that he was far too familiar with, patronizing.

“It won’t work.” Akechi glared at Akira before he could intervene. “Kurusu, take this as advice from your upperclassmen. The world doesn’t care if you’re filled with good intentions.” Akira flinched, fighting back the flood of memories of when he was arrested. “They’ll get you expelled as soon as they see you with your so-called evidence and the police won’t listen to a kid with a criminal record.”

“They’re already expelling me anyway.” Akira muttered, clutching his fists.

Akechi narrowed his eyes. “Then keep your head down and perhaps you’ll get another chance elsewhere.” He turned around to leave. “I hope you’ll remember my words.”

“Akechi-senpai.” Akechi glanced back at Akira, controlling his urge to flinch away at the sight of fire burning in his eyes. “This doesn’t end here. I won’t stand for corruption.” Akechi turned to him completely now, staring back. “I hope _you’ll_ remember my words.”

Akechi couldn’t help the genuine smile that he gave Akira before leaving. _You’re more interesting than what I would’ve imagined, Akira Kurusu._

* * *

 

Despite the rose-golden sunset sky shining down Shibuya, the air was chilly, and people clutched their garments, their usual rush even more fast paced. This, however, didn’t slow Akechi down, as he strolled through the crowded streets, distractedly reviewing the cases he’d handled that day in his head. Due to his successful work with the psychotic breakdown cases, “ _impressive as always, Akechi-kun; you have a great career ahead of you”_ , his workload had recently increased which, in turn, increased his exhaustion and the number of days he skipped school. He even missed a “super important” morning assembly that day – though Futaba would surely tell him what it was all about.

He fished a cigarette out of his pocket, grateful for having taken the scenic route home as the chances of being recognized in the backstreets of Shibuya were little to none. He peeked at the local news shown in the TV in the display window next to him, cigarette between his lips, still looking for the _damn_ lighter.

And then he stopped.

_“Fall from Grace: The story of a dishonoured Olympic medallist._

_Just today, a high school coach admitted to his school that he had been perpetually abusing students._

_Given his prior Olympic achievements, this has caused quite a stir._

_What caused this habitual offender to suddenly confess these heinous crimes to his entire school?_

_The police are hoping the upcoming investigations will bring light to this question.”_

Guilt? Could overwhelming, soul-crushing, unbearable guilt cause this? Akechi would usually scoff at any naïve mind who’d think something like that could happen. But then how could this be? Willingly confess all his crimes? Such a ridiculous thought, yet…

“It’s impossible. A coincidence?”

Thoughts of a wavy black-haired second year student with a burning determination in his eyes came to him. Then came memories of looking behind his shoulder and secretly reading stolen research.

Then of blue cells, chains around his wrists and promises of emancipation.

He walked home faster.


	2. Fiz de mim o que não soube, e até o que podia fazer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba has a hunch about what happened to Mr.Kamoshida, Akechi realises what happened and the newly-formed Phantom Thieves hear about a certain artist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Weekly updates? By me? Impossible. Don't hold me to any promisses of an update schedule.
> 
> Are all my titles just going to be quotes from Fernando Pessoa and Camões nobody asks? Yes, I respond anyway.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and commented on the last chapter! You're keeping me really hyped to keep writing this.

Futaba tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for class to end. Behind her, she could hear some of her classmates whispering about what had happened to Mr. Kamoshida and what would become of the volleyball club. Somewhere in the class, she could hear someone murmuring about how cool the Phantom Thieves of Hearts were. Somewhere in the school, were probably sitting the Phantom Thieves.

Her mind jumped immediately to Akira. Plan A was to change Kamoshida’s perception, right? Or so they said. Well, it was either the biggest coincidence in the history of coincidences or Saturday’s assembly scandal was due to exactly that – a change in perspective. All of a sudden, Kamoshida was crying, begging for forgiveness, confessing his crimes in front of the entire school. It wasn’t normal, was it? It couldn’t be by chance.

She had to find them and ask about what they’d done to cause such a drastic change. For a pair of so-called delinquents, she’d seen both Akira and the blond boy attending school every day. Could they have threatened Kamoshida physically? Would they even pose a threat to him?

She overheard one of her classmates whining about how they wanted the Phantom Thieves to steal their parents’ heart so they’d let them stay up later. What a silly thing to wish for, thought Futaba whose mother had never imposed a bedtime on her ever since she was thirteen.

 Still, the Phantom Thieves were certainly the hot topic of the week. Even Goro seemed riled up about it. He mentioned the case, how the police seemed unwilling to get involved investigating given such a blatant confession. And then there was the name, The Phantom Thieves, that seemed to roll off his tongue with increasing frequency. She clicked her pen, biting her lip.

Did Goro know about the research? Futaba had never read it, of course, _“It’s unfinished, Futaba, you’ll read it as soon as it’s done.”,_ but she’d overheard her mother enough times to know what it was about and what it entailed. Cognitive pscience: how changing one’s perspective could completely change their outward behaviour and the possibility of manually causing that change. It all sounded so impossible, yet… Would Goro connect the dots? Were there even dots to be connected?

Futaba let out an exasperated sigh, earning some glances. She was definitely overthinking this. Despite that, she still needed to talk to Akira. She needed to get things straight and see if he knew something, anything, that would raise her suspicions of supernatural events.

Her first high school exams would be the week after but she couldn’t get her mind to focus on one word her teacher said. Not that she had much of a need to study but she could still put in some effort. Her brother was so busy juggling detective work with studying for exams that she’d barely had a chance to talk to him ever since the Kamoshida incident. The least she could do was try a little.

The bell finally rang and she muttered a little prayer before packing up her things and leaving the classroom. Where could Akira be? His classroom? Apparently, nobody had noticed him leaving. The third year floor? Nope. The first year floor? Nein. The library? The attendant made sure to reaffirm that she had never seen him frequenting the place and Futaba tried not to roll her eyes.

After checking the sports gym, she groaned. Could she have missed him? She should’ve asked for a Chat ID. Immediately, she recoiled at the thought of asking the boy that. Definitely too intimate. But now she was at a loss.

She decided to go back to the main building and start another thorough search from top to bottom. Just as she got to the third floor, she heard Akira's familiar deep voice coming down the stairs that led to the rooftop.

“It’s okay. We’ll just have to find somewhere else to finish this meeting.”

“Kurusu!” Futaba covered her mouth and blushed at her overexcitement. The boy in question just looked over to who had spoken his name and smiled brightly when he saw it was Futaba.

“Futaba-san.” He approached Futaba, Ryuji and Ann trailing behind. “I’ve told you Akira’s fine.”

“Well, Futaba’s fine too.” She looked over at the other two, hoping that they could hear the unsaid question of who they were.

“I’m Ann. Nice to meet you properly!” Ann took one of Futaba’s hands between her own and Futaba in turn looked like she was ready to burst into flames.

“Ryuji.” Responded with a curt nod.

“N-nice to meet you, I guess…” Futaba stuttered, glancing at Akira who was looking back with a gentle smile sitting on his lips. “I’m sorry about my brother the other day.”

“Oh yeah.” Akira lowered his gaze, the smile shortened. “I’m sure he didn’t mean anything bad.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. He can get pretty mean when he wants to.”

Akira chuckled. “Is that so? I guess I can see that.”

“Okay, well, I actually wanted to talk to you…”

“Why don’t you come hang out with us, then? We were thinking of going over to Shibuya, you could come with us. We still have to thank you for you-know-what with the cameras.” Ann intervened, winking at Futaba who seemed just as confused as she was flustered.

“Me? Hang out with you?” Futaba asked incredulously.

“Yes. Would that be a problem?” asked Akira and Futaba blushed at the slightly worried look in Akira’s face.

“N-no! Of course not! I just…do you want me to be around you?”

“Guys, weren’t we going to finish that me—” Ryuuji was interrupted by Ann’s elbow hitting him in the stomach.

“You’re a nice person who helped us out. Why wouldn’t we want to be around you?” Akira responded, a gentle smile tugging at his lips.

Futaba smiled. “Yeah.” The smiled then turned into a fully formed grin “Okay, let’s do it!”

 

* * *

 

 

Akira opened his eyes, staring back at the old attic ceiling and shivering from the cold creeping through the window. Morgana had already been snoring quietly for quite some time now and yet sleep didn’t seem to come to him. He grabbed his phone, rereading the most recent conversation topic.

_8:33pm_

  **Skull:** We didn’t discuss shit today! the posts on the Phantom Aficionado Website are pilin up and we still dont have another target

  **Panther:**  It’s okay, we still have time! Besides, didn’t you have fun today?

  **Skull:** i mean, i guess…

  **Joker:** Futaba’s probably onto us.

  **Joker:** We have to be careful when we have meetings around the school.

  **Joker:** We should try not to get her any more involved than she needs to be.

 **Panther:**  I agree

  **Skull:** yeah, ur probably right…

  **Panther:** But what do we do if she asks about it in school?

  **Joker:** Make something up.

  **Panther:** Like what??

Akira sighed and changed his position in bed. He turned to see if Morgana was still asleep, hearing the light snores as confirmation.

  **Joker:** We could say we threatened him or something.

  **Panther:** There’s already enough rumours of you two as it is. And didn’t you tell her about plan A?

  **Joker:** Ryuji did.

  **Skull:** hey man! it was an accident sheesh

  **Joker:** Well, idk. We should probably focus on exams for now, just in case.

  **Skull:** shit man, way to kill the mood

Akira placed his phone back under his pillow and sighed. Just before sleep consumed him, his mind flashed memories of the boy who’d held his hand so tightly he might as well rip it off. He had completely disregarded Akira when he said he wanted to make some change in the school. Well, the change had been made. Would he react to it? Would he know? Or would he still give him that condescending smile from before?

Akira let sleep consume him before he reached an answer.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Saturday and Goro couldn’t be more tired. In one week, his workload increased exponentially as he decided to voluntarily accompany the beginning of the investigation of the infamous Phantom Thieves. With exams next week and a demanding boss on the side, one would expect him not to have time to stress over other matters.

Well, he did. His mind couldn’t leave the fact that what happened to Kamoshida wasn’t in any way normal. All reports showed he was in a vulnerable mental state and showed suicidal tendencies – a complete turnover from his usual egocentric, arrogant self. Goro cursed himself for having skipped so many P.E. classes in order to work. The police appreciated having a Shujin student helping with the invesigation, but Goro knew he didn't have as much of a grasp on the situation as he pretended to have.

Goro dropped his keys on the kitchen table, the crinkling of the impact echoing through the empty house. He dropped on a chair, head in hand, sighing, and grabbed an apple to snack on. Truly, he didn’t remember whether he’d had lunch or not.

The only time he’d ever observed such an incomprehensive behavioural change was studying the psychotic breakdown cases and, well…he had quite the confirmation this wasn’t it. But the words on that research came to mind. _“By changing one’s cognition, extreme behavioural changes can be triggered, including a complete reversal of ethical and moral beliefs.”_ Straight forward, simple, and something Goro could confirm as the truth. If there was a way to make good people turn bad then surely there was a way to make bad people turn good, right?

Goro bit his knuckle in frustration, holding in the hundredth sigh of the day. He could be overthinking this. He’d dealt with a handful of drug dealers and abusers and even murderers who’s succumbed to the guilt of their sins. What happened to Kamoshida could just be that - after all, a girl almost died because of him. But why would he confess only weeks later, in front of the whole school too?

If his theory was correct then someone else had his power. Someone else was able to enter the Metaverse and talk to those shadows. This meant Goro’s power wasn’t unique. He no longer had the upper hand, he no longer was especial, he—

“Fuck.” Goro growled, slamming his hand on the table. He had to find a way back to that blue room and ask the old man some questions.

He heard keys at the front door and turned to see Futaba coming in. His heart skipped a beat – did she hear him scream? Futaba couldn’t see him acting like that. But by the way she waved happily and distractedly at him, skipping over to the kitchen, he deduced she hadn’t.

“Someone’s in a good mood, I see.” Goro offered a smile that she returned. Good, she hadn’t noticed anything unusual. “You’re home later than usual.”

“O-oh, yeah.” Futaba stuttered, grabbing some snacks from the pantry. “I was just hanging out with some friends.”

“Really?” Goro placed the half-eaten apple on the table. “That’s one thing off your promise list, then.”

“Hm?”

“Making friends in high school.” Goro nodded and Futaba perked up as she remembered.

“Oh. Oh yeah!” She grinned. “I’m levelling up pretty fast, Goro.”

“You should bring them over someday. I’m sure Wakaba-san would love to meet them.”

“What about you?” Futaba inquired, now averting her gaze from her brother.

Goro raised an eyebrow. “What about me?”

“Would you mind?”

“Of course not.” Of course yes, thought Goro, wincing at the possibility of coming home one day, tired or annoyed or wanting to prepare for his real work, to a house filled with other loud, obnoxious teenagers, even if they were her sister’s friends. “I would love to meet your friends.”

Futaba continued looking pensive. “What If they weren’t the type of people you’d get along with?”

Goro exhaled softly. “Well, I’d just have to be a bit more tolerant. If they are your friends and good to you, they can’t be that bad.”

“I’m glad you said that.” Futaba finally relaxed. “Do you wanna play _Battlefront II_ with me? They just released a new update with a co-op mission an—”

Futaba was interrupted by a ping from Goro’s phone who immediately turned his attention to the device. She saw him purse his lips and square his shoulders in an instant and type a response before looking back apologetically.

“I’m sorry—”

“I know, I know.” Futaba sighed, failing to hide her disappointment. “Emergency at work, right?”

Goro smiled sheepishly. “We’ll play together another time, I promise.”

“Right.”

She watched her brother leave and returned to her room, sighing. She was really looking forward to playing that with Goro but, well, he had his motives! Work is more important!

  **Akira Kurusu:** We’ll be studying for exams tomorrow at the same diner in Shibuya. Wanna hang out anyway?

  **Futaba Isshiki:** Hell yeah d(･∀･○)

Futaba smiled. At least now she had something going on for her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Akechi-kun” Goro looked up from his phone. His last class of the day had just ended and he was thinking of going back to the police station to get some work done ahead. It had been a while since he’d attended a full day of classes and, despite being aware that the occurrence was only an exception due to having exams in a few days, it was still a nice change of pace which he most certainly appreciated. His eyes widened as he recognized the person who called out his name, but the expression was soon replaced by a welcoming smile pulling at his lips.

“Ah, the Student Council President. What a pleasant surprise!”

“I’d say it’s more of a surprise to see you on school grounds, Akechi-kun.” Makoto replied, a small smile tugging her lips.

Goro chuckled. “Well, you could say I’ve been quite busy. But I’m still a third-year and, with exams so nearby, I can’t possibly neglect my student duties.”

“I take it you’re prepared, then.”

“Haha, you know me, Makoto-san. Though I have to say, as the years go by, I find my mathematical skills to be progressively more lacking.”

“I find that hard to believe, knowing your marks.” Makoto responded and before Goro could reply, she took a more serious tone. “Unfortunately, I didn’t come here to talk about the exams.”

Goro smiled, a knowing look flashing in his eyes. “I never believed you did.”

“Can we talk for a minute? Somewhere other than here, I mean.” She looked at the stairs and back to Goro, waiting for a response. Goro looked at the time and ignored the mental calculations that told him he’d get home very late if he didn’t go to the station right away.

“Of course, a few minutes won’t kill me.”

They decided on talking in a quiet place near the sports gym. Most students were leaving the school by that time, but he still hoped being seen with the Makoto wouldn’t instigate any unwanted rumours – he didn’t need his reputation wavering on top of all his current problems.

“I’m going straight to the point.” Makoto interrupted Goro’s thoughts just as he was beginning to wonder why they’d come to such an isolated place to talk. He acknowledged her statement with a nod and straightened his back. “Principal Kobayakawa asked me to conduct an investigation on the supposed ‘Phantom Thieves of Hearts’ and to find the students who he suspects threatened Mr. Kamoshida.”

Goro raised an eyebrow. He certainly didn’t expect the principal to take action. Not that it would interfere with anyway of his plans. “I’m surprised he asked you.”

Makoto gasped and took a step back, trying to hide the pain that flashed in her eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong.” Goro smiled, waving his hand in front of him in a dismissive way. “I’m in no way doubting your capabilities, Makoto-san. I simply didn’t expect him to ask this of someone who had already so many responsibilities on their shoulders.”

“R-right.” Makoto stuttered, still averting her gaze. “I’d like to know your opinion on the situation. As you are a detective, I mean.”

Goro hummed, bringing a hand to his chin. “I’m not informed enough to give a proper answer.” A lie. He’d been looking over any available information on the case ever since it was reported at the station. “And I haven’t given it much of a thought.” Another lie. There wasn’t a quiet minute of his day where his mind wouldn’t wander to the implications of Kamoshida’s confession. “But I believe this is quite the unusual case.”

Makoto nodded as to tell him to go on. He continued. “It’s difficult to identify exactly what could cause Mr. Kamoshida to confess in such a way, in a morning assembly too. Although it might be appealing to think some students threatened him or blackmailed him, such acts wouldn’t explain his apparent remorse – if anything, he’d act begrudgingly.” He checked to see if Makoto was still listening to see her looking attentively at him. He held in a smirk. “The calling cards found were also quite interesting. You’d expect students who supposedly threatened a teacher to keep to themselves as much as possible, but the calling cards had the opposite effect.”

“So, you think the people who threatened Kamoshida aren’t the same ones who planted the cards?” Makoto asked, inquisitively.

“No, that’s not the case. It doesn’t make sense for there to be two individual entities both acting against Kamoshida. Well, this is all assuming there was any kind of physical threat which may not be the case.”

“But if not for a threat, then what could have caused such a reaction?” Makoto looked down.

Goro smiled and chuckled at Makoto’s confused look. She frowned, adding. “Why do I have a feeling you’re enjoying this?”

“Because I am.” Goro responded and then looked at his watch. “Well, wouldn’t you look at the time? Unfortunately, I must go to work right now, Makoto-san, but I wish you the best with your investigation.”

Makoto nodded, finally letting out a sigh. “Of course. Ahm, thank you, Akechi-kun.”

“It was my pleasure.” He turned to leave but glanced one last time at Makoto. “I’d recommend getting any suspicions out of the way. You might be able to find out something that way.”

Makoto blinked in surprise before nodding determinately.

Goro only allowed himself to sigh and let his face contort in displeasure when he was far enough from the school to not feel the heavy stares of the other students in his back. For a moment he wondered if this little assignment Makoto had just received would interfere with his plans. He scoffed dismissively. Nobody who had powers like him, nobody chosen by that God, would get caught like that.

If they were like Goro, then he’d find them. Sooner or later, he’d surely find them.

 

* * *

 

 

They were sitting at a diner like they’d been doing for the past week, everyone with their respective flavoured drinks, and Futaba was explaining solutions to the maths exercises that the second-year gang did on their exam that day.

“How can you not know this? It’s easy.” says Futaba, staring at Ryuji who’s still gaping at her after she recited back their homework after reading it only once.

Futaba looked around. It wasn’t usual for her to just stop and appreciate things but she felt grateful in that moment. It was the first time she felt she actually had something resembling of a friendship with other people of her generation. Even if they were suspicious in that Kamoshida predicament.

She hadn’t forgot what happened. When she mentioned it casually one day that week, _“So like what happened with Kamoshida? Did you send the calling card?”_ , Ryuji looked like he wanted to run and Akira simply averted his gaze. Ann replied, however, saying that when they were going to take action and show the footage and testimonies of the abused students to the principal, Kamoshida suddenly confessed so afterwards they simply provided the material they had as proof.

Futaba knew there was more to the answer than what Ann said with that sweet smile and shifty attitude, but she was waiting for the right time to confront them about it and tell them the little she knew of that research. But, god, it was the first time she had normal friends and her life felt stable and she wasn’t letting anything, or anybody take that from her. She’d enjoy this to the fullest and nobody would stop her.

She knew when it’d be the right time.

“We just finished exams today and now you’re telling us we have this all wrong.” Ann exhaled and Futaba grinned. “And that guy today was so out of nowhere too.”

That caught Futaba’s attention. “What guy?”

“Some weird art guy asked Ann to be a model for his painting or somethin’. He even gave us tickets for an exhibition and all.” Ryuji sighed, sliding on his seat. “Wanna go for me, Futaba?”

“Oh, I’m good, thanks.”

“Please, man, I’m begging you.” Ryuji pleaded, and Ann jabbed him with her elbow.

“You’re going!” claimed Ann as Ryuji groaned and Akira chuckled.

“Would you even want me to go with you…?” Futaba whispered but everyone turned to her, serious looks on their faces. As she noticed the change, she bit her lip. “I’m sorry, I’m killing the mood. There go my relationship points.”

Akira put placed his hand on her shoulder and Futaba tried not to flinch at the physical contact. Looking at his face, however, she relaxed. “Of course we’d like you to come with us. You’re our friend.”

“And you wouldn’t complain the whole time like Ryuji would.” Ann snarked, earning a “HEY” from Ryuji.

Futaba looked in Akira’s eyes and saw sympathy, sympathy from one lonely misjudged person to another. She smiled.

“Thanks, guys. I think I chose the best possible party.” says Futaba, mirroring the contented look on everyone’s faces. She grinned. “It’s still a pass for me, though.”

“Aww, c’mon, man!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me a really long time to decide which kaomoji to use, they're all really funny
> 
> also I'd use a joke name for the video game Futaba was refering to but Battlefront II is already a joke lmao (dont @ me)
> 
> hmu on Twitter @reikuruta for opinions


	3. Estou hoje vencido (como se soubesse a verdade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba follows the Phantom Thieves to Madarame's palace and then has a talk with her brother.

The night outside was windy and cold as Akira arrived home, two bags in his hands and a complaining cat on his back. He placed them on the counter, letting Morgana down as he locked the door. Recently, Sojiro gave him a key and made him swear on his and Morgana's life that he'd act responsibly.Or, well, _“Just don’t get me into trouble.”_ , as Sojiro had put it.

He followed Morgana upstairs, bags in hand, thinking back on the previous days. They'd met up with Yusuke, who denied all accusations directed towards Madarame and wound up in Madarame's palace. Then, Ann agree to model for Yusuke and dragged Akira and Ryuji along for a quick interrogation session that resulted in nothing — again. Finally, as they thought about whether or not it was truly best to stick their noses in other people's business, corrupt or not, they received confirmation from one of Madarame's former pupils of abuse and said pupil basically begged them to trigger a change of heart.

They discussed the arrangements in the new hideout, Akira’s unrelenting insecurity hammering at his head like a ticking clock. Ryuji asked him, _“Don’t you want to help people?”_ , and he looked at Akira with big, expectant eyes. Despite his reluctance, Akira honestly agreed — he wanted to help people. Akira wanted to personally guarantee that nobody would suffer the same injustice as he had, but he couldn't help but feel as if every step he took was in the wrong direction. In every corner was another judgemental pair of eyes, their glares clearly telling him that he was only making everyone else's lives harder.

He remembered his mother’s tears after his court session and his father’s tired eyes behind his disappointment. He remember how relieved his mother seemed when he peacefully agreed to go to Tokyo for his probation and how his father didn’t speak another word to him until he left.

What happened to laying low? He had fake guns in one hand, medicine that could test as drugs in the other, and soon enough would be known in Tokyo as the weird guy who sold random shit for 200 Yen.

Well, Akira couldn’t back down now. They were to go to Madarame’s palace the next day, right after class to try to get through the place as quickly as possible. As weird as that Yusuke guy was, he still didn’t deserve the conditions he was living in.

He dropped his bags on top of the desk and threw himself on his bed, hearing Morgana squeak and squirm away from him.

“Hey! Watch out!” Morgana whined.

“Sorry, sorry.” Akira responded and moved to pet Morgana’s head as his friend settled on top of his chest. “Say, Morgana?”

“What?” Morgana cracked one eye open to look at him questioningly.

“We’re doing the right thing…right?”

“Are you getting cold feet now?” Morgana exclaimed as he stood up suddenly, Akira wincing at the sudden pressure on his stomach. “You know what that Nakonahara guy said! We need to do this for Yusuke.”

“Yes, I know.” Akira picked Morgana up from his kitty armpits as he sat up on his bed, leaning against the wall behind him. “I’ve said it before, I do want to help people.”

“It’s not everyday people get the power we have!” Morgana explained.

“I’m aware of that.” Akira sighed. “But, up to a point, it…it kind of feels like we’re just doing this because we can and not because we want to— Do you get me?”

“Of course it’s because we can! If we couldn’t, we wouldn’t do it.” Morgana responded, seeming increasingly more distressed as Akira pushed the subject.

“Yeah, I mean— obviously it’s because we can.” Akira opened his mouth to add something else but shook his head instead, choosing instead to sigh.

“When did you start doubting the Phantom Thieves? You should’ve said something else to the others too.”

“It’s not really doubt…” Akira replied as he scratched the back of his head.

Morgana huffed. “Maybe it was for the best, not telling them. You are our leader, after all.” He claimed as he licked his paw, ignoring the way Akira bit his lips or how his fists clenched beside him.

Akira let a nervous chuckle sweep through his lips. “Haha, yeah.”

“Tomorrow, let’s do our best.” Morgana exclaimed, giving Akira his best cat grin after Akira nodded. “But you should go to sleep, for now.”

Akira let himself fall back on the bed, staring at ceiling. Maybe, just maybe, tomorrow he’d find some sort of sign that for once he was doing the right thing.

 

* * *

 

 

Futaba had a hunch. A teeny-tiny hunch, sitting on the back of her mind, on what would go down that evening. It formed when she was walking to meet Akira and the others – they’d planned to meet at the school entrance and then head to their usual diner in the Central Street. However, before turning a corner to meet them, she heard something that caught her attention.

“We really have to go tomorrow? I haven’t had a day to play video-games since Kamoshida.”  Ryuji complained, loudly. He was hushed by Ann. Futaba decided to stay hidden behind the corner and eavesdrop on them.

“Don’t be so loud! And you were the one who insisted on going tomorrow, Ryuji.” Ann corrected.

“Tomorrow after school in Shibuya. Then we’ll walk there together.” Akira said, earning a nod from the both of them. “Now, let’s not talk about this near Futaba.”

She wouldn’t lie and say she didn’t feel betrayed when hearing they were keeping things from her. However, they sounded like whatever they were doing was sketchy, so Futaba decided to follow them.

She wasn’t being too paranoid, right? She was just worried for Ann, after all, who knew what that arts guy could do. Ann was pretty and there were all types of weird people out there, nowadays. Yeah, she wasn’t being paranoid. And she was definitely not scared of being replaced by this guy who they always seemed to be talking about. Just looking out for her friend.

With thoughts of yesterday's meeting with Akira, Ann, and Ryuji fresh on her mind, Futaba found herself taking the train to Shibuya and trailing her friends. Occasionally, she'd duck or hide behind a lamp post when she thought they turned around as if someone was following them, but more often than not, it seemed like Akira was simply letting down or picking up his cat. Part of her considered how she didn't know Akira had a cat, let alone how he trained it so well. But then again, seeing as they were keeping secrets from her, maybe she didn't know these 'friends' as well as she thought in the first place.

Several minutes passed of her following them, heart beating wildly in her chest, ignoring her shaking knees and trembling legs, before they stopped in front of a shack. Well, a house really, that looked more like a shack. Looking closer, still careful not to be discovered, she could see the name “Madarame” on the door plate. Madarame? Like the famous artist?

She saw them chatter for a bit before Akira pulled out his phone. They all shared a look and nodded, making Futaba raise an eyebrow. Were they preparing a group call or something? Why were they in front of this house if they weren’t going to go in?

She decided it was time to confront them about the situation. Whatever it was they were up to, it didn’t look normal and Futaba felt like she needed to at least know they weren’t actual delinquents who were planning on invading the house. She took a deep breath and stood up from her hiding spot a few meters away from them. However, before she had time to approach them, the world around her twirled and dissolved around her before turning black.

When she opened her eyes again, she was lying on the floor and the atmosphere felt heavier, the hues of the skies darkened by some force she couldn't even begin to describe. As she sat up and rubbed at her eyes, she was shocked to find that the rotten shack had been replaced by a giant, shiny building.

“What…is this?” Futaba asked incredulously, her eyes still trained on the building. Suddenly, she remembered the reason why she was here and looked around to try to spot her friends. She walked around the neighbourhood, trying to ignore the magnetic force that seemed to be around the building but they were nowhere to be found.

She took a deep breath and bit her nails. “Okay, let’s think logically here for a second.” she reminded herself. She’d been hiding and all of a sudden this building appeared. That wasn’t normal. Right? Today was a normal school day, no big occurrences. She remembered hearing the weather reports for the day when she took the train with Goro in the morning and there were no mentions of planned time-space distortions at 6 o’clock in the evening. So, whatever had happened was definitely not normal.

Alright, she could work with this. She’d watched enough anime of main characters being thrown into other worlds out of the blue to know how to react to this situation! Besides, if Akira and the others had been right in front her before the world changed then they had to be here somewhere too! Well, probably. She’d rather not linger on the thought of being alone.

If her friends were somewhere around here, though—she looked back at building. They were definitely inside that thing. She bit her lip as she looked at the long queue gathered in front of the building. Maybe someone had seen them.

“E—Uhm,e-excuse me?” Futaba stuttered as she approached the first stranger she saw. The person remained unmoved as did the others around them. Futaba tried again. “Excuse me?” She raised her voice slightly more and as she got the same reaction, she tried patting the stranger on the arm.

The person didn’t feel human. She couldn’t feel any heat coming from them but they weren’t cold either. It was almost like touching a very realistic doll. She backed away, her heartbeat racing. Could that person not be human? Where was she really?

She decided to walk alongside the queue to see if she could spot them. Walking closer to the building entrance, she now noticed the letters adorning the building wall, saying “Madarame’s Museum”. Instead of her friends, at the entrance, she spotted a bodyguard shouting to some of their colleagues and pushing some people inside. Despite the anxiety boiling up inside of her at the thought of talking to the worker, she thought it would be best to ask where she was, how long the museum had been there or anything else that could give her a hint of the situation she was in.

“Excuse me?” she called out, trying to approach the bodyguards who were running around. Before she received an answer however, Futaba and some other people in the queue were pushed inside the palace and led to a main hall.

Futaba found herself being dragged, fruitlessly asking where they were going to the guard. When they finally stopped, she tried to grab the guard before he could take off again. However, before she could get one word out, she froze as she looked at the guards threatening yellow eyes staring back at her. As both the attendants who’d been dragged alongside her and the guard left, she found herself alone.

Incredible. Amazing. Fantastic job, Futaba! You actually managed to put yourself in a worse situation than before! She looked around the room, only now noticing it’s round shape, the existence of two doors, one to the north that could be accessed by going up a ramp along the room and the other to the south of the room, the one she’d come from and the odd-looking sculpture in its centre, looking as imposing as everything else in the building. She had to get out of here or find her friends or anything other than standing where she was.

But what if she couldn’t? What if she stayed in whatever alternate dimension type of place she was and nobody came to her rescue? What if her friends had left, never even knowing she’d been following them? Maybe they’d entered this place and already left, leaving her behind. Maybe she’d stay here lost forever and nobody would notice her missing.

She crouched down to the ground, hugging her knees and trying to calm her erratic breathing. No, not now. She couldn't panic now. She tried to close her eyes, to shut out the world around her, but the darkness only made her hear the screams of terror and whispers of shadows around her.

Futaba thought of the times she’d wake up from recurring nightmares and her mother would hold her and whisper reassuring thoughts until she finally managed to calm down. She thought of the time she was alone with Goro and started panicking and, in the midst of not knowing what to do while waiting for an adult to arrive, Goro held her hands and breathed with her, always telling her that she wasn’t alone and that he’d protect her. She imagined what they’d do in her situation. Mom always knew what to do, whatever the time, day or situation thrown at her. Goro…Goro would find a way. He always did. He never once hesitated and if he was there, she knew he would already be leading her down the right way to the exit.

Futaba wasn’t aware of how long she stayed in that position. She didn’t even notice when her breathing calmed down. After a while she heard an announcement saying the museum would close down and seconds later all the lights went out but she didn’t move. Some time after she heard the screams again, but she remained unmoved. Then a blaring alarm, but she didn’t budge.

But all of a sudden, she heard a shout resounding very familiar. She lifted her head to see three figures dressed in a very peculiar way running inside the room. When they noticed her, they stopped.

“Futaba?!” The one dressed in a red leather suit exclaimed. Futaba stayed sat down but after hearing the voice calling out her name, she connected the dots.

“Ann? Is that you?” She asked, her voice still trembling from her previous panic.

“Futaba, what are you doing here?” The one dressed in all black approached her and crouched down, taking off their mask. Futaba relaxed visibly as she recognized Akira.

“I…well, I followed you guys here and…then I got lost…” replied Futaba, her mind still hazy. Akira looked back at the door, then to Futaba. He appeared uncertain for a moment, the expression barely discernible, before he nodded.

“Guys, we have to leave! We’ll talk outside.” A weird humanoid creature affirmed. Futaba flinched, her eyebrows shooting up.

“What’s that? Is that a cat?”

“I’m Morgana! But that’s not the point!” Morgana replied, looking at the others who nodded back. “We have to hurry up!”

“W-why? What’s happening?” Futaba asked as Akira helped her up.

“We tripped an alarm. The shadows were following us, we’re not safe right now.” Akira said. Futaba wondered how he could look so calm in a situation like this.

“Shadows? What’s—”

“Dude, there’s no time!” Ryuji suddenly intervened and they turned around as a guard entered through the door south to them.

“C’mon, we have to find a way out of here!” Morgana replied but before they could move up the north door, a man dressed in a yellow kimono came in, followed closely by two guards.

“I have you surrounded now.” The man in the kimono barked a laugh and the guards drew closer, warily.

“Madarame!” Morgana exclaimed, making Futaba raise an eyebrow in confusion. That was Madarame? Even for a famous artists, the clothes and make-up were a bit too extravagant.

“Some meddling thieves actually believed they could escape from me! The price for your insolence will be death.” Madarame summoned another guard and Futaba flinched, hiding behind Akira.

“Stand back, Futaba!” Ryuji shouted as two of the guards turned into shadows. She tried to hold onto Akira’s jacket but he pushed her away gently and turned to her.

“Futaba, listen carefully. We’ll try to create an opening and as soon as there is one, you have to run away, okay?” Akira asked her and she barely had time to nod before he turned back to the shadows, shouting some word that made another shadow-like creature appear out of his mask.

Futaba tried to find a safe corner, but there was nowhere to hide. Her body couldn’t stop shaking and she couldn’t understand what was going on around her. The guards had turned into monsters and her friends were somehow fighting them. She winced when Ryuji was knocked down by one of the winged shadows, who then proceeded to attack Akira and Morgana. The fact that they were surrounded wasn’t helping the situation.

“Guys…We have to do this…” Morgana said, panting, the damage from battle taking a toll on his breathing.

A humanoid-shadow wielding a chainsaw moved in Futaba’s direction and charged up an attack. Futaba turned, tried to find something to hide behind or to protect herself with but there was nothing. It was no use. This was it. The shadow lifted the chainsaw—

—But before it could hit Futaba, she was pushed to the side by Akira, who the attack hit instead.

“Joker!...” Morgana shouted, before dropping to the ground as well after being hit.

Akira squirmed, clutching the gash on his shoulder. Futaba looked around, watching as her friends, one by one, had fallen to the ground. “Futaba…Now!... Run!...” Akira motioned for her to go, but she could only remain frozen where she stood.

“Hahaha, foolish children! You really thought you could win against me?!” Madarame laughed again, standing at the doorsill. “Look at you now. Where are the almighty thieves from before?” He smirked. “I’ll make sure my guards shred you to pieces!”

He then turned to Futaba. “And you!” Futaba winced, back against a wall. “Your weakness will be the cause of your friend’s death! I'll wait to kill you until after you see a reflection of how much a burden you were in your friends' dead eyes.”

“Futaba…go…” Akira muttered before being hit again by a shadow.

Futaba slid down a wall, clutching her head, tears prickling at her eyes, watching as Madarame left and called for reinforcements. Madarame was right. She was weak, so weak her friends would die right now. She’d been weak before, when she let her bullies get the best of her. She was weak when she couldn’t even apologize to the one person who defended her and tried to be her friend – her dear Kana-chan. She was weak when she couldn’t deal with her problems herself. She was weak when she bothered her mother all the time. She was weak and she made her brother worry about her because she couldn’t protect herself.

And now, because she was weak, the only friends she’d ever had, the only people who’d ever accepted her and willingly reached out to her, would suffer. She refused to watch as one of the shadows got close to Akira. There was really nothing else to do.

_Are you sure about that?_

Huh?

_Are you going to indulge in the curse that is your weakness and accept as others shed their blood for you?_

No, Futaba thought back, shaking her head.

_Will you die as you are told?_

_Are you going to sit and watch as your friends die?_

 “I…” Futaba clutched her fists around her hair.

_What will you do? Fight your curse or repent in death?_

“I-I…I-I’m not being weak anymore!” Futaba shouted, standing up. The shadow stopped before it hit Akira, looking up at her.

_I’ll lend you the strength you need and you shall support those you fight for you._

Futaba nodded and was immediately hit by a suffocating headache.

_Contract…I am thou, thou art I…_

An aura surrounded Futaba before it sent a wave of power that created a gust of wind that pushed the shadows away and made them clash against the wall. Above them, an UFO-like creature appeared, shining its light down Futaba.

_Open access to hidden knowledge…You will no longer be constricted by any weakness…_

Morgana strained his neck up, widening his eyes. “That’s…”

“Necronomicon!” Futaba called out. “Moral support!”

The four of them felt their defensiveness increase and Morgana, who somehow was still able to stand up, nodded at Futaba.

“Now’s the time. Zorro! Media!” Morgana called out and after using the spell, fell back on the floor. However, the other three were now able to stand up and Futaba could see Akira handing Morgana a drink.

“Alright, Necronomicon! Again, Moral Support!” Futaba called out and Ryuji grinned as they felt their power increase.

Both Ryuji and Akira turned to the shadow blocking the closest door.

“Arsene!” Akira called out. “Dream Needle!” The shadow in front of them was infused in a state of sleep and he barely had time to heave a sigh of relief before shouting. “Now! Run!”

Futaba got down from Necronomicon and they all took out from that south door. While they were running, Akira turned to Morgana.

“Mona! Do we still have that Goho-M?”

“Yes!” Morgana nodded and after they turned a sharp corner, Morgana took out the item. “Everybody hold on!”

Futaba closed her eyes and the sensation that followed was somehow familiar to when she’d wind up in this strange world. Curious how that seemed so long ago, already.

They all fell into the cold, hard pavement of the museum entrance. Ryuji coughed and Ann panted, adrenaline rush finally calming down.

“Is everyone okay?” Morgana called out and they hummed in agreement, Futaba still a bit shocked with what happened. “Let’s get out of here fast, just in case.”

Akira nodded and took out his phone. This time, Futaba noticed how he pulled up some app and clicked on something before the distortion surrounded her again and soon enough they all found themselves in front of Madarame’s shack again.

“Dude…this was rough…” Ryuji sighed, sitting back on the pavement. “I didn’t think we were going to make it…”

“If it wasn’t for Futaba, we probably wouldn’t have…” Ann frowned, the soreness of her muscles showing as she limped slightly.

“Well, but her persona is amazing, don’t you think?” Morgana asked.

“Woah! Talking cat alert! Am I officially in an anime?” said Futaba and Ann chuckled. However, soon after, an awkward atmosphere settled in as they realised the situation they’d just got out of. “So…”

“You probably have some questions.” Morgana started.

“A lot, actually.” Futaba corrected.

“It’s still not that late.” Akira said. He then looked at his teammates. “Are you okay with going to the hideout? We should probably explain the situation as soon as possible.”

After an hesitant smile from Ann and a groan from Ryuji, they took the train back to Shibuya.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, you _were_ the ones who did that to Kamoshida!” Futaba whispered, as they all loitered around the accessway.

“Hell yeah, we were.” Ryuji answered back. They were all still exhausted and planning to go back home just after the meeting but, after getting something to eat and sitting down, the cheery mood was coming back to their group.

“I knew it. You guys were just too suspicious.” Futaba added, snickering.

Ann laughed. “I guess we’re not the best at sneaking around.”

“Futaba ended up following us and look how it turned out! We need to be more careful.” Morgana scowled. Or tried to, at least. “But you get the situation now, right?”

Futaba nodded. “A palace is a manifestation of a person’s distorted desires and by stealing their treasure, which is the materialization of those desires, you can make them completely disappear!”

“I can’t believe she got it so fast…” Ryuji whined.

“I’m not surprised.” Akira smiled at Futaba.

“Yeah, Ryuji, she’s not a moron like you.” Ann added and Ryuji tsked.

“And about personas?” Akira asked Futaba.

“A reflection of my true self, huh? I wasn’t expecting Necronomicon to be what’s truly inside me.” Futaba responded.

“Well, now you know everything you need to know. We’re going to steal Madarame’s heart! We have proof that he abuses his pupils and plagiarizes their work.” Morgana said.

“Yeah, he didn’t look very nice.” Futaba added.

“We have a proposition for you, Futaba.” Akira said, looking at the others for confirmation. After receiving it, he continued. “We couldn’t have made it out today if we didn’t have your help.”

“It was also because of me that you got into that situation…” Futaba whispered.

“That’s not true.” Ann responded, vehemently. “You really helped us. We were careless and security went up faster than we expected. If anything, we should apologize for putting you in danger.”

Akira nodded, agreeing with Ann. Futaba looked hesitantly between them. “You really think so?”

“Of course. Why do you think it was your fault?” Futaba opened her mouth to say something but decided otherwise. Akira waited to see if she’d add something but, seeing her silence, chose to continue. “Anyway, our proposition is for you to join us.”

“Join?!” Futaba’s expression turned into one of shock.

“Yes.” Akira nodded. “We decided to create the Phantom Thieves to help people. To help everyone who’s in a helpless situation or who needs help against the corruption of our world, like Madarame’s pupil. We want to make sure these people face justice so stealing their heart is the most peaceful way of achieving that.”

He added. “It’s obviously dangerous, as you saw. But we’re only propositioning it because we saw your strength and it’d help us a lot to have someone as strong as you in our team. So what do you think? We’ll give you time to think about it, of course.”

Futaba looked between Akira, Ryuji, Ann and Morgana. She finally had the strength to make a difference. She finally had friends to protect and the power to protect them. She could finally help people. She wasn’t weak anymore.

“I’ll join you.” Their serious expressions turned into smiles and Ann gave Futaba a hug, who squirmed, blushing. “Uhmm…?”

“Oops, sorry! But, welcome to the team!” Ann grinned and Futaba smiled back.

“Welcome to the team, Futaba.” Akira held out his hand and Futaba puffed her chest as she finally shook his hand.

“There’s still something I don’t get thought?” Futaba asked and they all looked at her questioningly.

“What is it?” asked Akira.

“Why do you have a talking cat?”

“I’m not a cat!” yelled Morgana.

 

* * *

 

 

It was close to midnight when Akechi heard a quiet knock on his bedroom door. He was about to call out for the person to come in when a pang of nervousness shut him up. Could it be Wakaba-san? He didn’t want to be caught in his pyjamas up so late. He decided to stand up and open the door himself, just in case.

“Yes?” he said, relaxing at the sight of his sister standing behind the door. “Oh, it’s you, Futaba.”

“What’s with that tone?” Futaba pouted. “There’s not that many people living in this house.”

“It’s nothing.”

Akechi held out a breath of relief he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, noticing how white his knuckles had turned from clutching the door handle.

“Can I come in?” Futaba asked, her tone quieter now.

“Uhm, of course.” Akechi stepped aside, letting his sister come inside and settle on his bed.

He went back to his previous position of reclining on the bed with the covers over his legs and invited Futaba to sit next to him. After a few seconds of hesitation, she accepted.

“Soo—” Futaba drawled out, shifting in her seat. Akechi raised an eyebrow at the way she was acting, an amused look on his face. “What were you doing?”

“Just reading.” Akechi held up the cover of the book he’d been invested in before he was interrupted.

“Arsène Lupin? Oh, isn’t that that series about the gentleman thief?” Futaba asked and Akechi nodded in response. “Sounds like something a detective would read.”

“Guilty.” Akechi opened the book back on the page he’d stopped at and felt his sister lean against him to read as well. “I wonder when you’ll stop making fun of me for being a detective.”

“I’m not making fun, I’m just pointing out how funny it is.” Futaba corrected, watching as her brother sighed. “You’re just an easy target.”

They spent a few minutes in silence. Akechi noticed how often Futaba’s phone would vibrate and sometimes she’d open up a chat log, smile and type something while giggling. It was the first time Akechi saw her so excited about texting who he assumed were her friends and he felt glad that her sister was adapting to the high school life so easily. He had his own share of difficulties adapting and he feared the worst seeing how withdrawn Futaba was.

He remembered how long it took for Futaba to warm up to him and he’d heard her stories of being bullied in elementary school. Despite knowing he’d be there to prevent any scarring moments from happening again, he was much more relieved seeing how happy she was.

“Anyway, Goro, I think I see why you like being a detective so much.”

“Oh?” Akechi raised an eyebrow. “Do tell.”

“It’s the feeling of, like, being able to do something, right? Having the power to help others and, well, in your case, solve mysteries and like— I don’t know how to say it.” Futaba said, trailing off.

“Go on, I’m listening.” Akechi insisted, putting the book down.

“Well, to be able to help people and seeing how that makes a difference is really amazing, don’t you think?” Akechi nodded and Futaba smiled, glancing at the phone in her hands. “And to fight for justice, right? It makes everything worth it.”

“Yes.” Akechi nodded, veiling his guilt with a small smile. “That’s exactly it.”

“You’re pretty cool, Goro.” Futaba grinned, leaning her head on Akechi’s shoulder.

“Well, you’re pretty cool too, Futaba.”

“Hey, in one of my favourite puzzle games, you play as a detective.” Futaba burst out suddenly after they’d both read a few pages of the book.

“Oh, really?” Akechi inquired.

“Yeah, you’re just missing the top hat and the British accent.” Futaba stopped to answer back another text and Akechi chuckled.

“Well, I can speak English so I’m halfway there.” Akechi responded.

“I used to play those games all the time but they haven’t released a new one in a while.” Futaba continued, sighing. Akechi saw his sister scroll through the chat log, pout on her face and chuckled before turning to her.

“Well, why don’t you show them to me? I’ve never heard about detective games.” Akechi suggested, watching as Futaba’s mood improved immediately.

“That’s ‘cause you never play video games and when you do it’s always first-person shooters or mobile games.” she teased, grinning, before standing up and leaving her phone on the bed next to her brother. “I’m going to get my Nintendo DS so I can show them to you!”

She ran out of the room to get the console and Akechi simply watched, amused, as she hurried to show him the game. A notification popped up on her phone. He picked it up, seeing as it was unlocked and pondered over spying on his sister’s texts only to decide otherwise – he had to let her have her privacy.

Amusedly, he clicked on the home button to see what anime wallpaper Futaba had this week – she’d made a habit of showing them to him. Instead, he stopped, smile frozen in place and a suffocating dread sweeping over him.

The all-seeing Metaverse eye stared back at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you imagine Goro playing COD?
> 
> next chapter on the 17th of April!
> 
> hmu on Twitter @reikuruta for sad tweets from a sad bissexual


	4. Estou lúcido (como se estivesse para morrer).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves visit the Isshiki house and encounter Goro Akechi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for the feedback on the last chapter! This one is more light-hearted but also shorter than usual. I'll make sure next weeks chapter is longer to make up for it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“You gotta be kidding me!” Ryuji yelled, only to be immediately silenced by his friends' glares and the stares of a few passersby.

They were all standing in front of the diner in Shibuya where they usually met to find that its doors were closed and a sign that read, "Closed for maintenance! We apologize for any inconvenience!" This resulted in the four teenagers standing outside in Shibuya’s Central Street, victims to a spring downpour. They rushed into the nearby arcade seeking shelter, only to find it unusually crowded for a rainy day. As such, their plans of a meeting were ruined.

“The rain doesn’t seem to be stopping any time soon.” Ann said, sighing.

“Should we find somewhere else to go?” Akira asked, turning to the others.

“Nuh-huh, no way we’re running around in the rain again only to end up here again! I’m not getting wet!” responded Morgana, who’d finally popped his head out of Akira’s bag.

“What should we do?” Ann asked. Everyone else looked around, trying to find an alternative.

“Should we postpone the meeting?” Akira asked, looking between his teammates.

It was then that Futaba suddenly jumped, a grin in her face. “I have an idea! But we’ll have to run and I’m not good at running.”

“We’ll have to run?” asked Ryuji, suddenly interested.

“Well, my house is not far from here! If we run, we’ll get there in like 2 minutes, and we can kinda get shelter along the way.” Futaba clarified.

“And would it be okay to come over like that?” Ann seemed to ask the question on everyone’s minds.

“Yes, of course! My mom’s always been okay with things like these and she probably won’t even be home anyway.” Futaba remembered something then and hummed thoughtfully. “Though my brother might be.”

“Let’s go then.” Akira said almost too quickly, the smirk pulling at his features earning expressions that ranged from curious to confused among his friends.

“Oh, you have a brother?” asked Ann, smiling.

“Yeah, he’s a third year at our school. But if his home, you’ll see how he is.” Futaba smiled back.

“Alright, let’s go! I’m ready to run as fast as I can!” Ryuji said, excitedly. They all turned to Futaba to lead the way, who took a deep breath as she saw the rain outside. Morgana groaned as best as a cat could, hiding inside Akira’s bag.

“This is going to be awful.” He said.

 

* * *

 

 

The rain outside created a gentle lull that seemed to coax people to stay inside. It was the first time in months that Akechi had a free afternoon: no work, no classes, no assignments, _no Shido._ So, he thought he’d just rest for a while, maybe read a book or watch television, relax for once. Of course, those plans were very quickly ruined by the crushing guilt weighing on his mind as he was made of aware of how he had absolutely no knowledge of what was going in his maths class. Despite his lack of patience for the subject, he knew that if he didn’t keep his grades up, his reputation would go down with them.

Which is why he found himself sitting in front of his desk, gnawing at his knuckles as he went over the same exercise for the third time.

_The logarithm to base 10 of X squared plus the logarithm to base 3 of 7 minus X—_

He looked at the time. Usually, his house would be filled with the blaring noise of Futaba’s laptop as it played some anime or her grumbles when playing video games but, as of late, she’d been getting home later and later. He cursed himself for getting distracting and looked at the exercises again.

_The logarithm to base 10 of X squared plus the logarithm to base 3 of 7 minus X equals the logarithm to base 3 of—_

Of course, he was happy for Futaba. She finally had friends and Akechi was excited to meet the people who always left his sister in such a good mood. Yet, ever since he’d found the Metaverse app in her phone the day before, he’d never had a moment’s rest.

Had she been to the Metaverse? Did she know what the app was? How did she get it? Futaba had come back to the room before Akechi was able to open it and look at her history and getting another chance to look through her phone wasn’t easy. Moreover, if his deduction that Kamoshida’s change had been due to the Metaverse, could Futaba have done it? Was Futaba one of those _Phantom Thieves_?

He sighed and fixed his reading glasses, which had been sliding off his nose and looked again at the damned exercise.

_The logarithm to base 10 of X squared plus the logarithm to base 3 of 7 minus X equals the logarithm to base 3 of 1 minus X plus 1. True or Fal—_

No, that couldn’t be. There’s no way. The Phantom Thieves issue couldn't have had anything to do with the Metaverse. Even if it did, Futaba couldn't be in on it. If she’d gotten the app, it couldn’t have been a long time ago, and she wouldn’t be able to learn how the Metaverse works in such a short amount of time.

But what if Futaba knew about the research? What if she’d read it as well? What if Wakaba had told her some things and she connected the dots? Futaba was smart, she’d do it. Maybe Wakaba shared everything about the research with Futaba and not with him. It made sense, he was still only her daughter’s brother who she probably adopted out of pity and was a burden more than anything. He was just getting in the way of their family. It made sense. Maybe Wakaba had mentioned to Futaba how the research was taking longer than planned. Maybe she mentioned how she felt like someone was jeopardizing the process. Maybe Futaba had gone through his phone and knew he had the app and—

Akechi threw the pencil against the wall and groaned, pulling at his hair. There goes his perfect ponytail. He tried to make it look so good in case Futaba arrived, too. He took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. He needed a break. He'd have to find some other time to study. Right now, he wasn't able to get anything done. Perhaps resting would be the best option. Maybe get something to drink. Read a book and watch television.

After a few reluctant moments staring at his wall, like the correct course of action to take next would appear written in it in big letters, he closed his book and stood up, sighing. He put his glasses back on and remade his ponytail, still careful to make it look good. He couldn’t slack off after all.

As he was about to step out of his room, he heard the front door open and a couple of footsteps entering the house followed by some loud chatter.

“I can’t believe we got all wet anyway—Woah! This is a nice place, Futaba!” A loud guy’s voice echoed through the house.

“Yeah, your house is bigger than I expected!” This time it was a girl’s voice.

“Look at that TV!” The guy again.

“Let’s talk in my room upstairs! I’ll get you guys some towels too.” Akechi recognized Futaba’s excited voice followed by her footsteps coming up the stairs. He then realised the implications of “coming upstairs” and looked at himself in the mirror. He was just wearing a plain t-shirt, joggers and socks and— did it look too casual? Would it cause a bad impression? Would he ruin his sister’s friendships because he looked like a slob?

“Goro? Are you there?” He was brought back to reality by his sister’s voice coming from outside the room. He fixed his shirt and moved to the door. “I brought my friends over!”

“Hi, nice to meet—” He opened the door, smile in place but stopped as soon as he recognized the people with his sister. “—you.”

They stood quiet for a few moments, Ryuji and Ann sharing a confused look and Akira standing quietly, a shocked look on his face as he stared at Akechi, eyeing him up and down. Goro broke the silence as soon as it materialized, addressing Akira.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes, you can.” Akira said, eyes trailing along Akechi's form. He's struck with the thought that Akira might be sizing him up or judging his appearance. He certainly wasn't as put together as when the two first spoke.

“No, you can’t.” Futaba interjected. “Unless you feel like making us tea.” She grinned.

“I was actually—uh, studying.” Akechi shifted his weight, trying to ignore the way Akira's eyes seemed to linger on his form.

“Oh, please Gorooo.” she begged and Akechi sighed. “We have things to discuss for school and you could use a break, I can feel it.”

“I can help if you want.” offered Akira, a sly grin in his face. Akechi shifted again, gaze momentarily shifting to Akira.

“It’s okay, I’ll—” Akechi sighed and fixed his glasses, looking back to Futaba. “Go ahead, I’ll bring the tea to your room.”

“Thank you, Goro!” Futaba gave Akechi a quick hug before running off inside her room, dragging Ann with her, Ryuji following after.

Akechi was about to go downstairs when he noticed Akira still hadn’t walked inside Futaba’s room and was instead staring at him, a dangerous smirk pulling at his lips. Akechi raised an eyebrow in question.

“Mr. Kamoshida.” was all Akira had to say to prompt a reaction in Akechi. He immediately righted his posture and pressed his lips into a thin line. “Did you see what happened?”

“Yes, his abuse came as a shock to many, myself included.” Akechi responded. “Despite his arrest we’re trying to find evidence on what may have caused such an abrupt confession.”

“You’re looking for evidence?” Akira asked.

Akechi nodded. “I am a detective.”

“Oh, really?” Akira’s demeanour softened.

“Is that surprising?”

“No, I mean, yes. — Well, you're so young and — everything," Akira said, scratching at the back of his neck. Akechi wondered if Akira was embarrassed or flustered, considering how the other seemed to blush before saying, "It's really impressive." It was so different from the sly grin he'd been wearing mere moments before.

"Thank you," Akechi said, holding back the smile that threatened to pull at his features at the compliment.

“So, do you actually need help making that tea?” Akira asked, offering a smile. Akechi was about to respond when Futaba’s door opened behind Akira.

“Akira, what’s taking you so long?” Futaba whined, looking between them as she saw them both turn to her. She raised an eyebrow at their silence.

Akira turned to Akechi to see how he’d respond to his offer but the boy simply waved his hand to tell him to go inside. Akira nodded but still turned to him once more before coming in.

“Akechi-senpai?” Akechi nodded in acknowledgement. “Mr. Kamoshida, he—he’ll be brought to justice, right? True justice, I mean. Will you make sure of that?”

Akechi hesitated for a second, eyeing him carefully, before nodding. “Of course. That is my job, after all.” Akira nodded back before Futaba dragged him inside the room.

His job, huh? Akechi chuckled as he headed downstairs. Maybe next time he was working for once he’d try to focus on fighting for justice.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, senpai.” Ann started and Akechi raised an eyebrow, the tray with tea and snacks still on his hands. “I’m Ann Takamaki, nice to meet you.” Ann bowed from where she sat and Akechi quickly handed the tray to Futaba to bow back.

“Ryuji Sakamoto.” Ryuji waved and Akechi nodded back in acknowledgement.

“And I’m Akira—”

“I know you already, Kurusu-kun.” Akechi interrupted.

“But I don’t want you forgetting.” Akira held out his hand. “I’m Akira Kurusu.”

Akechi nodded, relaxing at the playful attitude. “Right.”

However, as he was about to accept the handshake, Futaba took the boy’s hand instead, looking at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Sucks, doesn’t it?” She snickered and Akechi took a deep breath to calm himself down before pushing her. “Hey!”

“What’s happening?” Asked Ann to a Ryuji who simply sighed and grabbed some snacks.

“Guys, we really have to discuss how we’re gonna go about Madarame’s palace tomorrow.” Morgana, who’d been previously exploring the corners of Futaba’s room, suddenly jumped into the bed. Akechi jumped a little, startled to see the animal appear all of a sudden. “Futaba, can you make your brother leave?”

“A cat?” asked Akechi. Futaba sat up quickly, pushing his brother out of the room.

“Alright, thank you, Goro! But we have things to discuss now! School stuff and all and weren’t you studying?” Futaba said and Akechi nodded, a confused look still sitting on his face and still staring at the cat.

“Sorry, this is Morgana.” said Akira, who noticed Akechi’s expression. “Are you allergic to cats?”

“No, it’s just— nevermind, I’m going to study." Akechi said, choosing not to acknowledge the talking cat since everyone else seemed to be ignoring it.

After Futaba closed the door, he decided to linger by the door to eavesdrop. After all, what the cat said was proof that Futaba and most likely these friends of her knew about the Metaverse. On top of that, they had a talking cat that knew about it.

Kids. All from Shujin. Knew about the Metaverse. Knew about Kamoshida. They had to be the Phantom Thieves.

He decided to focus on the conversation behind Futaba’s door to try and stop another headache from coming.

“Uhm, how come my brother didn’t say anything about you, Morgana?”

“Only the ones who’ve been to the Metaverse can hear me.”

“Ohhh.”

 _Oh fuck,_ thought Akechi as he covered his mouth so his fastened breathing wouldn’t be heard, _that was close. If I’d said something, they would have known._

“So, how are we going to do this?” He recognized the girl’s voice, Ann.

“We’ll go tomorrow after school, like always. The sooner we get to the treasure room, the better.” Akechi recognized Akira’s distinctively deep voice.

“Well, that museum is really big so it might take a while.” Ann said.

“Yeah, but we have to. Madarame has to pay for what he’s doing.” This time it was the other boy, Ryuji.

A museum? Madarame’s museum? Who was this Madarame who had a palace? Akechi decided to back away and went back to his room, closing the door behind him. When he was sure nobody was listening, he pulled out the Metaverse app. A Madarame who had a museum…Could it be the famous Japanese artist, Madarame? Still doubtful he entered Madarame Ichiryusai’s name, widening his eyes as it was hit. He then entered the distortion place as a museum and it was also a hit. All that was missing was the location.

What were they doing? What was _his sister_ doing? Why were they going to this person’s palace? To go to his “treasure room”? What was that? Were they stealing things from the palace and selling them in real life? Would Futaba really join these people to make some money? No, it didn’t make sense. That wasn’t what happened with Kamoshida, after all.

A change in behaviour and one that wasn’t a psychotic breakdown or a mental shutdown. This was something he didn’t know about. Akechi tried to calm down, but anxiety was corrupting his thoughts. He wasn’t special, his powers weren’t special, his _plans, all he suffered_ —

He had to know what was going on. He’d find out the missing keyword and follow them. He had to put a stop on this once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone's good with me pushing my reading-glasses-Goro agenda!
> 
> oh and the answer to Goro's math problem is false, in case anyone was wondering.
> 
> next chapter by the 24th of April!
> 
> hmu on twitter @reikuruta for more math problems (no but fr, I have my math final in a month an d Im dy in g)


	5. E ouvi a voz de Deus num poço tapado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After figuring out the missing keyword, Akechi follows the Phantom Thieves to Madarame's palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sojiro's voice* Hoo Boy
> 
>  
> 
> _warning: descriptions of physical abuse_

It was a quiet Wednesday night, save for Goro's laboured breath and the sounds of pain that his faltering self control allowed to escape through clenched teeth. Phone in one hand, the other draped nearly protectively over his abdomen, the Detective Prince was slowly dragging himself home. He stopped for a while, leaned against a lamp post, and looked at the time. It read: 2:31 am. If he didn’t get home fast, he could accidentally wake someone up and cause trouble for Wakaba-san. He didn’t want to be more of a burden.

With that thought in mind, he pushed himself off and continued to walk, trying to quicken his pace despite the pain coursing through his form. Soon enough, there stood the walls of the two-story house he lived in, always warm and welcoming during the day. However, now, they seemed more threatening than any Mementos shadows; at least there he had Loki to help him fight and protect him when in need – here, he only had his own two hands to help him climb to his bedroom.

That night should have been as common as the others, as he had done the same he always did when he went to work. He’d skipped work to go to Shido’s office, received his assignments and targets and, after dinner, feigned exhaustion, going into his room. He waited, as he always did, until Futaba was in his room and Wakaba was working again, to crawl out of his window and run to the train station, starting his night shift of work. It was always either in Shinjuku, making sure Shido’s contacts with the underground remained intact and making deals with the Yakuza, or in Mementos, gathering intel on his political opponents or on anyone who dared to defy him.

However, when he got to Shido’s office that day, he sensed something different. His desk was a disaster of papers, a chair was fallen across the room and Shido looked _angry_ and ready to push it into the first person that appeared in front of him. That person happened to be Akechi. He started by telling him that he was particularly disappointed by one of his employee’s work, his tone calm but dripping with poison. Akechi heard him, as he always did, waiting patiently to have his opinion asked for.

Shido's complaints evolved as Akechi expected. As he feared, it came to the point it always did .

“ _Kill_ them, Akechi. They are a nuisance and interfering with the future of Japan.”

Akechi gulped, preparing for Shido’s inevitable reaction. “I can’t do that, sir.”

“And _why_ ’s that, Akechi? You have the power and they can’t touch you! With the increase of the psychotic breakdowns, no one would question it. You could eliminate them all!”

“There’s no guarantee of death and I couldn’t risk damaging my own reputation, sir. There’d be no way of promoting your impressive work, then.” Akechi said, trying to calm the other man, but Shido only narrowed his eyes.

“Your reputation is meaningless if it meant eliminating the competition. Japan would be mine and I could shape it as I wish.” Shido declared and Akechi refrained from wincing at his words.

“Yes, sir.”

“So, why, Akechi? Why won’t you do it?” Akechi refused to answer and Shido scoffed, standing up. He continued. “You’re lucky you’re useful.” He turned to the window behind his desk and stood quietly for a few moments. If Akechi hadn’t been so used to Shido’s demeanour, he’d think Shido was dismissing him. But he wasn’t so lucky. “You want to see Japan at its peak, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You believe in my view and that’s why you support me. —Isn’t that, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And you'd do anything for me, right? To help that vision grow —," Akechi could hear the malice in his words.

Akechi closed his eyes and braced for what was about to come. “Yes, sir.”

Shido turned, a hint of a smile in his face. “Then help me decompress for a while, will you?”

This wasn't the first time Shido hit him. It started with a slap across the face when Akechi disobeyed him once. Then, Shido took aim at his abdomen when Akechi was showed reluctance about doing a certain job. Now, Akechi was lucky when he wasn't kicked and stepped on, gasping for air on Shido's pristine floor. He was always precise, though – Shido would never dare to leave a visible mark on the spotless skin of the Detective Prince.

That day, he left the office wondering whether his ribs were broken, a longer list of assignments on his right hand and a list of names on his phone. He left Shinjuku smelling of smoke and alcohol, with even more problems in hands and even Loki was looking at him strangely for his performance in Mementos. At least the shadows didn’t judge him during a bad day.

He hurled his body over the wall and held back a scream as he felt his muscles burning as if they were being torn apart beneath his skin. He bit his lips and with some effort, pushed the window open and dropped onto his conveniently placed bed, wincing at the impact and curling into a fetal position. He needed to change clothes and get some ice packs. He knew exactly the kind of sight that would be waiting for him the next day when he looked in the mirror.

Akechi took a deep breath trying to stand up and failing. He tried once more and, actually let out a loud groan of pain, quickly realising his mistake. He threw his shirt on top of his desk chair, not daring to look at his sore body and putting on a t-shirt before dragging himself to the kitchen.

He moved carefully as ever, making sure the blinding dizziness invading his mind didn’t keep him from crashing into any household objects. Going down the stairs, he tumbled into the kitchen and took an ice-pack from the freezer, holding it against his sore stomach and leaning against wall. The ice was burning his skin but, somehow, self-inflicted pain was a welcoming thought compared to Shido’s.

“Goro?” Akechi jumped at hearing his name called out, opening his eyes to see Wakaba standing there, a worried look on her face. “Is everything okay?”

“Ah, there’s no need to worry, Wakaba-san. I was simply distracted and fell while cycling today.” Akechi responded, forcing a smile to his features, if only to hide his anxiety.

Wakaba gave him a look, the one he’d come to recognize as the ‘I know that’s not the truth but I also know you won’t tell me the truth’ and he averted his gaze, still smiling.

“Goro, just tell me one thing.” Akechi shifted when hearing the serious tone in her voice. “Do I need to take you to the hospital?”

“N-no, of course not, there’s no need for worrying, Wakaba-san.” Akechi responded, cursing himself for stuttering.

Wakaba sighed but offered a small smile. “Then go to sleep, Goro, tomorrow’s a school day.”

Akechi nodded and walked out of the kitchen with Wakaba, ice pack still clutched to his stomach. She stopped him before he entered his room, rubbing his back.

“Call for me if you need anything, okay?” Akechi nodded, knowing very well he’d bleed himself to death before asking for help. He made sure to close the door gently behind him, hearing his adoptive mother knock on his sister’s door who would certainly pull an all-nighter without some maternal intervention.

When he laid down on his bed this time, his mind a hazy mixture of pain and guilt, sleep consumed him.

 

* * *

 

 

_He woke up with a splitting headache and pain across his chest as though someone had just whipped him. After seconds of fighting against his tiredness, he opened his eyes and recognized the blue light shining down a single figure in his view. He was back into that dark and blue room._

_As he regained awareness of the space around him, he recognized the chains around his wrist, pulling his arms each into an opposite side, holding his body like a cross. In front of him stood the familiar bars separating him from the old man illuminated by the single blue light. He could make out a tune in his head but didn’t recognize it. Around him, nothing was distinguishable other than darkness._

_“Welcome back to the Velvet Room.” The old man greeted him, eyes bulging and grin on his face._

_The first time he’d found himself in this dream, he’d been terrified and shouted into the void, hoping any soul would hear and rescue him. The old man simply stared at him as he squirmed and yelled, grin widening occasionally. He woke up that morning thinking it was just a strange nightmare but it repeated time and time again until the man finally spoke._

_Visiting this place was now a not-so-rare occurrence._

_“Igor.” Akechi said, feeling the strain of the chains hurting his arms. He could never get used to the feeling. “I have questions.”_

_Igor chuckled but stood silent. Akechi continued. “And you have the answers.”_

_Igor simply leaned forward and Akechi took it as a clue to ask what was on his mind. “Is it possible that someone else is using the Metaverse?”_

_“The power to access the Metaverse is not granted by me alone. There are several other entities that have that power. As such, the possibility exists.” Igor explained._

_“So there_ are _other persona users?” Akechi half-asked, half-concluded._

_Igor nodded. “However, young Goro, you were given the power of the Wild Card. Your power was granted to you for you exist to change the world.”_

_Akechi stood quietly and then nodded. “Right. My plan—…I exist to fulfil my plan.”_

_Igor’s grin widened. “I am the master of the Velvet Room. The place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is my job to give power to those who have the potential.”_

_“Your job?” Akechi raised an eyebrow._

_“Yes, mine alone.”_

_“So could there be another person—I mean, entity, giving power in order to cause disruption?” Akechi realised, widening his eyes._

_Igor nodded. “You have a long path ahead of you, filled with hardships you must face, young Goro.”_

_“So there is something…”_

_“Focus on your purpose. The world needs you.” Igor continued._

_Akechi nodded but his vision started to darken before he could say anything. “Wait! I still have questions”_

_“Don’t forget—”_

* * *

 

 

Shack. The missing keyword was shack. After spending all the free time he had looking over blog posts, articles in magazines and interviews of Madarame, he finally reached the correct word. Every night he’d gone to sleep fearing that the next day would be the day the Phantom Thieves would be done with Madarame and he’d miss the opportunity of finding out how they “stole hearts”, as they’d referred to the process. But, thankfully, they were taking more time than he expected.

So now, he planned to follow them. He’d been lingering around the school later than usual, even making sure he didn’t miss a single day so he’d always know if they gathered around the school entrance after classes or not. He’d also text Futaba innocuous questions to know if she was at home or not after classes.

It was two afternoons after he found the missing keyword when Futaba texted him _“I’m hanging out with my friends today! Plsss cook dinner Goro_  (シ_ _)シ _”_ and he saw her leave together with Akira and the other two. If the information he’d acquired was correct, then they’d take the train to Shibuya and then go to Madarame’s residence from there.

Trailing after them unseen wasn’t difficult – Akechi had had his fair share of stalker missions dating back to when he was trying to get in contact with Shido. Of course, at the time, there was more at risk — if he was found out right now, he could fake worry for his sister, say he spotted them walking in unfamiliar streets and wondered what they could be doing. However, had he been found by Shido back then, he had no doubts he would have suffered the consequences.

The Phantom Thieves were loud. Even his sister seemed to mirror their obnoxious behaviour, not acting as careful as she usually did. Together, they looked like the type of people who’d never noticed if someone was following them. Well, all of them expect for the cat. Akechi didn’t know what to expect of a talking, conscious, Metaverse-aware cat so he made sure to keep his eyes on him as he was perched up on Akira’s shoulder.

When they stopped in front of what could only be described as a shack, Akechi stopped. This was it. He could already feel Loki stirring anxiously in his mind. They chatted for a while and, soon enough, the door of the shack opened and another boy joined them. Wait, they had another person on their team?! And wasn’t that the artist’s pupil? Akechi swore he’d seen him before in an interview, standing proudly alongside Madarame. What could the guy be doing inside his master’s palace? Well, it didn’t matter. It wouldn’t change a thing.

Akira took out his phone and Akechi knew what would happen next. Just in case, he decided to distance himself, fearing he’d be caught in the distortion and when they looked like they were about the activate the app, Akechi took out his phone and snapped a few pictures. One of them all together, another of them fading mid-air and, lastly, one where only the shack visible in the background as they’d already passed into the Metaverse.

Akechi didn’t wait long before he himself went into the Metaverse, hearing the app’s familiar voice telling him he began navigation. The Metaverse’s usual acrid air settled around him like a warm blanket and only when he felt Loki bubbling up inside him did Akechi notice he felt nervous. Excited? No, he wasn’t particularly happy about this ordeal. But, after hearing what Igor said, maybe he could be getting closer to knowing how they got their powers.

In front of him stood an artistic building labelled “Madarame’s Museum”. So this is was they were talking about, huh? It was pretty big. Akechi remembered perfectly the first time he wound up in a palace and how imposing and real it looked compared to the dark jungle that was Mementos. Not particularly happy times.

From the corner of his eyes, he spotted the Phantom Thieves talking before they suddenly disappeared, presumably teleporting somewhere. Shit, they had a safe room? Well, it wasn’t that surprising. Still, it would make finding them and sneaking around a lot harder. Akechi groaned, fixing his mask before looking around for a place from where to enter. In the back of his mind, he could feel Robin Hood's disappointment that he'd chosen to use Loki again. He tried not to feel guilty. Robin Hood's outfit was entirely too flashy for a stealth operation.

After walking around the building, he eventually found an open ventilation shaft. It was weirdly clean and wide and Akechi always wondered why there were so many weird details to palaces— did the palace rulers truly imagine all of these details in their heads? Did they hire an imaginary contractor to plan out their place? Igor had told him several times that it was all cognition but what was the extent of it? How much were the rulers in control of their palace? Why weren’t details like these distorted and unconceivable, as they were in Mementos? Everything was so realistic and precise.

 _Stop thinking weird shit_ , Akechi thought or maybe it was Loki talking in his head. In times like these, especially inside the Metaverse, he couldn’t really discern what were his words and what weren’t.

Soon enough, he crawled out of the vent and found himself in what looked like a reception room, surrounded by guards who immediately spotted him. He groaned as they turned into shadows, their yellow glaring eyes digging into him. He pulled out his sword and called out Loki to cast a quick curse spell and before he could strike them himself, the shadows dissolved into the air. Wow, why were the shadows so weak here? He was used to much fiercer opponents. Was the strength of the shadows proportional to a person’s power and corruption in the real world? That would explain Shido’s.

He grabbed a map, inspecting its contents. The Phantom Thieves mentioned a treasure room, right? There wasn’t anything that signified as such in the map. However, a bit farther from where he stood was drawn a weird door and nothing beyond it. If it wasn’t in the map than maybe what was behind it wasn’t supposed to be accessed. Maybe it was the treasure room. With that thought in mind, Akechi pocketed the paper and ran, not bothering to avoid being seen by the guards. For a moment, he even regretted to keep himself hidden in the shadows and forgot to listen for hints of other human voices.

 _Don’t be reckless, Goro_ , Robin’s voice spoke from inside him as a shadow scratched him, a minimal injury amongst many he’d suffer the last two years.

 _They have Futaba, she could **die,**_ Loki reminded him and the rage boiling inside him only made stabbing the shadow the more satisfying.

As he reached to the last point in his map, he looked at the large garden surrounding the menacing door. There were truly some admirable sights in Palace’s but well, this was nothing like the entirety of Japan underwater, right? Akechi felt sick just at the memory.

One thing he quickly noticed—How could he not? Was that the door was open. Along the path leading to it were also deactivated sensors. Was this door supposed to be closed? Had the sensors been deactivated recently? If that was the case, then the Phantom Thieves had to be beyond this point. He ran inside, avoiding the guards, as the risk of the encountering the thieves grew with every step he took. As he proceeded inside, he did notice a security room, unusually vacant of any guards. They were probably wiped out, Akechi thought with an amused smile in his face. But if they were wiped out, then the Phantom Thieves had to be close.

He tossed his old map out when he saw a new brochure available with the rest of the museum drawn in it. It was harder to take a guess where the treasure room could be but, at least, there didn’t seem to exist any other exits through which the Phantom Thieves could escape, meaning if they were inside the building, he ought to find them eventually. Proceeding warily through the halls, Akechi noticed how the paintings on the walls all displayed people with saddened or even desperate expressions. Could they be real people? People who were relevant to the artist? If this was Shido’s palace, would Akechi be on one of these paintings?

 _Stop thinking useless thoughts, you idiot_ , this time it wasn’t Loki.

Akechi walked into a wide, square-shaped lounge but backed away out of sight quickly when he heard human voices.

“Looking cool, Joker!” some voice said and Akechi saw the Phantom Thieves standing a few feet from him, fighting a shadow. He took the moment they were distracted to hop into a higher platform and hid in a corner, spying them from that spot.

They were a lot. Akechi was surprised they managed to organize themselves and sneak into a Palace with so many people to screw up the infiltration. But, wait—what was that thing? It was tiny and it kinda looked like an upright cat. Could that be Morgana?! Kurusu’s cat? Akechi tried to ignore the jealousy that arose inside of him. Why did Kurusu get to have a sentient cat but when he was 5 years old and asked his mother for a dog she didn’t let him have one?

Well, at least he didn’t have a lame outfit. Loki was cool and because of him he had a cool mask and cool clothes— and even Robin Hood’s outfit was better than that even if you could get blindness as a side-effect. Now, a pirate outfit? A leather suit? A weird stupid-looking trench coat? He watched as Akira turned around — it was Akira, right? From that frizzy excuse for hair and his height, it had to be. Akira said something to his teammates then, smirk on his face. He stretched and fixed his trench coat. Akechi gulped, momentarily transfixed by his movements. He shook his head. No, his trench coat was stupid, alright. No thanks.

It was then that he noticed his sister getting down from a weird floating machine-thing and approaching the Phantom Thieves. Was that thing her Persona? He’d never seen one like that. Well, to be honest, he’d never seen one other than Loki and Robin Hood. But it still struck him as unusual. Akira said something to Futaba that made her smile and they high-fived. Akechi tried his best not to attack the boy.

He watched as his sister laughed from afar, teasing the boy in the kitsune mask— Akechi knew she was teasing him about something, both from the look on her face that he’d come to recognize and from the boy’s exaggerated reaction. He sighed. Why did Futaba have to get involved in this? It just made his job a lot harder. Didn’t she know this was dangerous? Was she simply not aware of everything that was at risk in here? Did she not know that she could die?

Akechi curled into his hiding spot, fighting the urge to bite his nails. He tried so hard to teach her to avoid dangerous and complicated situations, mostly because he himself was entirely to familiar with them. But, at the end of the day, regardless of how much he tried, he had failed her. Pretending to be a father figure or anything of that sort didn’t work. She respected him, looked like she liked him, but it wasn’t enough for her to listen to him, anyway. Teenagers, right?

Futaba was a sweet girl, with a sweet mother and a sweet life and everything about her was just so _damn_ sweet it was surprising to know she had just as much poison in her blood as Akechi had. Despite her teasing and false mean comments, she never had ill intentions in her actions and she always focused on helping others, somehow. She was right. Were they really siblings?

Well, it didn’t matter now. He just didn’t want her to get involved because now he couldn’t turn the Phantom Thieves in and get her in trouble too.  More wasted time coming up with an alternate plan.

He was brought back to reality hearing shouts coming from the Phantom Thieves. As he peeked to see what happened, he saw them further from where they’d been standing before, engaging in a battle. Akechi had been following them for quite sometime now so they couldn’t be that far from the treasure room, right? This was taking a bigger toll on him than what he initially thought.

Right after finishing that battle, they were ambushed into another one. Akechi observed as Futaba was preparing to get into her weird UFO— he wanted to understand what it was, most of all. However, before she could, she was hit by another shadow, the girl in a leather suit screaming as she saw Futaba falling to the ground.

They had that, didn’t they? Akechi didn’t need to help. It was fine. He couldn’t blow his cover, he couldn’t reveal himself. However, as he saw the shadow approaching his sister again, he couldn’t help but move. He couldn’t attack the shadow directly due to how far he standing. Fine. He drew his gun.

The Phantom Thieves must have been surprised by the look in their faces as the shadow dissipated in front of them. Did they think it was a miracle? An odd advantage being given to them in a odd place? Unfortunately, they weren’t so naïve. Their eyes followed the trajectory and eventually landed on Akechi.

Oh, well. In for a penny, in for a pound. Akechi fixed the mask in his face, almost physically feeling Loki’s grin as he jumped from where he was hidden, running quickly to where the shadows were attacking the Phantom Thieves and striking them with his sword. No more risking his sister’s life.

“Who are you?” Akechi heard someone asking, probably the cat from the high-pitched voice, as he destroyed the last shadow. Before they could get a hold of him, he distanced from them with a jump and drew his gun at Akira, making sure to keep his face hidden from view, just in case.

“Hey, there’s no need to draw your weapon.” Akira said, hands in the air, trying to calm Akechi down with a smile. Akechi cocked his gun. It was more of a formality, as there was no need for that in a world where guns didn’t need bullets, but it had the desired effect. “We just want to know who you are. We haven’t seen another person in a Palace yet.”

Akechi observed as they all fidgeted around, waiting for his next movement. He could see Futaba shaking, the blonde girl calming her down with a hand on her shoulder. Akira must have noticed how nervous she looked since he turned to her and smiled, nodding reassuringly.

Futaba seemed calmer after Akira’s comfort and stood more confidently. Why did that never happen when Akechi tried to help her?

 _Hahahaha, look at them acting all buddy-buddy,_ Loki said in his mind. _They almost look like brother and sister._

Envy boiled Akechi's blood and he fired a shot towards Akira.

The blonde guy pulled Akira farther from the shot, as if Akechi would truly murderer someone in cold blood before his sister. Not that they knew who he was, of course.

Akechi turned completely away from them and ripped off Loki’s mask, trying to keep his voice quiet in case he was recognized.

“You’re weak.” Akechi whispered and Loki repeated loud enough for the Phantom Thieves to hear, with his manic and distorted voice. “You’re weak and naïve.” Loki let out a cruel laugh and Akechi hoped his words cut into Akira like a knife. “Your selfishness will only lead to the death of your friends and precious ones. You’re the biggest burden on the society you’re trying to reform.”

He heard a name being growled and heard the sound of a Persona. Akechi didn’t dare turn to them and simply pulled Loki back inside him, feeling his annoyance from being denied a battle and then ran.

“You're not getting away from me!" Akira yelled and Akechi briefly acknowledged that it was the first time he heard the boy speak so loudly.

“Joker!” Someone called out but Akechi was too busy running. He tripped alarms and the guards noticed his presence but he ran faster than they could catch him. Hopefully, they’d busy themselves with Akira.

He was already out in the patio garden when he felt a bullet zoom past him. He hadn't shot to kill. He turned to see Akira, clearly angry with a gun in hand, a persona standing by his side.

“Why did you say that?” Akira shouted, though his voice wasn't steady. Akechi noticed he was shaking. Behind his eyes, Akechi could see a thousand unsaid thoughts flowing through his eyes. Reflected in them, Akechi saw hurt and betrayal.

Despite Akira's obvious distress, Akechi rolled his eyes. He couldn't seem to shake the anger that seemed to have no desire but to suffocate him.

“What will you do, you weak fuck? You’re not even strong enough to leave a scratch.” Loki spit out and Akechi winced at the cruel words spilling from his subconscious. Akira visibly recoiled, his persona wavering beside him.

Akechi tried to control his feelings, tried to diminish the rage inside him but in his mind flashed images of Futaba getting hurt, of Futaba dying, of Futaba sitting in a pool of her own blood, of his mother sitting in a pool of her own blood, of _his mother—_

—And it was all because of _him_.

"Arsene! Eiha!" Akira called out. Akechi widened his eyes, a little surprised that Akira was attacking him. Nonetheless, he dodged the attack, Loki dissipating beside him when Akechi noticed Akira before him, dagger in hand. However impressed Akechi might be, an even more powerful part of himself was furious.

Akira held his dagger to Akechi’s throat, trapping him.

“Who are you?!” Akira cried out and, now up close, Akechi could see the hurt in his blue eyes. Somehow, looking so deeply into them, Akechi could almost see a reflection of who he was once before. Yet, seeing how angry Akira was pushed him over the edge. How dare he be angry when he was the useless, egoistical one, putting his sister in danger and— stealing her from him?

Akira held up his free hand to take Akechi’s mask off. Akechi scoffed at the act, grabbing the arm holding the dagger and pushing Akira off with his superior strength. Akira stumbled at the sudden push and Akechi took the dagger out of his hand. When the boy finally regained his balance, he threw himself at Akechi.

Akechi scoffed at the display and in one swift motion, stabbed Akira with his own dagger. Akira let out a cry of pain. gripping the hands holding the weapon and leaned against Akechi for support.

“You’re not strong enough.” Akechi said, a whisper between the two. From this angle, above Akira, as it should be, he couldn't see how Akira's eyes widened, not out of pain.

Akechi pushed Akira off, letting the man fall back against the yellow tiled floor of Madarame’s Palace, Akira’s blood tainting it red.

Only when he saw the blood spilling from Akira's form, onto the floor and bore witness to the crimson making the black of his gloves somehow darker, did Akechi truly realize what he had done. A thousand thoughts ran through his head, but they were all drowned out by the cackling of Loki. He shook his head, trying to escape the noise, to no avail. He heard footsteps coming from afar and the voice of the Phantom Thieves. He had to get away.

What if Akira died? What would that make Akechi? He took out a Goho-M and glanced one last time at Akira, who was still lying on the floor, staring at him with indiscernible look on his face. Their eyes met for a moment and Akechi felt his heart clench. He activated the item.

When he left the Metaverse and felt the cold air of reality hit him, he walked to the station, not once glancing back at the shack, not looking at his hands which still felt dirtied, not looking at his phone which still had the Metaverse app open. He left his feet guide him to his destination and ignored what was behind him.

He felt poison burning in his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now things will change. Let us know what you thought of the chapter in the comments! We always appreciate your feedback and support.
> 
> next chapter on May 1st!
> 
> hmu on twitter @reikuruta for unintentional spoilers


	6. Que me deu a verdade antes de a perder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves ponder their approach on Madarame and Goro deals with the aftermath.

It was a rainy day, the afternoon’s grey sky casting a dark light in Tokyo and Akira could almost pretend that the raindrops tapping against Futaba’s window were washing away the unusually tense atmosphere in the room. In his hand he turned his phone, occasionally unlocking it to look at the time. Not that he was expecting a text or a phone call but looking at the well-lit screen eased his mind. Slightly. Enough to resist the urge to open the Metaverse app, look at his history and watch Madarame’s name pop up as a reminder of what had happened the day before.

Today they were discussing how they would proceed, insisting their leader rest until he was in top condition again. Akira would much rather not feel so pressured for time, seeing as the deadline was drawing closer by the day. However, he still winced as he sat down and felt the pain coursing through his body. He still smelled blood on his clothes. He still heard the echoes of the words the man in the black mask shouted in his head.

Things were tense, to say the least. When the other Phantom Thieves reached him, in Madarame’s palace, they immediately casted spells that made him feel less like he was about to die. Thankfully, the Black Mask guy had kept the dagger inside his body, which reduced the blood loss. After a few _Dia’s_ and an energy drink, they helped him up and decided to continue the infiltration another day. Akira resisted the urge to insist that he felt fine.

When they got back to reality, he expected the wound to open again, to feel the peculiar sensation of torn open flesh again but instead found only a small, thick scar where’d been stabbed, right over his stomach. Morgana, though his tone was dipped in anger, assured Akira that wounds from the Metaverse were never as severe in reality. Akira would argue otherwise, seeing how the pain was just as sharp in this world as it was in Madarame's palace.

Just in case, Akira dragged himself to pay a visit to Takemi's clinic before even thinking about going to bed.

Morgana had accompanied him as far as the door, but then jumped out of his bag, curling in on himself at the stairs.

“I’ll be back quickly, okay?” Akira tried, earning back a resigned huff from Morgana, who was clearly still upset at the current circumstances.

When Takemi saw him stumbling inside the clinic, she eyed him up and down, rolled her eyes and sighed, motioning for him to enter the exam room.

“I have a wound—I mean, a scar that I wanted you to check.” Akira started as Takemi sat across from him, eyebrow raised. His statement brought an amused smile to her lips.

“Oh, is it show and tell day?” Takemi teased.

“I just want you to see if it’s—uhh, healing well.” Akira responded, rubbing at his neck. If Morgana was here, he would have rolled his eyes at the half-assed answer. Instead, Takemi only hummed.

“Right.” She drawled out sarcastically. “Go ahead then.”

Akira put down his bag and pulled his shirt off. The motion sent a sharp pain across his abdomen and he hissed, pressing his hand against the scarred skin. Takemi swatted his hand away to look at the scar.

“Getting into gang fights now, are we?” Takemi carefully touched around the scar and Akira bit back a gasp of pain.

“It was an accident.”

“You _accidentally_ got stabbed?” Takemi mused and Akira widened his eyes.

“How do you—?”

“I’m a doctor.” Takemi moved away and sent him an unimpressed look. “The wound seems to have healed well and it shows no signs of reopening. Though, I can prescribe you some painkillers if the pain is still prevalent.”

“That would—that would be great, thank you.” Akira bowed, swallowing back a hiss of pain.

“Well, it’s nothing you’re not used to.” Takemi commented and Akira raised an eyebrow. “The medicine. It’s the same as the one you use for your _studying_.”

Akira stood straight when he realised what she was implying and rubbed the back of his neck. “Haha, yes.”

“Kiddo.” Takemi interjected when Akira had finished pulling his shirt back on and was grabbing his school bag to leave. “Don’t get yourself into dangerous situations.”

Akira nodded, hearing a hint of worry in Takemi’s voice. He thanked her again, swallowing the guilt from lying and left the clinic, seeing Morgana sit up immediately and then glare at him. The cat went up ahead, still keen on ignoring him and Akira wondered how much more tiring the day could get in the few hours it had left.

 “You shouldn’t have run off like that! Look what happened! Can you imagine what would have happened if we didn’t get to you as fast as we did?!” Morgana yelled into his ear that night but Akira ignored him, eyes fixed to the wall as he only wished to fall asleep. Well, at least he wasn’t giving Akira the cold shoulder anymore. “Hey, don’t ignore me!”

“Go to sleep, Mona.” Akira mumbled, forcing a yawn.

“No, you were reckless! Now you’re gonna hear me!” Morgana declared and Akira groaned, rolling over to lie on his side. Morgana jumped on his shoulder. “You don’t even look worried.”

“Of course, I’m worried.” Akira snapped, instantly regretting his aggressive tone. “I am worried.”

“That guy came out of nowhere. And he was strong, too.”

“I know.”

“Do you think he was spying on us? Or following us?”

“I don’t know.” Akira sighed and Morgana jumped to the bed, sitting down. The cat sighed.

“Who could that person be?”

Akira felt his heart clench. When the Black Mask stabbed him, what he whispered, his voice…Somehow, it sounded so familiar, yet Akira couldn’t place it and that was leaving him restless. Who could it be that also had access to the Metaverse?

Every time he closed his eyes that night he woke up startled by nightmares. Images of his friends dying, the sight of his blood tainting the floor, the screeching of that person’s laugh and the darkness that seemed to envelop that persona user kept him tossing and turning until exhaustion finally took the best of him. Of course, in the morning he was greeted by a pair of dark bags under his eyes.

Now, they were only loitering around Futaba’s room, Futaba saying she didn’t have money to spend at the diner and Yusuke seconding it. Her house was empty but the noise they were making made up for the lack of people. They all got snacks and drinks and sat around in a circle on what small space was left in her room. Well, all except for Yusuke who was looking around the room shocked, seemingly more confused than when he was first taken to the Metaverse.

“Your sense of aesthetics is…questionable.” Yusuke commented, as he looked around the room.

“I’m not taking criticism from a furry.” Futaba replied.

Ann choked on her drink, chuckling and Ryuji just looked confused. Akira let out a small smile still looking at the window.

“D-don’t laugh Ann, you’re just as much!” Futaba teased, holding up an accusatory finger in her direction.

“Excuse me?!” Ann yelled and Futaba laughed.

Akira looked between them but his eyes stopped at Morgana, who stared back with narrowed eyes. Akira averted his gaze — whatever the cat was about to say wouldn’t be nice or pleasant so Akira didn’t want to hear. Let him indulge in the banter for a little longer.

“By the way, how did you do on your exams?” Futaba suddenly remembered and immediately Ann and Ryuji tensed up. “I was top of the class.”

“I don’t have exams at this time of the year.” responded Yusuke, who was still concentrated on analysing Futaba’s manga collection.

Ann and Ryuji sighed, dread reflected in their eyes as they drooped down when Futaba turned to them. Lastly, there was Akira.

“What about you, Akira?”

“Hm? I had an average score.” Akira said, turning his head to the window again after replying.

“What’s up, bro? You’re acting weird.” Ryuji asked. They all turned to him, eyes fixated on his reaction and Akira inwardly flinched at the sudden attention.

“Oh, nothing. Just thinking of… stuff, that’s all.”

Akira wasn’t just _thinking of stuff_. He couldn’t keep his mind off what the Black Mask had said. Worst of all, deep inside, he agreed with him. He was putting his friends in danger, risking their lives and his own acting as their leader and for what? He was easily defeated, and they could all have been wiped out by that guy if that had been his intention. If there was someone like him who had that much power in the Metaverse, who knew what other kinds of people could be out there?

Igor had told him that it was his fate as a trickster to reform society. But would it be worth it? What if he couldn’t achieve it and ended up taking some innocent lives with him in the process? He had been naïve, he really had, thinking it was as simple as triggering changes of hearts without opposition.

“Wanna talk about it?” Ann asked, and Akira looked at Morgana who, as though reading his mind, shook his head.

“No, there’s no need.” Akira replied, offering them a reassuring smile that seemed to calm them down. “There are other things we have to talk about, though.”

“Yeah, let’s get that out of the way so we can play video-games already.” Futaba added.

“Yeah, video-games! That’s what I’m talking about!” Ryuji pumped his fist in the air.

“Yes, but first.” Akira said, to draw their attention to him. He straightened his back and fixed his glasses, trying his best to be the leader they all admired. It seemed to work, Yusuke even sitting down to listen to him attentively. “When will we go back to the palace?”

“With the risk of that man's presence, we should be more careful.” Yusuke said. Everyone nodded.

“Damn it. We were so close to the treasure room, too.” Ryuji complained.

“Yeah, I sensed that is was very close when we left off.” Morgana stood up, jumping to the centre of the circle they’d formed when they sat down.

“Then what do we do?” Ann asked and they all turned to Akira.

Akira winced, hiding his distress behind a fake cough. He couldn't lie and say he wasn't afraid of seeing the Black Mask again. The anxiety of running into him again shot a pain straight through the scar on Akira's abdomen.

“We don’t have a chance of retreating now. Sensei _will_ go forward with legal action.” Yusuke added and Akira gulped, averting his gaze. It wasn’t as though he’d forgot but hearing the actual words…He shook his head quietly before turning to them with a determined look in his eyes.

“We go. We won’t be held back by anyone. That includes that Black Mask guy.” Akira affirmed, and everyone nodded, his false confidence rubbing off on them. “Two days from today we finish the infiltration route and then we send the calling card. It doesn’t matter if they try to hold us back. Men like Madarame can’t walk freely and have as much power as he has.” He looked at Yusuke, his tone losing its grip. “—no offense, Yusuke.”

“None taken.” Yusuke replied.

“We chose to be the Phantom Thieves to fight for society and that’s what we’ll do.” Akira stated, feeling pride swelling in his chest as his friends smiled, sharing enthusiastic looks. Akira wished he could fully believe the words he was saying. “Then, afterwards, we take care of the Black Mask.”

The sound of the front door opening and closing echoed throughout the house. Futaba stood up quickly, opening the door and shouting.

“Goro?!” She yelled and they heard a sharp _‘what’_ coming from downstairs. “I have my friends here. We're going to play video-games! Want to join us?"

They heard the echoes of Akechi’s footsteps coming upstairs but, instead of hearing a reply, they heard the sound of his bedroom door closing forcefully.

“What a jerk.” Ryuji let out and Ann hit him in the arm. “Ow!”

“Is everything okay?” Ann asked after Futaba closed the door gently and joined back the circle.

“Ah, he’s just in a bad mood. Happens like three times a week.” Futaba commented seemingly unbothered, but her previous enthusiasm had disappeared completely.

“So, is everyone okay with the plan?” Morgana suddenly asked, drawing the attention to him. Everyone nodded and Ryuji stood up.

“So, what video-games do you have? What are we gonna play? I’m on this guy’s team! He’s surprisingly good.” Ryuji said, pointing at Akira.

“What do you mean surprisingly?”

“Hey! Let me be on Akira’s team! I don’t wanna wind up with Morgana!” Ann complained and Morgana let out a gasp.

“Lady Ann…”

Akira chuckled. These were his friends. These were the ones he had to protect. He couldn’t fail.

 

* * *

 

 

During a common undisturbed dinner in the Isshiki household, Akechi’s phone kept going off with notification after notification, the loud vibrating noise making both him and his sister jump every few seconds. After a while, Futaba turned to him, putting down her chopsticks.

“Goro, if you don’t look through your texts, I’m hacking your phone.” Futaba said. “Trying to have a peaceful dinner over here!”

“Sorry, it’s just work.” Akechi responded with sigh, finally putting the phone on silent. His lockscreen was filled with notifications of missed calls and unread text messages. He scowled, ignoring them and locking the phone.

Futaba raised an eyebrow. “Not taking them today?”

“No, I’m quite tired.” Akechi confessed. He looked at the TV, seeing another channel reporting the latest news. Artist Madarame Ichiryusai had confessed crimes of plagiarism and abuse towards his pupils. Considering his exhibit had just ended, this came as a surprise to most of his followers and the media was going berserk.

Akechi had been tired to say the least. After his little encounter with the Phantom Thieves in the palace, he decided to stay away from their case. He couldn't let his work be influenced by the petty emotions of anger and envy. Yet every time he heard someone mention the Phantom Thieves, he saw Akira. He saw Akira not protecting his sister and putting her in danger by making her join them. He saw Akira trying to change a society that couldn’t be fixed. Most of all, he saw Akira laying in a pool of his own blood in Madarame’s palace.

When Akechi got home that day, to a thankfully empty house, he threw his briefcase on his desk and immediately took a shower. He let the scalding water burn his skin and scrubbed at his hands until they were numb and raw and he couldn’t remember the wet sensation of blood over his gloves. He avoided the mirror, fearing he’d look at it and see his father in the reflection. Malicious grins. Pleading men on their knees. Corpses. Distraught, raped women and their murdered children.

Not that it made a big difference anyway. His influence ran deeper than outward appearances. Shido was in his genes, in his DNA. There had been no reason for him to stab Akira but he let the rage consume him and his subconscious take hold of him. Son of a murderer becomes a murderer himself.

Well, deep down he knew Akira wasn’t dead. The wound wasn’t that deep and Akechi knew Akira’s friends would have healing items or something else to help him. However, despite all of that, he couldn’t shake the indiscernible look in Akira’s face from his head. He couldn’t stop seeing the betrayal in his bloodshot eyes.

As soon as Madarame’s confession aired, he’d been contacted by the police department he was working with to get back on the case. However, he decided to ignore it for the time being, give himself just a little more time to cool his head. He didn’t want any more accidents happening.

“That Madarame thing is kinda weird, don’t you think?” Futaba asked while drinking her soup, stealing inconspicuous glances to Goro. Wakaba wasn’t home for dinner, as it had happened quite regularly. If he’d been alone, Akechi would have just eaten a convenience store meal or replaced dinner with a nice cup of coffee. However, as he had learnt how to cook for his sister, who would _“never, ever in my life eat an unhealthy cheap convenience store bento”_ , he took the habit of cooking dinner. If anything, the routine was cathartic.

“It is quite unusual.” Akechi glanced at Futaba. Was she trying to see how he’d react by saying that? “It seems these Phantom Thieves have a very unusual modus operandi. Well, that is, if these are the same as the ones on the first case.” Akechi continued, holding up a hand to his chin to ensure his image of a hard-working oblivious-to-the-Metaverse detective would stay intact. His sister hummed, leaning forward on the table, now fully invested in the news coverage.

“Will you be on this case?”

“I’d distanced myself from it to focus on my exams but, seeing as I’m finished with them, I think I will get back on it.” Akechi continued, not missing how his sister tensed up.

Did Futaba think he’d work a case against her? Well, she didn’t know he knew she was a Phantom Thief. But that was, overall, a problem. He wouldn’t turn his sister in, even if he had proof. So, for now, he couldn’t turn the Phantom Thieves in.

His only solution would be convincing his sister to leave them.

“By the way!” Futaba interrupted Goro’s thoughts with a sudden claim. “Your birthday’s coming up!”

Ah, that’s right. His birthday. That was a thing. He would finally be one day closer to independence, one day closer for him to be legally allowed to stop bothering Wakaba-san with his presence. But he shouldn’t think like this near Futaba. The last time he vocalized the way he felt about having been taken in, Futaba shook him until he promised that he wouldn’t think that way again. As in, she grabbed him by his shoulder and shook him with more strength than a petite girl like her should have.

Of course, the threat didn’t exactly work. He still knew he was only additional stress for Wakaba, an unfortunate mistake that happened to be related to her daughter and who she felt that she had to take care of out of pity. Thankfully, if his plan worked out well, the root of all that stress would soon disappear. Her research would be complete and the wretched man that only complicated her life would be no more. If she was lucky then so would be his offspring.

Akechi knew _he_ wouldn’t be so lucky, however. He had no desire to die after completing his life's purpose, but he was no fool. He knew his chances. He knew that if Shido’s lackeys found out he was the one who murdered their boss, he wouldn’t be spared. Well, only time would tell him his fate. Igor told him it was his job to change the world and so he would.

“Goro?” Futaba repeated, drawing his brother’s attention to her. “You’re acting weird. Nervous about turning 18?”

“Not exactly.” Akechi confessed, focused on drinking his soup.

“I’m throwing you a birthday party.” Futaba decided.

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

“It’s happening! Clear your schedule!”

“Futaba.” He warned.

“You’re always working! You deserve the break, plus I’m still making up for all those celebrations you didn’t have.” Futaba concluded and Akechi felt his heart clench slightly at the mention of his past years. The years after his mother died and all that time spent in foster homes and orphanages were memories he never enjoyed remembering.

“My birthday is on a school day. You don’t have enough time.” Akechi grumbled as his sister rambled all she would prepare for the day. She then stopped and lifted an eyebrow, smirking.

“Watch me, Goro. It’s going to be the best birthday party you’ve ever had!”

“Futaba, you shouldn’t worry about—”

“The best birthday party ever!” Futaba declared, pumping her fist in the air. Akechi heaved a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He glanced as his sister brainstormed random ideas for how to “make this birthday party super amazing, you’ll see Goro” and smiled. Maybe he didn’t have a lot more time left. But, at least, he was lucky enough to be allowed to spend it with his sister.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was a bit more calm than the last one! We'd like to truly thank for everyone's feedback on last chapter, though. We truly appreciate it! 
> 
> next chapter on 8th of May!
> 
> hmu on Twitter [@reikuruta](https://twitter.com/reikuruta) cuz I finally learned how to link on limited html


	7. E, de repente, ouvi de alguém a voz humana,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba is sent on a mission to try to find out why Akechi is coming home injured and Akira decides to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually post beginning notes but I have to thank everyone for almost 200 kudos! We're eternally grateful for everyone's support! For every comment and bookmark and subscription that makes us feel motivated to keep going with this. So, again, thanks to everyone who've shown their support!

Futaba was on a mission of utmost importance. It wasn’t every day that her mother approached her and requested such a significant task from her — especially one that had to do with her brother. As such, her mind was focused and her sole purpose for the day was to come home and declare to her mother that the mission was a success.

Okay, maybe this was a bit of an exaggeration. Her mind only classified things as missions or non-missions ever since she joined the Phantom Thieves. However, what she had to do was certainly important and left her worrying for Akechi’s safety.

Wakaba mentioned it very casually over dinner the other day. It had been a normal school day. Futaba had hung out with her friends and her mother had come early that day and said they would have dinner at Sojiro's house. Such occurrences weren’t that abnormal. Wakaba and Sojiro had been, aham, _friends_ for quite some time now and once in a while he’d offer to make dinner for Futaba and Wakaba.

It became quite the ritual. Every time Wakaba wasn’t too invested in her research or working overnight Sojiro would make her a special meal for her to relax and Futaba would come along — although, many times Futaba had clarified that she didn’t mind not joining them if they wanted to have a romantic dinner alone. _“We’re just friends.”_ , Wakaba always said but Futaba knew that wasn’t the truth.

When Akechi joined the family though…At first, they didn’t want to pressure him into joining their family events but invited him, anyway. He would always put on a polite smile, bow down and thank them for the invitation but refuse it. _“I wouldn’t want to intrude.”_ , it’s what he always said.

For the first year after Akechi was adopted, Futaba understood his position. He was still getting accustomed to them and to having a family, so a dinner in his adoptive mother boyfriend’s house was not a very comfortable suggestion. However, it had been two years since he was living with them and, now, it bothered Futaba a little. When she mentioned it to her mother, she sighed very softly but gave her a patient smile. _“We can’t force him. He’s going through his own problems.”_. Futaba always tried to understand, she really did but when she said she did and still complained, Wakaba would always tell her _“Goro has been through a lot. It’s normal for you not to understand him but you have to give him time.”_

Futaba loved her brother. He was smart, reliable and he put up with her shenanigans. However, sometimes he just looked too perfect. A young detective, considered a prodigy — "The Second Coming of the Detective Prince," they called him. Akechi was objectively good looking, had perfect marks, and had a good personality. Basically, Akechi was the total package. He just didn’t look human. Adding that to the fact that he always put some distance, even as small as it was, between him and his family and _Futaba_ , sometimes he just looked…unreachable. Futaba felt as if he was a perfect angel, looking down from his throne at her, as if she were a mere mortal.

Which was why Wakaba’s words resonated so much with Futaba.

“Futaba, do you know if someone’s bullying Goro?” Wakaba suddenly asked in the middle of dinner, making sure to catch Sojiro’s attention as well. Futaba choked on her food, coughing and then laughed.

“Goro? Bullied? No! I wouldn’t be surprised if he came in first place in a poll for ‘Who’s the most liked person in all of Tokyo’!” Futaba replied, still chuckling. Wakaba kept her brows furrowed and put her chopsticks down. Futaba stopped, mirroring the action. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while.” Wakaba paused, looking between Sojiro and Futaba to see if she had their attention before continuing. “You see, I’ve seen your brother with unusual injuries for some time now.”

“Unusual injuries?” Futaba asked.

“Yes, he's told me he's fallen off his bike countless times now, ran into a lamp post, or fell while bouldering and he always looks like he's in pain. I’ve tried to get him to go to the hospital too, but he’s just so stubborn.” Wakaba huffed, taking a sip of her drink.

“That’s no good.” Sojiro said, brows furrowed. Futaba, however, just looked shocked. She had never heard her brother complain about anything of sort.

“You know Goro’s a sweetheart but he’s also an idiot. I know he’d never ask for help, but I’m worried about him.” Wakaba turned to Futaba, whose expression hadn’t changed. “Will you look into this? I want to make sure he’s okay. If he isn’t, we need to help him.”

And that was how she got into her current position. It had been two days since she started the Operation: Make-sure-Goro-isn’t-in-trouble-and-if-he-is-help-him! Which basically consisted in watching all of her brother movements very _closely_. That included over-analysing the jokes he cracked in their morning commute and observing how he reacted to every single person that wished him “good morning”. She was even accompanying him to his classroom now, sometimes looking inside to see if any of his classmates looked suspicious.

Of course, there was only so much she could do. If he was being physically abused by any of his work colleagues then she wouldn’t see any unusual behaviour at school because, well, the abuse wasn’t happening there. It would be a problem, though, because she wouldn’t be able to stop it. Right?

Wrong!, she concluded in a middle of the night, when her thoughts wouldn’t let her go to sleep. She was a Phantom Thief! If someone was tormenting her brother, then they could simply change their heart! A person that did something so cruel to Goro couldn’t be nice at their core so they would definitely be in Mementos. Additionally, if they helped him out and then signed it as the Phantom Thieves then maybe he wouldn’t be so set out to help the police catch them! It was the perfect plan!

Well, on paper. Executing it would be more complicated. Goro was discreet and he liked his privacy. Moreover, pressing him for answers wouldn’t work— he’d just pat Futaba’s head and tell her that she had nothing to worry about with that reassuring smile of his. She needed another approach to this plan.

Futaba had been spying on Akechi talking to a classmate for at least five minutes, head peeking around a corner and Akechi was way too sharp not to have noticed her presence. Her investigation session was interrupted, however, by an abrupt hand on her shoulder.

“Argh!” She jumped, startled, putting herself in her best fighting position. Looking back at her was a confused but equally amused Akira.

“Hey.” He waved, chuckling as Futaba sighed in relief, getting back in her spy role. “What are you doing, Futaba?”

“I’m spying on my brother.”

“Oh.” Akira crouched down, peeking beyond the corner like he does in palaces. “Why are we spying on your brother?” He whispered.

“It’s part of Operation: Make-sure-Goro-isn’t-in-trouble-and-if-he-is-help-him.” Futaba whispered back.

Akira chuckled. “Brief me, will you?”

“I’ve been assigned a mission.”

“A mission?”

Futaba hummed, nodding. “Yeah, by my mom.”

“Ohhh.” Akira watched as Akechi looked at his watch, tapping his foot impatiently as his classmate kept blabbering to him about something that had to be important to keep him there for so long. “Is Akechi-senpai in trouble?” He teased.

“That’s what I’m trying to find out.” Futaba was about to bring her hand to her chin but stopped herself from pulling a ‘Goro’. “My mom told me to see if someone’s bullying him.”

“Bullying Akechi-senpai?...That seems unlikely.” Akira replied and Futaba nodded.

“Yeah, that’s what I said! But, apparently, he’s been coming home hurt and always makes up a weird excuse for it and well, mom’s worried.”

“Huh.” Akira furrowed his brows, scowling. Imagining Akechi powerless or being hurt incited that familiar flame, the one that always kept him moving, trying to help others. The same one that urged him to move in the night of his arrest.  Hopefully, this time he wouldn't get burned. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Well, if someone in school is bullying Goro then eventually we’ll have to see who it is.” Futaba concluded and Akira nodded. “But if someone’s hurting him at work then I don’t know what to do.”

“Do you think someone would hurt him at his work? Doesn’t he work in a police station?” Akira asked.

“Well, yeah. But he’s young and talented, more so than a lot of people he works with. Maybe he has an envious co-worker that’s taking advantage of him looking kinda…flimsy.” Futaba confessed and Akira snorted, covering his laughter with his hand.

“You think your brother is _flimsy_?”

“Well, kinda! I mean, look at him.” They both turned to Akechi who now looked like he wanted to dissipate into the air as more of his classmates had approached him to chat. “Goro looks like he just takes whatever comes at him.”

“Not when I’m talking to you, though. The first time I talked to him, he looked like he wanted to strangle me.” Akira said and Futaba grinned at the memory, remembering the murderous looks Akechi had sent him.

“Well, he picks his battles. If there’s something he can do about the problem, he does but he wouldn’t fight with his seniors.”

“Are you calling me a problem?” Akira teased.

Futaba rolled her eyes and ignored the teasing. When she turned to look back at her brother, he’d finally brushed off his classmates, waving at them and was walking their direction. She tapped Akira’s head hurriedly, who was still crouched down.

“Quick! What do we do?”

“Uhm!” Akira stood up, looking around. To his left where some confused-looking students, probably wondering why two underclassmen were in the third-year floor playing spies. To his right were the stairs, which they probably wouldn’t be fast enough to reach without making Akechi suspicious. He turned to Futaba. “I don’t know.”

“Hello.” Akechi greeted them, stopping in front of them with an inquisitive look in his face.

“Helpful.” Futaba said, jabbing at Akira with her elbow before crossing her arms.

“Is there something you wish from me?” Akechi asked, throwing a sharp look at Akira. When their eyes met, however, Akechi shifted, rolling his shoulders.

 _Weird_ , thought Akira, narrowing his eyes. Usually he wasn’t pleased with Akira’s presence near his sister but he was never seemingly intimidated.

“Ah, uhhhh, you see, Goro…” Futaba trailed off, trying to come up with something to justify her stalking.

“Mind if I talk to you, senpai?” Akira suggested, smiling. Akechi raised an eyebrow but didn’t refuse. “Somewhere else, I mean.”

Akechi was still silent looking between Futaba and Akira, trying to read something that probably wasn’t there. Akira added, “I’ll make it quick.”

“Alright.” Akechi complied, looking at Futaba with a raised eyebrow as though asking if this was okay. She shrugged, and he simply turned around, leading the way. Akira put his hand on Futaba, nodding and giving her his best “I got this” smile. Futaba was both afraid and looking forward to what was going to happen.

Akira looked over at Akechi, who was walking a few feet ahead of him, probably leading him to the courtyard. Letting his eyes roam Akechi's figure, all hard lines and broad shoulders, Akira was struck with the thought that Akechi didn't look young at all. It was like Akechi had been beaten into shape, that he had no choice but to carry himself as a man incapable of faltering.

 

But it was a different to see him showing so much skin, thank god for summer outfits. His arms were nice, he thought, his lips turning into a smile— strong and sturdy-looking; surely if Morgana was here, he’d be complaining about how Akechi probably worked out a lot more than him and how if Akira wanted to be a real Phantom Thief he had to be stronger.

Thinking of Morgana, both him and Ryuji were going to kill him when he met up with them. He’d left his bag with Ryuji to see what Futaba was doing and promised it wouldn’t take a long time. Well, so much for that.

“Futaba’s following us.” Akechi suddenly mentioned and Akira noticed he’d stopped. Hands in pockets, Akira shrugged. Akechi continued. “So?”

“So?” Akira asked back, trying not to falter under Akechi’s sharp gaze.

“You requested a ‘talk’.” Akechi clarified.

“Oh.” Akira rubbed his neck, sheepishly. “Right.”

“Did it have something to do with your little spy play? Or something of sort let’s say.” Akechi asked and Akira widened his eyes, shifting in his place. He then let out a chuckle when he realised Akechi had noticed he’d been there all along. Of course.

“Actually…it does.” Akira confessed and Akechi crossed his arms, taking a small step back. Akira noticed how Akechi’s thumb was rubbing circles in his own forearm and realised Akechi was nervous.

Akechi had nice hands— thin and delicate, with long fingers and probably not-bitten nails like Akira’s. Would they be soft? They had to be, since he was always wearing those gloves. Akira wanted to hold them, just to know. Just to satisfy his curiosity.

Akira shook his head, taking those thoughts off his head. Not now. “Apparently, you've been coming home injured," Akira said, but his tone was one of a question, "What's up with that?"

Akechi paused for a second, his face contorting in a mixture of confusion and indignancy.  “Excuse me?”

“Uh, a-am I wrong?” Akira stuttered, mentally clicked his tongue at the act. If he hesitated, Akechi wouldn’t tell him the truth. “That’s what Futaba told me.”

“Futaba told you that?” Akechi asked, a mirthless grin pulling at his features, something like hurt flashing in his eyes.

“Well, she was trying to figure out how to talk to you. Your mother’s worried.” Akira said, trying to soften his voice. It didn’t exactly help the situation as Akechi physically recoiled, this time clearly angry.

“My mother?” Akechi all but spit out the last word and Akira flinched at the act. Akechi must have realised how aggressive he sounded, sighing heavily. “This is ridiculous. I’m leaving.”

Akechi turned to leave but Akira put himself in front of him. “Hey, wait! They really are worried, I’m telling you!”

“Why are _you_ talking to me about this?” Akechi asked and Akira straightened his posture, furrowing his brows.

“Well…what’s the problem with me talking to you?”

“You have nothing to do with my life.”

“Maybe I’m worried too.” Akira suggested, his tone firm. Akechi scoffed, scowling in annoyance.

“And why would you be worried?” Akechi’s face contorted into a smile.

“Well, if someone’s hurting you, that’s serious!” Akira said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Akechi narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t think I find that reasoning valid, Kurusu.”

“How come? Is it unreasonable to worry about someone who’s getting hurt?” Akira asked.

“It _is_ unreasonable to worry about someone else’s life without having any relation to them or having something to gain from such worry.” Akechi responded, crossing his arms.

Akira flashed him an incredulous look. “Is it? But isn’t that what you do as a detective? You work on cases to help people.”

Akechi tensed up as the sharp words cut through him. “I hate to disappoint but my sole interest is uncovering the truth. That is the purpose of my work.”

Akira inhaled sharply, trying not to think about how selfish Akechi sounded then. He knew the justice system was corrupt, but even he hadn't expected such a response. He pursed his lips. “Well, maybe _I_ just want to help.”

“And why would that be?” Akechi asked, his voice hinting annoyance.

“Because I can’t stand and do nothing if someone’s getting hurt.” Akira declared. Akechi looked in his eyes for any deception, looking to spot the usual mask he recognized on so many adult’s faces. He saw nothing of sorts. “And well—uh, you’re my friend’s brother, right? I worry for you.”

“Your friend…” Akechi scoffed but then stopped. He sighed, covering his face with his hands and rubbing it. When he took them off, he was again the Akechi he always saw walking around the hallways, perfect posture and smile in place. Akira wondered why the sudden change.

“My apologies.” Akechi apologized suddenly and Akira raised an eyebrow. “My apologies, Kurusu-kun. It was a long day and I shouldn’t be venting on you. I truly appreciate your concern but there is nothing to worry about.”

“Wait, what?” Akira blurted out, more confused by the change in demeanour then by the actual words.

“I think I know what Futaba has told you and what you are trying to address. It is true that sometimes I get injured and that is due simply to my own thoughtlesness. I have to confess, I’ve been tired. Work has been rendering my nights sleepless and I find myself prone to injuries when tired. What a silly thing isn’t it?” Akechi chuckled but Akira still stood motionless in front of him.

When Akira didn’t say anything, Akechi continued. “Thank you for your concern and for approaching me. I will make sure to talk to Futaba about this. I don’t want anyone else to be worrying unnecessarily about me.” Akechi smiled, placing a hand of Akira’s shoulder and something about it ticked Akira off.

Suddenly, Akira felt a sensation similar to the one when he first entered the Metaverse. The world around him was exactly the same yet something was different. Something about Akechi was different. The practiced smile, the reassuring words, the perfect posture, the Detective Prince attitude…ah. Something clicked in Akira’s mind. Were they like the masks that the shadows in the Metaverse wore?

Well, now Akira had no choice but to rip them off, did he?

When Akechi moved to leave, Akira finally snapped from his trance and grabbed Akechi’s wrist. Akechi jumped at the sudden touch, his eyes flashing discomfort and something else. Guilt?

“Akechi-senpai.” Akira said, voice softer, even as Joker's grin curved at his lips. “You’re lying.”

Akechi shifted and Akira thought he’d get angry again but instead, he smiled. “Pardon?”

“You're —," Akira averted his gaze, and took a deep breath, "You're lying," He said, quieter, all thoughts of the Metaverse fleeing his mind. The truth he was about to speak was far from the metaverse. "I can tell. I know, because I do it, too.”

Akechi’s smile now turned confused and amused. “Kurusu-kun, I really…”

“No, listen, I’m not doubting that you’re tired and I get that sometimes accidents happen but…” Akira stood straighter, his tone more serious. “There’s something else, isn’t there?” Akira felt like he was getting somewhere when Akechi narrowed his eyes a bit. “I’m not saying to admit it to me, or to tell me but…” Akira trailed off for a moment, trying to find the correct words. “Shouldn’t you come clean to your family? They’re really worried you’re in trouble.”

Akechi let out a loud laugh, but then stopped blushing slightly at his gesture. “I am not in any trouble.”

“Akechi-senpai.” Akira tried one more time. “I know what it’s like. To be bullied, to not know what to do… resorting to wearing a mask and being something else completely. To having to lie even to your dearest ones. I know that feeling. Which is why I’m asking you, if you’re in trouble, please let someone help you.” Akira swallowed. “Please.”

For a moment, he thought his words had made a difference. Akechi frowned and in his eyes flashed something else, perhaps a memory that Akira would never know. But as soon as he saw that, the emotion was replaced by another perfect smile.

“I truly appreciate that you are so concerned for me, Kurusu-kun. But I think you’re making some assumptions.” Akechi replied. “I am okay. There’s nothing wrong, truly. I’m not involved in any trouble so there’s no need for worrying. I mean it, Futaba.” He turned around and saw her as she left her hiding spot, gaze averted. “I am okay. Tell Wakaba-san that.”

Futaba sighed but nodded. When she looked at Akira, he saw in her eyes confusion and fear. He forgot she was listening and said too much. Oops.

“If you don’t mind, I need to take my leave. I am already quite late for work.” Akechi looked at his wrist watch. “But thank you for this conversation.” He bowed at Kurusu. “See you later, Futaba.”

Futaba wished him a short “see you” before sighing. Akira watched him leave, straight posture and broad shoulders, walking as confidently as ever. Akira knew he was right. He saw the mask leave and be put back on, after all. But what was the reason for it, that’s what he didn’t know.

He wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t disappointed. He’d thought he’d at least get through a little bit to him. But, oh well. He just had to try again another time.

 

* * *

 

 

Akechi bit his knuckles, knowing in the middle of the crowded train nobody would see his small slip-up. He tried to calm down his erratic breathing, fearing it would attract unwanted attention but all of his attempts were to no avail. What was that? Where had that come from? He’d thought Akira had meant to talk to him for another small session of useless banter, not to interrogate him in the middle of the school. And his talk of injuries? Why had Futaba told him that? He should’ve been more reassuring to Wakaba. Now, despite all of his work, Akechi knew the woman was too sceptical to believe him even if he told her a thousand times that he wasn’t getting hurt. Fantastic.

Akira’s speech though…It was so out of nowhere too. But, somehow, it resonated inside him. How did he let himself show emotions like that? Or, well, change so suddenly? He knew he should stick to one approach only; if he was angry, he acted angry and said it was to protect Futaba; if he was pleasant, he’d just act as the typical Detective Prince. So why was it so difficult to keep up his personas around the boy?

Akechi sighed heavily. Akira had said he was worried for him and, somehow, that preoccupied him even more. Why? It didn’t make sense. But, for some reason, thinking of Akira, he didn’t feel angry anymore. The rage had dissipated and felt a weird feeling of numbness.

For once, he didn’t know how to act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell I like writing Akira and Futaba taking care of Goro? can you? also Wakaba is me as a mom, tbh.
> 
> next chapter on the 15th of May!
> 
> hmu on twitter @reikuruta and EphemeralTheories' twitter @amgedpha cuz they post writing updates and previews and they're amazing and deserve the attention.


	8. Confessou-me as infâmias, contou-me cobardias,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Akechi's birthday and Futaba may or may not have invited Akira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: cackling  
> Y'all: confused
> 
> THAT'S RIGHT, this is a birthday chapter that neither fits Goro day (05/06) or Goro's actual birthday (06/02)! Why? Plot reasons. I couldn't just not post until June 2nd. So, yeah! Let's all take this as an early birthday gift.

Akechi was woken up by the sunshine hitting his face and he cursed himself for forgetting to close the curtains before going to sleep. The cosy warmth of his bed left him at peace for a few moments before the weight of responsibility crashed back into him. Right. He had to get up. He’d already cut himself some slack that day by not working out and sleeping in. A long night in Mementos left him exhausted on all fronts, physically and mentally, considering how he had returned home later than expected.

He twisted his body, hearing his back crack with the movement and stretched his arms above his head. There was an odd atmosphere in his room, a sort of presence looming above him. It was the same feeling he felt when a shadow followed him through Mementos. He quickly rubbed his eyes and opened to confirm there were no things such as cognitive monsters in his bedroom but was met instead with the face of his sister inches away from him.

“Good morning!” Futaba shouted and Akechi jumped from the closeness, grabbing a pillow and hitting his sister, instinctively. “Ow, what was that for?!”

“Why are you–here, in my room?” Akechi questioned, still trying to calm himself from the scare.

“UM! I wanted to wake you up! Wish you happy birthday first thing in the morning!” Futaba replied, throwing the pillow back at Akechi who slapped it away.

“What if I wasn’t—” Akechi struggled to get the words out, clearly overwhelmed. “—dressed?”

“I know you don’t sleep naked, you genius.” Futaba pouted, crossing her arms. “Well, happy birthday, ungrateful jerk.” Futaba turned away to leave but Akechi hurriedly stood up to stop her from leaving.

“Wait, sorry.” Akechi tapped Futaba’s shoulder who turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to hit you.” Akechi offered a smile and Futaba hummed, looking closely into her brother’s face for any trace of insincerity before smiling back.

“Happy birthday, Goro.” She got on her tiptoes and enveloped her brother in a tight embrace.

Akechi swallowed before slowly winding his arms around his sister's waist, hoping in his inexperience in affectionate gestures wasn't too obvious. After all, he was still getting used to displays of affection, despite having lived with Futaba for two years now. “Thank you, Futaba," He said, choking a little, perhaps from the gesture itself or how tight his sister's arms were around his throat. It was a little hard to tell. "But — you're strangling me."

 “Oh, oops. Well, get back in bed!” Futaba replied, turning around to leave the room suddenly.

“Futaba, what time is it? Shouldn’t we be getting ready?”

“I’m ready!” Futaba shouted from downstairs. “And it’s still 6:45, there’s more than enough time!”

“I have to make breakfast!” Akechi yelled back, hurriedly looking for where he’d left his uniform the day before.

“Breakfast is already made, my friend.” Futaba entered the room, watching as her brother was still standing in the same spot. “Why aren’t you in bed?” Akechi rolled his eyes, ready to respond when Futaba interrupted him. “No excuses, get in bed, Goro! It’s your birthday!”

“It’s a normal day, Futaba.”

Futaba gave him an eerie look that weirdly resembled her mother. He sighed before complying and sitting in bed, leaning against the headboard. She smiled and sat in front of him, putting a plate with a cake in his lap.

“Ta-da! There you go! Breakfast!”

“I’m not eating cake for breakfast.”

“Why not? It’s cake! It’s good! Therefore, breakfast.”

“Did you make this cake?” Akechi asked her suspiciously.

“Uhm, excuse me! What’s with that tone? For your information I’d make a great cake.” She crossed her arms. “But no, it was mom.”

Akechi tensed up, a distressed look flashing in his face. “Wakaba-san made it for me?”

“Yes, mom made it before leaving for work so it’s still warm.” Futaba smiled. “Woke me up and asked me to make sure to give it to you so eat up!”

“But shouldn’t we cut it only when Wakaba-san’s here?” Akechi asked and Futaba looked away, fidgeting with the edge of her shirt. Akechi wondered what the reason of her sudden quietness was before he connected the dots. “Oh. Well, that’s okay, I know she’s very busy.”

“Mom said she’d try! She said she’d try her best.” Futaba interjected, recognizing the look on her brother's face. “You know she wants to be here for you today, right?”

Akechi scoffed. “Right.”

Instead of replying, Futaba grabbed the knife from her brother’s hand and cut a slice.

“Cutting open my own cake? Not _cool_ , Futaba.” Akechi teased.

“Well, you’re not cool so it serves you right.” Futaba countered. Akechi opened his mouth in a silent gasp and held his hand against his chest in mock offense. Futaba took the moment to shove a piece of cake in her brother’s mouth who coughed before swallowing it.

“Futaba!”

“Eat up or we’re gonna be late.” Futaba replied, cutting a slice for herself. Akechi chuckled, chewing on another piece of the cake.

“Every morning we’re almost late to the train because of your dysfunctional sleeping schedule, you have no right to criticize me regarding tardiness.”

“The internet connection works better at night.” Futaba grumbled while chewing. Akechi chuckled.

“That’s not tru—” He was interrupted again by another piece of cake.

“Anyway! Here’s the plan for today!” Futaba grinned. “I’ve called your work and told them you’re not turning up today, soo, after school, you’re coming home with me!”

Akechi raised an eyebrow. “You called my work? How did you manage to contact them? Or, more importantly, convince them.” Akechi watched as his sister’s smirk only increased as he got confused. “Futaba, how did you do it?” Silence. “Futaba?” Silence. “Futaba, how?”

“Just accept it, Goro. Today, no detective play for you!” Futaba concluded, looking at Akechi’s exasperated expression.

"Please, don't phrase it like that," Akechi said, tilting his head ever so slightly, "It sounds strange."

Futaba recoiled, making an expression as though she’d just seen a ghost. “Ew! Gross! No sex jokes for you too!”

"What? That was not what I —," Akechi stuttered, a little aghast at Futaba's accusation. He could feel heat rising to his features, even as Futaba sent him a disapproving look. "You know, I don't really consider those things," He said, shaking his head.

Futaba replaced the disapproving expression on her face with a smirk, fully enjoying how flustered her brother got. "I don't know, Goro," She said, drawing out his name, "You're an 18 year old boy and —."

"No — Futaba. Stop. Look, I'm eating my cake," Akechi said, desperately trying to change the subject, even as Futaba still laughed at how his features were undoubtedly flushed.

Futaba smiled. “Well, no weird conversations on your birthday! Today is all about you relaxing! Just a chill day.”

“Alright, a _chill day_ it will be.” Akechi finally agreed and his sister stood up excitedly.

“Good! Believe me, after today you’ll never understand why you liked working so much!”

 

* * *

 

 

It was lunch break and Akira was given the task of buying yakisoba bread for Ann and Ryuji. And by “given the task”, he meant “lost a rock-paper-scissors match and was too tired to argue his way out of doing it”. Anyway, he was already used to the looks people gave him and the gossiping around school. When he started queueing, he noticed the first-year girls behind him whispering, and how the students in front of him would turn to eye him suspiciously. Akira shrugged — to think it had already been two months since his life changed.

“Akira!” Akira heard someone shout his name and turned to see Futaba approaching him, clearly distressed. “I need to talk to you!”

“Um.” Akira opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the lady giving him the three yakisobas. He handed her the money, smiled and took the food, only turning to Futaba afterwards. “Sure, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just need your help with something.” Futaba reassured.

“Hey, isn't that Akechi-senpai's sister?" One student whispered.

"Is she talking to that transfer student? Do you think she's in trouble?" Another said.

"Oh, should we warn Akechi-senpai? This could be bad," The other student responded.

Akira pursed his lips, glancing at the students whispering behind him.

“Walk with me to class? I have to give these to Ann and Ryuji.” Akira explained.

“Oh, sure!” Futaba replied, leading the way.

“So, what do you need my help for?” Akira asked as they turned to the stairs.

“So, you probably don’t know this but today is my brother’s birthday.” Futaba replied and Akira tumbled over his feet, dropping one of the breads. He coughed, hiding his embarrassment and grabbed the item from the floor quickly.

“Um, no I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, most people don’t. Don’t say it to anyone, though! He likes to keep his privacy when it comes to these things.” Futaba continued. “You know, since he has a ton of fans and all.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” Akira agreed. “It’s kind of weird to be honest.” He confessed. Well, Akira didn’t question the _reason_ Akechi had so many fans. He had a pair of functioning eyes and Akechi wasn’t exactly easy to miss. Plus, being smart and a detective had its charm, Akira got that. What was weird was how he got to become so famous in the first place. Who was the person who spread around rumours of a high school detective? How did word get around?

“Tell _me_ about it.” Futaba sighed. “But, anyway. Today’s his birthday and I need your help.”

Akira nodded. “What is it?”

“You see, I kinda promised I’d stay the entire day with him because if I’m not with him, I know he’ll go to work or study or do stuff that you’re not supposed to do on your birthday. He’s just like that.” Futaba explained and Akira smiled at the image of Futaba dragging Akechi out of his room so he’d stop studying. “Problem is, I forgot to pick up his birthday present.”

“You forgot?” Akira raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, because yesterday I was still thinking about what my mother had told me and about the operation—!”

“Operation make-sure-Goro-isn’t-in-trouble-and-if-he-is-help-him, I know.” Akira nodded, smiling.

“Right. After you two stopped talking, I had a talk with Goro and, well, it left me feeling kinda upset. So, I just…forgot.” Futaba sighed.

“Hey, that’s okay. It happens.” Akira tapped her shoulder, comfortingly.

“But that’s when you come in!”

“Oh?”

“You see it took me ages to find this figurine for him but I finally did on this store in Akiba, so I asked them if they could save the figurine for me and they said they would! So all you have to do is go to the address and pick it up.” Futaba explained and they stopped in front of Akira’s classroom.

“Aw, senpai likes figurines?” Akira teased.

“Shh, don’t talk so loudly.” Futaba hushed him, looking to see if anyone was eavesdropping. “The walls have ears.”

“Right. The fans.”

“So, will you do it?” Futaba questioned, a hopeful look in her eyes.

“Of course, I’d be more than happy.” Akira smiled.

“Woo! Thanks, Akira, you’re the best!” Futaba grinned. “The truth is this figurine is kinda special. Goro told me it was something he always wanted to have and it was the last thing he asked his mother before…well, he never got to receive it and I wanted to give it to him myself, so I’m really excited.”

“His mother? What do you mean?” Akira inquired. Weren’t they siblings?

“Don’t you know? Goro’s an orphan.” Futaba explained and Akira’s eyes widened. “Well, was before he was adopted.”

“Oh…I didn’t know that.” Akira swallowed, shifting his weight.

“But we’re actually half-siblings, um— it’s a very long and complicated story, I’ll tell you another time!” Futaba said, anxiety evident.

“Yeah, of course. Send me the address and I’ll pick it up after classes end.” Akira smiled, trying to change the subject in hopes of calming her.

“Yeah, deal!”

“But, now, I have to go give this to them.” Akira lifted the bread in his arms to show what he was talking about.

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Futaba smiled weakly. “See you later.”

“See you later, Futaba.” Akira smiled and tried to open the classroom door without dropping all the items again.

“Oh wait, one thing!” Futaba added and Akira turned to her, eyebrow raised. She paused a moment, seeming to ponder over her words for a moment before continuing. “When you talked to my brother yesterday, what you said about yourself…was it true?”

Akira swallowed and remembered all his words of bullying, of insecurities, of the mask he had to wear so society wouldn’t judge him and how Akechi dismissed it all and _lied_. Well, Akira didn’t think it would be that easy to reach out to him, anyway. He nodded.

“Yeah, it was true.”

“Oh, okay.” Futaba responded, shifting awkwardly before waving. “Bye!”

Akira entered the classroom and placed the food on his desk in front of his friends.

“Took you long enough, man!” Ryuji complained before taking a bite.

“Sorry, I was just talking to Futaba.” Akira replied.

“Oh, is everything okay?” Ann asked, a concerned look in her face.

Akira nodded and looked outside the window. He’d been hoping to work a shift at the florist that afternoon but this wasn’t exactly an unfortunate event. Perhaps, today, he could find out more about what Akechi was hiding behind that mask of his.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, is losing five times in a row in Super Smash Bros. included in the _chill day_ package or is this an unusual coincidence?” Akechi grumbled, chewing on his nail as he looked at the battle end screen showing his character clapping sarcastically after losing.

It was four in the afternoon and they were both sitting on the living room’s floor. Akechi had complied with Futaba’s plan and allowed himself to be dragged home after classes. As soon as they arrived, they moved an assortment of Futaba’s consoles to the living room, _“cuz we have more space, duh, plus big TV”_ as Futaba had justified and grabbed a whole lot of snacks and drinks to go with it.

“Hey, you were the one who picked the game!” Futaba replied, grabbing a few chips from an opened bag. “Next time don’t pick Marth.”

“He’s one of the few I’m familiar with.”

“That’s because you never play the video-games I recommend you!” Futaba complained. “Who even knows Marth from Fire Emblem Heroes?”

“It’s a good mobile game.”

“Play a real Fire Emblem, Goro!”

“I don’t have time.” Akechi replied, sighing. “I’m going with Bayonetta next.”

“Nuh-uh, that’s a top tier character, I’m not going Kirby against Bayonetta.”

Akechi glanced at her. “Don’t choose the _Birby_ guy then.”

“Don’t you disrespect Kirby, you flimsy detective.”

“Did you just call me flimsy? That’s it. Bayonetta.”

“Oh, you’re just picking her because she’s a girl with guns.”

“Excuse me, Futaba, I’ve played both of the Bayonetta games.” Akechi clarified, glancing at her. “And that would never be the reason.”

Futaba sent him a questioning look before shrugging.

“Whatever, next up I’m wrecking you at Mario Kart.”

“I am good at Mario Kart, Futaba.”

“Not online-good! You still have a ways to go ‘til you get on my level, Goro.” Futaba teased.

“Let’s go with Pokken Tournament instead, then.”

“Nooo wayyy, you suck at that one and you don’t know anything about Pokemon!” Futaba complained.

“I disagree, I have played a fair share of Pokemon games.”

“You stopped after you beat the first gym leader on Sapphire! That’s not a fair share!”

“I’m sorry, Futaba, but they’re not as entertaining as you think.” Akechi confessed and Futaba looked at him as if he just admitted to having committed murder.

“I can’t even look at you right now, Goro.” Futaba replied and Akechi chuckled.

Futaba felt her phone vibrate next to her and lifted it up to see a text pop up.

_5:11pm_

  **Akira :3c :** hey I’m at Akiba rn, at what time do you want me to show up?

 **Futaba:** whenever you can! again thank you (*_ _)人

  **Akira :3c :** no problem 人(_ _*)

 **Futaba:** (づ ◕‿◕ )づ

 **Akira :3c :** ⊂(･ω･*⊂)

“Is there a problem?” Akechi asked, a worried look in his face but Futaba simply put the phone down, smiling.

“Yeah, how bad I’m gonna kick your ass at this, Goro.” Futaba grinned and Goro relaxed.

“We’ll see about that.”

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later and Futaba was now lying down on the floor and Goro had turned to lie on the sofa. They’d gone from Mario Kart to co-op games like Donkey Kong and Super Mario and then back to competitive games when Akechi decided to play Battlefront II as he’d promised.

“But only if we play Overwatch next.”

“Overwatch is not that fun.” Futaba replied and grinned at Akechi’s horrified expression.

They were about to finish another online round when the doorbell rang. Akechi turned to Futaba, eyebrow raised.

“Are you expecting someone?” Akechi asked, sitting up.

“Oh, yeah! Hoo, you’re gonna like this, Goro.” Futaba stood up suddenly and ran to the door and Akechi followed her, wondering what the reason for all that excitement was.

Seeing who was on the other side of the door after Futaba opened it, wide grin in her face, Akechi stopped, the confusing numbness that came from his presence flooding his senses. There stood Akira Kurusu, dressed in a casual outfit, with a plastic bag in hand.

“Kurusu-kun.” Akechi exhaled like a test to see if his voice was working.

“Akechi-senpai.” Akira smiled before bowing down. “Happy birthday.”

"Ah! Futaba, did you tell Kurusu-kun?" Akechi asked, placing a hand against his forehead and looking at the ground, more embarrassed than anything.

“Sorry, I needed to.”

“Well, here it is.” Akira said, handing the bag to Futaba who peeked inside and grinned, glancing at Akechi.

“Thank you so much, Akira, you’re the best.” Futaba claimed and Akechi raised an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes at Akira. Before he could ask what was inside the bag, Futaba continued. “See, Goro, Akira here went and got a thing for you.”

“What?” Akechi asked, freezing.

“I, uh, _miscalculated_ when I was supposed to pick up your birthday gift—”

“You didn’t have to get me anything, Futaba.”

“—and today I promised I’d stay the whole day with you so I couldn’t go but Akira offered to pick it up! See, he’s a good guy!” Futaba concluded but Akechi remained unimpressed. “Look at this cheeky face, how can you say he’s a delinquent?” Futaba held out a hand towards Akira’s face and Akira, without knowing what else to do, simply forced a grin.

Akechi looked between them and then sighed, letting a smile tug at his lips.

“Well, thank you, Kurusu-kun.”

“Uh—no problem, no need to thank, haha.” Akira replied, rubbing his neck.

“Well, the least I can do is invite you in for a slice of cake.”

“Oh, you don’t have to, it’s okay—” Akira responded, a shy smile in his face.

“C’mon, Akira, if we’re three we can play Mario Party.” Futaba interjected.

“Well, if you insist.” Akira smiled and Akechi nodded back. Futaba grabbed his arm and pulled him inside as Akechi closed the door behind them.

“Oh man, I can’t wait to beat you both at the same time now!” Futaba grinned and Akechi chuckled at her reaction.

“Choose the game and I will get the cake.” Akechi replied, trying to get the bag from Futaba’s hands who quickly pulled it away. “Wasn’t it for me?”

“You can’t open it yet! You’re gonna have to wait.” Futaba smirked. “Anyway, we’ll obviously play Mario Party 8 ‘cause 10 sucked!” Futaba yelled as she ran upstairs to get the game. Akechi smiled and motioned for Akira to follow him, heading into the kitchen.

Akira looked around the kitchen as Akechi busied himself with getting a plate and a knife. It was a large kitchen, with wide windows and shiny floors. It reminded Akira of the one at his parent’s house. He could almost see his father sitting at the table, disappointed face as he slowly stopped reading the newspaper when the police told him the news of his son’s arrest. Akira turned his attention to the older boy as he spoke, trying his best to fight back the memories.

“You have come in just the right time. Any later and Futaba would be done with the rest of the cake.”

“Haha, Futaba likes cake that much?” Akira asked, making a mental note that getting Futaba a cake for her birthday would be a good gift.

“She has very peculiar tastes. Some days I’ve seen her eat nothing but snacks whereas in others she doesn’t get out of the house without a traditional breakfast.” Akechi replied, handing the slice to Akira while getting another plate and cutting another slice. “Today was one of those ‘unhealthy’ days so to say, hence the already cut cake.”

“Yeah, I was thinking it was kind of weird that you’d already cut the cake in the middle of the afternoon.” Akira agreed and thanked Akechi as he was handed a fork.

“Futaba is all too picky when it comes to eating natural food and healthy meals but when it comes to eating snacks at 3am or cake for breakfast, it’s suddenly reasonable.”

Akira chuckled. “For breakfast?”

Akechi nodded, crossing his arms and leaning against the table. “She woke me up at 6 in the morning and shoved the cake down my throat under the excuse that it _was my birthday_ and that I _had to relax_.”

“That’s not true, Akira! That isn’t how it happened!” Futaba yelled from the living room and Akechi smiled, grabbing the spare plate and walking to the living room. Futaba was back in her sitting position on the floor, between the messes of snack wrappers and bottles of juice. “Stop trying to play the victim in front of Akira!”

“I tell no lies, Futaba.” Akechi replied, handing her the plate on his hands. Futaba rolled her eyes at the statement but gratefully accepted the food. “Are we making teams?”

“Nah—” Futaba paused to swallow down the food in her mouth before continuing. “We’re three, it wouldn’t be even.”

“We could both go against Kurusu-kun.” Akechi suggested, sly smile pulling at his lips.

“No way do I want you on my team.” Futaba retorted, earning a teasing “ouch” from Akira, who chuckled. Akechi tsked before sitting on the sofa.

“Alright, free for all then?” Akechi asked, handing Akira a spare Wii controller. The boy looked at a loss for a moment while looking for a place to sit but Akechi quickly brought him back to reality, tapping the empty seat beside him. “You can sit next to me, Kurusu-kun.”

“Oh, ahm—thanks.” Akira blurted out, sitting down quickly. He tried not to think too much about why Akechi had suggested he sat down next to him and not on any other sofa and tried to focus instead on calming his rapidly beating heart and listening to Futaba’s explanation of the game.

 

* * *

 

 

Mario Party had been a mistake. They tried Party mode, where each character would go around a board and try to collect as many stars as possible in a limited number of rounds. They were all crushed by the CPU character, who finished with 7 more stars than Futaba, the best player between them all. They moved on to the Minigame Mode to play more freely and Futaba and Akechi paired up to play all the 3-on-1 minigames against Akira. Akira’s mood decreased rapidly as the losses piled up.

After a while, they absent-mindedly stopped playing the game, deciding instead on chatting. An hour passed before Akira looked at his phone, widening his eyes.

“Well, it’s getting late, I should get going.” Akira affirmed, standing up.

“Oh, you’re going already?” Futaba asked. Akechi found himself disappointed at the boy’s leaving. Was he truly enjoying the presence of his enemy?

“Yeah, Morgana gets really edgy when I get home late.” Akira replied, making Futaba chuckle.

“Your cat?” Akechi questioned. If he remembered correctly, it was the weird humanoid-cat that was called Morgana.

“Yeah, haha.” Akira said, rubbing his neck. Akechi placed the controllers on the sofa and stood up, leading Akira to the door. He paused when Akira turned to him in the hallway.

“Thanks again for the cake and for letting me in, Akechi-senpai.” Akira bowed. “I really hope I didn’t ruin any plans.”

“No, of course not. It was…nice having you here.” Akechi confessed, bringing a bright smile to Akira’s lips.

“I had a lot of fun.” Akira confessed. “Oh, and again…” Akira placed his hand gently on Akechi’s right shoulder, squeezing it. “Happy birthday, Akechi-senpai.”

Akechi simply nodded, watching as the boy said his goodbye to Futaba before leaving and closing the door behind him. Alone, he felt where Akira had squeezed, the touch of his hand lingering. Somehow, now that the boy wasn’t there, he felt even more numb.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sun was already set and Akechi was halfway through closing his eyes as Futaba put in the third episode of a police anime she’d recommended and insisted they had to watch together, _“It’s totally your thing, the main guy’s a detective too!”_ , when he heard the front door open. He quickly sat up, blinking and watching his adoptive mother walk inside the living room, grin her face.

“Goro, happy birthday!” Wakaba congratulated and Akechi smiled, standing up to receive her hug. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Well, Futaba insisted I didn’t go to work today.”

“Chill days are essential, Goro. You’re gonna have to learn that.” Futaba said.

“Well you two go get ready because we’re going out for dinner.” Wakaba declared and the siblings looked at her questioningly. Family events were hard to come by when all of Wakaba’s time was dedicated to work.

“But, mooom, I’m so full, we ate all afternoon.” Futaba whined.

“I thought you’d be excited to have sushi.” Wakaba replied, smiling. Futaba immediately bolted up.

“Sushi?!” Futaba yelled and ran upstairs to change clothes. Akechi chuckled, shaking his head at his sister’s behaviour.

“You too, birthday boy.” Wakaba added and Akechi nodded.

They went to a small place a few blocks from home. It was quiet and not very crowded and the food was good and worth the price. Two years before, it was in this restaurant that they had had their first dinner family, Akechi sitting quietly between the two of them, measuring his every word and reluctant to participate in conversations. At the time, Wakaba was still confused on how to reach out to him and Futaba was still coping with finding out she had a brother.

This time, the atmosphere was much lighter and, through silly banter and pointless conversations, Akechi found himself grateful for having been found in the lonely orphanage and taken in by them.

“Goro.” Wakaba suddenly called out as Akechi was sipping his tea. He put the cup down and waited for her to continue. “I just want you to know we’re really happy you’re here with us today.”

Wakaba didn’t have to explain the implications of those words for Akechi to nod. “I’m happy to be here, too.”

“To a long life filled with celebrations like these.” Wakaba wished and Akechi pushed away thoughts of what a post-election future would truly look like.

“You better live until you’re 100, Goro, I need my sushi.” Futaba commented.

When they arrived back, Wakaba excused herself apologetically, saying she really had to go finish some paperwork. Akechi didn't mind. It had been a long day and he was going to bed right away. His body was still sore and his mind was urging to replay all of the day’s memories, to process all that had happened. He’d just finished changing clothes when Futaba knocked on his door.

“Hey.” Futaba announced, hands behind her back as she walked in the room. “Here, you can open it now.” She added, handing him a weirdly wrapped package. Akechi cracked a smile.

“Your wrapping job is…interesting.”

“Yeah, wrapping is not my thing.” Futaba agreed. She then shifted her weight, waited two seconds, and then grinned. “Well, I’m going to go now! You’re going to sleep, right? Then tomorrow tell me if you liked it. Bye!” Futaba replied quickly, waving before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Akechi didn’t even question the weird behaviour. He sat down on his bed and looked at the package in his hands. It had been how many years since he received a gift? One out of love. A genuine sign of appreciation, not those showoff-y ones like those he received from his fans – those only directed to his Detective Prince persona. The last person to give him a gift was his mother and for years he never believed he’d get another one. Well, life was surprising, sometimes. For once, it was a good surprise.

He carefully unwrapped the package, slowly peeling of the duct tape off the edges and widened his eyes as he realised what was inside. Staring back at him was the 2004 edition of the Red Hawk figurine. The one he’d begged his mother to receive on the year of her demise. The one all of his classmates wanted at the time and the one they showed off to him when they eventually got the toy while Akechi got a dead mother in turn.

He was flooded with memories of watching the show with his mother on the days she wasn’t tired enough to immediately go to sleep, of having her cuddle him and tuck him in, afterwards. He remembered the nights where she couldn’t come home and he would sit in front of the TV, watching his favourite heroes fight and wishing they would come help him too. He remembered sneaking around in the orphanage and in his foster homes to catch an episode, even at the risk of being called childish.

After so many years, he’d finally got it. His last wish to his mother.

He placed the package on his desk and wiped the few tears that dropped down without him realising. He had a family, a sister and more than he could ever ask for. It should be enough, shouldn’t it?

But it wasn’t. Akechi bit his lip until he was met with the taste of blood, staring at his ceiling as he fell into bed. He still had a plan, a mission to fulfil and even if he changed his mind, he couldn’t back down. He no longer had that choice. For some things, it was simply too late.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they finally played video games. 
> 
> Let us know in the comments what are your thoughts on Kirby, Pokemon, Mario Party and Overwatch. And what you thought of the chapter too, of course. 
> 
> next chapter on the 22nd of May!


	9. Perguntei-lhe: “Onde há gente no mundo?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Social Studies trip and Akira uses the opportunity to find out more about the detective.

Time is too slow for those who wait, they said. A painful process that one has no choice but to endure. For the Phantom Thieves, who were stagnated in search of a new target, it was agonizing. Or, well, for the most of them. Ryuji was pestering each of them at any given moment but didn’t seem to make any progress on finding a target on his end. Ann seemed just as restless. Yusuke was still trying to get used to their antics and to his life after Madarame’s confession. Futaba seemed to have her own agenda.

Akira, on the other hand, was enjoying the calm. The stagnation was a welcome respite from the prospect of immediately having to jump into another palace and starting the process all over again.

Especially since Akira had recently become tormented by nightmares. He’d been a lucky child whose childhood had never been haunted by any sort of night terrors. Of course, now, as a teenager, he would suffer through what his younger self had avoided. Sometimes, he saw distorted memories of his past, things he wished he forgot. Other times it was his arrest, how powerless he felt as he was sentenced to probation.

Most times, though, he saw his friends die over and over again in the Metaverse whilst being unable to do anything to save them. And every time he’d hear that familiar voice muttering those words that cursed him.

_“You’re not strong enough.”_

One time, Morgana woke up and saw him trembling, breathless after jolting up from his nightmare. They talked about insecurities and Morgana confessed that he, too, sometimes dreamt. When Akira asked him what about, he turned away and told him it was none of his business. Akira wondered if the answer would be at the bottom of Mementos.

Obviously, this lack of sleep had repercussions on his concentration in class. So, when Ann asked him and Ryuji about their pick on the social studies trip, he was genuinely surprised.

“Oh crap, the social studies trip! Ugh, I just wanna ditch it...” Ryuji groaned when they were having lunch.

 “You better go to your school activities.” Morgana intervened from under Akira’s desk. “You shouldn’t draw any more attention to yourselves.”

Akira hadn’t thought about school trips ever since he’d arrived at Shujin. In his former school, they only had one trip per year and it was never very exciting. Clearly, the situation was different in a prestigious academy in Tokyo. A TV station, huh? It could be interesting.  Maybe it could give him some ideas on career prospects. Would he make a good TV host?                                                                                                                                              

Quickly, the school trip went from something he'd never heard of to something he couldn't stop hearing about. Whether it was the cafeteria queue, leaving the bathroom or during class, it was all people were talking about. He couldn't help but be especially interested when he heard two girls sitting near him gossiping. “Hey, I heard Akechi-senpai’s going to be at the TV studio!”

“No way! I can’t wait to see him.”

“Even if he goes to Shujin, he’s never here. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!”

 _A once in a lifetime opportunity_. _Maybe for them but not for me,_ thought Akira, trying not to let a smug smile slip into his lips. He truly felt he had a chance at a friendship with Akechi. Well, when he wasn’t being threatened or pushed away from Futaba.

“Excuse me, what you’ve said about Akechi-senpai—” Akira said, trying to talk to the gossiping girls after class had finished. They turned to him warily, their eyes flashing fear. His classmates stared at him, questioning the unusual interaction. Right. His reputation. Akira decided to drop the subject and sighed, grabbing his school bag once Morgana had slipped inside.

He stopped when a hand tapped at his shoulder and he was met with Ann’s compassionate smile.

“Wanna go to the underground mall? I wanted to find a gift for Shiho.”

So, they found themselves in the mall, wandering through overpriced jewellery shops and looking at things they couldn’t afford. Ann dragged Akira to try on some clothes and convinced him to spend some of their Phantom Thieves money on them. "You need more than 3 outfits, Akira!" Ann claimed, as she shoved an armful of clothing into his hands. Akira rolled his eyes at her antics, but smiled anyway, deciding to defer to Ann's model aesthetics. She, after all, was the expert in this area.

Soon enough, they found themselves at a gift shop to find the promised gift for Shiho.

“Sooo.” Ann started. “Do you know if Futaba’s okay?”

“Futaba? No, not really. Why?” Akira replied.

“Well, she’s been quiet ever since Madarame’s. And, you know, it’s normal because we haven’t been meeting up as much and it’s good to take a break.” Ann sighed, looking at some mugs. “I just wanted to make sure everything’s okay with her.”

“Yeah, I don’t know. You should talk to her, though.”

“You also haven’t been hanging out with her?” Ann asked.

“No, not really.” Akira opened his mouth to say something but closed it back. Should he tell Ann? Well, there surely wouldn’t be a problem. “Though, I did kind of crash her brother’s birthday party.” Akira confessed, rubbing the back on his neck.

Ann gasped, the shock turning into an amused smile. “What? Spill it, Akira!”

“Well, I was just doing a favour to Futaba and I had to turn up at their house and—” Akira paused to look at some trinkets, enjoying Ann’s curiosity as he prolonged the moment. “—well, Akechi invited me in.”

“And you accepted it.”

“Yes.” Akira felt heat rising to his features.

“Akira.” Ann said in a sing-song tone.

“Yeah?” Akira replied.

“Do you have a crush on Akechi-senpai?” Ann smirked and Akira chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“Not a _crush_. But he is interesting so I’d like to be his friend.” Akira confessed and turned to meet Ann’s knowing look. He pouted. “ _Friend_.”

“For now!”

"For — as long as he wants me to be his friend." Akira muttered, pouting as Ann chuckled beside him and moved to pinch his cheeks.

“Oh, Akira, that’s cute. I can’t believe you have a crush on Futaba’s brother.”

Akira made a motion for her to quiet down. “It’s not a crush. It’s more like…platonic infatuation.”

“Right, of course.” Ann giggled. “Well, you better keep it platonic. You don’t even know if he likes guys.”

Akira widened his eyes. Shit. He hadn’t thought of that. Well, he had never looked a lot into what his interest for Akechi could mean or entail. But, suddenly, this detail seemed a lot more relevant than what he initially expected. Was he looking for something with Akechi?

No, he wanted to be friends. Good friends. No, friends. Friends. F.r.i.e.n.d.s. For now.

He had to find out if Akechi liked men.

“Well, you’re the one talking about crushes. How do you even know if I like guys?” Akira countered, though his weak effort to deflect from the conversation about his love life was met with an unimpressed look from Ann.

“First, you pretty much just confirmed it right now. Second, you’re not very good at hiding it, Akira.”

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You _whistle_ to yourself every time we pass a hot guy.” Ann punctuated.

“So, I do it ironically. Just so you know, I find girls attractive.” Akira confessed, blushing slightly. Ann rolled her eyes.

“One thing doesn’t stop the other and you know it.” Ann replied. “I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed, you have good taste. Akechi-senpai’s hot.”

Akira breathed out a smile. “He sure is.”

“Oh my god, you totally have a crush.”

“Shhh, don’t say that out loud.”

 

 

* * *

 

Akechi Goro was standing in front of the studio’s backdoor, waiting for someone to let him in. He hoped there weren’t any of his fans in the area for in his current mood he had no strength left to hide the scowl on his face.

Now that the TV channels had taken a liking on him, his scheduled had been flooded with interviews and appearances in talk shows. Shido had told him to moderate his appearances but to appeal to the public as much as possible. _Say the right thing. Smile. Make sure he had a lot of young fans. Who knew when his popularity would truly come in handy?_

Campaigning for Shido was truly one of the most despicable works he had to do. He found it to be more painful than bargaining with yakuza members or threatening a shadow with a gun to their head. Thankfully, all he had scheduled for the next days were some simple interviews with audience participation from a class of his school.

When Principal Kobayakawa asked him if they could arrange the a school trip on a day when Akechi had an interview, he immediately thought it would be a bad idea. There was too much at stake regarding the school’s reputation and his own and he thought some of the students could get, as he put it, _over excited_ about his presence. Of course, the risk was there with whoever was in the audience, but he was familiar with this crowd and knew what they could do.

 Of course, the moment he reported it to Shido, he was commanded to comply. A visiting class filled with naïve, impressionable students was the perfect opportunity to brainwash the entire school, in Shido’s eyes. At least, he’d been warned the interview would be more of a formality, so it would only feature common Q&A questions. It was more of a chance for him to keep building his Detective Prince character. However, he’d been told he’d be asked for his opinion on the Phantom Thieves.

The Phantom Thieves. A topic that was difficult on its own.

Eventually, a security guard let him in and Akechi breathed a sigh of relief when he was met with the studio’s cool air. During interviews, his appearance had to look the most professional a teenager could manage, which included boasting Shujin’s prestigious emblem on his uniform. Under the summer’s heat and having quickly got used to the summer uniform, the change made quite the difference.

As Akechi walked down the hallway, he heard a quartet of dangerously familiar voices.

“—why don’t we relax and check out some shops beforehand?”

“Ooh, I know a place! I wanna go to that huge pancake-looking place we passed on the way here!”

Akechi stopped and leaned against the wall, listening to their conversation. Could he be mistaking their voices? Was he becoming so obsessed with the Phantom Thieves that he mistook random students' voices for theirs? It was already weird enough that he could recognize them. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Kurusu's voice, even as he almost dropped his briefcase in realization. This was no mistake, it was them.

 

He knew the Shujin school trip was today and he knew the second year students were the ones visiting. He was prepared for these types of confrontations. He’d even acted so friendly with Kurusu during his birthday party. Futaba was so happy.

Truly, developing any hint of a friendship would be the best course of action. He would be able to gather more intel on their thievery plans and when he eventually approached Futaba about her little band of thieves, she would have no choice but to consider that he wasn't just dissuading her participation in their heists out of spite. Possibly.

He waited for the cat to say something about roller coaster rides — it had to be the cat, with that _whiny_ , irritating voice – to step out of his post and approach them.

“Excuse me—oh, Kurusu-kun!...and friends. What a surprise to see you here.” Akechi greeted, smile in place. His eyes wandered through the other teenagers before fixating on Akira, who smiled warmly at him.

“Hi, Akechi-senpai.” Ann replied.

“Hey. Whaddya want?” Ryuji responded, eyeing Akechi up and down.

“I happened to be passing by, so it seemed polite to greet you. We will be filming together, after all.” Akechi replied, glancing at Akira to see his reaction. The boy simply looked curious.

“Wait, filming? You a celebrity or something?” Ryuji raised an eyebrow, earning an exasperated sigh from Ann.

“Only to the extent of appearing on TV a couple of times.”

“Honestly, Ryuji, only you couldn’t know who Akechi-senpai is.” Ann jabbed, making Ryuji pull a face.

“Hey! Nobody told me Futaba was a celebrity’s sister!” Ryuji replied.

“Don’t you watch the news, Ryuji?” Morgana said, poking his head through Akira’s bag. Akechi almost cracked a smile before remembering he wasn’t supposed to understand the cat.

“We’ll be filming with you tomorrow, senpai?” Akira interrupted the two, earning Akechi’s complete attention.

“Yes. I’m— afraid I’ve ruined the surprise.” Akechi paused in his statement when his phone buzzed. He took it out of his pockets, frowning momentarily as he recognized the a work number texting him. “My apologies. I truly was just passing by. I must be going.”

“Aww, already?” Akira whined with an exaggerated pout. Akechi cracked a smile at his reaction, watching as he and Ann shared look.

“There’s a briefing for tomorrow’s recording that I have to attend.” Akechi replied. He thought about mentioning their plans of visiting Dome Town before recalling how the cat had been a predominant member of that conversation. He flashed them a smile. "Well, see you tomorrow."

“Senpai.” Akira suddenly called out, making Akechi turn with a curious look. He simply shifted his weight, a shy smile in his face. “See you tomorrow.”

Akechi found the reaction strange but decided only on nodding in reply.

“What kinda celebrity do you think he is? An entertainer? Nah, he’s no fun at all.” Akechi heard Ryuji’s voice comment as he moved away.

“He’s a detective, you moron.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting in the back of the studio and listening to Ryuji grumble about anything and everything while he scrolled through social media had Akira feeling anxious. In a matter of minutes, he would finally be in the presence of the most infamous of Goro Akechi's masks, the Detective Prince. Or, well, what he assumed was his mask. It made sense, no? When they were talking on their own or at his birthday he acted so differently. It made sense for him to put up a front to keep his reputation.

It didn’t make it any less frustrating when Akira was trying to reach what was behind said mask.

“Akechi-san’s coming on!” announce one of the members of the TV crew.

Chatter and gossip erupted from everywhere surrounding Akira as Akechi walked on stage. Back straight and a pleasant smile on his face, Akechi looked nothing short of flawless. It fit him. Sitting on the show’s sofa, lights flashing and thousands of eyes staring, he looked like he belonged. Yet, the scenery couldn’t be compared to the one Akira saw in his home, seeing the boy laugh freely and play video-games.

“Wow, he really _is_ a celebrity!” Ryuji commented, wide-eyed and tapping on Akira’s shoulder. Ann, who was sitting next to Ryuji, only sighed.

The director announced they cut back from commercials and soon enough, the show started. The host presented the boy but his classmates were already screaming in enthusiasm before Akechi introduced himself. He chuckled and Akira noticed how the laughter was forced and too well-timed.

The host said something that stuck with Akira, however. Apparently, this wasn’t Akechi’s first appearance on this show. Akira quickly searched for the interviews Akechi might have been in on his phone and the first recommendation was a video of an interview with thousands of views. He bookmarked the video to watch later. For educational purposes, of course.

“Ah yes, that would be the scandal involving the master artist, Madarame.”

Akira looked up from fanblogs of Akechi when the boy said those words, his heart skipping a beat. He turned to his side to see Ryuji and Ann also wide-eyed. He locked his phone and put it away.

“What do you think of these justice-oriented Phantom Thieves?” The host asked. Akira clutched his phone, unconsciously.

“If they truly are heroes of justice, I sincerely hope they exist.” Akechi replied, with a smile on his face.

“He’s one of the first that believes we exist.” Ryuji commented with a grin. Akira only nodded, his eyes still drawn in Akechi as he heard the boy say a joke about Santa Claus.

“But, hypothetically speaking, if these Phantom Thieves are real…” Akechi paused for a moment, bringing a hand to his chin. “I believe they should be tried in a court of law.”

Akira froze for a moment, quickly stopping the memories of his own trial from flooding his mind. He should have expected Akechi's position. After all, Akechi was a detective on the police's side. He knew this was what he’d say yet it still stung. Deep down Akira had hoped that Akechi would have understood their justice. It hurt to see someone he admired to be against them and their actions and, most of all, to say it publicly on national television. This was quite a huge statement.

Akira watched from his peripheral vision as Ann withdrew within herself and how Ryuji grew progressively angrier when Akechi pointed out how the Phantom Thieves were manipulating people. He could only imagine how Futaba would feel when she saw Akechi condemn their actions.

The hosts conducted a quick survey on who believed the Phantom Thieves existed and the result was thirty percent. That wasn’t bad. A solid number. As long as those thirty percent didn’t report them to principal for possibly being the Phantom Thieves, it was good. He could be happy with these results.

“All right, let’s try asking this student here.” Akira looked up to see the female host standing in front of him, microphone in hand. He glanced around to see if she was referring to anyone else but she continued to speak to him. "Hypothetically speaking, what are your thoughts on these Phantom Thieves, if they are real?"

Akira could feel Akechi’s curious gaze on him. He could feel the dozens of eyes on him and Ryuji’s heavy presence beside him. With all the courage he could muster, he said, "They do more than the cops."

For the briefest of moments, Akira swore he could see Akechi sneer before he was back to his polite demeanour. “You say that with such firmness.” Akechi replied.

Akira watched as the host commented how his words were the opposite of Akechi’s. He could still feel anxiety pooling in his stomach. Had this been the correct answer? Or, at least, an acceptable one.

“In that case, there’s one more question I’d like to ask.” Akechi continued, and Akira did his best to remain unfazed by Akechi's heavy gaze. “If someone close to you, for example, your friend next to you. If his heart suddenly changed, wouldn’t you think it was the work of the Phantom Thieves?”

Somehow, Akira felt like he was being tested but he didn’t know what Akechi was trying to get at. He shot back. “They only target criminals.”

“I see. But how can you be so sure?” Akechi smiled at him, the same patronizing look in his eyes as the one he saw when they first met. “Whether the thieves’ actions are good or bad, I feel there is a more important issue at hand.”

“Hm? What do you mean?” The host asked.

“The matter of how they change people’s hearts. If they honestly possess that ability…it could be used for more than extracting confessions.” Akira thought of the Black Mask and how his intentions in the palace didn’t seem to be to change someone’s hearts. He felt a phantom pain in his stomach where he’d been stabbed and felt a shiver go down his spine.

“Hey, you okay, man?” Ryuji asked when he saw Akira trembling lightly. The boy simply nodded.

“Oh, please don’t misunderstand. This is all purely hypothetical. It is only if people who can use such a power truly exist. Either way though, this cannot be ignored. The existence of the Phantom Thieves would be nothing but a threat to our everyday lives.” Akira heard Ryuji scoff at those words, and he couldn't help but wonder if the blond was picturing Akechi's face beneath his foot with the force that the other man was tapping it with. Ann was just as quiet as when the interview begun.

“To be honest, I’m already working alongside the police to help sort out his matter.” Akechi continued.

Oh, Akira paused. He was working with the police already? Well, Futaba did mention something to him about how her brother would probably work their case. Still, he’d hoped any opposition would come only later on. Akira bit his lip. He’d have to be more careful around Akechi. Try to avoid any possible suspicion.

Things would just get more difficult from now on.

 

* * *

 

 

Akechi had baited Akira Kurusu. When the television host approached Kurusu, it only took a minor adjustment to the script he’d prepared for this interview to probe at Kurusu, to learn exactly how much thought he put into their actions at Phantom Thieves.

And, of course, disagreement would only invite further discussion. That’s if Akechi had any say in how his attempt to approach Kurusu would go. That was why he approached the young man after the interview, doing well to keep his carefully crafted television persona in place.

“Oh, Kurusu-kun, I’m glad I found you,” Akechi said, smiling brightly when he caught sight of Akira, seemingly lingering behind the rest of his class. “I wanted to thank you. To paraphrase Hegel, advancement cannot occur without both thesis and antithesis.” Akechi laughed softly, quickly shifting to a more conversational tone, “My apologies — what I mean to say is that our discussion was quite meaningful.” Akechi smiled again, glancing away from Kurusu if only to allow himself a respite from the seemingly unfazed boy before him. “ — Few people around me are so willing to speak their minds as freely as you did earlier,” Akechi mentioned, hoping to appeal to a sense of solidarity all young people must feel. He imagined it would have likely been easier to convince Kurusu to talk to him outside of this encounter, but he couldn’t have Futaba arrange a meeting. She, would certainly, get the wrong idea. “Adults are only interested in using the young, while they simply do as the adults say. I feel like our discussions could prove to be quite fruitful. Would you mind talking with me again?”

The leader of the phantom thieves, the man he accosted with his own hands, appeared thoughtful for a moment, and a small part of Akechi thought he might say no before he spoke.

“Akechi-senpai,” Akira paused, grey eyes tracing the area around them. Akechi followed his gaze. They were mostly alone, but there were one or two employees of the studio around. They were nowhere near earshot, though. “Should you really be doing this — _here_?”

Akechi arched a brow. “I’m sorry. I don’t understand what you mean, Kurusu-kun.”

Akira’s eyes widened a little before he shook his head, “I — I’m reading this wrong. Forgive me, Akechi-senpai.” He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous gesture if Akechi ever saw one. “It almost sounded like you were trying to uh —,” Akira trailed off.

“Trying to what?” Akechi asked.

“Come onto me,” Akechi felt his features flush at Kurusu’s words, even as the other man shook his head and apologized. “Again, I’m sorry.”

“I —,” Akechi said, avoiding Kurusu’s gaze, “Kurusu-kun.” He swallowed hard as he tried to school his features, hoping to regain his grasp on the fleeting mask of the Detective Prince. “You are a friend of my sister’s. I would never presume to insert myself into your life at the risk of complicating your relationship with Futaba,” Akechi sighed, meeting Akira’s gaze, “My devotion to her well-being far surpasses my own interests.”

How honest he was being, in that he would never implicate the Phantom Thieves if Futaba was among their numbers and he certainly wouldn’t, even if he was interested in Akira like that, place her in such a problematic position. Right now, he was just attempting to forge a friendship with Kurusu for informational purposes, nothing more, nothing less.

“Senpai?” Akira said and suddenly, Akechi realized his response almost made it seem like he was interested in Kurusu like that.

“I am almost certain that came across incorrectly,” Akechi amended. “What I mean to say is, all detectives need someone to challenge them, and I find myself growing stagnant.” Of course he was growing stagnant, he couldn’t exactly move forward in this case when Futaba was at stake. Nevertheless, he grinned and continued, “Perhaps continuing to speak with you, someone who views these Phantom Thieves in such a different manner than I do, will provide some valuable insight.” And as a final effort, he added the additional incentive of pleasing his younger sister, something he believed both Akira and himself would agree on, “I also believe part of Futaba wishes that we could be friends of a sort, too. What do you say, Kurusu-kun?”

A small smile pulled at Kurusu’s features as he said, “If the opportunity arises.”

“Thank you,” Akechi responded, smiling.

 

* * *

 

 

Ann had most certainly got into Akira’s head by confronting him about his ‘platonic infatuation with Akechi.’ His thoughts were very much preoccupied with Akechi approaching him at the television studio after he directly contradicted Akechi’s thoughts about the Phantom Thieves.

Why had Akira asked if Akechi was coming onto him like that? He could have jeopardized his entire chance at friendship with Akechi. And he hadn’t even gotten a proper answer, leaving himself more confused than he was before. Akechi hadn’t said he wasn’t effectively asking Akira out, but he didn’t say he was either. All Akira knew was that Akechi wouldn’t dare endanger Futaba’s friendships by pursuing his own self interests.

Or so he says, so while the whole rest of the gang was worrying about him becoming suspicious, he was trying to figure out if he had a date or a discussion in his future with one ace detective.

 

* * *

 

 

The bells were still jingling behind him as he entered Leblanc when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Akira heard Sojiro’s familiar greeting and nodded in response, before unlocking his phone and looking at what texts he’d received.

_7:49pm_

  **Skull:** That Akechi bastard pisses me off! I can’t believe he said that!

  **Oracle:** hey, no bullying my brother!

  **Skull:** Sorry.

  **Panther:** I’ve also been thinking about what he said.

  **Panther:** He clearly tried to discredit everything we’re doing.

  **Skull:** And he said it on live TV too!

  **Fox:** Don’t be sour.

  **Fox:** There are, without a doubt, people we have saved. These people could not have been saved if not for the heroic deeds of the Phantom Thieves.

  **Fox:** I am living proof of that.

_**Oracle** _ **is typing...**

  **Oracle:** …im sorry for my brother too.

  **Oracle:** sometimes he gets a bit caught up in his justice and all.

  **Oracle:** im sure he didnt mean to say that what we do is *really* wrong

  **Fox:** I thought he did.

  **Panther:** Don’t apologize, after all it’s his job, right? Haha.

  **Panther:** But I was thinking and…was he wrong about what he said?

  **Panther:** I feel like he had a point.

  **Skull:** why so negative all of a sudden?

  **Panther:** Well, isn’t it selfish of us to just change people’s hearts because they’re criminals?

  **Fox:** We are phantom thieves, Ann.

  **Fox:** Even if some wouldn’t forgive us for what we did to Madarame, I still decided it was a necessary act.

  **Skull:** Kamoshida too. We wouldn’t do shit to him through any kinda normal methods.

  **Panther:** That’s true, but…

  **Oracle:** were helping people at least.

  **Oracle:** no one can take that from us, questionable methods or not.

  **Fox:** For now, let’s stick to our justice. And with that unanimous decision rule in place, we won’t lose our way.

  **Panther:** …yeah, you’re right. Sorry for bringing that up.

  **Skull:** Just you watch, Akechi.

  **Skull:** Someday you’re gonna see who was right!

  **Joker:** Okay, let’s stop talking about this for now.

  **Joker:**  Morgana says we should all rest.

“Hey, kid, I’m leaving now. Close up shop for me, alright?” Sojiro announced and Akira nodded, letting Morgana jump in a seat and putting his phone down in the counter. He then yawned, scratching the back of his head. So much for an uneventful study trip.

“Hey, you aren’t going out tonight?” Morgana asked as he looked for any leftovers in the fridge. He smiled. There was still some curry.

“I was thinking of helping out Tora-san after dinner. Why?” Akira turned to see Morgana hunched.

“Ah, nothing. Don’t worry.”

“I could stay inside, too. We could watch a movie and all.

“Oh yeah, shouldn’t you have returned those DVD’s by now?!” Morgana jumped in the counter and Akira chuckled, shrugging. “Akira!”

“Oops.” Akira put down a plate for him and another for Morgana. “Guess it slipped my mind. I’ve been busy, you know.”

“Right, right.” Morgana rolled his eyes. The cat jumped slightly when Akira’s phone buzzed all of a sudden, eyeing him questioningly. Akira picked up the object before any questions where asked, raising an eyebrow. “Who is it?”

“Futaba.” Akira answered, his eyes not leaving the screen as he typed back a reply.

  **Futaba** ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ **:** hey

  **Futaba** ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ **:** trying to start a serious conversation with these nicks is impossible…

 **Akira :3c :** Excuse me? I don’t take criticism to my nickname-picking skills.

 **Futaba** ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ **:**.-.

 **Akira :3c :** Are we having a serious conversation?

 **Futaba** ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ **:** ugh

 **Futaba** ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ **:** yes

 **Akira :3c :** What’s up?

 **Futaba** ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ **:** it’s about Goro

 **Akira :3c :** Oh, is everything okay with him?

 **Akira :3c :** Has he been coming home injured again?

 **Futaba** ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ **:** nonono, about what he said today!

 **Akira :3c :** Oh, right, ofc.

 **Akira :3c :** So, what is it?

_**Futaba** ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ _ **is typing...**

**Futaba** ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ **:** Do you think I should tell him about us?

Akira choked on a spoonful of curry and Morgana raised an eyebrow at him, jumping on his shoulder to look at what he was texting.

“Hey, this is a private conversation.” Akira moved the screen away.

“C’mon, let me read it!” Morgana complained and Akira booped his nose, making him squirm away.

“I’ll let you read it afterwards.” Akira replied, already typing his reply.

  **Akira :3c :** No, that would probably just bring us more trouble.

  **Futaba** ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ **:** i mean yeah! but maybe he wouldn’t badmouth us on tv again

  **Futaba** ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ **:** or try to get us arrested

  **Futaba** ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ **:** do you think he’d still try even knowing im one of the PT?

  **Akira :3c :** I don’t know, Futaba.

  **Futaba** ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ **:** well, tbh neither do i

  **Futaba** ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ **:** and im kinda scared to find out

  **Akira :3c :** We should lay low until we find our next target.

  **Futaba** ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ **:** yea yea

  _ **Futaba** ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧  ****_ **is typing...**

  **Futaba** ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ **:** Akira? Is it bad that I’m second guessing what we do?

Akira bit his lip, going to his home screen to click around some random apps before he reread the text. His eyes didn’t miss the Metaverse app which seemed to draw all of Akira’s attention to it. What would be the appropriate response to this? Akira understood it was natural for some doubt, after all, him too had been feeling it for some time now.

He didn’t want to pressure Futaba, too. She was probably feeling enough of that just from being Akechi's sister.

 **Akira :3c :** It’s not bad, don’t worry.

 **Akira :3c :** Things are complicated right now but I like to believe we’ve done the right thing so far.

 **Akira :3c :** Of course manipulating people’s hearts isn’t good. But someone almost died because of Kamoshida.

 **Akira :3c :** And like Yusuke said, we helped a lot of people, him included, when we changed Madarame’s heart.

 **Akira :3c :** We’ll prove your brother wrong with our next target, I’m sure.

 **Futaba** ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ **:** yea, you’re right! I guess sometimes the end justifies the means

Akira flinched a little at the words. That wasn’t exactly what he’d meant to say but he didn’t truly believe his words to begin with. As long as they had a positive effect on Futaba, it would have to do for now.

  **Futaba** ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ **:** im really glad you’re our leader, Akira.

  **Futaba** ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ **:** i cant imagine myself talking about this to say ryuji

  **Akira :3c :** Hey, Ryuji is smart, he’d get you. He’s just not the best at expressing his emotions.

  **Futaba** ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ **:** rly? I think he expresses his emotions just fine

  **Akira :3c :** You know what I mean.

  **Akira :3c :** What if it was Ann?

Akira noticed how Futaba took longer to reply and smirked as he imagined her flustered, picturing the situation.

  **Futaba** ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ **:** ann would be different. anyway ttyt!

Akira let the phone down with a sigh, noticing Morgana fixated at him.

“Can I read it now?!” Morgana asked, jumping up on the counter. Akira’s smirk widened as he pet Morgana behind the ear.

“You’re a cute cat, Morgana.”

“Hey, don’t patronize me! And I’m not a cat!”

“Didn’t even want me to go out so we could have some bonding time.” Akira cooed and Morgana scratched at his hand, clearly annoyed.

“Ugh, you’re impossible, Akira. Fine, don’t tell me!” Morgana jumped down the counter to walk upstairs. Akira followed him after leaving the dish in the sink and grabbing his bag.

“About Akechi.” Akira started, sitting down on the bed next to Morgana.

“What about him?” Morgana feigned disinterest.

“What do you think of him?” Akira asked.

“Well, he seems to have a lot of influence over the media. He may prove to be useful but any connection to him is also dangerous. Futaba needs to be careful.” Morgana turned completely to Akira now. “And you too! Don’t get too attached. There’s nothing we can do about Futaba but we could avoid the risks with you. You’re our leader.”

“Yeah, I know. You always make sure to remind me.” Akira threw himself down, making Morgana jump with the impact.

“Hey, be careful! I’m serious, Akira.” Morgana jumped to sit in Akira’s chest. “Akechi’s dangerous. He didn’t seem to be kidding about taking you to court.”

“I’m serious, too.” Akira replied. “We’re gonna prove to him that we’re in the side of justice.”

Or so he’d try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ann and akira being friends and gossiping is honestly my favourite thing. Also, Akira very subtly asking Goro if he's into men: A Mood.
> 
> next chapter on the 29th of May!


	10. E o mundo respondeu-me com olhos brancos: “Ali”.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves receive their new target as Makoto Niijima discovers their identities.

Futaba was sitting idly at the courtyard, clicking away at a game console when her attention was drawn to two familiar second-year students approaching.

“Took you long enough.” Futaba complained, standing up and packing the console away. “It’s almost like we don’t go to the same school.”

Akira smiled and waved but Ryuji simply turned to the vending machines, scrutinizing it as though inside were the answers to their upcoming exams.

“Hey, Ryuji? Ryuryu? Ryujijijiji?” Futaba called but the boy only tapped his foot, impatiently. Futaba turned to Akira. “What’s up with him?” The boy shrugged.

Suddenly, Ryuji punched the vending machine. “Effing!...Akechi, man. I’m still pissed off! We’re some kinda threat? Let’s see him do it, then!”

Futaba flinched at Ryuji's outburst. “He probably didn’t mean it like that.” She muttered.

“Well, he looked like he did!” Ryuji finally turned to them. “If someone else was helpin’ people, we wouldn’t be doin’ stuff as the Phantom Thieves to start with! He works for the cops, doesn’t he? Well, I don’t see him doin’ shit!”

“Hey, m-my brother’s working all the time! He’s not like that.” Futaba yelled back and Ryuji tsked.

“Hey, what are you yelling for?” Ann asked, walking up to them. She hit Ryuji on the head. “And stop being so loud.”

“Who cares? Everybody’s talkin’ ‘bout this stuff, anyway.” Ryuji replied.

“Okay, let’s get to the reason why we’re here.” Morgana called out from the bag, perching up on Akira’s shoulder. Everybody visibly deflated, Futaba fidgeting uncomfortably. She couldn’t help but feel responsible for her brother’s words, knowing how much they affected the team’s morale.

“Will we be OK if we keep doing this…?” Ann started, eyes fixated on the floor.

Ryuji exhaled loudly. “We can’t let the cops scare us outta being phantom thieves.”

“But… what about that weird guy in Madarame’s palace? Isn’t there a lot we don’t know?” Ann asked. Futaba saw Akira wince at the mention of the guy and wondered what was going through his head. After the incident, he tried so hard to convince them he hadn’t been bothered by the sudden appearance of the Black Mask guy and by his defeat but, behind his eyes, Futaba could see his will waver. “Akira got really hurt, last time.”

“Not really hurt.” Akira intervened suddenly, voice cracking. He coughed to try and cover it.

“What if there’s more people like him? What if next time we’re not quick enough?” Ann pondered out loud, visibly distressed.

The flash of a mobile phone camera drew their attention and they turned to the source of light, seeing Makoto Niijima holding up her phone. Morgana quickly hid inside Akira’s bag and they all tensed.

“The hell?” Ryuji called out.

“You all seem to be having so much fun. I’m a little jealous.” Makoto affirmed, the smile on her lips a contrast with the cold look directed to them. Futaba inched closer to Akira, trying to silently ask what was going on but the boy’s eyes kept themselves trained on the student council president.

“Are you snoopin’ on us again?” Ryuji asked again, clearly annoyed. “We said before, we don’t know nothin’.”

“Before? What’s going on, Akira?” Futaba asked, unconsciously hiding behind Akira.

“Futaba-chan. I can’t help but worry seeing you hang out with them. I’m sure Akechi-kun is worried too.” Makoto said, turning to Futaba. The girl stood a bit straighter after being addressed eyebrows drawn together.

“I know exactly how my brother feels about it.”

“There’s nothin’ for you to ask around here.” Ryuji interjected.

“Why do you think I’m here to question you? Could it be that you’re hiding something?” Makoto smiled. “My ears are always open to the troubles of my peers, you know.”

“You’re that hungry for a good letter of recommendation, aren’t you? Of course, you are…” Ann exhaled. Makoto looked at her, eyebrows drawn together. “Nobody would have taken on your annoying job if they weren’t…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Makoto asked quickly.

“Aren’t you the Student Council President? Didn’t you know about Kamoshida?” Ann asked. Akira tapped her shoulder but she didn’t even seemed to noticed. Makoto, on the other hand, looked as if she’d just been burnt.

“I didn’t— He honestly was a good teacher until that day…” Makoto responded.

“Oh but you always take the teacher’s side, don’t you? That’s what a good council president does, after all…” Ann replied. At that moment, Futaba wished she could hold Morgana, if only to soothe the tension she felt at the waves of anger rolling off Ann.

“What about you? What did you do for your friend?” Makoto asked, visibly Ann gasped, her composure collapsing as Makoto continued spewing accusations. "You were much closer to her, so how did you help?"

"Hey, don't —," Akira said, trying to mediate, if only to be interrupted by Ann.

“There was nothing I could do!...I couldn’t do anything to save Shiho.” Ann replied, her voice breaking at the end.

Makoto averted her gaze. “There’s no need to shout.”

“If these Phantom Thieves were out here helpin’ people, I’d root for ‘em no questions asked.” Ryuji intervened. Despite not being the best possible comment, Futaba knew this was his best attempt at trying to relieve the tension. She could see how distressed he was from the way he kept shifting his weight. “They’re more dependable than some people I know.”

Makoto winced slightly and turned away. “Just make sure you show up to your classes.” She breathed out before taking her leave. Ann turned to them, a new fire burning in the depths of her eyes.

“I take back what I said earlier. We have to keep going with this. I’d be ashamed if we let it end like this…”

“Hell yeah! It’s about time we find out next target too.” Ryuji declared. Futaba looked at Akira and saw his rigid posture despite his smile. She wondered why nobody could see how tense he looked. Why didn’t he speak up about whatever was bothering him? She cleared her throat discreetly, cringing as everyone turned to her.

“We’re meeting with Inari now, right?” Futaba asked, trying not to falter under their gazes. Akira nodded.

“Let’s go. We shouldn’t keep him waiting for too long.” Akira said.

“Yeah, no point discussin’ stuff if he isn’t here, too.” Ryuji sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

* * *

 

 

The door to Leblanc opened, signalled by the twinkling of a bell, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the cooler air inside. With the arrival of summer, the temperatures had suddenly risen and the air pollution was making walking around in streets and trains almost unbearable. When the schools announced the change to the summer uniform, it helped fight against the suffocating heat, but now, they were already used to walking around with their arms bare. So, the search for a cooler place to hang out began again.

They met with Yusuke in Shibuya, under the sun's cruel light.. They commented on the sudden affluence of negative comments on the Phan Site (Ryuji jabbing Akechi once more and Futaba trying her best not to get mad), discussed ideas of what to do next but their focus was quickly on Yusuke and, more importantly, his luggage. Having decided that the dorms weren't conducive to his artistic lifestyle, Yusuke tried to invite himself to stay at Ann's house. The idea was rejected immediately, and with it, went his potential lodgings.

It was Morgana who had suggested he stayed at Leblanc and they all decided to invite themselves to the café, seeing they’d never visited, to throw Yusuke a welcome party. Akira was hesitant,, saying Boss would kill him if he brought too many people to the café at once. But Futaba intervened with a wide grin her face.

“Oh, I know Leblanc! I’ve been there a lot of times!”

“Really?” Akira and Morgana said in sync, eyebrow raised and the others looked just as confused.

“Why are you so surprised?” Futaba asked.

“Well, isn’t Yongen kinda far away?” Ann asked.

“Ah, yeah but the owner, he, hahaha” Futaba chuckled sheepishly. “Let’s say he’s a family friend.”

When they entered the café, Boss glanced at them with a raised eyebrow, before going back to look over his newspaper.

“They’re your friends?” He asked, assumedly to Akira.

“Yes.” Akira nodded, putting down his bag with Morgana on a booth. Sojiro glanced around them again and then stopped, widening his eyes and putting down his newspaper.

“Futaba-chan, you’re here.”

“Sojiro!” Futaba grinned loudly, sitting at a stall. “I haven’t seen you around for so long! Did you and mum fight or something?”

“No, you’re mum’s—wait, you’re friend with him?” Sojiro asked incredulously, pointing at Akira. “Of all people…”

“What a charming antique look…” Yusuke commented, looking around the café, luggage in hang.

“Hello! Sorry for the intrusion.” Ann bowed down, followed by Yusuke and Ryuji who did more of a nod. “Akira has really helped us a lot lately.”

Sojiro eyed Akira with surprise, a smirk on his face. “Heh, I bet you’re the ones doing all the helping.”

“No, really. He’s been great.” Ann insisted.

“Huh…” Sojiro muttered, seemingly looking at Akira with a new light. “Sit down. This round is on the house.” He turned to Akira. “You’re helping though.”

“Oh, Sojiro! Got any curry? Wanna test it to see if it’s at mom’s level already.”

Sojiro sighed, grabbing a spare pot. “I’ll see what I can do.” He sent an amused look to the Phantom Thieves and then turned to Akira. “Time to show me what you got, kid.”

Akira grabbed the bean jars with a determinate look on his face. “I won’t disappoint.”

 

* * *

 

 

Akira wouldn’t have disappointed, probably, but his time to shine was stolen from him when Sojiro decided to prepare the coffee himself, instead. _“I can’t watch you destroy this place’s reputation like that”,_ Sojiro justified when Akira asked him why he was being put on watch duty for the curry. Eventually, they moved upstairs after they thanked Sojiro for his hospitality.

“This place is insane!” Ryuji exclaimed suddenly, looking around the attic like a child in an amusement park.

“It’s still kind of bare.” Akira replied, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Oh, you kept that little ramen bowl thing from times ago!” Ryuji said, looking at the bookshelf Akira was hoping to decorate with plenty more trinkets.

“And that idol poster from when we went to Harajuku!” Ann pointed at his wall.

“It’s certainly out of ordinary.” Yusuke commented, looking over the piles of books hidden away behind the old television Akira had bought.

“I’m surprised you make your bed before leaving the house.” Futaba said, flopping down the bed.

“Morgana doesn’t let me leave before I do it.” Akira explained, sitting down in the sofa.

They all settled around the room and Yusuke eventually pulled out his phone, looking over news articles and the Phantom Thief Afficionado website.

“We’re all over the news. Even those who previously believe in us have been influenced by the comments made on TV.” Yusuke lamented.

“And it’s all Akechi’s fault…” Ryuji grumbled and Futaba hugged her knees a little closer to her chest.

“Okay, we’ve been over this.” Akira interjected, trying to pacify Ryuji before he blew up again. “There’s no point discussing that again.”

Ann sighed. “At this rate we’ll only make people worry about us.”

“We need to prove our righteousness to society.” Morgana said. “It’s time we think about our next move.”

The next target. Was it selfish for Akira to want some more time to breathe? He felt like he’d been wishing that more and more ever since Kamoshida’s incident. It shouldn’t be that surprising given any break he had from the Phantom Thieves was either spent working, studying or trying to manage his friendships— or “confidant” links, as the twins insisted on calling them. He enjoyed their presence and was more than grateful that they needed him as well but he couldn’t help feeling overwhelmed by all of this. After all, less than three months ago he was still living in his hometown. Less than four months ago, he still didn’t know how much his life would change so suddenly.

However, it was too late to falter now. He had a duty to his friends and to the Phantom Thieves.

“Yes. First, we need to search for a candidate.” Yusuke added.

“Do you have anyone in mind?” Ryuji asked.

“No…” Ann responded. Futaba also shook her head after a while.

“It’s not like we’re gonna stumble upon some important target, though.” Ryuji sighed.

“Wasn’t that what happened with Madarame, though?” Futaba asked.

“No, Yusuke was the one stumbling on us. On Ann, more specifically.” Akira teased.

“I apologize for that. My proposal has not been retracted, however—” Yusuke said but was interjected by Ann.

“Forget it, Yusuke!”

“Whaddya think, leader?” Ryuji asked, sitting down on the floor. The attention was all turned to Akira, who was slowly getting used to the expectation in their eyes.

“What about Mishima’s website?” Akira suggested.

“There hasn’t been anything good there lately.” Ryuji complained.

“Plus, it’s not like anyone ever talks about big targets over there.” Ann added.

“We should probably think over this and research it another time.” Akira explained.

“Should we move to the welcoming party?” Ann stood up, smile on her face.

“Someone’s excited.” Ryuji said.

Ann giggled. “I think I found something! Isn’t that a portable stove?” She pointed to an object under the table near the stairs. “Can’t we make hot pot in it?”

“I heard eating hot pot brings people closer together!” Morgana intervened. Futaba picked him up and squeezed his kitty cheeks, making him squirm away. “Hey, watch it!”

“Well, anything with meat is fine by me.” Ryuji stood up, too.

“I only ask that we finish it with porridge. Extra parsley, of course.” Yusuke said.

“In this household, we finish hot pot with udon, Inari.” Futaba replied.

“I have to agree.” Akira added.

“Everyone in agreement with hot pot, though?” Ann asked and received nods from all around the room. “Alright!”

“C’mon, let’s go buy the ingredients!” Ryuji asked and Yusuke immediately started making a list of all the ingredients he want to include. Akira glanced at Futaba who didn’t show any intention of moving.

“We’ll take care of the shopping. Could you borrow a pot from downstairs while we’re out?” Ann asked. “We’ll split the costs later.”

“Yeah, I’ll stay here with Futaba and do that.” Akira replied quickly. They all eyed Futaba and Akira curiously, but soon left. Futaba, on the other hand, looked at him with a hint of gratefulness in her eyes.

“This welcoming party will turn out to be quiet lively. Shouldn’t we go downstairs to get the pot?” Morgana asked and Akira nodded.

“Go ahead? I just needed to ask Futaba something.” Akira asked. Morgana eyed the both of them suspiciously before sighing.

“Just don’t take too long.” He said before scattering off. Akira then turned to Futaba.

“Okay, tell me what’s up.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re unusually quiet.” Akira said and Futaba bit her lip, trying to avoid Akira’s gaze. “Plus, you’re usually more happy about eating.”

“Is that supposed to mean something…?” Futaba grumbled. Akira smiled.

“It means I’m worried.” Akira explained and watched as Futaba relaxed her shoulders slightly. The action was soon covered up by her biting her nails. “So, tell me what’s wrong? Please?”

“It’s nothing we haven’t talked about yet…” Futaba muttered. Akira was confused for a moment, before recalling the text conversation they had the day before. Right, Akechi.

“You don’t have to feel guilty about it. It’s not your fault— and Ryuji isn’t trying to offend your brother when—”

“I think he is.” Futaba let out under her breath.

“No, he isn’t. He’s probably just angry because he doesn’t like having his actions questioned.” Akira tried to explain but Futaba didn’t do so much as fidget. “Besides, you’re not responsible for your brother’s actions.”

“That’s not it…” Futaba stood up only to sit down again, this time on the sofa.

“What is it, then?” Akira asked, sitting down on the chair in front of her.

“I’m…honestly a bit scared.” Futaba confessed finally folding her hands on her knees. “I don’t want to go against Goro.”

“Futaba…”

“He’s my brother…! I don’t want to disappoint him or to face against him.” Futaba said, exhaling a shaky breath. “When he started looking into Kamoshida’s case, I was hoping he’d be on our side. After all, we went against really bad guys both times but…in the end, I guess he didn’t understand it. Or maybe we aren’t as right as we think we are? I don’t know, anymore.”

“Do you regret making Kamoshida confess?” Akira asked and Futaba shook her head. “Do you regret saving Yusuke from his situation? Saving so many people from the grasp of Madarame?” Futaba shook her head again. “So maybe our actions aren’t as morally correct as we thought them to be. But if we use them only for good, I can’t see what’s wrong with helping people.”

“But there are other people, too. You saw it!...”

“Then we can’t stop until we make sure those people don’t use the Metaverse for anything but good.” Akira declared, summoning all remains of confidence he still had.

“Can we really do that?” Futaba muttered, uncertain.

“Of course.” Akira sent her a reassuring smile which seemed to ease her mind. “And then we’ll prove Akechi wrong.”

Futaba nodded hesitantly but then finally smiled.

“Should we get the pot? Morgana’s gonna start yelling if we don’t go quickly.” Akira continued and Futaba stood up, nodding.

 

* * *

 

 

The meal had been filled with joy and laughter and for a moment Akira felt like everything was okay. Sojiro had agreed to let Yusuke stay the night, he was together with his friends celebrating the success of another mission and there was nothing that could ruin evening. After their stomachs were full (or most of them, as Yusuke still insisted on having porridge), they settled on chatting for a while. Ann laid down on the sofa and Futaba followed her example by laying down on Akira’s bed.

Soon enough, Ryuji was talking about how he’d met Ann in middle school and the conversations about their pasts continued until they turned to Akira.

“Well, when it comes to being labelled, nobody’s got it worse than Akira.” Ryuji commented suddenly and Akira lifted his head to acknowledge the attention.

“Is this about your past?” Yusuke asked and Akira straightened his back, fidgeting in his chair. He should’ve expected this outcome.

“Now that I think about it, we never got to hear the details.” Morgana asked, jumping on the table.

It wasn't that talking about the incident was triggering or unbearable, but Akira had felt powerless. The whole thing was a haze of anxiety, disappointed stares, and feeling helpless. Barely being able to remember who was the “victim” and having been testified against, Akira knew he had no chances of ever clearing the case from his record. So, perhaps it was better to get used to living with this weight.

He explained what happened that night, how he’d heard the panicked yells of a woman and saw a man trying to force said woman into his car under threats. Deciding not to stand to the sides, he approached the man, tapped him on his shoulder and proceeded to watch him fall in his drunken state. Whatever political power the man had allowed him to convince the woman to testify against Akira and soon enough he was arrested under a false accusation.

His friends were looking at him with faces of shock and anger. Even Futaba had sat down to listen to him better and was now sitting quietly to the side, watching the conversation.

“Just listenin’ to it pisses me off…!” Ryuji slammed his fist on the table, making Morgana jump on Akira’s lap. “You got an assault on your record just for that?”

“The woman sounds quite horrible as well. She’s stayed quiet this whole time…”

“That man is just the kind of person whose heart we could steal! Who is he, and where can we find him?!” Morgana asked, looking up at Akira.

“That’s the thing. It was pretty dark and my memories are very blurry o I don’t remember…”

Futaba suddenly perked up, standing up. “Maybe I can convince Goro to try to find out! He works with the police after all so maybe he can gain access to the victim’s information.”

They all shared a hopeful look before Yusuke hummed, interrupting them.

“But the victim’s information is always kept secret. Knowing that man had the power to persuade the woman to change her testimony, there’s a chance it isn’t even in the records.”

Futaba looked down, shifting her weight. “Maybe I can try to hack their system and—”

“It’s too risky! We don’t wanna draw any attention to ourselves right now. Akechi and the Council President investigating us are enough work already.” Morgana intervened and Futaba sat back down, sighing.

“Besides, the court has made their ruling. Even if we manage to get revenge, Akira’s past record won’t go away.” Yusuke continued.

“The world is so messed up.” Ryuji groaned. “The weak are left to fight for themselves while rotten adults get away with whatever they want.”

“And those in power don’t do anything to help the situation.” Morgana added.

“Isn’t there anything we can do, though?” Futaba asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

“If we show the world what true justice is then surely we’ll make them come to their senses.” Yusuke said.

True justice. Would whatever they were doing right now become true justice if they really pushed it? If they changed enough hearts? Would there always be someone questioning them, someone in need of help that never came?

Perhaps Akechi’s words had affected Akira more than he initially thought.

“You’re right, Yusuke!” Ryuji stood up, fiercely. “That’s gotta be what our powers are for.”

“Sounds good to me! The flashier our missions are, the cooler we end up looking.” Morgana added.

Akira glanced at Futaba who was staring at the ground, lost in thought. For some reason, seeing her questioning them as much as he was on the inside gave him some comfort.

Akechi was wrong or he’d have to be. Akira didn’t regret his actions and questioning everything was beginning to get tiring. They’d prove him wrong. They had to.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, when Yusuke was laying down on the sofa to sleep after Akira turned off the lights, Akira turned to him one last time despite Morgana’s reminders that they should go to sleep.

“Yusuke, answer me honestly.” Akira said and Yusuke hummed to signal he was listening. “Do you think there was any other way to bring Madarame to justice other than changing his heart?”

Yusuke was quiet for a while and Akira wondered if he’d fallen asleep before his deep voice cut through the silence in the attic.

“Other than death, I don’t think there is. And certainly none is more effective than the change of heart.” Yusuke explained. “Why the sudden question?”

“No reason, just thinking.” Akira covered it up and was grateful for the boy’s cluelessness at his behaviour. “Good night, Yusuke.”

“Good night, Akira.”

 

* * *

 

 

Futaba was woken up by the smell of lunch being cooked and walked downstairs to see her brother cooking, wearing his uniform as always except for the absence of his blazer and for the fact that his suspenders were hanging down.

“Hey,” Futaba called out as she entered the kitchen. She was greeted with a smile.

“Good morning. You’re up early.” Goro responded and Futaba looked at her phone to confirm it was half past noon.

“ _You’re_ up late. What’s up?”

“I didn’t have to go to the office this morning. But I’ll be leaving for cram school in a few minutes.”

“You sure are busy, huh…” Futaba sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table. Goro offered her a sheepish smile, serving her a plate of tamagoyaki before he sat down as well.

“I’m sorry, but I do have to prepare for the university entrance exams. You know I have to study more than most due to my work.” Goro watched as his sister was still pouting, poking at her food. He smirked. “If only I was as amazing as you…” He sighed.

“If only you were! Oh well, that’s the genetic lottery, Goro. You don’t get to be both pretty and amazing.” Futaba said, a grin in her features.

Goro smirked. “You think I’m pretty?”

Futaba rolled her eyes. “Don’t act like _you_ don’t think you’re pretty.” Goro chuckled at that. “I see your selfies, I follow your blog, I know what’s up.”

“You truly are my biggest fan.” Goro teased, taking a sip of water.

“You’re a sketchy detective, I’m just looking out for you.” Futaba bit back.

“Am I?” Goro raised an eyebrow, amusedly.

“Sketchy Akechi.” Futaba nodded and Goro chuckled. “By the way, how’s work?”

“I’m still on the Phantom Thieves’ case, though without much progress, as of now.” Goro confessed with a sigh. “However, Principal Kobayakawa has just assigned me to conduct an investigation on the Phantom Thieves in school as they are highly suspected to be students of Shujin.”

Futaba tensed up for a minute but the tension was quickly replaced by confusion. Wasn’t Makoto the one sticking her nose around their business and looking for information? She was sure Akira had told them his hunch that she had been sent by the principal to investigate Kamoshida’s case as she always seemed to be keeping an eye on them. Could the principal have assigned Akechi as well?

“Wait, wasn’t—” Futaba started but interrupted herself halfway through. Perhaps it was better not to mention it much in case she drew too much attention to them.

“Wasn’t what?” Akechi insisted.

“Ah, nothing! Nevermind.” Futaba waved her hand dismissively. “My memories are probably just mixed up from watching too much anime.”

“I see.” Akechi hummed, finishing up his food. “You have to sleep more, Futaba. It’s damaging your health.”

“Ugh, there you go again.” Futaba rolled her eyes.

“You know I’m right.” Akechi stood up. “I have to leave now. Will you be okay?”

“Of course.” Futaba replied in between bites. She heard her brother heading upstairs and quickly returning to the kitchen to grab his keys before heading to the front door. “Bye, Goro.”

“See you later, Futaba.” Akechi responded before closing the door behind him.

 _Should I tell Akira_ , was the first thought that came to Futaba’s mind as soon as her brother left. If Akechi was indeed now the one investigating them in school, it could complicate their lives quite a lot. Even more if he’d been paired up with Makoto Niijima. She grabbed her phone but only went as far as looking at her lock screen. In the background was a photo they’d taken the day before, five teenagers and a cat trying to cram themselves into the attic’s tiny couch to pose for the selfie.

Futaba locked the screen again. She could tell Akira another time. As of now, they had to focus on finding their target.

 

* * *

 

 

“Makoto-san.” Akechi called out as he spotted the brunette walking through the cram school’s hallway. The girl turned around to face him. “May I talk to you for a moment?”

“Is it about the Phantom Thieves, Akechi-kun?” She asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“Well, yes.” Akechi responded after a moment of hesitation. “I’d like to apologize regarding Principal Kobayakawa taking you off the investigation. I’m sure it wasn’t due to your performance but simply because he has the so-called Detective Prince at his disposal.”

“Humble as always, Akechi-kun.” Makoto replied. “I see you accepted the offer.”

“How could I refuse? I’m already working with the police on the case so having permission from the school to conduct a deeper investigation is in my best interest.” Akechi clarified. “There have been victims, after all. The Phantom Thieves need to be pursued.”

“You don’t seem to doubt their existence.” Makoto affirmed with a questioning tone to her voice.

“Well, many details become logical if I think on the premise that they do exist.” Akechi replied, bringing a hand to his chin.

“Is this…because my sister told you so?” Makoto asked, her voice wavering as she referenced her sister

Ah, yes. Nijima Sae, the highly reputable prosecutor always the at SIU Director’s hand and Akechi’s co-worker who he’d been investigating the psychotic breakdown cases with for some time now. They’ve bonded somehow, created something not resembling a friendship but closer than a work relationship. Sae would sometimes ask him for advice on her cases and in return she’d keep an eye on him to make sure he wasn’t being treated unfairly due to his age. Akechi appreciated her concern and her help and Sae was an acquaintance he cherished.

Of course, Akechi also knew how Sae was important to Makoto from the times they’d talked and it wasn’t difficult to assume there was some jealousy of their friendship on her part.

“It was just a coincidence, Makoto-san.” Akechi flashed her a smile which wasn’t returned. “I just wanted to ensure there were no hard feelings. After all, I’m just using my natural born talents for the sake of serving the world. Don’t you think the same about yourself too?”

Was he getting a kick out of annoying the girl? Perhaps too much. But he couldn’t help but grin internally as he saw the girl wince at his words, letting her gaze fall slightly. Was it that the thought of her as a rival? Or someone he should be able to surpass if he ever wanted to achieve his goals? When did he start taking so much pleasure in seeing the girl crumble before him?

Ah, right. Maybe it was because of how much Makoto reminded him of who he once was.

“I—” Makoto tried but cut herself off quickly.

Akechi hummed. “…Oh, that’s surprising. So you’re just the good-girl type of pushover.”

He watched as the girl flinched and he himself bit his lip at his own words. Perhaps he was going too far.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out to see an alarm signalling his class was starting.

“Looks like it’s starting soon…” Akechi muttered before turning to Makoto with a smile, meeting only the angrily pained look in her eyes. “See you later. Give Sae-san my regards.”

 

* * *

 

 

Akira tapped his pencil against his notebook, Mr. Ushimaru’s rant about the Bank of Japan white noise in the back of his mind. Not even doodling was keeping him distracted from his thoughts. At any given moment, he’d find himself thinking about the Phantom Thieves and the future. About Akechi’s words, the threat of the police and Makoto investigating them. About Futaba’s most recent warning that Akechi was now in charge of investigating any connection the Phantom Thieves had to the school.

If Akira were to be honest with himself then he’d say he feared his interest in Akechi would give his secret away. But he knew better than to do that. Still, the possibility was there and with it was the risk. Was a friendship with Akechi too dangerous to pursue? Would he have to give up on whatever he’d been trying to achieve the past two months?

He only noticed the class had ended when Morgana told him to start packing his things. Just as he was about to leave the classroom, Ms. Kawakami entered the room, approaching him.

“Ah, Kurusu-kun. Good, you haven’t gone home yet.” Kawakami sighed. “Niijima-san’s looking for you. Could you head to the student council room right away? She says there’s no report of a lost item so she wants you to start filling out some paperwork.”

“What? Lost item?” Akira wondered. “I don’t understand.”

“Just go, Kurusu-kun. The student council room is in the third floor, next to the library.” Kawakami heaved a deep sigh before leaving. “Why am I running errands for a student? I know she’s the principal’s favourite…” Akira heard her mutter before she left.

“Niijima’s the girl that keeps following us around, right?” Morgana asked, popping his head from out of the bag. “Do you think this means trouble?”

Akira shrugged. “Who knows.”

In a few minutes, he found himself in front of the council room, knocking on the door before entering. Inside was only Makoto Nijima leaning against a table and Akira inwardly raised an eyebrow at the scenario, closing the door behind him.

“Ah, earlier than expected.” Makoto started. “…Have a seat.”

Akira closed his bag to make sure Morgana wouldn’t make any noise, hearing him whimper in protest and took a seat in front of Makoto. His pondering was cut short by her words.

“I’ll get straight to the point.” Makoto straightened her posture before continuing. “Mr. Kamoshida and Madarame. Why don’t you tell me the truth behind those incidents?”

Akira heard Morgana gasp and controlled his instinct to tell him to be quiet. Instead, he only raised an eyebrow.

“Can’t answer that? Well, of course you wouldn’t admit to such things.” Akira watched as she seemed to hold back a smile before taking out her phone. “Have a listen.”

Akira’s heart pounded in his chest in anticipation. He had a bad feeling about this . His eyes were fixated on Makoto’s fingers as she tapped on her phone screen and soon enough the room was flooded by a very familiar voice.

_“If someone else was helpin’ people, we wouldn’t be doin’ stuff as the Phantom Thieves to start with!”_

Akira froze. That was undoubtedly Ryuji’s voice coming from Makoto’s phone, followed by Futaba and then Ann’s. This was enough evidence to put suspicion on them. If this recording reached Akechi’s hands…

“…What could this all mean?” Makoto pondered out loud before sending him an accusatory glare. “Was it blackmail? Hypnosis? How do you corner someone into making them confess?” She leaned forward a little. “Won’t you tell me how you did it?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Akira replied, uncrossing his legs and tapping on them absent-mindedly.

“You want to say this doesn’t prove anything, don’t you?” Makoto asked but soon continued. “I believe you four are the Phantom Thieves. Now, what would the police think if they heard my recording?”

Akira flinched and cursed himself for the action. Biting his lip, he tried another approach.

“I thought the principal had put you off this investigation case. Maybe you should be worrying about the students, Niijima-san.” Akira replied, not recognizing himself in the words. He watched Makoto wince but quickly regain her composure.

“I believe that doesn’t change anything. Do you think Akechi-kun wouldn’t accept this evidence?”

Akira gulped, averting his gaze. He didn’t want to imagine what Akechi would do if the suspicions fell on them.

“If you confess the truth, I don’t mind leaving this only between the two of us… You’ll tell me, won’t you?”

Akira remained silent, his eyes trained on Makoto’s red ones until his phone buzzed. He took it out to see an incoming call from Ryuji. Glancing at Makoto, she motioned for him to take the call.

“Hey, where you at? Takin’ a leak? Let’s meet up at the usual spot to hold out Phantom Thieve’s meetin’!”

Akira froze. He slowly glanced at Makoto to confirm she had listened and heard Morgana grumble from the bag. Forget the next target, his next mission would be to hold an intervention to talk about Ryuji’s loud mouth and how it always got them in trouble.

Akira sighed exacerbated, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What are your conditions?”

 

* * *

 

 

“What the hell?” Ryuji yelled out, earning glares from the passers-by in the accessway.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Ann asked, her eyes switching between Akira and Makoto who followed behind him.

Makoto had asked to accompany Akira to his meeting and at that point he had no choice but to accept. He could see Yusuke’s confused look and Futaba, who’d been sitting next to Ryuji and was now hiding slightly behind the blue-haired boy, was glancing at him with something akin to betrayal in her eyes.

“I had him lead me here.” Makoto explain, letting her eyes roam between them. “Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Futaba Sakura and…Yusuke Kitagawa-kun, right? Second-year student at Kosei High and former pupil of Madarame?”

Yusuke gave her a curt nod and she continued. “I wanted to ask you all about this.”

Makoto replayed the recording and slowly all their eyes turned to Ryuji, who looked like he wanted to run. Makoto then proceeded to explain how their methods and the fact that they were meeting up were suspicious and how someone was bound to find out about them sooner or later.

“Better her than my brother…” Futaba muttered midway through the explanation and Akira couldn’t agree more.

“What do you intend to do?” Yusuke asked after she finished talking, his arms crossed. “Have you come just to say you’re going to report us?”

“I bet someone told you to find us. The school can’t have ties to criminals, after all.” Ann intervened. “And yet they turn a blind eye when it comes to harassment and sexual assault.” Ann leaned against the railing, looking down. “These adults are just using you. I feel sorry for you.”

“…I know.” Makoto replied after a moment.

“Huh?”

“That’s why I would like to verify the justice you speak of.”

“What?” Ryuji asked, mirroring the shock felt by all of them

“I’m the only one who knows what you’re doing. If you prove that you’re just, I’ll delete this.” Makoto looked between them before continuing. “There is someone whose heart I want you to change.”

“Who?” Yusuke asked and Akira narrowed his eyes at Makoto’s satisfied smile.

“So you’re not saying it’s impossible.” Makoto hummed. “But I cannot say it to you just yet. Let’s continue our talk after school tomorrow. On the roof. Assuming you accept my offer, that is.”

After saying those words, she turned and left, not taking with her the tension left in the air. Ryuji broke the silence with a sigh, scratching his neck.

“This is turnin’ into a real pain.”

Akira agreed. He wondered if this could get more difficult than it already was.

 

* * *

 

 

It could.

Akira blinked after hearing the words coming out of Makoto’s mouth.

“Excuse me?” He asked, just to confirm what he’d heard was correct.

“You heard it right. A mafia boss.”

They’d done as they were told and met with Makoto after class Yusuke agreed to stay behind and be only briefed after their meeting and Akira wondered if he’d believe Makoto really asked them to deal with the mafia.

“Mafia?” Futaba breathed out, her hands shaking a bit.

“What’re you talking about?” Ryuji yelled out.

“That’s what they call themselves. This group seems to be the cause of the rise in phishing scams. What’s worse, once you’re in their sight, they won’t stop threatening you until they get what they want.” She explained. “They’ll force you to get in their scams, threaten your family and ultimately destroy your life.”

“Holy shit…” Ryuji let out.

“It appears that their victims include some of our students…” Makoto said.

“Oh no…” Ann gasped.

“They primarily target juveniles. The victims are being threatened not to testify, so even the police can’t get a grasp of the situation.”

“That’s where you want us to start?!” Ann asked.

“You should be able to pull it off…if you’re really the righteous Phantom Thieves.” Makoto smiled. “Or is Akechi-kun correct when he says you act without justice?”

Ryuji growled and Futaba flinched at the words.

“Give us the details.” Akira intervened.

“Their main hub of activity is in Shibuya…That’s all the information I have.” Makoto crossed her arms, staring them down. “You have two weeks. Once that has passed, I’ll submit all evidence I have to the school and to the police.” Her eyes lingered on Futaba when she said those words and Akira unconsciously stepped in front of her to cover her view of the younger girl. She continued. “I hope you don’t let me down…”

As she turned and left, they all let out a collective sigh.

“What are we going to do now?” Ann asked them all but they all turned to Akira. The boy in question only sighed. Hopefully, they’d find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter had so much going on and it was so big, I'm sorry.
> 
> Also, "Sem Fado Restante"? More like, sem energia restante (no energy left) because that is Akira's mood throughout this whole fic and also the Biggest Mood™.
> 
> By the way, some of you may have noticed that I updated the tags. Yes, Goro will be demissexual in this fic. For those of you who don't know what that is, the definition is "Demisexuality refers to those who _may experience secondary sexual attraction after a close emotional connection has already formed_ ", meaning any nsfw scenes will only happen a bit down the road, if they do. But if they do happen, I'll change this to M or E. I had to implement Goro's assexuality in the fic because it is one of my biggest headcannons and one a lot of people in the fandom seem to share.
> 
> Also 10/32, 32 is still a prediction, it may change.
> 
> next chapter on the 5th of June!


	11. Será que é a escuridão que me define?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recording another interview, Akechi finds himself in a quaint, little café called Leblanc.

The lights at the studio were as blinding as always, leaving him with burning eyes and dry lips. He could hear the TV crew shout from backstage and the host sitting next to him kept chatting away to some intern helping out with that day’s program – Akechi had seen the young girl around quite a few times, hopeful spirit still shining bright in her face as she wished to contribute to the production as much as possible. Unfortunately, Akechi had seen the way the host eyed her, the same glint he’d seen in his seniors so many times, in _Shido,_ and he wondered how long it’d take before that hope would be ripped out of the poor girl.

Akechi heard the crew announcing the recording would continue in thirty seconds. The intern moved away and the host’s attention was once again on Akechi who already had his usual flashy smile ready. He’d become quite a regular guest on this show, _“Your pretty young face keeps the ratings up, Akechi-kun”_ the host had once said and Akechi pretended they were not inviting him for that reason alone but also because he had important opinions to share.

“I am working day and night with the police to bring these Phantom Thieves to justice.” Akechi continued, his eyes then turning to the live audience. “Let’s only hope my grades won’t suffer.”

The audience and the host chuckled. Akechi kept his smile in place.

“Well, Akechi-kun, with your intellect, we are sure they won’t.” One of the hosts replied.

“We know you are still young, Akechi-kun.” The other continued. “But what is your opinion on the upcoming elections? We have heard you are quite informed.”

“Ah, yes.” Akechi sat straighter in the chair that suddenly seemed uncomfortable. He’d prepared for this. They’d warned him this question would come up – it was all part of a ploy to promote political interest in young people. He could do this. “There are quite a few capable candidates but Shido-san is surely standing out.”

“Oh?” The host seemed interested. They were expecting a vague answer wrapped up in a motivational message but, unfortunately for them, Akechi had other orders to follow. “And why’s that?”

“He’s leadership qualities are unquestionable, and he’s proven himself to Japan countless times during his work as a representative for the National Diet of Japan. Despite the other capable candidates, I have to say that my vote goes to the United Future Party.” He fixed his hair, smiling. “Well, it would if I was old enough to vote.”

Another laugh from the audience and the hosts were looking at him, impressed.

“You have a very well-formed opinion, Akechi-kun. As expected of the Detective Prince.”

“Thank you.” Akechi bowed slightly and watched as the hosts went on to motivate young people to get more into politics. Akechi hoped they couldn’t hear his erratic breathing or see how his knuckles were turning white from clutching his fists too tightly. He did it. Shido would watch the program and hopefully be proud. Maybe he’d even compliment him on his performance. That would be nice.

After they finished recording the show, the hosts approached Akechi again, congratulating him on his performance and he thanked them again. His heart was still racing from saying those practiced words and all he wanted was to go to his trailer and hide for a few hours. But as he was about to walk away, he spotted some of his fans waiting for him.

“Akechi-kun!” The three girls, standing in school uniforms, didn’t look older than his sister. They all smiled brightly at him and he tried his best to keep his perfect smile in place. “We made these for you! W-we hope you like them!”

One of the girls handed him a handful of letters and a box of what he assumed were handmade chocolates. He smiled warmly, seeing as the girls shied away, blushing. Most of the times he received chocolate, he didn’t have time to eat it right away and when he finally did, the boxes had already been snatched by Futaba. He made sure to remember to hide them, this time.

“Thank you so much.” Akechi bowed and the girls giggled. Then they looked at each other, giggling more and Akechi raised an eyebrow at their behaviour.

“Tell him, tell him.” One of the girls pushed the other, who seemed flustered.

“Is there something you wish to tell me?”

“It’s just, we have a theory…” The blushing girl whispered.

“It’s not really a theory but—it’s silly, Akechi-kun.” The other corrected.

“Oh, do tell me. I’d love to hear your theory.” Akechi insisted, an amused smile on his face.

“It’s not a theory, it’s more of an idea that we had when seeing you speak and—”

“Just tell him!” One of the girls insisted.

“You see, we were seeing you talk about Shido-san, Akechi-kun.” The girl continued and Akechi took a deep breath, crossing his arms to hide his shaking hands. “And we found this funny because you also support Shido-san. You see, Akechi-kun, you actually kind of look like him.”

Another girl giggled. “Could you be related somehow?”

Akechi’s eyes widened and for a few moments he forgot to breathe. When he finally did, his vision was blurred and he feared his fans could see the panic across his face. Instead, he decided to laugh, a loud bark that attracted the attention from the remaining people in the studio.

“That is a funny theory, indeed.” Was his voice trembling? Could they see it? Would they see it? “But Shido-san’s a good man. If he was my father, he would have never abandoned me.”

The girls nodded and he realised that maybe his mask was standing more firmly than what he imagined. He needed to get away. This wasn’t how he had imagined his day to go.

“Unfortunately, I have to go now.” Akechi bowed and the girls nodded and waved at him, the words coming out of their mouth unheard. Akechi simply focused on walking, as fast as possible, as normally as possible.

As soon as the door to his trailer closed behind him, he threw the gifts on his table and fell to his knees, punching the floor until his knuckles bruised. He didn’t feel like crying but his eyes burnt. He looked at the mirror sitting above the table, seeing his reflections staring back at him. There was no escape, not when his existence was rooted in him. The eyes looking at him weren’t his, they were _Shido’s_ and it didn’t matter that he cut his skin open for the blood coming out would still be his.

Maybe all his plans were for naught, thought Akechi holding back a scream, maybe he was just trying to run from a fate that never belonged to him in the first place. In the end, he was fighting himself and the more he grew, the more he looked like him. The more his mother’s bright smile would dull in his memory, replaced by his father’s cruel laughter.

Maybe he was coded to have the same lifeless eyes and selfish hands. So much of what he did now didn’t phase him anymore. Would he do so much as blink if he had to hold a gun to someone’s head after having shot hundreds of shadows? Perhaps he still would, but the lines were getting blurry. One day he could wake up and see Shido where Akechi once was.

He packed his things in one second and left the trailer in another. He walked out of the station, his mind too hazy for him to recognize whether he was running or not. He roamed the streets of Tokyo until his feet led him to the train station and he got on the first train that arrived.

Between the crowds of the rush hour, he wasn’t anybody. He wasn’t the perfect Detective Prince that charmed audiences all throughout Japan. He wasn’t the bastard son of Masayoshi Shido, soon to be Prime Minister of Japan. He wasn’t the overprotective brother of Futaba Isshiki or the adopted son of Wakaba Isshiki. He wasn’t the boy who tragically lost his mother to a suicide and never found peace within himself since. He wasn’t the man who committed every single atrocity possible in order to avenge his mother. He wasn’t even Akechi Goro.

He was just another blurry face in the background, waiting to get to his destination.

He remembered his feet moving and him changing lines but he didn’t know where to. This train was much less crowded and he sat down, staring at his feet and waiting to see where they’d lead him this time. For once, he felt free. His responsibilities were away from his mind and he’d forgot how much they weighed on his shoulders. It was liberating, not knowing where to go.

_Next stop: Yongen-Jaya_

He recognized the sound of the announcer’s voice and stood up. He wondered why he was going to a stop so far from his home but buried in his mind, the answer was there. He’d heard it countless times now, the compliments Sae awarded only to Leblanc’s coffee, situated in Yongen-Jaya. The one served in the café owned by Wakaba’s friend (boyfriend, as Futaba always corrected, just to watch as her mother would get flustered and deny it). Futaba, as well, had recommended the place, saying _“Sojiro’s curry is almost as good as mom’s!”_.

He stepped out of the train, tumbling over his feet and trying to stop his incessantly shaking hands from dropping his case. He focused on walking, step by step, and soon found himself in front of the inconspicuous door of Leblanc.

Would Sojiro mind? Probably not, if anything he’d just be another customer. Wakaba would always insist for him to join them when she and Futaba would go have dinner but he refused every time – it always felt like an intimate ritual which he’d only be invading by going. But perhaps the owner would appreciate having a new customer and one he was familiar with. With that thought in mind, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

The café was a quaint little place, with a TV turned on and some soft background music playing. There were some booths to the side, a big eye-catching shelf displaying a variety of bottles and a wooden counter. And behind that wooden counter was a familiar face.

“Welcome to Leb—Oh, Akechi-senpai.” Akira offered him a smile. “Good to see you.”

Akechi stood quietly, impassive. He wanted to be mad for having to see the infuriating leader of the Phantom Thieves on top of his already terrible day. However, all he could feel was a suffocating apathy numbing his every sense and looking at the boy, at his bright smile, was like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day.

Despite this, it didn't change the fact that wherever Akira was, it meant trouble for Akechi.

 

“Kurusu-kun.” Akechi moved to the counter, placing his attaché case on the stall next to the one he sat on. He then remembered the importance of smiling and forced one for the boy. “I wasn’t aware you worked here.”

Akira nodded. “I help Boss around the shop in my spare time.” He finished cleaning a mug before putting it with the other. “What brings you here?”

“I’ve had quite a few people recommend this place to me and I finally had the time to come here myself.” Akechi responded, the half-truth slipping easily from his mouth.

“Really?” Akira looked genuinely surprised. “What was recommended to you?”

“The coffee, of course.”

“That’s not very specific. We have a big variety of coffee options here.” Akira motioned for the different beans displayed on the shelf. “So, what will it be?”

Akechi looked at beans on the shelf and then to the boy in front of them. Somehow, instead of angering him, at that moment the boy was giving him clarity. Akechi smiled. “Surprise me.”

“Hohoho, you are about to be surprised, senpai.” Akira boasted and Akechi let out a soft laugh.

“I hope the surprise is not your lack of skills when it comes to brewing coffee.” Akechi teased and Akira glanced at him, pouting.

“It isn’t. I’ve been trained by the Boss himself, Sojiro Sakura.” Akira pointed to the door like said man would come in at any second but nobody did. Akechi chuckled.

“I was wondering where he was.” Akechi commented.

“Oh, he left for some personal reasons and left me in charge until he came back.” replied Akira and Akechi watched him gather the correct beans for the coffee. He glanced at Akechi. “Do you know him?”

“Ah, yes. You could say he’s a family friend.” Akira hummed, still focused on his work. Suddenly, he lifted his head, a devious smile on his face.

“If he’s a family friend that knows you, how do I know you’re not an inside man sent to check out how I hold up the shop when Boss’s away?” Akira asked. Akechi laughed, amused at the accusation.

“You don’t. But believe me when I tell you I’m not here to observe you.” Akechi responded and Akira smiled. “Though, I would like to talk to you to make sure you aren’t putting Futaba in any danger.”

This seemed to tense up the mood slightly. Akira muttered something like, "this again" under his breath before looking at Akechi. "Why would I?"

“You are still a known delinquent at our school.” Akechi replied.

Akira shook his head and then averted his gaze, pouring the freshly-brewed coffee on a mug and placing it in front of Akechi. “I take it as my responsibility to keep my friends safe.”

“You do seem to act as a leader to them.” Akechi commented, watching closely as Akira tensed up.

The boy hid his tension with a smirk. “I’d make sure to keep her brother safe too, if he’d like, you know.”

Akira narrowed his eyes but then smiled distractedly. “Is that so?” He replied, taking a sip of his drink.

Right in front of him was Akira Kurusu, the root of all his problems, the boy who always acted in such a strange way around him, the leader of the Phantom Thieves. He wondered what Akira would do if he suddenly stood up and told him the truth: “I know you’re the leader of the Phantom Thieves”. Would he be shocked? Would he deny it? Would he accept it and let Akechi arrest him? Or would he know too? Would he show Akechi his infuriating smirk and say “I know you use the Metaverse too.” What would Akechi do then? If Akira asked the reason why he was using the Metaverse, what would he say?

Well, these were all hypotheses, anyway. He had too much to lose by slipping up and confessing. He decided to ask something else instead.

“Was that hero complex what got you in probation?”

Akira stopped in his tracks and his expression changed into one of mild annoyance. Akechi wondered what he was thinking. “I think it was more our corrupt justice system if anything.” Akira replied, then mirroring the defiant look in Akechi’s eyes. “Is that prince charming front that you seem to put in front of everyone what got you so famous?”

Akechi’s eyebrow twitched. “Excuse me?”

“You’re a detective, right? But you give interviews and, well, everyone our age looks at you like you’re more of a celebrity.”

“That just came with the job. I had nothing to do with it but I will still endure it nonetheless.” Akechi responded, still staring back at Akira. A lie. The happy accidents that caused his rise to fame were all carefully orchestrated by Shido. “After all, I was the one who chose my career as a detective.”

Akira seemed to consider Akechi's words and frowned. He stood quietly for a moment before asking, “Were you really?”

The truth of Akira's statement beckoned anger to Akechi's form. The mug in his hand met the counter in a forceful clatter and Akira winced at the noise . “Quit making assumptions on my life, Kurusu.” He responded despite his voice maintaining its light-hearted tone. “Besides, if you’re so doubtful of the legitimacy of my choices, why don’t you ask my sister who you seem to be on such friendly terms with?”

Akechi cursed himself for the jealousy that leaked into his words and the smirk that Akira gave him didn’t help. “Is that a problem?” Akira said, chuckling.

Akechi huffed. “Maybe it is.”

“You don’t need to be jealous, you know.” Akira’s smirk widened. “I can be friends with you, too.”

“I’m not sure I would be interested in that.” Akechi hoped the displeasure showing in his face would shut the boy’s banter down.

Akira simply hummed. For a few minutes, a tense silence settled between them, both keenly aware of the other’s movements despite not acknowledging each other. Akechi watched him fumble around in the kitchen doing God-knows-what for a while before coming back later with a plate, which he put in front of Akechi. The latter raised an eyebrow.

“What is this?”

“Curry.” Akira responded as he refilled Akechi’s drink, who simply narrowed his eyes at him. “You looked hungry.”

Akechi scoffed and poked the food in his plate. “Well, I still didn’t order this. Or a refill.”

“Don’t worry, it’s on me.” Akira replied leaning against the bean shelf.

“So, the first thing you do after arguing with someone is offer them food?”

“Not to anybody, only to the cute ones.” Akira smirked and Akechi didn’t hold back from rolling his eyes. He chuckled as Akechi kept scrutinizing the food. “Don’t worry, it’s not poisoned or anything.”

“I was not thinking that.” Akechi replied, glancing at Akira. “But now I’m suspicious.”

“Who knows, maybe I’m secretly testing to see if you practice Mirthridatism.”

“By inserting poison in my food and seeing if I can withstand it? I don’t know if the police would accept that as a justification for my death.” Akechi looked at him again. “Do I truly look like a person who would poison himself daily?”

“You look like the type of person who has a secret underground bunker prepared in case of a nuclear war. Mirthridatism is the bare minimum.” Akechi snorted and Akira smiled at his reaction.

“Of course. I’m more surprised you know what Mirthridatism is.” Akechi replied, scooping a bit of food to analyse it more carefully.

“What can I say, I know my history.”

“And I can see you like showing that you know it too.” Akechi half-teased.

“Look who’s talking, Mr. Detective Prince. You’re the one going on television aweing the masses with your charms and intellect.” Akira teased back, smirk still on his face and Akechi rolled his eyes. “I, on the other hand, am just spreading knowledge to a friend.”

Akechi stopped the spoon halfway from his mouth when hearing the word friend. “To a friend?”

“Yeah.” Akira stood straight, hesitancy now showing. “Am I wrong?”

“Am I a friend to you?”

“Do you want to be?” Akira replied.

“Answer my question first.”

“No, you do.”

“I asked first.” said Akechi.

Akira stood quietly for a second before taking a deep breath. “I enjoy your company.” He stopped for a moment before continuing. “You’re smart and I like it when you’re around and well…I’d help you if you needed it. Those are my standards so to me you’re a friend…I think.”

Akechi hid a smile behind his mug. “You think?”

“You’re making me unsure now.” Akira scratched his neck, nervously shifting on his feet.

Akechi stopped for a second. What was he doing? Standing here, chatting to the leader of the Phantom Thieves, the cause of his headaches, as though it was nothing. Worst of all, enjoying it. He looked at Akira, who awaited his response. He hadn’t planned for this to happen. For the younger boy to grow attached to him and for something similar to happen to him. Despite that, something like a friendship could be beneficial. If they were "friends", he could find out about his actions with ease and keep tabs on Futaba as well. It would be easier to deduce if they were up to something and to eventually persuade Futaba to drop this charade.

So, just maybe he could indulge in this.

“I guess I wouldn’t mind it completely…Being your friend that is.”

“Gee, thanks.” Akira said but a bright smile contrasted his sarcastic tone. He then pulled out his phone, unlocked it and handed it to Akechi who only stared at his hand, confusedly. “Give me your chat ID?”

“What for?”

“So I can text you?” Akira smiled but Akechi still look unconvinced. “I’ll just ask Futaba then.”

Akechi sighed but he still couldn’t contain the smile tugging at his lips. “Well, I’d rather give it to you myself then.”

A few seconds after, Akechi received a text on his phone.

  **Unknown:** It’s your favourite friend, Akira ;)

Akechi chuckled at the text. “My favourite friend?”

“Am I not?!” Akira pretended to be shocked and Akechi laughed.

“You’ve just become my friend, how can you be my favourite one already?”

“I thought I just had that power on people.”

Akechi quietly drank from his mug, the silence settled in the air now light and enjoyable. He then turned to Akira, smirking. “I’m surprised being smart is one of your friend standards.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’ve seen your friends.”

“Ahm! I’m friends with your sister.”

“My sister is an exception.”

“And, well, so are you, I guess. You’re a special bunch.” Akira replied, smiling as he saw a proud glint in Akechi’s eyes. It disappeared quickly, though, replaced by one of confusion.

“But if being smart is your standard, wouldn’t your other friends be the exceptions?”

“Akechi, let me live!”

Akechi chuckled. “It’s the first time you don’t call me ‘Akechi-senpai’.” He commented and Akira realised it, rubbing his neck.

“Oh, sorry, is that a problem?”

Akechi chuckled. “No, it’s better this way. After all—” Akechi allow an honest smile to pull at his features. “we’re friends now, right?”

Akira stood quietly for a while, his cheeks rosy and eyes a bit glazed as he stared back. Akechi wondered what got into him and why he was looking like that but decided not to mention.

“Hm, yeah. We’re friends.” Akira replied.

The bell jingled and they both turned to see Sojiro holding groceries. The boss’ face contorted into one of surprise.

“Goro! I’m surprised to see you here!” Sojiro smiled and Goro straightened his back, offering a polite smile.

“I hope I’m not intruding.”

“Haha, of course not. You’re always welcome, kid.” Sojiro looked between Akira and Goro, who were still in front of each other. The raised an eyebrow. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Oh, no.” Goro chuckled. “I was just leaving.”

“You were?” Akira asked, frowning.

“You’re free to stay for as long as you want, kid.” Sojiro replied, getting behind the counter.

“I appreciate your offer, but I truly have to go.” Akechi stood up, grabbing his briefcase. He shot one look at Akira who seemed to be trying to hide his disappointment.

“Well, feel free to come by anytime. And say ‘hi’ to Futaba for me.” Sojiro said and Akechi nodded, glancing at Akira one last time before leaving.

He caught the train with a light-heart this time.

 

* * *

 

 

Akechi had just fallen on his bed, scrolling through his texts when he saw Akira’s number pop up. He saw his silly text, chuckling and saved his number to his phone. Before he could stop himself, he typed back a message.

_8:55pm_

  **Goro Akechi:** Thank you for the coffee, Kurusu-kun. I have to say, your skills did not disappoint me in the least.

Akechi stood up to change his clothes but stopped midways when his phone buzzed.

 **Akira Kurusu:** Hey, I told you they wouldn’t. You can always come by to help me get even better though

 **Akira Kurusu:** And call me Akira

 **Akira Kurusu:** :)

  **Goro Akechi:** I’ll think over your offer, Kurusu-kun.

  **Akira Kurusu:** :(

  ** _*Akira Kurusu changed his nickname to Akira*_**

**_*Goro Akechi changed Akira’s nickname to Kurusu*_ **

**Kurusu:** :((((((

**_*Akira Kurusu changed Goro Akechi’s nickname to Akechi-senpai*_ **

**Akechi-senpai:** I can accept that.

  **Kurusu:** :D

Akechi put down his phone, a smile clinging to his features. This was a job. He couldn’t lose sight of that. But, perhaps, it would be the most enjoyable one he’s had in a while.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure there's a line in the game (maybe in shibuya undergrond??) where you overhear someone commenting how Akechi looks like Shido. Although I like the headcannon that he looks more like his mother, I based off the initial part of this chapter on that line.
> 
> But yeah, the boys are finally friends! 
> 
> Also let me plug something here cuz yall are sleeping on EphemeralTheories's fic "empires burn in his veins" and if you like intense reads then you're gonna love it. It's really amazing and you should show it some love! 
> 
> Okay now that I'm done being annoying, thank you so much for the support you've been giving to this fic. Just want to let everyone know that we appreciate every gesture, be it here, on Twitter or on Tumblr (on tumblr, we see you @hanaseishin). So thanks everyone! This has been so fun. 
> 
> next chapter on June 12.


	12. Sou eu que me deixo definir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Akechi go grocery shopping, The Phantom Thieves finally meet Kaneshiro and Akira gets in contact with a certain journalist.

Perhaps it would come as no surprise to most but, Akira could now surely affirm that making plans was not the Phantom Thieve’s forte.

They hadn’t planned it thoroughly, but they’d been hoping it would work. They would search through Shibuya to find anyone that looked suspicious enough to offer a shady job to a teenager and then they would throw Akira to the sharks and hope for the best. Ryuji would stay at the station. Yusuke would linger at Central Street. Ann and Futaba, the former insisting on staying with the latter due to Futaba's fear of being approached by strangers, were to remain at the station's entrance. Akira was supposed to be a bit everywhere.

Akira had met someone offering an easy paying job, all flashy clothes and confident sway, but standing near Makoto, who was trying to corner them into confessing who was their boss, they were left fruitless. Akira felt just as relieved as he felt frustrated. They’d spent hours looking for anything that could lead them to this mysterious figure only for their lead to be destroyed by the person who was blackmailing them.

On the other hand, Akira was thankful they’d try it another day. He’d volunteered himself to be the clueless victim more because he didn’t want any of his friends to be put at risk and not so much because he thought of himself as their leader. He couldn’t imagine Ann being put on the spot and not acting as terribly as she did when trying to fool Yusuke. Moreover, Akira would never subject Ann to the perverted stares of those men. Yusuke would probably not understand what was going and Ryuji wouldn’t be able to pretend he was willing to participate in an arrangement like that. Futaba had never been in question; it would hurt him to see her vulnerable under the gaze of rotten men and it would hurt much more how much Akechi would beat him up if he ever found out.

So, their plan had failed. Well, for now. But all Akira wanted at the moment was to be away from his friend's watchful eyes, which as comforting as they could be, were now only weighing him down with the heavy expectations of the leader they wished for him to be. Akira still didn’t understand why “special” came in the shape of wielding more than one persona but arguing with Morgana was pointless. Ryuji had been quick to accept it and the others didn’t know him as anything but their leader by now. As thankful as he was for having them in their life, sometimes he just needed to be with someone who looked at him without expectations.

The Phantom Thieves decided to continue their search another day and went separate ways in the train station. Morgana was sitting eerily quiet in Akira’s bag and he would question the cat’s behaviour if he wasn’t so grateful for finally having a moment of peace. Still, it wasn't enough. Usually being lost in crowds, unrecognized like a shadow, would free his mind and lighten his heart, however, at the moment, being pressed up in the train was just making him feel suffocated.

The smoky air in Yongen-Jaya matched the grey clouds decorating the sky of Tokyo and not even the atmosphere of Leblanc eased Akira’s restlessness. He put down Morgana, who said he was tired and watched as he ran up the stairs, pondering what he would do. He could feel Sojiro staring at his back and could hear the unsaid question of why he was standing at the door.

“I’m going out for a bit.” Akira replied to the tense air and Sojiro raised an eyebrow.

“Just come back at closing time.” Sojiro replied and Akira nodded at the door, before stepping outside.

The air still smelled bitter but somehow Akira was lighter without the pair of blue eyes on his back.  Absent-mindedly, Akira pulled out his phone and typed up a message before logic could stop him.

_6:23pm_

  **Kurusu:** Hey, I know this is sudden and it’s okay if you’re busy, but wanna hang out?

Akira pocketed the phone and walked around the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya, taking anything that would distract him for the hyper-awareness he’d gained of any vibration coming from his phone. He’d thought of taking a shift at the supermarket but he was currently looking for jobs near his school and ones which wouldn’t interfere with his thieving schedule. It was a pity the theatre was abandoned; maybe in the future someone could put it back together. The old man at the secondhand store didn't have any new products. The batting cages were already closed.

He tapped his foot impatiently, trying to decide on which brand of tea to buy from the vending machine. He glanced at the cigarette machine next to him, hearing Morgana’s reminder in his head. He’d seen some Shujin students sneaking smokes when they thought the teachers wouldn’t catch them but sneering at him for being a delinquent. At least Morgana was right, _why_ would a high-schooler be interested in cigarettes?

Akira’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he clumsily took it out, forgetting any previous beverage decision.

  **Akechi-senpai:** Well, it is quite late already.

Akira felt a pang in his chest, shifting his weight and looking at the vending machine, the sky, the kids running down the street, anything but his phone— before it vibrated again.

  **Akechi-senpai:** What would you have in mind?

Akira bit back a smile, looking at the time. He had to be back to Leblanc in two hours to close up.

  **Kurusu:** Come to Leblanc? I’ll make you coffee, my treat.

  **Akechi-senpai:** I’m afraid I can’t displace myself to Leblanc as of now. I have to go grocery shopping and possibly go back to work afterwards. I hope you can understand, Kurusu-kun.

Akira bit his nails, looked at the time, tapped his foot. He took a deep breath and ran to the station, entering the first train to Shibuya. Only when he found himself squished against strangers did he type back a response.

  **Kurusu:** I’m actually in Shibuya rn so if you want some company that’s okay too :)

  **Akechi-senpai:** Company while grocery shopping?

  **Kurusu:** Trust me, I know the hottest deals.

  **Kurusu:** I can make you save like 400 yen.

  **Akechi-senpai:** Incredible. Do share your wisdom with me, Kurusu-kun.

Akira heard the announcement for the next train stop. It would still be a while until he got to Shibuya.

  **Kurusu:** Is that a yes then?

  **Akechi-senpai:** Well, how could I refuse such a unique opportunity?

  **Akechi-senpai:** I am currently in the middle of some work, however. Are you in any position to wait?

  **Kurusu:** hey, I could wait forever for someone who’s worth it.

Akechi took a lot longer to respond this time and Akira cursed himself for sending risqué texts in a train cab where he couldn’t squirm his frustration away.

  **Akechi-senpai:** Should I take that as a ‘no’?

  **Kurusu:** No!

  **Kurusu:** I mean, it’s okay, take your time

  **Kurusu:** Just let me know where you wanna meet and when

  **Akechi-senpai:** I usually shop for groceries in a store in my neighbourhood. Do you know which stop it is? I will pick you up at the station if you come.

  **Kurusu:** yea yea, I know.

  **Kurusu:** okay, I’ll head to the station right now! See you later.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kurusu-kun.” Akechi greeted as Akira got closer, after stepping out of the train. Akira tried to discreetly let his eyes absorb the sight of the older boy in casual clothes, a dark cardigan over a dress shirt and khaki pants, before greeting him back. “I’m surprised you were in Shibuya.”

“Ah, yes, I was— with Futaba, too.” Akira replied, smiling sheepishly.

Akechi raised an eyebrow. “Futaba has been home for quite some time already, though.”

“Well, I had some things to do—uh, buy. You know, the usual.” Akira looked away, trying not to let a blush creep in his cheeks. Akechi chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“I am glad for the coincidence, then.” They settled on a heavy silence, Akira glancing minutely at Akechi. Despite the stern look on the boy’s face, he could see a hint of amusement flash in his eyes every time Akira turned. After a while, Akechi broke the silence. “Is this a common occurrence?”

“What?” Akira jumped slightly.

“Grocery shopping with… someone else.” Akechi replied.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah! It’s, like, the number one bonding activity for friends.” Akira smirked as Akechi chuckled.

“I can see I still have a lot to learn regarding friendships.”

“It’ll be my pleasure teaching you all you want to know.” Akira beamed at Akechi and he chuckled, shaking his head. They walked inside the grocery store. As Akechi grabbed a basket, Akira tried not to think of how domestic this felt. "So, you, uh — do you often shop for groceries alone?"

“Ah, yes. It is already difficult enough to take Futaba out of the house in the mornings, it would be impossible to do so after she’s settled in her room.” Akechi replied, looking at the fruit section. Akira bit his lip, shifting near him and thinking how wise would it be to try to snoop into Akechi’s personal life. Well, this day had all been about risky situations, right?

“What about your mother?” Akira asked, wincing slightly as though expecting an aggressive reaction. Akechi simply dropped his smile.

“Well, Futaba’s mother works very long shifts so I’m in charge of these small tasks.” Akechi replied, moving to another section of the store. Akira followed.

“ _Futaba_ ’s mother? Is she not your mother?” Akira asked bluntly. He already knew the answer but, for some reason, he wanted to hear Akechi explain the situation. “Am I intruding too much into your life?”

“A bit.” Akechi confessed with a sigh before turning to Akira, who faltered under the gaze. “We’re half-siblings.”

“O-oh, I see. Different mothers?” Akira asked, light-heartedly. Akechi gripped the pasta container he’d picked up before placing it in the basket. He nodded.

“Same father.” Akira gulped as Akechi’s eyes hardened before he smiled again, that painful plasticity that Akira hated. “What about you, Kurusu-kun? Your situation seems quite more interesting than mine.”

“I-it does?” Akira stuttered.

“Well, of course. You live in a café. What does that entail?” Akechi questioned.

“Well, I learned how to brew coffee.” Akira replied.

“Good coffee, too.” Akechi praised and Akira scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Thanks—oh, take this brand instead, it’s the one Boss uses for Leblanc’s curry.” Akira pointed to another packet of rice and Akechi grabbed the one. “Boss promised to teach how to make Leblanc’s curry, too. Turns out it’s a really special recipe.”

Akechi smiled amusedly. “That’s lucky of you, Kurusu-kun. That recipe was developed by Futaba’s mother and having tasted it a few times, I’d say it’s the best curry in Tokyo. It’ll be quite the challenge to learn.”

“Hey, you said the same about my coffee, but I came through, didn’t I?” Akira replied.

“I’m in no way doubting your cooking abilities, Kurusu-kun.”

“You totally are.” Akira pouted and Akechi hid a laugh behind his hand. Akira had to bite his lip not to let it slip out how beautiful Akechi was when laughing.

“Why Leblanc? Are you related to Sojiro-san?” Akechi asked as he grabbed some snacks and put them in the basket.

“No, he’s—my parents are friends with one of Leblanc’s regulars, so they asked Sojiro-san if I could stay there.”

“Ah, yes. You are not from Tokyo, isn’t that right?” Akechi asked, earning a hum of agreement in response. “And you’re on probation, correct?” Akira stopped, averting his gaze. “I’ve heard some rumours about your record.”

“They aren’t true.” Akira blurted out and Akechi stopped, turning around to see the determined look on Akira’s face. “What was going around the school isn’t true. I swear.” Akechi raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t look into my record?”

“No, why and how would I do that?” Akechi asked.

“Well, you’re a detective. _And_ you think I’m a threat to your sister.” Akira replied.

Akechi huffed, a icy smile in his face. “I wouldn’t do such a thing.” He took a step closer to Akira, close enough that Akira could count Akechi’s eyelashes or see the small freckles perfectly hid away by a light layer of makeup. “I would much rather hear the truth from you.” Akira gaped, eyes still fixated on Akechi. Before he could mutter back a response, Akechi intervened. “Another time.”

“Uhm, yeah. Of course.” Akira muttered back, returning to his previous task of following Akechi around the store.

“How has the Tokyo experience been?” Akechi asked, walking to the cashier.

“Oh, great! Tiring. Everything is very fast paced and there’s a lot more people than I could have imagined. The train rides took some time to get used to.” Akira confessed. “Have you always lived in Tokyo?”

“No, I lived in a small town for some months when I was younger. But most of my life I’ve lived here.” Akechi replied and Akira wondered what a young Akechi would look like. Shorter hair but the same bright smile, running around with other kids and causing a ruckus. No, Akira couldn’t imagine Akechi being a rebellious child. He was probably a dedicated one, staying at home to complete his schoolwork before playing.

“Which do you like better?”

“There’s a charm to living away from the big city but I confess I like the anonymity that comes with living in Tokyo.” Akechi replied and Akira raised an eyebrow.

“Hiding away from someone?” Akira asked as they stepped out of the store. Akechi turned to Akira with a hint of tiredness in his eyes before he flashed him the usual prince-like smile.

“I confess sometimes I hide from my fans. It can be quite tiresome.”

“Especially when they insist on going grocery shopping with you, right?” Akira joked and Akechi chuckled.

“Are you one of my fans, Kurusu-kun?”

“How can I not be? You’re a detective who fights for justice.” Akira replied and then took a step closer to Akechi, who widened his eyes slightly. “Plus, you’re amazing. What’s there not to be a fan of?”

Akechi gripped the grocery bag of his hand, breathing shakily before he regained his composure.

“Well, you’ve seen me play Mario Party, Kurusu-kun. I think you can answer your own question.” Akechi replied and Akira brought a hand to his chin, amused smile on his lips.

“You make a valid point.”

“What a fan you are, Kurusu-kun. People change their minds so quickly, nowadays.” Akechi complained with a fake sigh. Akira laughed, patting Akechi on the shoulder. Their eyes met and Akira’s hand lingered for a second longer before they broke apart, smiling. “Thank you for your company.”

“Hey, it’s what friends do.”

“And thank you for coming all the way here.” Akechi replied, Akira’s heart skipping a beat from the knowing look in his eyes. “From _Shibuya_.”

“Yeah—don’t, uh—no problem.” Akira replied. “Will you be going home now?”

“Yes, Futaba is waiting for me.”

“Right, I’m going back too. Boss is waiting for me to close up shop.” Akira smiled.

“Thank you, Kurusu-kun.” Akechi bowed down.

“Hey, anytime.” Akira replied. “Truly, anytime.” They stared at each other for a moment before breaking away. Akira waved. “See you around.” Akechi nodded in response before turning and walking the opposite direction from the station. Akira stared at his back, waiting, hoping to see if he would turn but the boy kept walking. Well, he’d see him another time. They were friends, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, the Phantom Thieves met at a karaoke bar for their briefing. After a few minutes of discussing, they quickly came to the conclusion that the previous day had been fruitless. Despite their wandering around and best attempt at gathering information, they had nothing on the table and the days were counting down quickly. When they were left sighing and sipping at their individual drinks, Futaba suddenly stood up. She was determined to to fight off the somber mood that overtook her friends.

“Inari! Let’s do this!” Futaba pumped her fist excitedly and Yusuke looked more confused than when he first arrived, questioning the purpose of paying to sing for an hour.

“Huh!—Me?!” Yusuke asked, his face resembling Ryuji’s when they gathered around to study Japanese literature.

“Yes, _you,_ you nerd, I’m putting all your talent to the test now!”

“How can you compare my art to this—” Yusuke started but was ushered by Futaba dragging him up to stand in front of the TV.

“Here, I’ll even choose one that goes along with your furry side—OH, LION KING!”

Although it was fun to see them sing their hearts out, which worked better once they chose a song that Yusuke actually knew, it wasn’t long before they went back to the topic at hand.

“Can’t we ask Miss President to change it up?” Ryuji asked after a few moments of consideration.

“You mean…change our target?” Ann questioned.

“I mean, we just gotta prove our justice, right? There’s tons of shitty adults in this world. It’s not like it matters who we’re goin’ after, right?” Ryuji asked, meeting Akira’s eyes for approval. Akira averted his gaze.

“But he’s blackmailing students!” Ann replied.

Akira nodded in agreement. “This could very well get out of hand and it doesn’t look like something the police can help us with” Akira couldn’t help but glance at Futaba. Would Akechi help them? Would he accept they were the Phantom Thieves and not turn them in if they showed him what they were doing was right?

“She says this is for the students but I bet it’s just so she can brag about it in college apps.” Ryuji grumbled, taking a sip of his juice.

“Regardless, Ann is right.” Yusuke intervened, sitting down next to Futaba. “Our objective is to show courage to the weak and what better opportunity than this one?”

“Yeah, I mean, if we could pull this off, it would shut Akechi up for sure, but—” Ryuji cut himself off, sighing and scratching the back of his neck.

“That’s exactly why we should do it.” Yusuke agreed and Futaba hugged her knees where she sat.

“It all comes down to intel in the end…” Morgana admitted. “We’ve got to start looking for tips soon or we’ll never get any further than this.”

“There’s gotta be someone who knows something, right?” Futaba muttered.

They stood in silence for a moment — well, as much silence as the next room's loud noises allowed — before Akira broke it.

“What about the media?”

“Oh yeah! What about that journalist we met?” Ann remembered.

“Yeah, I totally forgot about her!” Ryuji grinned while Yusuke and Futaba shared a confused look.

“Journalist?” Yusuke questioned.

“Oh right! You guys hadn’t joined in yet.” Ann continued with a smile now in her features. “We met this journalist who was staking out Madarame’s house and asked if we knew any rumours or anything.”

“Didn’t she give you her card?” Ryuji asked and they turned to Akira. Rummaging through his bag, surely enough there was the card, huddled between incomplete worksheets and fallen sticky notes. He let the card go around the circle before it was returned to him.

“That’s for a major publication.” Yusuke commented.

“She has a sketchy name.” Futaba added.

“Do you think we can trust her?” Ryuji asked.

“We have no other way.” Morgana replied.

“Alright, let’s contact her!” Ann announced and quickly stood up to take the call telling them their time was over. Before they left, however, Akira typed an email saying they wished to get in contact with the journalist, Ohya.

It had been an unusually quiet day but Akira’s exhaustion was starting to pile up. He wondered if Kawakami would be willing to cook him dinner. He’d started to request the maid service after the unfortunate incident some weeks ago with Ryuji and Mishima and it was proving to be useful despite the hefty price. Well, there was no harm in trying.

“There could be other way…” Futaba suddenly muttered as they were walking to the station. Five pairs of eyes turned to her.

“What do you mean?” Ann was the one who voice out their confusion.

“This is a shot in the dark, but…It’s more of a back-up plan than anything, but it could work!” Futaba continued.

“What’s the plan?” Akira inquired, stopping in his tracks to listen to wat the younger girl had to say. She responded with a mischievous grin and stared at Morgana until the cat looked anxiously between them.

“What?” Morgana asked. “What’s the plan?”

 

* * *

 

 

Akechi closed the front door behind him more forcefully than he intended and winced at the loud noise it created, clutching his aching head. Shido had been persistent in making him take care of an “emergency”, which involved a long trip to Mementos, yelling threats, listening to screaming shadows and using Loki’s god-given powers. What he got in return? A sharp headache and not even a thank-you text. Not that he expected it, anyway, but he hoped Shido wouldn’t make it an habit of asking for his services during the afternoon. Futaba was probably wondering where her dinner was by this time.

“I’m back.” He called out, treading upstairs still massaging his temples. A hot shower and a meal would surely do him good. Maybe if he was in a good mood he’d give his maths homework another try.

He stopped with the door handle in hand, gaping at the sight of a cat on top of his desk. Of his workpapers, to be more specific. Exactly the ones he’d been looking over before he was called by Shido.

“Meow!” is what the cat probably sounded like for anyone who’d never been to the Metaverse.

“Futaba, your brother’s home!” was what Akechi heard.

“Futaba! Why is there a cat in my room?!” Akechi yelled and quickly enough Futaba stumbled out of her room, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

“Oh, G-Goro. Welcome home!” She stuttered, grinning sheepishly.

“Care to explain why there’s a cat in my room?” He asked, crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow.

“O-oh, kitty! So that’s where you went!” Futaba replied, entering the room and picking up Morgana by his kitty armpits. “You know, Akira asked me to look after him for the night, but I was taking a nap and he must’ve left my room.”

“Is that so?” Akechi questioned, glancing suspiciously at the squirming cat. He looked through his work, pretending to check if anything had been damaged. At least there wasn’t anything condemning in these documents. He could relax.

“Yeah, but he’s sorry for scaring you, right, Mona?” Futaba held up Morgana who had the best kitty frown he could form.

“I’m making you pay me sushi after this, Futaba!” Morgana replied.

“He certainly looks apologetic.” Akechi commented, smiling at the cat’s antics. Morgana looked at him defiantly as Akechi pet him in the head.

“Hey, hands off! No touching from the weird detective.” Morgana yelled out.

Akechi’s eye twitched but he simply smiled, scratching a bit too forcefully behind Morgana’s hear. “What a good kitty.”

“Hey—ouch, that hurts!” Morgana tried to bite Akechi’s hand who backed away.

“I think you were hurting him.” Futaba said.

“Oops, sorry—Mona, was it? Mona.” Akechi smiled down at the cat as Futaba put him down.

“Mona for the friends, Morgana for you.” Morgana replied, turning his tail and leaving.

“He’s quite chatty. Hopefully he won’t make too much noise during the night.” Akechi commented and Futaba giggled.

“I’m sure he won’t.” She replied. She stood there for a moment, shifting her weight and glanced at the papers still on top of Akechi’s desk. Akechi wondered what she’d been hoping to find.

He couldn’t say he wasn’t angry about having his sister going through his stuff, but he was mostly relieved from escaping any suspicions, not to mention curious about the thieves were up to now. Wary, but curious.

“It’s quite late to cook already. What do you think about ordering a pizza? On me.” Akechi said. Futaba looked at him with a glimmer in her eyes resembling both fondness and pride.

“You’re truly the best brother I could have.” Futaba said and Akechi rolled his eyes.

“I’m taking a shower. Order whatever you want and pay with my card.” Akechi replied, grabbing a change of clothes and a towel. “And don’t let the cat wander around!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure Wakaba-san isn’t going to be angry about him staying overnight?” Akechi asked as they sat on the sofa watching TV, Futaba lying down with her legs over Akechi’s lap and Morgana cuddled in her stomach. “Maybe we should clean the house of any cat fur, just in case.”

“Don’t worry about it, Goro.” Futaba replied, petting Morgana who purred softly. “I’m more surprised he got so comfortable here.”

“I’m just tired.” Morgana grumbled. “We should all go to sleep.”

“I bet he’s saying we’re great cat-sitters and that he loves us.” Futaba translated and Akechi chuckled.

In a moment of boldness and not questioning what came over him to choose his next course of action, Akechi glanced at Morgana and took a quick picture of him curled up. Futaba jumped up slightly, making the cat lift his head but quickly go back to his previous position.

“Hey, why the picture?” Futaba asked.

“I…just thought I should record the moment. It was quite adorable.” Akechi lied but his sister didn’t seem to question it.

“Just make sure to crop it if you’re going to post it on your social media. I don’t need your thousands of followers to look at my pyjamas.” Futaba replied before directing her attention back to TV show.

Akechi nodded despite being already focused on typing a text message.

  **Akechi-senpai:** [img1323.jpeg]

  **Akechi-senpai:** It was quite a surprise when I found him in my room today. I have to confess, I was not expecting him to be so domesticated.

Akechi put down his phone, pretending to be focused on whatever was showing on the TV before his phone vibrated.

  **Kurusu:**!!!

  **Kurusu:** Kiss him goodnight for me (￣ε￣＠)

  **Akechi-senpai:** I’m not entirely sure he would appreciate it coming from me.

  **Kurusu:** Anyone would appreciate a kiss from you, senpai ;)

Akechi flushed and tried to hide it with a cough.

  **Is that an invitat—**

 _No,no,no, what the fuck? That’s weird,_ Akechi thought, deleting the text. He shouldn't send texts like those and give Akira the wrong impression of him. After all, Akira's playful flirting was nothing but a way to try to get closer to Akechi by making him feel relaxed. Right? He recognized actual flirting behaviour from the way his fans acted and Akira’s was nothing like that.

  **Akechi-senpai:** I can think of several people who wouldn’t appreciate it.

 **Kurusu:** Well, those people don’t know what they’re missing ¯\\(ツ)/¯

  **Akechi-senpai:** I’m more curious as to how you know what they are missing, Kurusu-kun.

Was he pressing it too much? Would Akira be uncomfortable with such a bold inquiry?

  **Kurusu:** I don’t

  **Kurusu:** But I wouldn’t mind finding out ;)

Akechi couldn’t hold in a chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. He saw Futaba glance at him from the corner of his eye but decided to ignore it. No wonder Akira seemed to have so many friends. He surely had a way of drawing people in, even if questionable at times.

Akechi took another picture of Morgana, who had now rolled to his side and was lightly snoring.

  **Akechi-senpai:** [img1324.jpeg]

  **Kurusu:** My beautiful son

  **Kurusu:** I didn’t know you liked cats, senpai

  **Akechi-senpai:** I was never allowed to have pets but I’m quite fond of them.

  **Akechi-senpai:** Though I do have somewhat of a preference for dogs.

  **Kurusu:** Blasphemy.

  **Akechi-senpai:** I did, at least. Truth be told, my contact with both has always been sparse and dogs were just more affectionate.

  **Akechi-senpai:** I wouldn’t mind having a cat like yours, Kurusu-kun.

  **Akechi-senpai:** I confess, his presence is quite relaxing.

  **Kurusu: (۶** **ꈨ** **ຶ** **ꎁꈨ** **ຶ** **)۶ʸᵉᵃʰᵎ**

 **Akechi-senpai:** What is that...

  **Kurusu:** I’ll start sending you pics of him

  **Kurusu:** Just tell me whenever and I’ll send

  **Kurusu:** Tough day? Pics

  **Kurusu:** Want something to take your mind off smth? Pics

  **Kurusu:** Feeling needy? Hmu ;)

Akechi smirked.

  **Akechi-senpai:** So you’ll bring Mona?

  **Kurusu: ..** sure, that too

 

* * *

 

 

In the middle of Shinjuku’s hectic nightlife, in front of a flashy bar was standing Akira Kurusu. After Futaba sent him a text the day before declaring Akechi had nothing on a mafia in Shibuya, they put all their hopes in getting in touch with the journalist. Futaba also added that Akechi had nothing on the Phantom Thieves and proceeded to send stickers to the chat until they opened another one. Akira had a hunch she felt more relieved that her brother still didn’t have anything against them than she let on.

So, they played the waiting game which, fortunately, didn’t last for long. The next night, the journalist, Ohya, texted him to meet at a bar called Crossroads in Shibuya. As Yusuke didn’t have money for the fare and Ann and Futaba couldn’t leave the house because of their parents, Akira and Ryuji agreed to go alone, with Morgana trying to be the best possible bodyguard.

However, after being harassed by bar promoters, chased by a police officer and called out by a fortune teller, they decided Ryuji’s uniform was drawing too much attention and so Akira was sent alone on his mission.

He climbed the rickety stairs of the building and entered the bar’s door. He was greeted by the eerie smell of smoke, alcohol and something he could only describe as desperation. A woman behind the counter wearing a kimono eyed him up and down before smiling and motioning for him to come in.

“Welcome, welcome.” said the woman. “How old are ya, boy?”

“Sorry, Lala-chan, he’s with me.” Answered a woman that only now Akira noticed was sitting at the bar. It wasn’t difficult to recognise her as the journalist they’d been hoping to find. Akira offered a smile back at her.

“Ooh, you picked a real young one this time.” The kimono-wearing woman, who he now knew was named Lala, teased. “Just don’t let a minor drink alcohol, ok?”

“Lala-chan, I’m going to borrow the seats in the back!” Ohya added, standing up with a wobble. “Go on back there. I’ll treat you to some water.”

Despite her words, Akira waited for Ohya to lead him to a table. Morgana commented on how much she smelled like alcohol and Akira shushed him, knowing very well he couldn’t have a cat at a bar.

The atmosphere was like nothing he’d ever experienced, even empty as the bar was. The air felt heavier and Akira wondered if it was only his nervousness or the possible lack of ventilation in the venue. He didn’t understand how adults could spend so much time in places like these. Would he grow up to be like them?

“Haha, what a surprise. I thought you were joking, yet here you are.” Ohya started, leaning forward with her elbow on the table between them. “I respect that bravery, so I’ll listen to what you have to say. Well, what do you want to know?”

Akira straightened his back, but immediately slouched, trying to take tension off his shoulders. He settled on trying to look as serious as possible.

“I’d like to know who’s in control of Shibuya.” Akira replied.

Ohya sat up, immediately. “Oh? Why that?”

“I…have business there. I need intel on the boss.” Akira explain, holding back from averting his gaze.

Ohya hummed, going back to leaning on the table. “Well I do happen to know something about that I could tell you. But…” Ohya took a sip of her drink. “Do you know about the Phantom Thieves of Hearts? You know, that case the public has been focused on lately.”

Morgana gasped, and Akira reflexively zipped up his bag.

“I was pursuing the issue of people randomly entering into a shut-down state, but I’m lacking intel. That’s why I’m currently looking for new material to write about.” Ohya smiled. “So, do you have any info on these Phantom Thieves?”

“Are those your terms?” Akira asked, his voice lowering. Ohya grinned.

“Ideally, I’d like to get some exclusive coverage from a student who suffered Kamoshida’s abuse.” Ohya explained. “I would love an introduction if you know of someone who fits the bill.”

Akira thought of his friends. Submitting Ann or Ryuji to any probing questions about what happened would be too selfish. Shiho wasn’t even in question. Would Mishima forgive him? Well, perhaps if he knew he was helping the Phantom Thieves, he could even be excited. Not that Akira liked abusing of the boy’s dedication but the situation was dire.

“I know someone.” Akira replied and Ohya grinned back.

“It’s a deal then. Send me your friend’s contact info later.” Ohya nodded.

When Akira left the bar, he couldn’t help the grin of satisfaction on his lips. The deal with Ohya was better than what he’d been hoping for and now they finally had a lead. Though, he should probably remember to text Mishima warning him about Ohya contacting him.

Ryuji was already waiting at the door of Crossroads and raised an eyebrow at his expression.

“What’s up? Got anythin’?” Ryuji asked as they walked back to the station.

Akira nodded. “I’ll tell you, but not here.” He said and Ryuji looked around to meet the lurking eyes of the nightlife attendants.

As he sat down on the train home, he took out his phone to type the message they’d all been expecting.

  **Joker:** Junya Kaneshiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's exam season and I'm beyond tired. Inexpicably tired. Anyway, I love grocery shopping, it's such a relaxing activity. Who doesn't like spending money on food after all?
> 
> next chapter on the 17th of June!


	13. Agora a voz me acompanha e já não estou sozinho.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Student Council President joins the Phantom Thieves, Akechi finds trouble with the mafia and the boys meet in Leblanc.

When they found out Kaneshiro’s palace was a bank, Akira expected something like a skyscraper, guarded by heavy-built hooligans and for cash to rain down the Metaverse sky. What they were looking at? A UFO flying over Shibuya.

As they unfortunately found out, Morgana could not turn into an helicopter.

“You’re useless, c’mon! Don’t you have some kind of secret gadget or something?!” Ryuji yelled at a scowling Morgana. Akira shivered as the wind picked up, his eyes still trained in the palace. Since when could he feel cold in the Metaverse?

“Hey, I’m not some kind of robot-cat!” Morgana bit back.

Maybe if Akira got on his knees and begged, Igor would materialize Doraemon in this world to help them. A magic door to the inside of the palace would sure come in handy.

“This may be the limit of what we can do today.” Yusuke said, and the rational tone of his voice dissuading any tentative plans Akira might have had to binge watch the Doraemon anime series for nostalgic purposes. He glanced at Futaba, who seemed to be deep in thought. Maybe she’d go along with that plan, though. Maybe she could invite her brother.

“Hey, can’t your persona fly us there?” Ryuji suddenly asked, turning to Futaba. “They look alike.”

“Don’t compare Necronomicon to that guy’s palace!” Futaba huffed. "It's obviously too high up. Besides, you guys would be too heavy to carry, anyway.”

“Akira could fly with Arsene.” Ann suggested.

Akira felt some fumbling int he back of his mind heard Arsene's rather distinct voice sound of a drawled-out no. He smirked.

“We’re gonna have to find a way up there.” Ryuji said.

“Let’s think about this more tomorrow.” Ann replied and they all shared a nod.

“Alright, let’s get out of here for now. Run for it!” Morgana commanded.

Two hours later and after nearly dozing off on the train ride home, Akira was now mindlessly watching an home shopping program, phone in hand and ready to call. How could he resist a deal like 20 boxes of mental floss for 1980 yen? Or 2 boxes of Uji Green Tea pudding for 2790 yen? Well, he didn't even like green tea pudding, but wasn't it Ann who said she did?

Ohya had texted him earlier, warning him about Kaneshiro and the shady connections the guy had. Her information wasn't all that surprising to Akira, but he couldn't help the pang of anxiety he felt when looking over the messages.

He had so much to do and still had to prepare for the infiltration. Restock on Takemi’s meds. Visit Iwai’s for upgrades. Go to work for money on the upgrades. Probably visit that fortune teller in Shinjuku. Could he afford to ask Kawakami for more curry and coffee?

Was it too much to wish for his teammates to help out with these tasks once in a while? They could at least bring him an aspirin for the migraine coming over him.

Akira turned off the tv. Morgana rolled over beside him, snoring lightly. Akira grinned and reached over, squeezing his paws and making the cat squirm away, mumbling something under his breath.

He decided to take a picture and knew exactly who to send it to.

  **Kurusu:** [img756.jpeg]

  **Kurusu:** Morgana tells you to go to sleep :3

Akira picked up Morgana who stirred awake but went right back to sleep when he was laid down on the bed. Akira didn't waste any time before plopping down on the mattress, too.

His phone buzzed moments later.

  **Akechi-senpai:** Well, I’ll make sure to do that, then. I wouldn’t want to disappoint him.

  **Kurusu:** liar, you’re totally gonna keep working

  **Akechi-senpai:** Haha, I guess you know me better than I thought, Kurusu-kun.

  **Kurusu: (** **｡•̀ᴗ-)** **✧**

  **Kurusu:** no but seriously, go to sleep or Morgana will cry

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, when the Phantom Thieves were proceeding with their meeting, which was a whole lot of drooping and groaning about how much of a hassle this palace was being, Makoto approached them. Akira had expected some passive-aggressive comments or a subtle push for them to hurry up, just a council president rubbing in their faces their future ruin. But as of late, Akira's expectations were being blown away.

Ann said something like “when it comes to what we do, you’re useless” and Makoto reacted like she’d been whipped.

“So you wish to get in contact with Kaneshiro. That is what you were just discussing, weren’t you?” Makoto asked, a dead-serious look in her eyes. “It seemed you just needed to find out where he is.”

They turned to Akira and so did Makoto and her cold stare.

“Something like that.” Akira blurted out.

“Hey, you don’t gotta answer her honestly!” Ryuji said but Makoto ignored him and nodded at Akira.

“Fine. I’ll help you meet Kaneshiro.” Makoto said and after that she bolted somewhere.

They shared a confused look for a moment but Ann was the first to break the silence, letting out a frustrated huff.

“Hrgh! Where is she going?” Ann said before running off in Makoto’s direction.

“Wait—Ann, wait up!” Ryuji called out.

They ran around the central street looking for any glimpse of the third-year girl and it wasn’t until they reunited again that Akira received a call.

“Just stay on the phone and listen. Make sure you record the call as well.” Makoto’s voice rang out from Akira’s phone. They heard her asking someone to meet Kaneshiro, how she knew of his deal in central street and how he was blackmailing students.

It all happened too fast and Akira felt another migraine coming as he hopped inside a taxi. They came to the conclusion that she was somewhere on Central Street. Then, they saw her getting dragged into a suspicious looking car and decided to go after her, with Yusuke drafting the license plate as they tracked the car.

As they walked inside the bar, Akira's senses were greeted by the smell of smoke and booze. Akira's head ached painfully. When they entered the room Kaneshiro was in and saw Makoto being held down on the ground, the migraine intensified.

“Niijima-san!” Yusuke called out, drawing the attention of Kaneshiro and his goonies.

“What the hell’d you do to her?!” Ryuji asked, sizing himself up in a clear challenge towards Kaneshiro and his men.

“You got followed, you dumb shits!” Kaneshiro yelled out, his voice as predatory as his gaze. He opened a briefcase filled with cash and gave a pile of notes to the girl sitting beside him, smirking at them. “I’m royally pissed right now. Can you tell? You know how spending money relieves stress?”

“It’s you goddamn brats sniffing around like dogs and barging in here like you own the joint…! See this empty space?” He nodded his head to the briefcase. “I’m so pissed that there’s a three million yen gap here. It pisses me off even more if I don’t fill it up. I’m a perfectionist.”

Kaneshiro leaned against the sofa he was sitting in and the Phantom Thieves followed his movements with their eyes. Akira saw how his friends were trembling, out of rage or fear he wasn’t sure. Akira bit his lip as he saw Futaba shift her weight, a tremble in her shoulders as she tried not to waver in the situation. She was too young to be submitted to this. Akira would have like to comfort her, but the tension in the air pulled his muscles taunt, making it almost impossible to move.

“So, good luck.” Kaneshiro continued.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Yusuke asked and Akira thought of how he’d underestimated the boy’s bravery until now.

Kaneshiro held up his phone and took a picture before they could even react. “Come on, you all look so tense. I think I’ll call it… “Debauchery of Minors at a Club”. So, can I send this to your school?” Kaneshiro smirked at his phone. “Oh, damn. I got booze and cigs in the shot! Maybe some drugs too?”

“That’s…” Yusuke tried but was intersected by a bark of a laugh from Kaneshiro.

“Ah…this is hilarious I feed on little dumbshits like you…Understand, pretty little student council president?” Kaneshiro asked and Makoto squirmed against the grip they had on her. “Now, listen up. Run your mouth to the police, and I’ll break all of you, starting with all of your families.”

Akira hushed the voice in the back of his head that wanted to taunt Kaneshiro. _Jokes on you, Kaneshiro, my family’s already broken._

“Goro…” Akira heard Futaba mutter under her breath. This would certainly not be the best blow to his perfect reputation. If Akechi knew his sister was there, he’d probably kill Akira and arrest everyone in the venue.

“I want to give you the usual month, but well, you have such a large group here… Three weeks. Bring three million yen by then. No less.” Kaneshiro continued. “Summer bonuses are just around the corner, you know? It’ll be easy if you beg your mommies and daddies.”

Akira thought if there was even a chance of obtaining that much by then. How many shadows could he threaten before the Metaverse went bankrupt?

“Now, get out of my sight! I’m about to have some fun.” Kaneshiro barked out, wrapping an arm possessively around the woman sitting next to him.

“What?! To hell with that!” Ryuji replied and Morgana intervened before Akira had to calm him down.

“Drop it. Makoto’s safety is more important right now.”

Half an hour later they were standing in front of Shibuya Station and Makoto spoke up to the group. Her hands were rubbing circles on her wrists and Akira could see how her lithe form was still shaking. If it weren’t for the anxiety overloading his senses, Akira would want to go back and burn those men’s shadows with Arsene’s flames.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to drag you into this…” Makoto said, her meek voice a contrast against her confident look from a few hours before. “I was stupid…”

“I must agree. You should’ve easily imagined this happening.” Yusuke replied and both Akira and Makoto winced at his sharp tone. Maybe the next time Akira took him to Mementos for painting inspiration he could teach him how to be more subtle.

“Inari…” Futaba called out, her voice still trembling slightly.

“I was so caught up trying to be useful…” Makoto withdrew more.

“Alright, enough of the blame game! What’s done is done.” Ryuji tried but Makoto continued.

“I’ll even cause trouble to sis…”

“Sis?” Ann asked.

Makoto explained about her sister, their situation and their father. How she felt like a burden to her sister. They went silent and deep inside shared a mutual understanding of how she felt. After all, even with the Metaverse, they could never forget the powerlessness they’d felt before.

She then turned to Ann and apologized. She confessed that perhaps she could have tried harder to help her students and how she failed and Ann seemed to appreciate the gesture. She even admitted that she herself should have helped more but, in the end, Kamoshida was the one to blame.

“You didn’t have a place to belong either…isn’t that right?” Yusuke asked and some sort of connection formed between them.

“Now, what should we do from now on?” Ann asked.

“Don’t worry about the money, I’ll take care of that. Now, please, can we drop this Kaneshiro case?” Makoto begged with an exasperated sigh.

“No can do. We’re all caught up in this.” Ryuji replied and then groaned, scratching the back of his neck. “If only we could do something about that bank.”

“Ryuji!” Ann called out and Ryuji flinched when he realised his mistake.

“Bank?” Makoto asked.

“Oh, right, the bank…Guys, she isn’t useless at all! She might be our key in!” Morgana interjected suddenly, a cat grin in his face.

His explanation made sense. They were now customers of Kaneshiro and Makoto was a special one too. If they took her with them, they had a chance of entering the palace for sure.

Morgana pretty much decided for them and they activated the nav before Akira had a chance to suggest that perhaps this was already too much for a day. He was exhausted, Futaba even more so and this was a lot of information for Makoto to digest all in a day. Would coffee help the throbbing in his head?

 

* * *

 

 

Makoto caught up with the Metaverse talk quite fast and the UFO landed right in front of them, the third-year leading the way in. They were ambushed by a swarm of shadows when they entered a security room. The exhaustion weighing down on them plus the responsibility of ensuring Makoto's safety lead them to believe it was better to run. Necronomicon created a diversion and they ran to the entrance.

Then there was Kaneshiro’s shadow, taunting them and knocking them out. The exit so close but not close enough. A blue and yellow light erupted from around the student council president as her shouted echoed throughout the room. Johanna blowing their enemies away, one at a time.

A conversation in the accessway later made Makoto an official Phantom Thief. They’d start the infiltration in the palace the next day and make sure Kaneshiro regretted his actions. The train ride was fickle and Akira’s head was numb with pain and something akin to satisfaction. Maybe it was just the possibility that, for once, things were actually turning out okay.

When he got home, he didn’t need Morgana to tell him to go to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Akechi leaned against a wall of a building in Shinjuku, tapping his foot against it and trying not to think about how dirty it actually was. He’d been waiting for word of Kaneshiro for half an hour now and the blaring noise of the streets was starting to bother him. He looked at the time and sighed. He wouldn’t get to Okumura’s assignments if this took much longer.

Feeling impatient, he took off, pulling his hood over his cap and fully hiding away his brown hair to blend in with the frantic nightlife of Shinjuku. Not that anyone would normally recognize the detective prince in those clothes but one could never be too careful. His reputation would be in shambles if he was caught in a seedy bar past midnight and so would his plan. He couldn’t afford that happening.

Anyone looking at him would think he was just another wasted youth throwing his life away at bars. They would never imagine the young man walking to the front door of a crowded bar was about to meet the current ruler of the underground, Junya Kaneshiro, under the Masayoshi Shido’s orders.

The bouncer let him in after he recognized Akechi, nodding his head to the upper rooms where he knew Akechi would find the man he was looking for. It was no surprise that the bouncer was one of Kaneshiro’s men, by now most of them were. However, the first time he’d worked one of these assignments, things were different.

Akechi had been a nervous 16 year old, ready to jump to the Metaverse at any sign of threat. Kaneshiro, a much weaker but just as arrogant man, took a look at him and barked a laugh. Shido had seen potential in him and Kaneshiro certainly had the ambition of someone fighting to get on top of Shibuya. Connections like those were always handy and Akechi was asked to meet the man and offer a job. Testing the waters.

“I’ve heard a lot about your boss but wasn’t expecting him to keep strays.” Kaneshiro chuckled, eyeing Akechi up and down. Akechi stood still, glaring back. “Highschoolers sure are fucking useful. Maybe I should take his example.”

Of course, that time had been sporadic. In many of his early visits he wouldn’t even meet Kaneshiro himself and report only to his lackeys, selling information and future jobs. But soon the connection between Shido and Kaneshiro strengthened and they decided to form an alliance, in which they would both equally benefited. Or, that’s how it would have been, if not for the power Shido gained over him.

It started as a side transaction that Shido wasn’t supposed to know about and that caught Kaneshiro off guard. Kaneshiro promised it was a meaningless job not worth reporting to Shido but that his act of carelessness wouldn’t happen again. Akechi tried not to think about the blood that was spilled that day from one of the lackey’s supposed slip up, far from his eyes and Shido’s ears. He never lingered on the details, knowing fully well they couldn’t be avoided. Those were the uglier parts his plan entailed.

As expected, occasions like those arose again and just as soon was Akechi at Kaneshiro’s door, innocuously inquiring about the reasoning of those works. Kaneshiro would always look perplexed even in his mask of greed and anger, his glare passing over his subordinates, wondering who’d been the cause of the information leak. Akechi would always find it childishly amusing. After all, it was hard to keep secrets when your inner self was keen on boasting his every other achievement. Talk about a killer personality.

Soon enough, Shido would turn what was once a strong alliance into a show of his power. He would control the underground by having the one who was ruling it in the palm of his hand. And Akechi would be by his side, willingly or not, watching him get higher and higher and waiting to be the cause of his fall.

Akechi was once the bringer of good news for Kaneshiro and his men, greeted with cheers and expectant grins, expensive drinks they all knew he was too young to drink and cigars that made his lungs burn and his head feel light. In the beginning, the trips were many and just as many times would he find himself in the hub of smoke rooms, with yakuza members and strippers, delivering Shido’s propositions and plans.

As time passed the noxious smoke of the bars in Shinjuku became less suffucating after he accepted an offer of a cigarette and his anxiety dissipated in sips of alcohol. He couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of being wanted, even if by mafia members.

But things didn’t stay that way forever nor did Akechi expect they would. The bringer of good news turned into the cause of their downfall. The excitement he’d be greeted with turned into apprehensive stares and false justifications as Shido’s power over them increased. Akechi no longer took their drinks as he was afraid they’d be poisoned.

(He was no longer offered cigarettes but he didn’t need to anymore. He found in the nicotine a way to keep himself grounded.)

He’d always be welcomed differently in his regular visits. Sometimes, he’d be let in and watch Kaneshiro’s men get on their knees and beg him for more time, patience, benevolence and more that Shido’s heart would never manage to offer. Other times he was greeted with loaded guns waving at his face as he was told to report to Shido that he couldn’t control them and that their deal was off. Meanwhile, Kaneshiro remained impassive in the background, looking in like a picture on the wall.

This time, Akechi wasn’t let in.

“Excuse me?” Akechi asked, feeling his blood boil in a mixture of anger and apprehension. The man in front of him, a very familiar underdog of Kaneshiro, squared his shoulders and tried his best to look down on him despite his shorter stature.

“You’ve heard it, kid. Boss isn’t takin’ any more orders from that piece of shit.”

“Shido-san wouldn’t like knowing that’s how you refer to him.” Akechi tried to threaten but the man scoffed.

“We don’t fuckin’ care, he doesn’t run the joint. Kaneshiro-san doesn’t wanna see him or you, anymore.”

Akechi smiled. “I’m sure Shido-san will be in contact to clarify this situation.”

“Beat it, kid.” The man insisted. “You don’t wanna be around here for much longer.” He warned and Akechi scoffed.

“Oh, well. Next time a meeting is to be adjourned, I’d appreciate an advance notice.” Akechi smiled one last time to the lackeys before turning around and taking his leave. Hands in his pockets, he grabbed his phone and felt it shake in his grip. This was not in his plans for the night.

If he reported this back to Shido, the man would snap. He was to meet him the next day and last time someone went against him like this, Akechi was the one who ended up with a broken rib. Who knew what he’d do this time.

Kaneshiro had to be put in his place. He’d been too off the leash ever since his little drug dealing network grew more influential. Perhaps a little reminder that Shido was still the one who was on top was overdue. Okumura could wait.

Shido would probably appreciate it too, Akechi thought as he sat down on the train to Shibuya. The tinge of pride he felt from that thought alone made his insides churn. It should be easier than this, shouldn’t it?

Well, it didn’t matter now, anyway. There were more important things to address.

He stepped out of Shibuya station to the square and activated the Metaverse app. The air contorted around him, squishy and heavy, before he recognized the other world around him. Kaneshiro’s Palace lay afloat in the air but soon landed, as though guessing his need to enter. Akechi was still somewhat surprised that the palace would let him in even after being rejected entrance into where the actual Kaneshiro was. Perhaps in his subconscious, the deal wasn’t completely off.

This wasn’t a dungeon Akechi hadn’t raided before. The bodyguards turned into the familiar shapes of Fuu-Ki, Sui-Ki and Oni, shadows Loki was already familiar with. Akechi’s irritation must have turned into bloodlust for the Persona, as the trickster eagerly ripped each shadow apart. Not that it bothered him; there was something cathartic about seeing the shadows fall and fade away.

Akechi walked into his first safe room and took a shortcut to the depths of the palace, where he knew Kaneshiro stayed. There wasn’t anything new about the palace, even two years after infiltrating it for the first time. Akechi always expected it to change in some way, but that change never seemed to come.

Could Akechi be emanating some kind of aura? He swore Kaneshiro paled when he spotted him, immediately summoning two shadows to protect. However, he was already ripping his mask, Loki forming around him and releasing Leviathan. The explosion pulverized the shadows and threw Shadow Kaneshiro against a wall.

Akechi cocked his gun and pointed it at Kaneshiro, feeling Loki tumble around in his head. Seeing Kaneshiro stare at him shakily with hints of fear in his eyes got his blood pumping faster. Could he cause a psychotic breakdown in a palace ruler? He had no intention of causing one but, nonetheless, he was curious. There was something addictive to the power he felt when his enemies were trembling before him.

He winced. This was something Shido would think. Disgusting.

“Kaneshiro. Need I say more?” Akechi asked with a smirk, his finger curling around the trigger. “This is only a warning for now.”

“Of course he got his lapdog comin’ for me right ‘way, it ain’t my damn fault if Shido—” Kaneshiro blurted out but Akechi raised his gun at the mention, stepping closer.

“Don’t try to lay off the blame.”

“Watcha gainin’ from this? He better be paying you good. It’s what it’s all about.”

“Go back to your real self and contact Shido-san. He doesn’t appreciate people turning on him.” Akechi commanded. He then scoffed, gun still raised. “What were you even trying? Did you think trying to act tough would save you from the consequences? That simply saying the you refrain from any further contact with Shido-san would solve the problem? You’re delusional. It’s incredulous to think a person like you is running the underground.”

Kaneshiro was ready to bark when Akechi fired a warning shot. “I won’t say it again. I’ll be contacting you again soon and discussing the deal that was meant to be settled today. Don’t try this again.”

And with that he left, wondering if talking to a cognition would be enough to cause any change.

 

* * *

 

 

Akira threw his bag on the ground, ignoring Morgana’s cry to not get the room messy and laid down on the bed. His legs ached from raiding palaces and Ryuji’s persuasiveness in getting him to go to the gym. He felt his phone vibrate against his leg and took it out to see Tora’s text asking him if he’d show up that night. He sighed heavily, knowing very well he’d struggle to have dinner, let alone head to Shibuya.

The text thread with Akechi caught his eye as he scrolled through the app. They hadn’t spoken in days, now. Would he be angry? It was likely the older boy was simply as busy as Akira. Still, Akira texted a sort of apology.

  **Kurusu:** Hey, sorry I haven’t been texting

  **Kurusu:** things came up and I’ve been really busy.

  **Kurusu:** i can snap some pics of Morgana to relax you, if u want tho

  **Kurusu:** since you probably haven’t for DAYS

Akira closed his eyes for a moment. Morgana still hadn’t come back from his walk but he’d be back anytime. Meanwhile, he could relax. Just rest his head until he went out for the night again.

He jolted up when his phone pinged loudly and looked around, his eyes droopy and his head numb. Had he fallen asleep? He should probably start sleeping more. He couldn’t afford collapsing from exhaustion in the middle of a palace.

Akira opened the text.

  **Akechi-senpai:** I apologize for not contacting you as well. Truth be told, work has been a bit overwhelming, lately.

  **Akechi-senpai:** I always appreciate photos of your cat, Kurusu-kun

  **Kurusu:** :D

  **Kurusu:** I haven’t seen you in a while.

  **Akechi-senpai:** Indeed, I didn’t attend school the past few days.

Akira bit his lip, sitting up. He typed a message, reread it, rephrased it and only then sent it.

  **Kurusu:** Come by Leblanc sometime?

  **Kurusu:** We can talk then

  **Kurusu:** I’ll treat you to a cup of coffee too!

  **Kurusu:** and Im sure boss would like to see you

Akechi took a while to respond and Akira wondered if he was coming on too strong. He was typing another text when he received a reply.

  **Akechi-senpai:** When would it be okay?

Akira smiled.

  **Kurusu:** I’ll be working tomorrow afternoon

  **Kurusu:** And some other days too, of course

  **Akechi-senpai:** Tomorrow sounds lovely.

 Akira stood up with a sudden bolt of energy and headed downstairs to make his dinner.

  **Kurusu:** Alright, see you tomorrow!

 

* * *

 

 

Akira’s phone buzzed in his pocket as he wiped down the counter of Leblanc. The Phantom Thieves were starting to question why their leader was taking so long to start Kaneshiro’s infiltration, but Akira insisted there were still things to take care of and that, for now, everyone should be resting and be at a hundred percent when they started. They still had over two weeks until the deadline so there was no reason for worrying.

Alright, maybe Akira was prioritizing some other things over the palace. Like finally hanging out with a cute detective. But didn’t he deserve this?

Akira turned to take some plates to the kitchen sink when the bell twinkled.

“Welcome— Oh, Goro! So good to see you.” Sojiro greeted and Akira immediately turned back, almost dropping the dishes in his hands.

“Akechi! Uh, welcome, senpai!” Kurusu said, not holding back a grin. Akechi offered back a small smile of his own.

“Kurusu-kun.” He bowed and then turned to Sojiro. “Sojiro-san, I was asked by Futaba to give you this.” Akechi then took a neatly folded paper from his breast pocket and gave it to Sojiro, who skimmed through it and sighed.

“I can’t believe that kid…” Sojiro muttered under his breath. “You came all the way here just to give me this?”

Akechi looked startled for a moment but the shock dissolved into a sheepish smile.

“I confess I’ve been wishing for Leblanc’s coffee this week.”

“Sit down, then.” Sojiro replied and then looked at Akira, a knowing glint in his eyes. “Hey, kid, serve Akechi a cup. On the house.”

“Ah, there’s no need, Sojiro-san—”

“Don’t worry about, kid.” Sojiro chuckled. “And call me Boss. Or…just Sojiro is fine.” Sojiro added, leaving for the kitchen. Akechi sat down in a stool near the door and Akira was quick to serve him a cup.

“So.” Akira cleaned his throat, smiling at the detective who had a raised eyebrow.

“So?” Akechi asked back, an amused smile pulling at his lips.

“I’ve heard you’ve been quite busy.”

“Is that so?” Akechi smirked. “I’ve heard you’ve been quite busy yourself, too.”

“Not exactly busy, I’ve just been tired.” Akira confessed, distracting himself with wiping the counter. “I’m probably not as used to the city life as I thought.”

“It is quite hectic.” Akechi agreed, taking a sip of his drink.

“What about you?” Akira asked. “What’s been keeping you busy, detective?”

“Well, the Phantom Thieves’ case is proving to be more challenging than I’d originally thought.” Akechi made a small pause. “Though I think I’m tracing a profile for them. I’ll be narrowing down suspects in the near future.”

“Oh?” Akira tensed up, straightening his back for a second before regaining his composure. “Care to share?” Akira leaned forward in the counter.

“I’m afraid it’s confidential.” Akechi winked. “To people who support the Phantom Thieves that is.”

Akira groaned. “Come on, won’t you let me in on the good stuff?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Are you afraid I’m gonna stalk them and capture them for you?” Akira smirked and Akechi rolled his eyes at the comment.

“I’d be more afraid of you turning into their accomplice.” Akechi replied, shaking his head with a sigh. “I wouldn’t like having to arrest you, Kurusu-kun.”

“Really? I don’t think I’d mind it that much if it were you.” Akira teased, winking at Goro who choked on a bit of coffee before chuckling.

“I’m quite certain you would.” Akechi replied. “Juvenile hall is rather harsh.”

Akira’s smile wavered slightly but he picked up a mug to wipe at it. “Yeah, I know.”

Akechi took a moment before realising the implication of his words. He assumed his detective persona and bowed slightly in his seated position. “I’m sorry, Kurusu-kun, I didn’t mean to—"

“Hey, it’s okay.” Akira offered him his best reassuring smile but the boy didn’t break away from his persona. Akira avoided sighing. “So, what are you doing after this?”

“Possibly studying, though I still have some paperwork to attend to.” Akechi replied, putting his now empty cup back in the saucer. “What about you, Kurusu-kun?”

“Ah, you know.” Akira shrugged. “Maybe watch a movie or something. Wanna stay and watch it with me?”

“I would love to, but I’m afraid I’ll have to decline.” Akechi replied.

“It’s cool, I know you’re busy.” Akira said and Akechi opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. Instead, Akira digressed and offered, "Refill?"

“No, I’m afraid I have to leave now.” Akechi refused with a polite smile.

“What about tomorrow?” Akira blurted out as Akechi stood up, who jumped.

“Tomorrow?” Akechi inquired.

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow?” Akira clarified.

“I don’t— no, though I did promise Futaba I’d pick up a game for her in Akihabara.” Akechi replied.

“Akihabara, huh? I still haven’t been to that area of Tokyo a lot.” Akira commented and his lips turned into a smirk. “If only I had someone to guide me.”

“I’m sure your friends would love to escort you.” Akechi replied, a mischievous smile on his lip. Akira replied with a pout and Akechi gave in. “Would you like to come with me tomorrow?”

Akira grinned. “I don’t wanna force myself on you, Akechi.”

“Don’t act all modest now.”

Akira chuckled, shaking his head. “I’d love to, senpai.”

“Then let’s meet tomorrow after class, Kurusu-kun.” Akechi concluded and Akira nodded.

“It’s a date.” Akira replied with a grin. Akechi seemed to pause for a moment but he regained his composure quickly.

“Sojiro-san, thank you for the coffee.” Akechi called out and Sojiro peeked from the kitchen to nod back. “See you tomorrow, Kurusu-kun.”

“See you, Akechi.” Akira replied and watched as the boy left the café.

Akira took out his forgotten phone from his pocket to see over 20 unread messages from the Phantom Thieves chat and some other individual ones. Perhaps it was time to start preparing for their target. With a lighter mind, he started replying to the texts. At least he had now something to look forward the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akechi's more trapped than he cares to admit, Akira is so very tired and the thieves are getting tired of waiting. By the way, what's Futaba been up to? We'll have to wait to find out.
> 
> This week until the 25th I'll have my final exams and I'm both terrified and excited for the future. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's been reading, leaving kudos and commenting on this fic! This is our 12th week in a row posting and for someone who was never able to write regularly, this means a lot to me. And of course, thanks to EphemeralTheories, who's been working relentlessly with me in this fic. Check out their shuake fics in the meantime!
> 
> Next chapter on the 26th of June!


	14. (Mesmo de olhos fechados e perdido pelo caminho).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira tries to figure out what he wants from Akechi, Futaba confronts Akechi about being a real part of their family, and Akechi and Akira finally go to Akihabara together.

Akira sighed for the umpteenth time in the past fifteen minutes, well aware that if he was an anime character, there would be mushrooms growing out of him. Perhaps Akira was fated to slowly transform into a plant, driven by gloom instead of sunlight. Would Akechi be his harvester? The harvester of broken hearts?

 _No, he’d probably leave me hanging,_ Akira thought with a groan as he reread Akechi’s text from earlier.

_10:52am_

**Akechi-senpai:** I apologize, Kurusu-kun, but I’ll have to cancel our plans. Unfortunately, an emergency came up and I can’t go to Akihabara today. I hope you understand.

 **Kurusu-kun:** hey, that’s okay! We’ll just go another day :)

 **Kurusu-kun:** Futaba might not be as understanding tho

 **Akechi-senpai:** Haha, she’ll hopefully understand. Thank you, Kurusu-kun.

With melancholy fitting of an epilogue of a drama film, he then proceeded to stare out the window throughout his last period.

Was Akira exaggerating a bit? Perhaps. He’d been anticipating this outing for what felt like weeks. His day was ruined now and he was in the mood to let everyone know about it.

Which was exactly why Ann confronted him at the end of the class, when everyone else was packing up and he was still staring at the ceiling, scowling.

“Okay, you gotta tell me what’s up.” Ann asked and Akira only sighed in response. She sighed back. “Is it time we go shopping again?”

“I’m not really in the mood.” Akira confessed, finally sitting up to gather his things.

“Have you tried petting Morgana? I’ve heard petting cats helps relieve stress.” Ann smiled and walked around to look at the cat. She was met instead with an empty desk. “Where’s Morgana?”

“Futaba was feeling anxious so she asked me to have him for her last period.” Akira replied, standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder. He glanced monotonously at Ann who seemed deep in thought.

“I think I have the solution for this. Follow me!” Ann said, touching his wrist to indicate him to follow her. Akira’s phone buzzed and he took it out quickly, still hoping for his plans not to have been ruined. On his phone screen was a pop-up notification of the thieves’ chat, showing a text from Yusuke.

 **Fox:** Are we going to the palace today?

“It can wait.” Ann insisted, pocketing her phone. “Just tell them to be on standby for now. This will get you in a much better mood.”

Akira offered her a smile and hoped whatever the girl had in mind wouldn’t backfire.

He didn’t know what he was hoping for, really. Ann had brought him to a cute little café not far from school, all pink decorations, frivolous cakes and the definition of honey to tourists. Tourist bees, at least.

“I’d been meaning to come here for a while and I thought this was the perfect opportunity.” Ann said after ordering some sweet monstrosity. Akira ordered green tea. “You don’t wanna try anything?”

“I’m not a big fan of cake.” Akira confessed. A few minutes later their orders arrived and Akira felt Ann scrutinizing him. He lifted an eyebrow. “Is the cake not good?”

“No, it’s great! Want some?” Ann replied and shrugged when Akira shook his head. “Just trying to figure out why you’re all gloomy.”

Akira sighed in reply, eyes dropping to his tea.. Truthfully, he didn’t understand why it was affecting him so deeply. He wasn’t exactly angry and most of it was probably the exhaustion and hastiness of having to start a new palace. But still, he felt disappointed in a way he couldn’t quite explain.

“I mean, I have a hunch.” Ann confessed and Akira raised an eyebrow, scoffing.

“Do you?”

“Does it have something to do with _Akechi_ \- _senpai_?” Ann sing-sang and Akira couldn’t help the smile that hearing his name brought to his lips.

“Maybe.” Akira muttered, taking a sip of his tea. Ann grinned.

“I knew it. What’s up?”

Akira sighed loudly, throwing his head back. “I don’t know. Things are just…more complicated than I expected.”

“Things?” Ann asked.

“You know, things, friendship…” Akira gestured vaguely between them before sitting up straight and leaning on the table.

“But what happened?” Ann asked, putting her fork down.

“I mean, nothing.” Akira replied, sighing. Ann narrowed her eyes. “No, really, nothing. He just— We were planning to go to Akihabara this afternoon but something came up and he couldn’t go. So, I’m just in a bad mood. No reason to worry.”

“I see.” Ann said but eyed Akira suspiciously. “But is that really it?”

“What do you mean? Of course, it is.” Akira asked, adjusting his glasses and sitting straighter.

“I mean, I understand you’re upset but…like, you’re just friends, right?” Ann asked and Akira pursued his lips.

“Yeah.”

“…Is that not what you want?” Ann asked after a moment and Akira straightened up quickly, shaking his head.

“No— I mean, it is what I want. I want to be his friend.” Akira replied but soon lowered his eyes, sighing.

“But not just friends, right?” Ann smiled sympathetically. “I was kidding about your crush, I didn’t know you really liked him.”

“It’s not that— I think I’m confused? I don’t really know.” Akira slumped on his seat. “Before, I didn’t even know I liked men.” Akira rolled his eyes at the look Ann gave him. “Okay, right, but— See, for a long time I thought that I didn't actually _like_ men, that maybe it was just a phase. Sure, I feel attracted to them but I feel more often attracted to girls. And I’ve only had girlfriends before.”

“Ooh, playboy. Didn’t know that side of you, Akira.” Ann teased and Akira rolled his eyes, smiling.

“Not really. But, yeah, then I look at people like Goro and I'm like ‘Nah, you're bi, no doubt about it.’” Akira confessed and chuckled when Ann snorted, blushing slightly.

“Okay, I didn’t expect you to feel that way.” Ann replied and then perked up. “Oh, did you ever find out if he likes guys?”

“I tried to ask him and he didn’t deny it so should I take that as a yes?” Akira asked and Ann nodded.

“Alright, that’s a good start!”

“Now, we should proceed with caution.” Akira replied, abruptly switching into an authoritative tone, causing Ann to chuckle.

“No, but, really, Akira, the biggest question now is really— what do you want?” Ann asked and Akira drank the rest of his chilled tea in one gulp.

What did he want? He was obviously interested in Akechi but, could he assume the boy felt the same way? There was definitely something between them but was it what he wanted? He was still the only one who flirted and Akechi was very within, hidden away behind masks and walls and lies. Did Akira even know who was behind them? Did he want to know?

Despite all of that, he couldn’t deny the connection he felt to the boy. Just like fate had brought them together in a convoluted, twisted way he didn’t understand.

“I’m…not entirely sure.” Akira admitted.

“You have to be careful. We’re not even addressing the obvious here.” Ann replied and Akira sighed.

“Yeah, Morgana reminds me enough. He’s our rival, he wants to capture us, I have to be careful, I can’t get too close to him.” Akira mimicked.

Ann smiled sympathetically. “You need to figure out what you want or things will only get tougher.”

Akira nodded and then smirked at Ann. “Since when did you turn into such a wise counsellor.”

“I’ve always been a wise counsellor, people just don’t turn to me for advice, for some reason.” Ann replied, eating away at her cake again. Akira phone buzzed with an incoming text.

 **Fox:** I’m still in standby but I’d like to know if we’ll be going to the palace or not.

 **Oracle:** yea, me 2. I’m getting cozy over here so hurry up

“What’s your call, leader?” Ann smiled, looking up from her phone. Akira thought for only a second before he nodded.

 **Joker:** Let’s go.

 

* * *

 

The palace had been draining and they weren’t even halfway through. Though it shouldn't have been surprising that security in this palace was even tighter than it was in Madarame's palace, they hadn't been expecting hounds and surveillance cameras. With Makoto still getting used to the pacing of the battles and the infiltration, they decided to call it a day sooner than normal. They agreed to continue the infiltration the next day if possible and, with that, they parted ways in Shibuya.

Akira was just about to follow his friends to the station when Futaba tapped his arm a little too violently.

“Can I talk to you?” She asked, not making eye contact. Akira raised an eyebrow but agreed, saying goodbye to the other thieves’ before following Futaba to a quiet corner of the station.

“Is something wrong?” Akira asked when they reached the spot. “Should I ask Morgana— actually, he’s asleep, nevermind.” Akira stopped himself when he saw the cat curled up in his bag.

Futaba’s smile was a small thing when she spoke. “I think I need your help again. You’re my guide, after all.”

“Your guide?” Akira asked.

“Yeah, every story needs a guide character.” She replied sheepishly.

“I’m a guide character? I was hoping to be something cooler.” Akira admitted with a sigh before chuckling. He then shifted his weight, looking at the shorter girl. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, ahm…” Futaba tapped her foot, looking around, trying to find her words before she turned back to Akira. “I wanted to talk to someone about something but, I don’t know how to do it.”

“That’s a bit…vague.” Akira admitted.

“Yeah, sorry.” Futaba looked down.

“But what’s the problem? Are you scared of how they’re going to react?” Akira tried and Futaba groaned in response.

“No, the problem is I _know_ how they’ll react and it’s not good.”

“And you really need to talk about that thing?” Akira asked and Futaba nodded.

“Yes. It’s…really important.” Futaba replied. Akira sighed, scratching the back of his neck. Maybe if he had more information, he could help the younger girl better but, like this, it was complicated. Still, she looked like she really needed a push. Akira bit his lip and risked it.

“If it’s really important, I say do it. The person will have to at least understand your reason to talk to them even if it makes them upset, right?” Akira asked and the girl seemed to think about his words for a minute before she nodded, an honest smile adorning her lips.

“Yeah, you’re right. At least, I’ll be doing something for change.”

“Just like a Phantom Thief.” Akira smirked.

“You sounded like Mona, right now.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Akira replied and Futaba rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, whatever.” Futaba said, grinning. “Thank you, Joker.”

“No problem, Oracle.” Akira grinned back. “Oh, and good luck. I hope it goes well.”

Futaba nodded. “Well, time to make like a tree and branch out. See you tomorrow!”

Akira waved as Futaba turned to catch the train. He hoped he eased her mind in whatever was bothering her.

“Hm? Are we home yet?” Morgana asked, yawning.

“No, I was talking to Futaba. We’re going now.” Akira replied, turning to the line home.

“Oh, how about we get sushi for dinner?!” Morgana suggested. Akira thought about his wallet and regretted staying behind.

 

* * *

 

“I’m home!” Futaba called out as she walked inside, hearing only the shower running in her house. It was probably Akechi taking a shower.

She felt a wave of anxiety run through her veins, knees trembling in anticipation. She took a deep breath and then another before she decided to head upstairs. She had to talk to him. It was just a normal conversation. He wouldn’t get mad. Everything was going to be okay.

The water stopped running and her heart skipped a beat. Deciding to distract herself on her computer until her brother left the bathroom, she opened her laptop and was met with dozens of opened tabs on forums and manga scans. Her desktop was also a mess, files and projects scattered across the screen. Maybe it was time for a little clean up.

“Futaba.” The girl jumped at the knock on her door, nearly letting her laptop fly of the bed. The door cracked open and her eyes landed on her brother, in all his half-dried hair and glasses glory. “Should I make dinner?”

“Actually, huh…” She trailed off, looking around the room for any motivation.

“Is something wrong?” Akechi opened the door fully and Futaba curled up on her bed.

“Can I talk to you?” Futaba muttered, nodding to the bed as a silent invitation for him to sit. Akechi raised an eyebrow but did as he was told.

“Of course, what’s wrong?” Akechi asked.

“Ah, y-you know…” Futaba stuttered, her voice trembling slightly. She bit her lip.

“Did anything happen at school? With your friends? Is everything okay with Kana-chan?” Akechi asked, probably trying to read her. Futaba already recognized that look in his eyes.

“No, everything— okay, let’s start over…” Futaba declared, taking a deep breath to then look right at Akechi’s eyes. Akechi nodded encouragingly. “Mom said Sojiro invited us for dinner tomorrow.”

Akechi sighed, taking off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Futaba…”

“No, listen to me! Really—”

“We’ve had this conversation already.” Akechi replied, his tone stern.

“It’ll be like having a cup of coffee in Leblanc— actually, I’m sure if we asked them, we could even have dinner in Leblanc!” Futaba tried. Akechi only chuckled bitterly, sneering.

“It’s not the same.”

“It’s just dinner, Goro.” Futaba muttered, her hands folded in her lap. Akechi stood up.

“We’ve talked about this already, Futaba.” Akechi said, calm tone doing little to hide his distress.

“Okay, yeah, but—…why?” Futaba asked, her voice taking a desperate tone. Akechi opened his mouth to speak but Futaba interrupted him. “Okay, I know why. _I’m intruding, it’s not my family._ ” Futaba mimicked Akechi’s voice. “But it _is._ We’re your family so what’s the difference if it’s at Sojiro’s?”

“Sojiro-san is expecting Wakaba-san and you, Futaba, her daughter. He doesn’t have to take the burden of the adoptive son, too.” Akechi explained.

“Sojiro’s told you already that he doesn’t mind! He wants to get to know you, too. He’s always asking why you never go to Leblanc.” Futaba yelled. “He knows you like coffee and the coffee is really good, even I—”

“Futaba, that’s enough.” Akechi declared and Futaba quieted down. “I’m not comfortable going knowing it’s not where I’m meant to be.”

“Then where are you meant to be?” Futaba asked. Akechi simply averted his gaze, something like grief flashing in his eyes. She bit her lip, eyes looking down at her duvet. “Sometimes it looks like you didn’t even like being adopted.”

That broke Akechi’s stance, who sat across from her. “That’s not true. Futaba, look at me.” The girl looked up slowly to meet her brother’s determined gaze. “That’s not true. I’m thankful for every effort Wakaba-san has done by adopting me and I’m happy to be here.” He continued when Futaba kept quiet. “You gave me a chance nobody had ever given me before and that was to have a family. I can never repay such an act of kindness, especially the chance to be with my sister.” Akechi placed his hand on Futaba’s shoulder who gave in and leaned against him. He chuckled, petting her head.

“I know. I’m sorry.” She mumbled.

“It’s alright. I apologize for not being comfortable.” Akechi replied, his body tense with his sister leaning on him. He bit his lip, knowing fully well he’d regret what he was going to say. “I really am not, at least for now.”

“When will you be, then?” Futaba lifted her head.

“I’m not sure.” Akechi confessed.

“It’s already been two years…” Futaba started and Akechi sighed heavily. Futaba decided to back down, seeing her brother already looked so tired. “But I guess it’s good if you take your time.”

Akechi offered her a small smile. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, I’m all about forcing you.” Futaba confessed, crossing her arms. Akechi chuckled. “I just don’t think it’d work very well.”

“It wouldn’t.” Akechi agreed.

“But you should really try Leblanc’s coffee, though. It’s really good.” Futaba insisted and saw amusement pass over her brother’s features before he nodded.

“Should I make dinner now?” Akechi suggested.

“Yes, please! I’m very hunger.” Futaba replied. Akechi chuckled, shaking his head.

“Alright, I’ll tell you to come down when dinner’s ready.” Akechi said before leaving.

Futaba sighed when her brother was out of earshot. Another unsuccessful attempt at convincing his stubborn head to join them for dinner. Wakaba always looked so disappointed as they left the house without. She was hoping two years after Akechi joined their family for him to have already changed his mind, but it seemed like that wasn’t happening any time soon.

Still so out of reach. It was okay, though. She wouldn’t stop until she got to him.

 

* * *

 

As loathe as he might have been to admit it, Akechi found it unfortunate that he had to cancel his plans with Akira. Though the other man had more or less forced himself into Akechi’s objective of traveling to Akihabara, Akechi found it inexplicably disappointing to have that particular appointment wiped from his calendar.  
  
He supposed that was why he found himself staring at the chat dialogue he had going with the leader of the Phantom Thieves, having left Akira on “Read” for an extended period of time now. Though Akechi was new to the concept of having a ‘friend’ like Akira, even he was not so unaware as to not acknowledge how being ignored felt.  
  
**Akechi-senpai:** I find myself with some free time this afternoon. To apologize for canceling our plans, I’d like for you to join me at a bouldering gym in Akihabara — I could give you the grand tour afterward.  
  
He stared at his phone for a while. While he normally eyed the device in his hand with trepidation, as he awaited Akira’s response what he felt was more like anticipation.

Anticipation of what? Akira agreeing, of spending time with the Phantom Thief? It was preposterous notion, this friendship had been entered into with a purpose. That purpose was to get close enough to the Phantom Thieves to know their comings and goings, to arrest them when and only when he could ensure Futaba’s safety.

He imagined this had to be the reason his heart rate accelerated ever so slightly. Adrenaline and nothing more.

Akechi was pulled from his musings by Akira’s response.

 **Kurusu:** a high intensity work out and a romantic tour of otaku culture? — only if we get crepes afterwards.

Akechi found himself rolling his eyes at Akira’s message, the smile pulling at his lips far less forced than he would be comfortable with admitting.

 **Akechi-senpai:** Crepes can be arranged, as an extension of the apology I owe you for cancelling.

 **Akechi-sepai:** Are these terms amicable?

 **Kurusu:** These are suitable reparations :)

 **Kurusu:** Though my heart is still broken by being stood up, I just can’t say no to that face.

 **Akechi-senpai:** But you can’t see my face.

 **Kurusu:** but I will. ;) just tell me when and where.

 **Akechi-senpai:** You’re insufferable.

 **Akechi-sepai:** Meet me at Akihabara Station in say, a hour.

 

* * *

 

Akira was not prepared for this.

While Akechi seemed to have mercy by choosing a lower level difficulty for Akira’s first venture into bouldering, Akira could say with absolute certainty that he was not prepared for this. While the Akira moved with grace and ease in the metaverse, likely the most dextrous of the Phantom Thieves, climbing walls and crawling through vents in palaces was in no shape, form, or fashion the same as it was here.

Akira knew he couldn’t compare to how effortlessly Akechi moved against the walls. He was genuinely glad Akechi suggested this gym’s space wall, equipped with backlights. The darkness hid the full expanse of Akechi’s muscles shifting beneath the white fabric of his tight athletic tee and kept Akira from focusing too much on those legs that went on for days.

What was that he told Ann the other day about how he was struck with the thought of ‘Nah, you're bi, no doubt about it,’ when he looked at Akechi. Yeah, he was experiencing that all over again.

While Akechi himself, detective persona and all, was fuel for enough adolescent fantasies as it is, the full on sight of him with his hair pulled back, a slight sheen of sweat emphasizing the divets in those surprisingly fit forearms and killer legs would have been enough to send anyone who laid eyes on Akechi like this into a full on nosebleed.  
  
Akira didn’t need full vision to know that the sight of Akechi he reached the top and looked down on him was even better.

And fuck, if it wasn’t hot.  
  
In his defense, Akira was holding his own against Akechi, challenging the detective to race up the short walls, only to hear snarky remarks come out of Akechi’s mouth when the other man surpassed him. On one occasion, he was left gaping and lost his grip, falling to the cushion ground beneath them. The laugh that split his lips felt far more real than anything else did lately. It was like all the pressure of being stereotyped as a criminal, the heavy expectations of being the leader of the Phantom Thieves and the responsibilities associated with said leadership faded into the background, especially when Akechi laughed with him.

“Two out of three?” Akechi called from the top, and Akira agreed, knowing he would lose anyway.

Goro Akechi was a machine, who put his all into everything he did. That was the conclusion Akira came to when Akechi determined that Akira had enough. Akechi was top of the class, a avid boulderer, a cyclist (he had mentioned when Akira asked of his endurance) and pseudo celebrity, a high school detective, and the guy who would most definitely arrest Akira if he learned he was a Phantom Thief.

Of course he would catch feelings for his unwitting rival.

 

* * *

 

Akira was surprisingly good at bouldering, despite the one blunder that had Akechi cackling from the top of the wall, looking down at his fallen opponent. Akechi imagined Akira’s experience in the metaverse, however limited, helped even the playing field a little, despite Akechi’s distinct advantage of having done this many times before.

He knew it was time to call it when quits when Akira began asking of his endurance, to which Goro had offhandedly explained that he cycled quite often, a half-truth, considering he’d been using own Persona in that alternate reality since he was fifteen.

Now, he was saddled with the task of giving Akira an impromptu tour of Akihabara. It was a complex part of Tokyo that would take more than a simple afternoon to truly understand, but landmarks were abundant and if Akira got into a shoot-out with a child in one of the arcades they passed, no one had to know. How Akira got completely destroyed by Akechi and a kid in a shooter game would be kept between them, if only because Akira begged Akechi not to tell Futaba, lest he lose any ‘street cred’ he had.

“It might do something to help your reputation, Kurusu-kun. Certainly a teen who gets ‘owned’ by a kid in a shooter is no one to fear,” Akechi had teased to which the other man had simply ducked his head, a hand scratching a back of the neck.

Though Akira’s gesture could be interpreted as something resembling embarrassment, the grin splitting his features said otherwise.

Leading Akira from one edge of Akihabara to another was tiring, but it set abuzz something in Akechi’s veins that kept him walking, kept him talking, and even convinced him to humor the other man by following him when Akira spied something that caught his interest.

The afternoon was over in a blink, and authorities were certain to question students being out so late as Akechi and Akira sat on a bench near a crepe vendor. It was worth the trouble, honestly, as Akechi made good on the last of his reparations to Akira.

If Akira’s earlier words were to be believed, Akechi had successfully won back over the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Yet, something felt off, whether it be in the way Akira’s gaze seemed to linger, or how he found himself reluctant to part ways with Shujin’s resident delinquent.

A detective and a criminal, what a pair they made. Rivals in this reality as well as the Metaverse, if that god spoke the truth. But right now, they weren’t opposing forces. No, he imagined this was what it must feel like to truly be friends.

“I’ve gotten absolutely nothing done today, Akira,” Akechi said, unprompted.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Akira replied, watching Akechi with those terribly unreadable eyes.

“In my line of work,” Akechi countered, “it is.”

“You can be committed to a cause,” Akira said. He paused, teeth worrying his lower lip and his eyes didn’t meet Akechi’s. “All you like, really… But I don’t know. Don’t you sometimes wish that you didn’t have the responsibility?”

Truly, Akechi could not consider a life where he wasn’t on a one way collision course with destruction. He had passed far too many exit ramps to take one now, but he was curious, as to what Akira meant. Could it be that even the leader of the Phantom Thieves hadn’t chosen the path he was place on?

Instead, he said, “I know nothing but this, if that were to make sense.”

“Then,” Akira said, looking back to Akechi with a grin. Did it always look so plastic? His words were genuine, nonetheless. “Maybe it’s time you’ve tried knowing something else.”

He found himself wanting to push at the corners of Akira’s lips, to pull back the smile that had the barest tinge of plasticity and figure out what lie beneath. Part of him wanted to find the weakness and exploit it. _Loki._ While another part wanted to know the truth, wanted to know more. _Robin Hood._

So, he found himself gently prodding, urging in quiet yet unobtrusive way that he would listen if Akira would speak. “What I would give for the luxury of keeping my head down like yourself, Kurusu —.”

“I don’t think I’m doing such a good job of that,” Akira responded, not missing a beat, “Especially if the Detective Prince himself is making time for me.”

The smile was still there, still inherently genuine, despite that counterfeit edge to it. He let it slide. He thought he was already making a habit of letting things slide with Akira. This one more thing certainly couldn’t hurt.

“You might be right about that, Kurusu.” Akechi laughed, truly amused because it was trouble that first brought Akira to his attention. It was also trouble that kept him there, too.  Then, quietly, he admitted a truth he hoped would break the edge of forced that tinted Akira’s smile. “Though this idea of friendship is admittedly new to me, I must say that I forgot everything but this —,” He gestured between them, at some intangible force between them, “until I realized that it would have to end.”

“Are you trying to say you had a good time?” Akira said, sounding a little surprised, looking at Akechi with what he assumed to be ‘cautious optimism.’

Akechi held a hand to his chin in mock contemplation, before grinning. “I could find myself enjoying your company, Kurusu.”

“I’ll take it,” Akira said, his smile full and true.

Akechi smiled wider in return, and had to force himself to look away from Akira, if only to check the time.

“But in the interest of keeping your record to one offense and no more,  I suppose it would be best if we were both to venture home.”

“You’re probably, right,” Akira agreed as they gathered their things to head to their respective residences.

“Thank you,” Akechi said, before they parted ways, “— for joining me today.”

“Thanks for taking me out —,” Akira replied, and had the gall to wink, “You know how to plan one hell of a date.”

And then Akira turned his back and walked away, leaving Akechi gaping. He was certainly in over his head with befriending Akira, but he would be lying if he said it didn’t excite him to be challenged to understand exactly who Akira was and what the hell that boy wanted with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we had a lot of Akira attempting to dissect his feelings, Futaba facing one of her fears and Akechi figuring out that he just might be interested in Akira as more than just a source of information about the Phantom Thieves. The detective prince might just be leaning into this whole friendship thing with Akira, after all.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and be sure let us know what you think of the chapter! 
> 
> Also, we're on twitter!  
> You can find reikuruta [here](http://twitter.com/reikuruta) and EphemeralTheories at [amgedpha](http://twitter.com/amgedpha)!
> 
> We'll post the next chapter on the 3rd of July!


	15. De onde vem esta impotência?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exhausting meeting with Shido, Akechi goes back to Leblanc with Akira.

The air was heavy and stale in Shido’s office. For every deep breath Akechi took, he could taste his own dread just as strongly as he could the dust on books Shido never read, those that carefully aligned the shelves of his office. He, of course, never had use for knowledge. He had use for people, which was why Akechi stood before this monster of man. He must admit, Shido truly knew how to mimic the atmosphere in Mementos for someone who'd never been to the metaverse. Maybe it was a gift. Maybe his air conditioner was broken.

“Akechi.” Shido called out, hands crossed in front of him as he leaned on his table. “I assume you know why I’ve called you here.”

_I assume you’re dying to throw it at my face, anyway_ , Akechi bit back the response, letting a smile pull on his lips. "For the weekly report, I assume?" Akechi replied, politely, unassuming, "All your previous assignments have been taken care of."

“Yes, you’ve let me know already.” Shido replied impatiently. “What I’d like to know is if there are any advances regarding those ‘Phantom Thieves’ you were pursuing.”

Akechi froze for a second. Shido hadn’t asked much about them yet. Surely, he’d been annoyed at Madarame’s arrest and had asked Akechi about any involvement those Phantom Thieves might have had. Madarame had, after all, been a big fundraiser for Shido’s party, willingly or not.

Akechi had told him he’d be working with the police on that case but that currently he had no idea who they could be. He surely couldn’t tell him that his sister was one of them.

“The Phantom Thieves, sir? May I ask why the sudden interest?”

“Answer my question.” Shido commanded and Akechi stood straight so not to flinch.

“We currently have no advances on that case. Their actions were left untraced both times and it seems they’ve been quiet for the time being.” Akechi replied mannerly. Shido raised an eyebrow.

“Both times?” He asked curtly.

Akechi refrained from flinching.

“Ah, yes. They’re rumoured to have been involved in the arrest of Kamoshida Suguru, a former Olympic-medallist and teacher at Shujin Academy.” Akechi replied, his words practiced and memorized, just like the ones written in reports.

Shido leaned back on his chair. “Shujin Academy? The school you attend?”

Akechi felt dread pool in his stomach. “Yes, sir.”

“I never thought it would be of your interest. I didn’t immediately make the connection, as well. I confess I haven’t been much involved in school activities.” Akechi replied. He didn’t shift his weight under Shido’s scrutinizing gaze although his urge was to flee. His body was already familiar with the price to pay for a false move, after all.

“You’re not hiding anything from me, are you, Akechi?” Shido asked.

“No, sir. I’ll make sure to keep you updated on any reports on the Phantom Thieves from now on.” Akechi clarified.

“Good.” Shido sat up on his chair, looking at papers sprawled on his desk he pretended were more important than what anything Akechi had to say. “You must have thought that those supposed _changes of hearts_ are strange? Almost other world-like?”

Akechi gulped quietly. “The thought did cross my mind.”

“But the thought of telling me about it didn’t.” Shido replied. Akechi breathed in, knowing fully well where this conversation would end. He really didn’t want to be on the end of Shido’s fists that day. He’d recently started wearing rings.

“I simply didn’t want to report anything while it was only vague speculations.” Akechi clarified. Shido eyed him up and down but seemingly decided to let it go. Akechi held back a sigh of relief.

“Do you think they’ll be acting again?” Shido inquired.

“Yes. Soon perhaps.” Akechi replied. Futaba had been coming home late again and acting suspiciously. The cat had stayed over once, some nights ago. Maybe it was time Akechi followed them again to see what they were up to. Maybe it was time he put an end to this charade.

“Why do you say that?” Shido asked.

“I imagine they must _changing hearts_ for some self-righteous reason. As such, they wouldn’t want their actions to be forgotten by society so quickly, so they shouldn’t let much time pass between one change or the other.” Akechi explained, bringing his hand to his chin. “I can’t imagine who they may be targeting next, however.”

“You think they’re aiming to be known?” Shido asked and hummed. He then smirked, an ugly grin pulling at his lips. Akechi tried to hide his disgust at the act.

“I believe so. Why else would they target the most renowned Japanese artist of our time?” Akechi replied.

Shido stood quietly for a minute before standing up and turning to his window. Akechi rolled his eyes at the theatrics. “Changes of hearts…psychotic breakdowns…for the public eye, they could very well be one and the same.” Shido started. Akechi dreaded his next words. “Wouldn’t it be convenient if they were truly one and the same?”

“What do you mean, sir?” Akechi managed to get out.

“If these Phantom Thieves were found out to be the ones behind the psychotic breakdowns, any suspicion on you would be eradicated and so would them.” Shido then looked like he just had an epiphany. “You could even be the one arresting them. Your popularity would peak and so would mine. It is the perfect plan.”

Shido sat back down, a content smile on his lips and Akechi tried not to tremble, shoved away all the implications and thoughts flooding in his mind. He’d think about them later. Not right now. Not in front of this man. He had too much to lose.

“All that must be done now is to find a way to implicate them. I’ll leave that up to you, Akechi.” Shido announced. His entire body tensed.

“To me, sir?” Akechi asked and cursed the weakness that seeped into his voice.

“Of course. You’re the one who knows how to control that other world, after all.” Shido declared. “Don’t let me down. You’re dismissed.”

Akechi tumbled out of the building where Shido’s office was located and tried his best not to crumble into the floor. He could finally breathe in a wave of polluted air, feel it prickle at his lungs. Anything was better than being in that man’s presence.

Regardless, being away wouldn’t erase what just happened. He already knew he was in charge of leading the investigation and capturing the Phantom Thieves, but with Shido directly involved, things were different. He couldn’t take his time anymore. He had to come up with a plan on capturing the thieves quickly all the while coming up with one on how to convince Futaba to leave them.

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, why did this have to happen?_ , Akechi thought to himself as he leaned against a wall in a hidden corner of the street. He was finally only months away from his plan’s finale and things had to get complicated. The world truly knew how to fuck with him.

With trembling knees, he let himself fall to the ground. Thankfully, nobody seemed to notice the curled up boy, shaking. He tried to calm himself.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

Why did Futaba had to get involved? Things had already been difficult without her. To think his own family would receive the powers from the Metaverse and use it against him. Well, not directly against him but she was certainly opposing him, whether she knew it or not.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

Would Shido truly take everything from him? Would he have to choose between the family he once had and the once he currently has? How much more did he have to give before he finally saw fruits of his labour?

He thought about Igor and the promise that he was born the savior of the current world. That he had to make sacrifices in order to achieve his goals. But how much was enough?

_Breathe in. Breathe ou– no, fuck this._

Akechi pulled out his phone to look for the Metaverse navigator but his eye caught attention of the messaging app. He clicked on it, disregarding any logic and stared at the top chat. The one with Akira.

Akira. The leader of the Phantom Thieves. His _friend_ or whatever they were. He knew why he connected with the boy in the first place — for information, only for information and to keep track of them, not for any self-indulgent reason — but, as of now, he hated to admit that he enjoyed the boy’s presence. He enjoyed their outings and their conversations and the quirky habit they’d developed of sharing cat photos. Their date, as Akira had insisted on calling it, to Akihabara.

He liked that. It was nice, whatever it was. Goro wasn’t that used to nice so maybe he was clinging to it too much. Whenever the topic was the younger boy, it was harder to control his feelings and it made everything unnecessarily complicated.

His heart was pounding and his head was still buzzing when he typed a message to the boy. Maybe as long as it didn’t get too dangerous, he could let himself have it. Away from the public’s eyes, away from Shido’s eyes. Just an innocent friendship like any other boy his age would have.

He opened the thread, seeing the texts Akira had sent him along the way to which he hadn’t had time to respond to. One telling about something that happened at school, another about a weird cat-shaped cloud he saw on his way home that oddly looked like Morgana. Akechi couldn’t help but smile at the silliness of the younger boy’s antics. Without thinking about it, he typed a text.

  **Akechi-senpai:** I apologize for having been unresponsive today.

Akechi pocketed his phone and walked to the station. It was the least he could send back to the boy, who was probably wondering why he hadn’t replied. Or maybe Akira wasn’t thinking about it and it was just a self-centred thought.

As he walked inside the train, his phone buzzed.

  **Kurusu:** its okay, don’t worry about it ^^

  **Akechi-senpai:** It’s been a complicated day.

Akechi was answering back quicker than usual. Telling more than usual. He wasn’t to stop yet…

  **Kurusu:** oh

  **Kurusu:** wait im on it

  **Kurusu:** [img1487.jpeg][img1488.jpeg][img1489.jpeg][img1490.jpeg]

  **Akechi-senpai:** I truly appreciate your attempt at helping me with pictures of your cat, Kurusu-kun.

  **Kurusu:** that’s what im here for!

  **Akechi-senpai:** I have another suggestion, however.

  **Akechi-senpai:** Could we meet up?

Was this too risky? His head was still too numb. Was it okay to be self-indulgent just this once?

  **Kurusu:** of

  **Kurusu: *** ofc when??

  **Akechi-senpai:** Right now.

  **Akechi-senpai:** If possible, of course. In Shibuya.

  **Akechi-senpai:** I will wait for you at the train station if you are coming from Leblanc.

  **Kurusu:** yea I am, I’ll meet up there!

  **Kurusu:** *meet you there, haha. See you!

 

“Hey!” Akira called out when Akechi spotted him from the crowd.

“Hey.” Akechi replied, his voice meeker than he intended. Akira‘s eyes flashed something like worry before he smiled softly.

“So, what’s the plan?” Akira started. Akechi then realised he hadn’t even thought of anything to justify his sudden meeting with the boy. It had been entirely impulsive, after all, a sudden uncontrollable urge he couldn’t reason with.

He should have at least thought of a cover-up story, though. Akechi sighed internally, holding back the embarrassment of his next words.

“Ah, I actually didn’t plan it.” Akechi replied, averting his gaze from the boy before looking at him apologetically. “I apologize for calling you here so suddenly, Kurusu-kun. I shouldn’t have bothered you.”

Akira smiles, his eyes glinting behind the frames. He placed his hand on Akechi’s shoulder and Akechi could feel the heat from his hand over his uniform shirt.

“Hey, have you eaten something yet?” Akira asked and Akechi shook his head no. Akira took his hand from the boy’s shoulder, his touch having lingered a bit longer than necessary, a mischievous grin on his lips. “Then follow me. I have an idea.”

They walked out of Shibuya station into the central street. A few moments of silence later, Akechi spoke up.

“I’m still sorry I called you here like this. I should have at least planned something.” Akechi felt like he was repeating himself. Akira simply laughed in response.

“It’s okay, I’m happy I’m here.” said Akira, turning to meet Akechi’s eyes. Akechi recognized something in them. Could it be — fondness?

“Even when I’m the one arranging a meet-up, you’re still the one who has to think about what to do. I’m sorry for burdening you with that.” Akechi insisted.

“What are you talking about? You planned everything when we went to Akiba.” Kurusu deflected. “Besides, remember when we went grocery shopping?” Akira started. “I told you I’d teach you this friendship stuff when you said you still had a lot to learn.” He switched is tone to something low and dramatic.” Goro Akechi, a lonely genius in need of friends—”

“Ugh, don’t start with the theatrics, Kurusu-kun.” Akechi groans, earning a laugh from Akira.

“If your fans knew you needed friends, they’d be lining up at your classroom door. I mean, they must be already.” Akira added. “Anyway, as I was _saying_. Akechi Goro, a lonely genius is guided through Tokyo by charming debonair, Akira Kurusu. Quite the headline, no?”

Akechi snorted. “Charming debonair?”

Akira turned again to him. “Doesn’t it fit me?”

_No_ , Akechi thought, but his outfit did. Black blazer over a cream sweater and jeans would look over-simplistic to everyone else but, in Akira, it fit like a glove. Complimented the aloof look he always went with, the one his face always settled in when he was distracted. It made him blend in the crowd. It certainly didn’t scream ‘ _I’m currently in probation_ ’ or ‘ _I’m the leader of a vigilante group called the Phantom Thieves, heard of it?_ ’.

Just like Akechi’s face didn’t scream ‘ _I terrorize people on a daily basis and work for a corrupt, megalomaniac politician who might be Japan’s next prime-minister’._

Though, Akechi noticed he was still wearing his uniform. He did go to Shido’s office right after leaving the station and still hadn’t had time to stop at home. If they stayed here too long, the police would come screaming at him.

“I thought you were the one in need of guidance.” Akechi countered.

“I never said I’d be good at guiding you.” Akira confessed, chuckling. “At least we’ll be lost together.”

Akechi ignored how his heart skipped a beat. “I’m not sure I’d enjoy being lost, nonetheless.”

“Alright, we’re here.” Akira announced, looking for his reaction. Akechi looked up at the ice cream shop in front of him. Ice cream, huh? Despite not being the biggest fan, it was a desert he found himself enjoying from time to time.

“Ice cream?” Akechi blurted out.

“Bad choice? We can go somewhere else if you want.” Akira asked.

“No, let’s stay here.” Akechi replied and they moved to the queue.

“I didn’t even ask you if you liked sweets. I just presumed you did having in account how much sugar you put in your coffee.” Akira explained, chuckling at the face Akechi made.

“Excuse me?” Akechi asked with a polite smile on his face. Akira simply laughed. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” Akira shrugged, chuckling. Akechi narrowed his eyes. “It means you like sweets. What else could it mean, senpai?”

Akechi sighed at the younger boy’s demeanour. “Detective work requires mental exertion, therefore sugar is—”

“Oh, I saw that program! The one where you said something like that.” Akira interjected, making Akechi flush when he realised he was repeating himself.

“Ah, is that so? You truly are a fan, I see.”

“Of course. A lot of people look up to you, Akechi, especially in my class. I swear my classmates talked about that episode for two weeks.” Akira complained but his lips turned into a smirk. “At least now I know you’ll like homemade chocolates.”

“Ah, but I don’t usually eat sweets.” Akechi replied quickly, a flush to his cheeks. Akira’s smirk grew.

“You don’t need to lie, Akechi. I’ll make sure to put extra love in them.”

“I’m telling the truth.” Akechi chuckled.

“Hm? Why’s that, then?” Akira asked. Akechi stayed quiet for a while and it was almost their turn to order.

“It’s a bit embarrassing.” Akechi finally replied, looking at the flavours available.

“Go ahead. I won’t judge you or anything.” Akira insisted.

“Well, I tend to gain acne when I eat sweets so I refrain from doing so.” Akechi explained, averting his gaze. Akira stood quiet and Akechi turned to him to see his waiting face. Akechi raised an eyebrow back.

“That’s it?” Akira asked. “That happens to everybody.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, of course. The way you sounded, it looked like you were traumatized by your past with sweets.” Akira continued, earning a soft chuckle from Akechi. He smiled. “I was getting prepared to hear you talk about the time you killed a man with an ice cream cone.”

Akechi laughed. “I see you think of me as either an anarchist or a murderer.”

“Am I wrong?” Akira teased.

“Yes.”

“Good, I wouldn’t want to be dating one.” Akira replied. Akechi opened his mouth but no words came out. He met Akira’s eyes and offered a smile back at him instead.

What was he doing?

They each ordered an ice cream cone and sat down at a nearby park. The whipped cream he added made the whole thing too sweet but Akechi enjoyed it nonetheless.

"How's Futaba doing?" Akira asked after a few licks of his ice cream.

"She's alright. The same as always." Akechi replied curtly. _Or so I hope_ , Akechi thought. He could lie to himself times and times again that he was drowning in paperwork and in Shido’s requests but that would never change the overbearing reality: he’d been avoiding his family. The one he’d begged for for so long.

Akechi wished he could come clean to his sister but things weren’t so easy. Watching her face fall everytime he told her that _no, I'm not joining you and Wakaba for dinner, I'm still not ready to visit Sojiro’s, I’m too busy today_ was slowly breaking his will. She was being more persistent and his excuses were running dry.

He couldn’t face her. He couldn’t admit to her that he was a coward, too scared to involve more people in his life when his death was looming in the future. Or, perhaps, that too was a lie. He glanced over at Akira, taking in his joyful expression. The boy always looked so carefree in his presence, yet so burdened when with the Phantom Thieves.  Was it fair for him to get pulled into Akechi’s mess of a life?

He held in a sigh, forcing a smile on his features.

"I haven't hung out with her properly for a while now.” Akira admitted.

"Hm, I see." Akechi hummed.

"You can come along next time we do though, if you want." Akira added, gazing over Akechi with a sparkle in his eyes. Akechi returned a brief smile.

"Thank you."

"Is - everything okay? You went quiet, suddenly." Akira inquired, the light in his eyes replaced with worry.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Is the ice cream?" Akira asked again, glancing self-consciously at his one cone.

"No, it's delicious, Kurusu-kun. It truly is." Akechi reaffirmed.

Akira paused for a moment before inquiring again. "Did I say anything wrong then?"

"No, Kurusu-kun." Akechi shook his head, sighing. "I'm simply more tired than I realised."

"Oh." Akira let out. "I'm sorry for pushing you, then. You could have told me before I dragged you around, ha." He scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

“No, please don’t apologise. It’s just been a very long day. I am the one who should be apologizing for submitting you to my depressive mood.” Akechi sighed, turning to Akira with a fake smile in place. “Perhaps it’s best I go home and rest. The sooner this day ends, the faster a better one comes, after all.” Akechi added with a soft chuckle.

Akira opened his mouth to say something but closed it just as quickly. He paused.

“Or maybe not…” Akira muttered.

“Pardon?”

“I don’t like the thought of you going home sad after being with me.” Akira confessed, a determined look in his eyes. Akechi smiled sheepishly.

“Kurusu-kun, it’s not your responsibility—”

“But I’ll take it as mine. You’re my — friend. So, as my friend, I have to make sure you’re okay and happy.” Akira concluded.

“Is that so?”

“Of course. I’ve got to look out for you.” Akira grinned and Akechi sighed despite the smile on his face.

“What do you suggest, then?”

“Come back to Leblanc with me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Akechi didn’t truly know what convinced him to go. Perhaps it was the offer of free coffee which would soothe his mind or the prospect of trying Akira’s curry. Or maybe it was simply the look on Akira’s face as he suggested it, the possibility of disappointing the boy too painful for Akechi’s already tired heart.

When did he start caring? It must have happened along the way as before he wouldn’t ever consider the boy’s feelings. But now, after Akira insisted he wanted to ensure Akechi was happy, to deny him the opportunity…it just seemed too cruel.

_But it’s not too cruel to work for a politician that has ruined thousands of lives_ , Akechi thought bitterly as he watched Akira pour a cup of coffee for him, moving around the counter to sit next to him.

“Where’s Morgana?” Akechi asked,looking around the café.

“Oh, he’s staying over at a friends’. It’s just you and me tonight.” Akira replied with a wink. Akechi chuckled to hide the flush in his cheeks.

“Feeling better?” Akira asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

“Slightly.” Akechi replied.

“Sorry it’s decaf.” Akira added, staring at his own cup.. “It’s late and I wouldn’t want you not sleeping tonight because you’re feeling buzzed.”

Akechi snorted. “Why do you care so much?”

Akira sighed. “We’ve been over this, Akechi. You’re my friend—”

“There you go again.” Akechi chuckled.

“ _You’re my friend_ , so I’m looking out for you.” Akira finished, looking into Akechi’s eyes. Akechi held the stare in place before he chuckled, averting his gaze.

“You truly are something, Kurusu.” He replied, seeing Akira smile from the corner of his eye.

“Hey, it’s kinda hot in here, you know.” Akira started. “Not just because of you, I mean.” He added quickly. Akechi nearly choked on the coffee.

“Excuse me?”

“What do you say we go upstairs?” Akira suggested, a smile on his face. Akechi raised an eyebrow, pausing.

“I wouldn’t want to impose. You’ve already been too kind to me, Kurusu-kun.”

“It’s okay, we’d be much more comfortable than here. Besides, Boss doesn’t want the café’s lights turned on when it’s closed. It’s better if we move upstairs.” Akira concluded but still waited to see if Akechi would refute. He simply nodded.

“Is it okay to take the coffee upstairs?” Akechi asked as they moved to the stairs.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’ll clean it up afterwards.”

 

* * *

 

 

Akira knew something was wrong with Akechi. He suspected it the moment the older boy texted him to meet up and it wasn’t hard to see through his actions, at the moment. Akechi knew how to lie and seemed to always do so with ease. However, now, he looked so lost in his thoughts that he forgot the pretence he had to keep.

Akira was determined to find out what was bothering him.

Akira sat on his bed, back against the window wall and he held back a gasp when Akechi actually sat down beside him, keeping only a short distance between them. Akira noticed how his knuckles were turning white from gripping the mug and how the lost look was back in his eyes. He smiled sympathetically, and the sound seemed to catch the older boy’s attention.

 “Will you tell me what’s wrong?” Akira asked in a pleading tone. Akechi’s eyes flashed guilt before he turned away.

“Kurusu-kun, I’ve told you already—”

“Right, sorry. Maybe tell me in vague terms? You don’t need to say what it is specifically.” Akira suggested. “I just want to help.”

“You don’t need to help, Kurusu-kun. I wouldn’t want you to feel obligated.” Akechi replied, his gaze still fixated on the wall.

“I don’t. I just—…I’d like to help you, Akechi. And you look like you could use someone to talk to.” Akira said, noticing how the boy shifted slightly. “I’ve been told I’m a pretty good listener.”

“I don’t—” Akechi started, turning to Akira but cut himself off. Red eyes met grey ones and Akira saw something akin to frustration burning behind them. Akechi then sighed heavily, placing his mug in the window sill and covering his face with his hands. “You’re making this really difficult for me.”

“Why’s that?” Akira asked, an hesitant smile on his face.

“Because of your stubbornness and because I don’t know why I’m so deserving of this sympathy of yours.” Akechi explained. “I’m not—” Akechi cut himself off with a laugh. “I’m not a good person, Kurusu.”

“You’re talking to a delinquent, no need to get shy.” Akira replied, smiling at Akechi’s sneer. He felt like he was finally getting somewhere. He had to move carefully not to push Akechi back to his mask, now.

“I think it might be in my genes.” Akechi admitted, a spaced out light in his eyes as he looked down. “Would you believe me if I told you I was an unruly child?” Akechi asked, turning to Akira with a sad smile in his lips. “Despite my efforts to oppress it, I think I’ll never stop being like that.”

“You know what, I think I can see it.” Akira commented, earning a soft chuckle from Akechi. Silence settled between them and Akira momentarily panicked, thinking the other boy would change the subject. _Think of something to say_ ¸ he thought. “I–I don’t think that makes you a bad person, though.”

Akechi seemed to think over his words. “Is that so?”

“Y—yeah, I was an unruly child too, you know. My parents were always grounding me…I don’t have the fondest memories of that. I think they still resent me for all the headaches I gave them.” Akira said with a soft chuckled. He saw Akechi smile from the corner of his eye and relaxed.

“I didn’t grow up with parents. My mother died when I was young.” Akechi replied and Akira felt like he’d swallowed a cactus.

“Oh, f—fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring back bad memories.” Akira coughed, stuttering.

“No, quite the opposite. My mother was in a relationship with some low-life of a man and despite having been discarded after he learnt that she was pregnant, she never seemed to stop loving him. Of course, that love would lead to her death.” Akechi added. “But before I still have brief memories of her in brighter times.”

“Then why do you think you were a bad kid?” Akira found himself asking.

“Well, to start with, I don’t think my mother was very fond of me. I think she always resented me for making her lose the man she was in love with.” Akechi explained, crossing his arms and letting go of the hands that were gripping his slacks.

“That doesn’t make you—” Akira intervened quickly.

Akechi chuckled, shaking his head. “I understand it doesn’t. But it surely set a precedent, didn’t it?” Akechi lowered his head as he spoke. “I haven’t made the wisest decisions in my life. Even now, I’m being a burden to my sister’s family and I’m slowly trying to distance myself so to diminish the eventual disappointment that will surely come.”

“What? Akechi—”

“There’s no use, Kurusu-kun.” Akechi glanced at him, a sad smile tugging at his lips. “There’s no use changing my mind. Some things are just too far gone to be saved.”

Akira must have looked horrified for Akechi lifted his head with a concerned look on his face. The look changed to one of determination as Akira spoke again.

“I don’t believe that. Until the end, you can always change your path and choose to do better. There’s never a _too late_ as long as there’s time.”

“Kurusu-kun—”

“It doesn’t matter if you choose your path and choose wrong as long as you are aware of that and willing to change.” Akira retorted.

“That’s not true.” Akechi chuckled, his eyes fixated on the floor in front of him.

“Yes, it is.” Akira affirmed.

 “No, it’s not. Penitence doesn’t absolve crimes or wrongdoings.”

“But it’s enough to steer you away from doing the same things, isn’t it? You can always atone. There’s always time to make up for what you did.” Akira insisted. “Please don’t believe it’s too late for you.” Akira begged.

“You don’t—” Akechi started but stopped. He shifted, his hands moving again to grip his slacks, eyes closing in resignation. Akira felt pained from seeing him like that.

“Tell me what’s wrong. Please.” Akira pleaded, his voice a whisper between them and the tense silence around them. Akechi looked at him with years of fear and loneliness in his eyes. He looked like he was fighting but against what or whom Akira couldn’t fathom.

“I—” Akechi blurted out, biting his lip to try to stop himself before the next word came out. “—smoke.”

“What?” Akira deadpanned, and the tone and realisation hit Akechi like a bucket of cold water.

“I smoke.” Akechi repeated, the desperation from his voice having been completely drained. “I think I might be addicted.” He looked a lot less tense and Akira felt frustrated. That wasn’t what he was going to say. That definitely wasn’t the true problem.

“No way.” Akira said.

“It’s true. It started—…well, I was a lonely child who was definitely not integrated in my class. One time I was dared by some of the popular kids to smoke and I did it. After that event, I would occasionally smoke with them.” Akechi explained, his words flowing much more easily now. “After that I always smoked on and off. But only two years ago did I start doing so more regularly.”

Akira gaped, eyeing him suspiciously. “I…I think I…I don’t believe you…”

Akechi left out a soft laugh. “I didn’t think you would.” He sat up and reached for his school bag, which he’d placed at the foot of the bed. He expertly pulled out a pack and a lighter, showing it to Akira, whose eyes couldn’t widen more.

“No way.” Akira muttered, momentarily forgetting his mission to search for Akechi’s torment. Akira scoffed. “Who would have thought think the Detective Prince would smoke? I just don’t see it matching your whole persona.”

“You think so? I think it adds to the charm.” Akechi replied with a smirk. “Do you mind?” He asked, taking a cigarette out of the pack. Akira was snapped out of momentary confusion as he stood up quickly.

“Ah—Uhm—No, go ahead. Let me just open the window— Oh and let me get you something to serve as an ashtray.” Akira asked, opening the window before finding a cup in his work table to give to Akechi. Akechi thanked him and lit the cigarette, sighing heavily after the first drag. Akira plopped back down beside him, much closer than he originally was.

“I think I might have to admit you were right, Kurusu-kun. Telling this to someone did help. I’d never told anyone about smoking.” Akechi said, taking a long drag of the cigarette afterwards. “I think smoking is helping too.”

Akira’s eyes followed the cigarette and then stayed on Akechi’s face. He smiled, trying to forget the bitterness of not knowing what was truly on the detective’s mind. “You know that smoking doesn’t make you a bad person, right?”

“It does make me a nuisance, however. I’m endangering a retail worker’s position by having them sell me cigarettes despite being a minor. I’m contributing to pollution. My mother would be so disappointed. Wakaba-san as well. Futaba most certainly—” Akechi moved to take another drag stopping himself halfway. “You can’t tell Futaba under any circumstances, Kurusu. I’m meant to be a role model to her. She can’t know about this side of me.”

Akira smirked. “Akechi Goro, wielder of a thousand secrets.” He said and Akechi smiled a knowing smile.

“Moreover, you reacted as though it made me a horrible person.” Akechi teased.

“I was just shocked. I still am.” Akira admitted, grabbing the pack of cigarettes and reading the message on the labels. “Smoking while underage heightens the addiction and damage to health caused by cigarettes. Never smoke, even if encouraged to by those around you.” Akira read out loud. “Smoking kills, Akechi.”

“I know.” Akechi agreed, looking straight into Akira’s eyes and taking a drag. Akira would have rolled his eyes at the message if he hadn’t felt trapped under that gaze. Followed Akechi’s hands to the lips that were wrapped around the cigarette. His mouth felt dry.

“You know, I never tried smoking.” Akira commented, opening the pack and inspecting the number of cigarettes still left.

“Good.” Akechi replied. “Smoking while underage heightens the addiction and— what was it again?” He says and Akira smirked, taking a cigarette and inspecting it.

“Is it even good?” Akira mutters, looking at the object in his hands. To think a little cancer stick was closer to Akechi’s lips than he was.  He heard the boy exhale.

“Yes.” He admits. He glances at Akira, who had a cigarette in hand and was looking for a lighter. “No. Kurusu, it’s not worth it.”

“You just said it was good, though.” Akira bit back, lowering the cigarette.

“I take it back.” Akechi replied quickly.

“But I’m curious. Wouldn’t you rather I tried it from you instead of some rebels who could get me into drugs?” Akira teased and Akechi rolled his eyes.

“I thought you were a delinquent. Shouldn’t you be familiar with rebels?”

“There’s always worse. C’mon, Akechi.” Akira insisted, flashing him a smile. Akechi thought it over for a moment before sighing heavily.

“I can’t believe I’m giving a cigarette to my underclassman.” Akechi added, moving to offer his cigarette to Akira. Akira grabbed Akechi’s hand instead, feeling the warmth of his skin and the pressure of his pulse on his fingertips as he inhaled the cigarette. It wasn’t comfortable. Burning, acrid air entered his system and Akira coughed before the smoke could reach his lungs, the terrible taste lingering in his mouth. He could see Akechi stifling a laugh too.

“That’s normal. I did that too the first time I tried it.” Akechi reassured, patting Akira’s back and, ignoring the electrifying feeling that passed through his body, Akira took the cigarette from Akechi’s hand, taking another puff. This time he held in the cough but didn’t stop his face from contorting in disgust. He was stopped before his third drag. “Okay, that’s enough. You don’t like it, you don’t have to prove a point to me.”

Akira coughed again. “You know, there's still time to quit.”

Akechi shook his head, taking a last drag. “It would be too much of an effort. I’m afraid I’m in it for good, now.”

“Of course, you aren’t. If this is truly what makes you think of yourself as a bad person, I’m sure you could kick it easily. I could help you, you know?” Akira pointed out. Akechi's expression was a mix of confusion and something mirroring resignation as he crushed the cigarette in the ashtray.

“There’s only so much you can do to help, Kurusu-kun.”

“I could still help somehow.” Akira insisted. This game was getting tiring. He just wanted Akechi to accept his help once. “I know you’d be able to do it.”

“I don’t believe in myself as much.” Akechi admitted.

“Well, I believe in you. Doesn’t that count for something?” Akira asked. Akechi looked at him in disbelief.

“Why do you believe in me? You know so little about me.”

“That’s not true.” Akira replied quickly.

“But it is. I just proved it to you.”

“You told me nobody else knew about this secret, it’s not such a big surprise I didn’t.” Akira bit back. “Besides, nobody will ever have to learn it because I’ll believe in you until you quit.”

Akechi snorted, leaning against the window sill. “Will you make me quit with the power of friendship?”

“Oh yeah, you better get ready because my special is love and attention.” Akira responded, earning a chuckle.

“You sound like my sister.” Akechi commented. He then turned his head meeting Akira’s gaze. Their faces were only centimeters apart. Akechi smiled. “Why do you insist?”

“Hm?” Akira hummed. He couldn’t help but be distracted when so close to the detective and his pair of pretty eyes.

“Why do you insist on caring for me?” Akechi muttered but Akira heard him loud and clear with the proximity. “Why do you insist in believing in me? You keep trying so hard. Why?”

_Because I’ve decided what I want_ , Akira wanted to say but the words died in his mouth, _and what I want is you._

“I like caring for you and I do believe in you. It’s my job to let you know.” Akira whispered back. Akechi huffed a laugh.

“No, it’s not.” Akechi whispered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yes, it is. It was in the _being friends_ contract, Akechi. You should’ve read the footnotes.” Akira smirked as Akechi rolled his eyes, turning to look at the ceiling.

“My apologies. I guess it’s still taking some time for me to get used to this. I simply never thought I’d have someone caring for me in such a way.” Akechi confessed with a sigh. “I truly don’t understand it and I wish there was a way I could.”

Akira felt his heart pick up the pace at the words.

“Akechi.” He called out and the boy turned around to meet Akira’s eyes. As he turned, Akira closed the distance between them.

Akechi’s lips tasted of smoke and it was likely Akira’s did too, but he didn’t feel the bitter taste over the sweet relief that was to finally kiss him. He pressed his lips against the older boy’s for a moment before pulling back, opening his eyes to meet wide red ones overwrought with panic. Akechi was gaping, eyeing him in shock. Probably a mirror image of Akira’s face when Akechi pulled out the cigarettes.

“Hum…” Akechi let out, still unmoving. It was then that what had just occurred washed over Akira and his heart ached and beat even faster in embarrassment.

“Oh, I—I’m so sorry, Akechi. I must have read you wrong. I just—let myself go with the moment. I’m sorry.” Akira looked away as he blurted out the words, his cheeks burning. _Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot—_

“There’s—…no need to apologize, Kurusu-kun.” Akechi replied, despite shifting slightly away from him.

“It’s getting late, isn’t it?” Akira breathed out, his stomach churning. “Do you want me to walk you to the train station? I could make you some curry, too.” Akira suggested, forcing his best smile. _Anything to take away this tension. Anything to make you forget this happened. Anything,_ Akira thought but Akechi shook his head.

“That won’t be necessary.” Akechi replied, standing up and grabbing his briefcase and Akira followed him as they headed downstairs, feeling the tense air between them stifle his movements. Akechi turned to him at the doorway. “I am truly thankful for your company, Kurusu-kun, especially at such a short notice. Thank you for the crepe and the coffee. I’ll be sure to reach out to make up for your time.”

“Yeah…yeah. Let’s do it.” Akira agreed, shifting his weight.

“See you, Kurusu-kun.” Akechi bowed and Akira waved as the boy left.

As Akira headed upstairs and laid down in his bed, he wondered just where he’d gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! this chapter is both one of my favourites and one I'm not so sure of so we'd really appreciate feedback! So, please, let us know what you thought in the comments!
> 
> next chapter on the 17th of July!


	16. Grito, “Corre, mostra-me onde o infinito morre.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of his responsibilities and waiting for a response from Akechi, Akira is trying not to lose his footing. In the middle of long working hours and dealing with the Phantom Thieves, Akechi is trying to figure out what he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's reikuruta here. I just wanted to leave this here: Thank you to everyone who left a comment on last chapter! I was a bit hesitant about some things but everyone was so supportive and left such kind messages! And thank you for 400 kudos! I'll be honest, I'd never thought we could get to that many. So thank you to everyone who took time to leave a comment or sent a message to us through twitter! It really means a lot.

There was something of peculiar about the city of Tokyo. In his hometown, the roads were always filled with familiar strangers, the sun always shined too brightly at midday in the playground where he grew up and his school days were enjoyable three out of four times. That wasn't really surprising. After all, what middle schooler truly likes school. Akira was a normal kid from a common-looking town. And normal as he was, his desire to visit the capital and its intricacies tormented him daily, a desire that wasn't satisfied by daydreams and stories alone.

He'd always wanted to see the city of Tokyo and its peculiarities. But never under these circumstances.

However, "Life is what we make of it" or so his mother always told him, in tones of contrived sweetness, when he didn't want to attend his piano classes. "We have to seize every opportunity life gives us," she said, as though she didn't know how playing the piano made his head hurt and how his teacher hated him for being obstinate. As if she didn't know that as soon as he had the chance, he'd never touch a piano again.

He had fished only once in his life, together with his father, in the weakest attempt to create a connection that wasn't meant to exist. It consisted mostly of a silent trip, him too young to feel the tension settled between them but not so much as to ignore his father's impatience.

As they arrived at the lake, surrounded only by their prey, he stared at his father's unfocused eyes and saw his mind cleansed as it had never been. He looked so fixated on the fishing rod in his hands that Akira truly believed he wasn't aware of his presence anymore. For a moment he was afraid to breathe, lest the noise would snap his father out of whatever trance he was. But he was a young child and not athletic enough to hold his breath for so long, and as he breathed in, he saw his father's eyes widening in realisation.

Akira decided that he preferred to fill the silence with words, even though only half were deserving of a response. However he never stopped wondering how the waters had hypnotized his father, how the fish had caught his attention more than he'd ever managed.

(In his darkest nights, his mind would remind him how his father had never noticed him in the first place. Perhaps fishing was simply not something meant to be done alongside another.)

One of the peculiarities of Tokyo was the artificial lake in which, for only 1000 yen, any citizen could enjoy the fun of fishing. Or so they said. Although the ambience was just as peaceful, a feature hard to come by in such a busy city, he could still hear the loud blaring of cars and the crate on which he sat was not nearly as comfortable as the seat in the measly boat his father had rented.

The true peculiarity of the experience was how he, as well, had been seduced by the waters. Morgana had to bring him back with a paw to the face and, thankfully, his Metaverse-trained reflexes made him catch his glasses before they joined the fish. The owner of the lake would not appreciate that occurrence.

Not that it was that surprising, his distraction. The events of the previous day still flashed through his mind like a curse, a peddle in his shoe that just wouldn't fall out, and every single time the same pain tightened his chest.

Was he being dramatic? Akechi hadn't exactly rejected his feelings, but he hadn't accepted them. He didn't say..anything. When he broke the kiss, he only saw hints of confusion in those red eyes. Maybe Akira should have respected his space, should have looked for any sign before making his move. However, all that had been in his mind was the image of Akechi's lips and his desire to know how soft they were.

All those memories brought him nothing but pain, a pain that not even fishing was soothing. He'd spent the morning in silence, writing empty words in his notebooks and hoping that time would for once respect him and go by quickly. He'd avoided Ann's confused glances and the Phantom Thieves’ chat log to wander around the city until he found this place. Now the sun was setting and he hadn't caught a single fish. Maybe his suffering was more visible than he imagined. Was he repulsive even to the fish?

No, drowning in self pity wouldn't help. Maybe it was best to focus on what he had to do instead. Maybe keeping his mind grounded with objective, concise thinking could help. He had _The Gallant Rogue_ to return to the school library — he should try to always return those on time before his reputation got even worse. He had to buy new armor from Iwai, maybe help him on the shop someday and look out for Kaoru. Eventually he had to stop by Takemi’s clinic for one more atrocious guinea pig session and to buy supplies for the fight against Kaneshiro.

Ah, yes, the fight. He'd been trying to avoid that confrontation due to how distracted his mind had been, with intrusive thoughts and feelings. He didn't want to risk being knocked out by whatever Kaneshiro's shadow would prepare. He also hated to admit that he wasn't looking forward to the aftermath. Sure, not having his head on the line anymore would be great. But after they send the calling card, they'd steal his heart. Hopefully Kaneshiro would turn himself in and the police would get him. Afterwards, the connection between the Phantom Thieves and Kaneshiro would be indisputable. The police would see that and so would the detective investigating them, Goro Akechi. Akechi, who Akira hadn't seen they were together at Leblanc. Since he kissed him. Akira sighed, ignoring the flush that came with those thoughts.

"Is everything okay? You've been sighing all day." Morgana asked, his voice only above a whisper. Akira forced his best smile and tried to hide any remain of melancholy behind his lenses.

"I'm just tired." Akira admitted, eyes back on the lake. Could fish also feel pain? _No, of course not, you idiot_ , he thought. "A bit apprehensive, too."

"With Kaneshiro? It'll be fine. We're ready and it's not our first time doing this." Morgana responded with a newly found confidence in his voice. "Don't be like that, a true phantom thief has to always have faith in his abilities!"

"Right. Sorry, Morgana." Akira sighed, his voice drawled. The cat hmphed.

"Don't apologise, I know you still have a lot to learn and I'm here to teach you!"

"Hey, kid, time's over." The owner announced from a far. Akira turned to nod at him and gathered his things.

"Let's go home, Akira. We could buy sushi to make you feel better!" Morgana suggested.

"I'm broke."

"But we got so much money from the last time we went to Kaneshiro's-"

"We have food at home."

"Aw, but—"

"Plus, we should save for new weapons."

Morgana sighed. "Right."

 

* * *

 

"Kaneshiro texted me yesterday." Makoto commented as they wandered around the centre of Shibuya. A day after his fishing trip, Akira decided to accept Makoto's invitation to go for a walk. As of now, they were about to head to the arcade to play more Gun About. _Perhaps it'll help my aim in the Metaverse_ , Makoto had added but Akira suspected that was only an excuse to play video-games. She looked like someone who hadn't had that kind of fun growing up.

"Ah, is everything okay?" Akira asked.

"Yes, it was just another reminder of his." Makoto responded, putting her phone back in her bag and turning to Akira."We only have a week before the deadline. Shouldn't we send the calling card?"

"I just need a little more time. I want to make sure we’re prepared first, I don't want to put anyone at risk." Akira responded, avoiding Makoto's fixated gaze.

"Of course, I understand. It's a big responsibility, after all."

Akira opened a small smile. "You should be used to those responsibilities as well, Makoto, being the student council president."

"Ah, not exactly." Makoto blurted out, seemingly surprised. "It's not exactly the same thing. As much as I have on my hands, it's never a matter of life or death. You're carrying a big weight on your shoulders."

Akira held back a sigh, ignoring the anxiety bubbling up in his stomach. "Yeah, haha. It's true."

"But you're a great leader, Akira. I couldn't imagine anyone but you leading us."

"Ha, thanks." Akira responded quickly, focusing on the arcade in front of him. "Let's go in, we have a lot to practice." Akira smirked.

"Yes, let's go." Makoto replied.

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing he felt as he walked inside the church was the smell of mold, the type that was entranced in the stones and was not telling of how clean the building was. For a moment, he wondered if this was how Europe smelled. His mother had visited Paris once and told him stories about the beauty of the city and its churches, but Akira wondered if he could overlook an atmosphere so full of this stench

His thoughts were quickly interrupted as he recognized who he'd been looking for.

"Hey, that must be the girl Yusuke told us about! She's playing shogi." Morgana intervened and Akira decided to slowly approach her. He thought about sitting on the bench behind to carefully evaluate his next move before deciding how to approach. After all, this connection could prove to be important and he wouldn't want to ruin his chances.

A person that could teach him battle tactics appearing just days before they had to face Kaneshiro. Yusuke truly had the best timing.

He decided to let go of his hesitation and approached the girl.

"Togo-san?"

"Hm? Yes?" The girl lifted her head, raising her eyebrow as her eyes landed on Akira's figure.

"Hi- ahm, I'm Akira Kurusu." Akira said, shifting his weight.

"I'm Hifumi Togo." The girl replied in an hesitant tone.

"Playing shogi in a church?"

"I deduce it might be an unusual sight, but I have permission to do it." Hifumi replied, her eyes back to her board.

"Can I ask why?"

Hifumi paused to eye him. "Experimenting new tactics is best to do alone in a place like this." Hifumi explained as though she was reciting the weather. "...Well, I suppose that doesn't sound terribly plausible for someone who doesn't play. However, don't mind me; go ahead and pray." “Actually…” Akira drawled out, taking a chance and sitting in front of the girl, who now fully turned to him. “Can you teach me shogi?”

“…Huh?” Hifumi blurted out. “You don’t have to necessarily learn from me, you know.”

“But I’d like to.” Akira responded quickly. “Well, I think you’d make a good teacher.”

“I’m sorry, I just…” Hifumi replied, averting her gaze and pausing. “Um…Well, you like shogi?”

“I would like to play like you.” Akira confessed. He was hoping he wasn’t coming on too strong but he couldn’t risk missing this chance.

“You’re a bit strange… but thank you.” Hifumi paused for another moment before sitting straighter. “Okay, just a quick round.”

The round was as short as he'd expected and Akira regretted having never found the game interesting so he wouldn't have been as humiliated. Finally, Hifumi moved her peace, announcing her move like the Phantom Thieves announced their all-out attacks.

“It’s a checkmate no matter how you look at it. Please concede.” She asked politely. Akira pursed his lips.

“I can still keep going.” Akira insisted.

“To concede is an act of admitting you have lost, with grace. It is important to know when to give up.” Hifumi added and Akira’s breath was caught in his throat for a moment. Could he not know when to give up? Could that be the thing that was stopping him from being happy? From achieving the peace he’d promised to seek when he was sent to Tokyo? “If you aspire to become a shogi player, I recommend that you take your study of the game to heart.” Hifumi added, following her words with a bow. “Thank you for playing.”

“Thank you for playing with me, Togo-san. I’m sorry for my skills.”

“Don’t apologize.” She corrected. “Well, that will be all for today. However…” She paused for a moment and Akira waited, trying to decipher what she was thinking. “If it’s alright with you, may I suggest a rematch sometime?”

Akira couldn’t stop himself from cracking a smile. “Of course. It’ll be my pleasure, Togo-san.”

 

* * *

 

“That went well!” Morgana chimed as they left the church.

“Yeah, it did.” Akira agreed.

“You were acting kinda weird though.”

“Weird?”

“Yeah, you kept spacing out and looking over at her. Do you have a crush on her? You can’t get distracted in battle, Akira!” Morgana said, propping himself on Akira’s shoulder. Akira chuckled. Hifumi was pretty but he preferred light brown hair.

“That’s really not it.”

 

* * *

 

 

When the bell finally saved him from his last period, Akira pulled out his phone to check the texts he'd missed. The Phantom Thieves had planned to meet in the accessway in half an hour, so he'd have to hurry. He quickly grabbed his belongings, telling Morgana to hurry back into the bag and was heading to the door when a hand in his shoulder stopped him.

"Akira? Can I talk to you before we go?" Ann asked him suddenly. "I'll make it quick."

Akira raised an eyebrow but complied. "Sure."

They headed downstairs in an impatient but comfortable silence, Akira wondering what Ann could have in mind this time. Reaching the courtyard, they sat in their usual spot.

"Morgana, could you please let me talk to Akira by ourselves? Please?" Ann begged, and Morgana eyed them suspiciously before conceding.

"You have five minutes." The cat replied before jumping out and leaving to do god-knows-what.

"So? What's the problem?" Akira asked, a worried look in his eyes. Ann replied by crossing her arms.

"I could ask you that! What's up? You've been zoning out all day and yesterday was the same."

"Ah, well..." Akira paused. He didn't know exactly what to say. Should he confess that he'd kissed Akechi? He was afraid of what she'd say. And, well, Akechi hadn't reacted well and likely wouldn't consent to his spreading of that information. If someone heard and spread the rumour that the Detective Prince had kissed a boy, chaos would rise.

"Nothing's up."

"Of course there is." Ann insisted. "You can tell me, Akira."

"I know, but..." Akira drawled out.

"What's going on, Akira?" Ann asked. "Is it more to do with your love life?" She teased. The boy sighed, looking down and Ann widened her eyes. "Oh, wow, I wasn't expecting to get it."

"It's not a problem, but...it's complicated." Akira confessed.

"At least you're admitting there is something, then." Ann replied.

"Not that it makes much of a difference." Akira scoffed.

"But what happened? Did you fight?" Ann tried again.

"No, it's just—" Akira stood up, running a hand through his hair. "I can't tell you right now, but I'll tell you about it another time, ok? Not now. There's too much to say and I'm not sure if I should, either."

Ann nodded and Morgana jumped to the bench before she could reply.

"Time's up. Let's go before we're late." Morgana intervened. Ann stood up.

"Let's."

 

* * *

 

 

"So, what's the plan?" Futaba asked as she sat down in their corner of the accessway. "I wanna head home quickly."

"Is everything okay? You've been quite distant." Yusuke questioned as she looked at the girl sprawled on the floor.

"I started a new RPG and I want to finish it! So let's wrap this up." Futaba insisted. Akira let his gaze wander around his friends before he started.

"Let's send the calling card tomorrow." Akira affirmed, successfully capturing his friends' attention. Futaba even stood up and Morgana jumped to Ann's arms to face him.

"Tomorrow? Why not today?" Ryuji asked.

"Today would be too rushed." Futaba replied.

Akira nodded. "I still have to finish up preparations for the fight. Until tomorrow I have enough time to get everything ready."

"But we still haven't decided how we'll make the calling card." Ann intervened.

"Well, it's usually the newest member making it, so, Makoto-san." Yusuke said, turning to the girl.

"Me?" Makoto asked.

"Hey, what about me? I never got to send a calling card." Futaba affirmed.

"You can do it another time, Futaba. This time, this is probably more important to Makoto." Akira replied and the girl pouted.

"I'm always pushed to the side." Futaba mumbled.

"I can't say it's exactly important to me, but—" Makoto paused. "—there is something I truly wanted to tell him." Makoto confessed, a fire burning in her eyes.

"How shall we proceed? After all, we have to make sure Kaneshiro sees it." Yusuke asked. The silence that settled between them was quickly interrupted by Makoto.

"I have an idea. But I'm going to need everyone's help." The girl admitted.

"Let's leave that to later. Now it's time for us to go shopping, just girls." Ann exclaimed, wrapping her arm around Makoto's.

"Finally, I can head home." Futaba sighed in relief.

"Uh-uh, no, you're coming with us." Ann said, grabbing the wrist of the younger girl who tensed up.

"Uhm, what? I wasn't expecting this, what kind of surprise attack."

"See you tomorrow, guys! We'll talk later in the chat." Ann smiled as they moved away.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm goin' to the arcade. You comin'?" Ryuji asked. Akira nodded.

"I have to stop by Iwai's shop, anyway. Yusuke?" Akira turned to the taller boy.

"I'll come with you."

 

* * *

 

 

"These models are impressive! These are certainly different from those we use." Yusuke commented, carefully analysing the weapons in Iwai's store. He’d been entranced ever since they came inside the store and Akira wished he didn’t have a reputation to maintain in front of Iwai, or else he’d be filming his every reaction.

“C’mon, dude, that’s embarrassing.” Ryuji sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “Y— H-Hey, put that down!” He called out as Yusuke picked up a rifle.

“Keep your voice down, Ryuji.” Morgana shouted from the bag.

“Was that a cat?” Iwai asked, taking the lollipop off his mouth.

“Probably from outside.” Akira replied quickly. Iwai sent him an unimpressed look.

“Anyway, tell your friend to be careful with those models, kid.”

“Pick out the one you like, Yusuke.” Akira turned to Yusuke whose hands shot back to the rifle he’d been looking at.

“Why does he get a new gun and I don’t?!” Ryuji called out as they stepped outside the store.

“You got a new one two weeks ago, Ryuji.” Morgana reminded him. Akira nodded.

“Our team is going bigger than I expected. We’ve got to watch our funds.” Akira explained, scratching the back of his neck. “Or go to Mementos more.”

“Uh, no, thanks. We still have gotta take care of Kaneshiro.” Ryuji let out an exacerbated groan. “Bein’ the Phantom Thieves is tough work.”

“Be quiet, Ryuji! You’re in the middle of the street.” Morgana said as he popped his head outside of Akira’s bag.

“Ah, whatever. It’s not like someone’s listenin’ in on us or somethin’, nobody cares.”

“Makoto cared!” Morgana retorted.

“Futaba too, remember? She told us she overheard you as well—” Akira continued.

“Fine, I’ll shut up! Yeesh.” Ryuji shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’m heading to the arcade now, you comin’ or not?”

“Actually, Akira, can I talk to you in private?” Yusuke asked, turning to the boy as two more pairs of eyes landed on Akira. He sent an apologetic look to Ryuji.

“’s fine, geez, don’t look at me like that. We’ll talk through the chat about the you-know-what.” Ryuji said and with a wave he left.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Akira asked, The boy sighed heavily, crossing his arms.

“Could we go somewhere else? Somewhere more comfortable to talk, I mean.” Yusuke asked.

“Sure, I’m free for now so we can go somewhere.” Akira replied.

“Didn’t we have to visit that doctor’s place, too?” Morgana asked.

“We can go at night. If we get to Leblanc with a handful of medicine, Sojiro’s going to ask.” Akira retorted. “Is this okay with you, Morgana? You’re coming along.”

The cat sighed, diving back inside the bag. “Yeah, whatever. I’m going to sleep for a bit now.”

“So, what would you suggest?” Yusuke inquired as walked to the station.

Akira smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

A planetarium was never a place that sparked his curiosity until he had the opportunity to visit one. Moving to Tokyo brought many surprises with it and, ever since he’d read about the place in a magazine, he’d always been curious about visiting it, even if he had no particular interest for astronomy. They bought a ticket and sat in the middle row, looking up to see the beauty of space on which Yusuke made sure to comment. Akira had never thought that starts would be the thing that would clear his mind that day, but Tokyo was indeed filled with surprises.

They headed out of the planetarium with matching smiles and decided to stop by a beef bowl shop on the way to the station as to ensure Yusuke would have dinner.

“What did you want to talk about really?” Akira asked as they waited for their food. They’d got too distracted when they arrived at the planetarium and, truthfully, Akira was apprehensive about what the boy had to talk about.

Yusuke’s mood soured. “I’m sorry, Akira. Again, I’ve come to you for advice.”

“You can always ask me anything, Yusuke. You don’t have to apologize.” Akira reminded him, turning to the boy.

He sighed. “After the competition and with Kawanabe-san’s help, I’ve been trying to widen my repertoire. But although having in mind my purpose, my work always seems to come out meaningless."

“Your purpose?” Akira asked.

Yusuke nodded. “To make work not simply for myself, but for those who observe it as well. However, I feel as if my efforts are fruitless if what I produce is meaningless.”

“I feel as though my own vision was distorted.” Yusuke continued. “Isn’t it ironic? Of all hearts we’ve changed, the one distorted is now my own.”

“Your heart isn’t distorted, Yusuke.” Akira affirmed. “You wouldn’t be aware of it if it truly was.”

“How can we be so sure? The mysteries surrounding cognition are still beyond our reach… Perhaps it’s a different form of distortion.” Yusuke insisted. Akira gulped.

“Morgana is pretty convicted that persona users can’t have palaces. It makes sense, don’t you think?” Akira looked at his bag, where the cat was still resting peacefully. “Should I wake him up?”

“There’s no need.” Yusuke replied. Akira looked at the server running around in the kitchen, ignoring the tense silence that had settled between them. Food was taking a while to be served today, huh?

He gulped. “But what type of distortion do you mean?” He asked, his tone lower.

“Truthfully, I don’t believe it is truly a distortion but…what I’m feeling, it must be what it feels like.” Yusuke confessed, taking a sip of the tea he ordered. “Before, my focus was only to produce something as impactful to others as Sayuri was to me. But now I’ve discovered that there’s more to the world of art and my urge is to unveil it all, yet… ever since I changed— I feel as if I’ve changed with Madarame’s arrest and it’s only caused me to meet slump after slump.”

“I shouldn’t be feeling like this as of now— after we went to such lengths to regain my inspiration and yet the complications just never seem to end. I feel as though my vision has been tainted.”

“Yusuke, you can feel however you want.” Akira reminded him. He hesitantly laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You’ve been through a lot and maybe it’s all only hitting you right now.”

“I’m already in peace with finding out about Madarame’s true nature.” Yusuke retorted.

“I mean, in general. Growing up, you’ve been through a lot and all you’d accepted as normal just— crumbled apart. I—” Akira ran a hand through his hair, turning away from Yusuke’s fixated gaze. “What am I saying? I’m not trying to patronize you. I know you’re strong and you’ve endured a lot—”

“I didn’t think you were, Akira.” Yusuke corrected. Akira offered him a sheepish smile.

“What I mean is, take your time. There’s a lot still going on with the thieves and it’s— well, it’s natural. Ugh—” Akira sighed, rubbing his face. “I’m sorry I’m being terrible at giving advice.”

“It’s alright, Akira. I’m glad you’re here to listen.” Yusuke said. Akira breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

“I’ll always be here. We all are here to help you out, Yusuke. You won’t go through this alone.” Akira reaffirmed and an honest smile seeped into Yusuke’s features.

“What about you, Akira?”

“Hm?” Akira raised an eyebrow. “What about me?”

“You’re clearly more distressed than usual. You always seem more distracted during meetings and Ann commented on how tired you look.” Yusuke explained. Akira widened his eyes. He hadn’t realised his exhaustion was so visible, let alone that his friends had noticed it. “You should also know that you don’t have to go through anything alone.”

Akira tried to let out a laugh. All that came out was a choked grunt. “Yeah, I know. Everything’s okay, though.”

“Is that so?” Yusuke asked, sending him a questioning look. What was with everyone and questioning his words lately?

“Yes, it is. I appreciate the concern, but you’re seeing things.” Akira affirmed.

“I see.” Yusuke conceded with a soft sigh. Akira ignored the tightening of his chest.

“Why is the food taking so long?”

 

* * *

 

 

When Akira arrived at Leblanc, the shop was already closed for the day. He fished out his keys and unlocked the front door.

“Are we going to the clinic now? Don’t forget about that.” Morgana reminded him as he jumped out of the bag.

“Of course I won’t.” Akira replied calmly. He sat on a stool, bag in hand and Morgana sent him a questioning look as he jumped to a booth. “There’s a place I’d like to go to before, though.”

Morgana sighed, laying down on the seats and closing his eyes. “I’m too tired, right now. Will you be okay going alone?”

“Aw, you care.”

“I-I don’t care!” Morgana corrected, lifting up his head. “It’s just, you’re the one buying us medicine. I’d do it myself if I didn’t have this cat body.”

“Right, right.” Akira smirked. “Don’t wait up for me.”

“Hey, don’t get home to late! You need to sleep!”

And this was how Akira found himself taking the train to Shinjuku alone, hoping his casual clothes and unassuming look wouldn’t give away his age. Anyone would question why a teenager was out past sundown in Shinjuku and the police would surely not tolerate that.

The streets were just as crowded as the last time he’d been there. However, it didn’t take him much time to find who he was looking for. Easy to miss in a side street was the little stall that once caught his eye and behind it was the intriguing fortune teller he’d been meaning to talk to.

He tried his best to approach the girl nonchalantly.

“Hello, please take a seat!” The girl asked, a gentle smile on her face. “Hi, I’m Chihaya Mifune and I’ll be reading your fortune today.”

“H-Hi. Uhm, I’m Akira Kurusu.” He responded, cursing himself for stuttering.

“Nice to meet, Kurusu-kun. So what kind of reading would you like?” Chihaya asked.

He blinked. “Uhm, type of reading?”

“Yes, I provide all types of readings. Well, since it’s your first time here, why don’t we start out with a general reading?” She suggested. Akira shrugged.

“Sure, okay.”

Chihaya laid out her cards in front of her and slowly turned them to her. With every new face revealed, her expression contorted into one of despair.

“This is…I’ve never seen a fate like this. You will be involved in a confrontation— a battle of wills, between good and evil which could decided the future of the entire world! …and the at the end of it lies…” She cut herself off with a gasp, staring at one card which Akira could recognize very well. The death arcana.

“But did it say anything about my love life?” Akira asked. Chihaya stared at him bewilderedly.

“Excuse me?”

“Did it say anything about whether I’ll get lucky or not?” Akira continued.

“You want to know about love?” Chihaya asked. He nodded. “Well, I didn’t see anything…”

“Oh.” Akira let out, drooping in his seat.

“But perhaps with the help of the holy stone, the luck that you’ve been awaiting could finally arrive.” Chihaya followed with her best smile in place. “Today you can get it by the low price of 100000¥!”

Akira sat back with a sigh. “I really can’t afford that right now.”

“Well, I’m only suggesting it because you look like you could use any bit of luck.” Chihaya continued. Akira paused and thought about Akechi and how stubborn he was. About how complicated his current situation was.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

 

* * *

 

 

There was very little Akechi considered truly necessary to live. It was something in which he took pride as a child, knowing that so little would shake him even if that was because everything he'd loved had already been taken from him. He needed to eat, but he barely did; he needed to sleep, but he'd grown used to sleepless nights due to growing up tormented by nightmares and insomnia; the love of a family was something he could barely recall, an emptiness that no foster family could fill and that only Futaba and Wakaba had managed; fame and attention- well, it was something he appreciated but just that.

Which was why his current situation unsettled him. Currently he felt as though he'd found a new necessity, an addiction which would put his occasional desire of nicotine to shame.

Truly, the situation was different when it involved that boy. When he saw it for the first time, only his protective instincts spoke. Not that any of his attempts to push the boy away was of any use, as Futaba wasted no time in growing fond of Akira. Any approach he'd taken, either direct, aggressive or professional, didn't make the boy leave, who seemed to be developing a wicked curiosity for Akechi.

Meanwhile, Akechi only saw him as fast-growing nuisance endangering his sister. Their friendship was dragging her to the fate Akechi had chosen. To the Metaverse.

It was his fault for losing control. Despite how angry he'd felt, he shouldn't have hurt Akira and he shouldn't have left a mark of his existence in the Metaverse on the boy. But he let himself be driven by his feelings and he stabbed him. Even now, he still regretted it.

After all, a moment of weakness led to another. He pitied Akira and let him in, his kindness spreading through him like poison. Quickly they were growing closer, chatting and they even spent Akechi's birthday together. Any attempt to correct that with a professional façade was ruined when he found himself in Leblanc and stayed. He became his friend. And, worst, he enjoyed it.

When he got used to Akira's presence, he thought about stopping it. It was the first time he had a friend his age, a common teenager friendship and he couldn’t lie to himself and say he didn't like it. He was enjoying the feeling of a bond between them, of not always knowing what the boy meant, of text messaging and outings that felt like dates. Never before had he spent so much time with someone else, outside of Futaba. Never before had he told anyone how he felt about his family, about himself and his unhealthy habits.

He remembered once reading in a novel by a Japanese writer, in an attempt to understand the appeal of romances, that when love was truly love, it would wreck their lives like a tornado. If Akira was meant to be love, than the description couldn't be more correct.

But was that what he wanted? Why had Akira kissed him? At the time, he'd felt so shocked that he hadn't had time to question it. Of all outcomes, he hadn't expected a kiss. Had it been his first? He didn't remember having ever kissed anyone throughout his adolescence. His priorities were others and the curiosity had never surged. Could he have kissed anyone in primary school?

Not that it would answer his question. He wanted to know what Akira was thinking to act like that, what he was feeling. But, at the moment, he was too confused to know how he felt about having to look Akira in the eyes. Hence having decided not to attend school that day and working from home.

Although he knew his maths teacher wouldn't appreciate him skipping, being alone had been enjoyable, for once. Solitude as a choice isn't as overbearing, after all.

Ironically, in that exact moment he heard the door close and his sister groaning.

“Oh, look who’s risen from his room, it’s detective Conan! Had a nice break?” Futaba said as she sprawled on the sofa. Akechi sneered.

“Why am I detective Conan, now?” Akechi asked, looking over the papers in front of him again. After so much self-reflection, he forgot he’d been going over a case.

“’Cause I know you’re at least two mental breakdowns away from buying a red bowtie.” Futaba teased.

“I truly believe I could pull off a red bowtie. Don’t you think?” Akechi asked. Futaba rose from her position to look at him with the most baffled expression.

“How are you a young celebrity? You’re just—” She waved her arms around and Akechi chuckled. “You’re the nerdiest person I know.”

“I don’t own a featherman collect—”

“You _wish_ you had my featherman collection! Don’t lie!” Futaba bit back. Akechi laughed.

“This reminds me of the time you called me Inspector Gadget for a week.” He continued and Futaba snorted.

“You have his jacket, Goro!” Futaba insisted. “It’s ridiculous, you dress like you’re thirty years old!”

“Alright, you’re exaggerating a bit.”

“Exaggerating? Have you looked at your wardrobe?” Futaba continued. Akechi pouted.

“Futaba.” He warned.

“I’m just saying that to be a model, you need to, like, be cool and stuff. Not dress like a grandpa.”

“I’m leaving. I do not have to endure this.” Akechi said as he sat up, gathering his papers.

“Wait, wait! I’m not done.” Futaba replied as Akechi pouted, turning around. “No, I’m kidding. Don’t leave for your crime-catching nest already, I just got home!”

Akechi sighed, turning to his sister. “About that, what’s the occasion? You’re home later than usual.”

“I was just hanging with friends.” Futaba replied, taking out her phone. “You know Ann?”

“The foreign girl? Blonde?” Akechi asked.

“She’s not foreign, but yeah, her. She told us it was time to have an all-girls afternoon and dragged me and Makoto with her.” Futaba explained.

“Niijima Makoto? The student council president? I didn’t know you were getting along so well.” Akechi asked. Why would Niijima of all people be hanging around them? She was a smart girl and must have some suspicion that they were the Phantom Thieves. Could this be a plan to expose them from the inside? Would she do something so cruel? Well, she was the sister of Sae Niijima.

However, Akechi couldn’t risk her destroying his plans.

“Yeah, it kind of just happened? Today was the first day I really got to talk to her, but it was fun.”

“It sounded like fun.” Akechi smiled. His sister offered one of her own.

“It was! We went shopping and talked about a lot of stuff and all.” Futaba explained.

“Oh, really? What did you talk about?” Akechi asked.

“Why are you prying?” Futaba raised an eyebrow.

“Just sheer curiosity.” Akechi confessed.

“Well, lots of stuff. Upcoming exams. Hobbies. Crushes.” Futaba teased and Akechi frowned. She giggled. “Not so much, but Ann did complain a lot about Akira’s apparently failed love-life.”

Akechi almost choked on air. “What?”

“He’s been all moody. I wonder who he’s crushing on.” Futaba commented, looking at her phone again. “Maybe I should hack into his phone and try to figure it out.”

“No.” Akechi responded all too quickly.

“What? Why?” Futaba asked.

“You should already know better than to invade other people’s privacy.” Akechi reprimanded. He could feel his heart hitting rib cage with every beat. “Besides, shouldn’t you respect his boundaries and wait for him to come speak to you? Maybe he is gathering courage to face it.”

“Wow, I didn’t know you knew so much about relationships, Goro.” Futaba teased. Akechi rolled his eyes.

“It’s called giving people time, Futaba.” Akechi explained.

“Maybe you should try to figure it out! Play your senpai card. Or say it’s for a case or something, Mr. Detective.” Futaba insisted. Akechi huffed at the response, turning around.

“I don’t think so.” Akechi replied. “I’m going to my room now.”

“Right, right.” Futaba dismissed him, sprawling back to the sofa.

Only when he was up the stairs and safe behind his room door did he realise how much his hands were shaking. So Akira had been complaining about his life? Would anyone know about what happened? Or was he just moping around the corners and somebody noticed it? Nobody could know about it. His reputation, which he'd fought so hard for, would be ruined if the public found out he kissed a boy.

What would he do now? Would he talk to him? Threaten him not to tell anyone? He had no desire to do that either. Akira had been nothing but impeccable to him, the friend he'd always wished for and having to resort to that would be sad. It was complicated, choosing what to do, when he didn't know what he felt. Both towards the boy and the kiss.

Maybe he should give himself more time. Just another day to decide what to do. Surely, a boy so quiet wouldn't be yelling out that he'd kissed Goro Akechi. Hopefully.

 

* * *

 

 

Akira knew it would happen sooner or later. It wasn’t that unusual for them to cross each other but this time it was as though time stopped. The air chilled and Akira’s breath was caught in his throat as he spotted Akechi walking in his direction. He had been preparing for this type of confrontation. The past days had been a constant fright of spotting a mop of brown hair and panicking until he realised it wasn’t Akechi. But this time it was him and he had to face him. He was ready for whatever he had to say.

What he wasn’t ready, however, was for the boy to spot him, turn around and head another way. It didn’t make any sense! Why did _he_ avoid him? If anything, Akira should be the one avoiding him, too embarrassed to face what happened.

There was only one person he could resort to in these situations. The Phantom Thief meeting had to wait. He stomped his way to the courtyard, sending a curt text to Ann to meet him there as soon as possible. Then, he waited.

When Ann arrived at the courtyard, Akira was standing there, Morgana-less, tapping his foot impatiently. He then proceeded to pace around for a minute as Ann got herself a soda and sat down.

“I wasn’t entirely truthful with you yesterday.” Akira started when he finally stopped in front of her.

Ann rolled her eyes in an overly-dramatic gesture. “You don’t say?”

“Look, I wasn’t entirely sure of how or if I should say this but—” Akira ran a hand through his hair. “Now I’m going to, I don’t care.”

Ann smiled amusedly, despite the concern showing in her eyes. “Wow, I’ve never seen you like this.”

Akira crossed his arms, leaning against a vending machine. “It’s about Akechi.”

“Oh?” Ann sat up. “What happened this time?”

“We kissed.” Akira blurted out.

“What?!”

“Shh, don’t yell. I’m sure he’d be even more pissed if he found out.”

“Oh, he’s angry?” Ann asked, her amusement turning into worry.

“Yes! And I don’t know why.” Akira sighed heavily, sitting down beside her. “Well, I assume he’s angry. He very obviously ignored me when I passed him down the hallway.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Ann squeezed Akira’s shoulder. “Uhm, do you have any idea why?”

“Well, I did…I kissed him, but he didn’t exactly kiss me back.” Akira explained. Ann lifted her hand.

“What?”

“I didn’t force myself on him, don’t look at me like that.” Akira frowned at Ann’s wide-eyed look. He sighed once more. “I— A few days ago, he asked me to hang out. And I was really happy about that because I’m always the one asking to hang out with him and I never know if I’m being too pushy so I was really happy. So we hung out in Shibuya and then we went back to Leblanc together.” Akira paused for a moment and Ann motioned for him to go on. “He told me a lot about him. Things that I wouldn’t have ever imagined and, well, he was telling me so much and the way he looked at me— I really thought there was something there so I kissed him.”

“Oh, Akira.”

“You should’ve seen the way he looked. He acts so different in private. He always acts differently, actually.” Akira frowned, looking down. “The thing is, he didn’t exactly reject me either. He just kind of looked really confused and then left.”

“Have you talked to him about it?” Ann asked softly.

“What? No, of course not. What would I say? _I’m sorry I kissed you?_ I’m not sorry.” Akira admitted, sighing. “His lips were so soft.”

“O-kay, but you still have to talk to him. You need to know what he really thinks and you have to apologize if he wasn’t comfortable with it.” Ann said. “You don’t want to lose his friendship, do you?”

Akira groaned. “Of course I don’t.”

“Then talk to him!”

“But he’s ignoring me!” Akira let out, exasperatedly. “He totally pretended I didn’t exist earlier. How am I supposed to talk to him like that?”

Ann sighed, pausing as Akira leaned back against the bench.

“Should I tell Futaba?”

“Uh, I don’t think so.”

“She could tell him to talk to me.” Akira suggested.

“That’s a terrible idea. Also, I’m sure senpai would get even angrier if he found out you told his sister.” Ann replied.

“What should I do, then?” Akira looked over at Ann. Ann shrugged.

“Try to talk to him. You’re the one who kissed him, after all.”

Akira pouted, sighing. “We’re sending the calling card today. Let’s focus on that first and making sure everything goes well.”

“Oh, look who’s so worried about the calling card all of a sudden.” Ann teased.

“I’ve always been worried, I was just busy.” Akira corrected.

“Yeah, now I know what you were busy with.” Ann giggled as Akira flushed.

“I’m also the one who has to buy the ammo and medicine. What about helping next time?” Akira suggested, a grumpy look in his face.

“I’m busy with my job. Ask Ryuji to come with you, he’s never busy.”  Ann replied. She took out her phone and gasped at the time. “Hey, it’s really late already! We’ll be late to the meeting if we don’t hurry.”

“Let’s look for Morgana, then.” Akira said as he sat up.

“Yeah, where is he?” Ann wondered, looking around. She sent one last look to Akira. “Ready?”

Akira wasn’t really sure what she was referring to, but, regardless, the answer was the same. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so much to say. First of all, hope you noticed there was some clear A:TLA inspiration in a certain scene here. I couldn't help it, A:TLA is my favourite show of all time. Secondly, did you know this chapter wasn't originally written in English? That's right, it was a horrible idea, never doing it again. Third, remember that math exam that I was freaking out like 12 chapter ago? I studied like crazy and got an A, follow your dreams kids. 
> 
> Finally, yes I know, they're finally sending the calling card, don't worry. I know it's taking a long time. Akira needs his time.
> 
> Feel free to tell us what you thought in the comments bellow or hit us up @reikuruta or @amgedpha on twitter!
> 
> next chapter on July 31!


	17. E, em turno, tu levantas o que estava coberto por um véu,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calling card was sent and Kaneshiro dealt with. The Phantom Thieves could finally relax and nothing would stop Akira from enjoying the fireworks festival. Or so he thought.

Akechi’s eyes popped open as he jolted up, his eyes trained in the darkness surrounding him as his mind clutched at the remaining of his dream. Even as he focused on remembering it, all that came to his mind was how important whatever he dreamt was and the recurrent line, spoken like a chant _“Don’t forget.”_. Regardless of how he’d slept or of what was left in his subconscious from his dreams, that single line always rumbled in his head as he woke up.

It was sung like a nursery rhyme to which he was never taught the ending and whoever the man singing it was, he ensured it stuck to him like glue. His regularly insomniac nights were now haunted with nightmares and he’d been waking up in a sweaty mess more often than not.

Usually, he’d try to rummage his mind for any hint of what that was that he should not forget. However, this time his mind was cleared when he registered the buzzing coming from under his pillow.

He didn’t even give himself time to be shocked as he recognized the caller ID.

“Shido-san? What is—”

“Come to my office, immediately.” The man ordered, ending the call as he finished speaking.

He wasted no time in changing clothes, knowing better than to cross the man. A dress shirt and khaki pants weren’t his favourites to run in, but going out into the late night in his uniform was a risk he wasn’t willing to take so a minute later he climbed down his window and headed to the station.

Perhaps it had been the grogginess from having woken up, but only now did he feel the weight of Shido’s words. It took him a minute to recognize his trembling hands gripping the insides of his pockets and as he entered the elevator, holding his breath. While Shido's voice often carried a sort of aggressive tone when he spoke, how vague and urgent he sounded was what worried Akechi. He feared for his plan and for his life. If he closed his eyes, he could see his heart pounding in his chest and the pool of dread in his stomach.

And so, as the light-hearted _bing_ of the elevator signalled they’d stopped at the desired level, he opened his eyes and did as he always did: he ignored what he didn’t want to see.

“Sir?” Akechi asked as he walked inside office after a knock, hoping his body language wouldn’t betray his firm tone. “I’m sorry for the wait. I came as fast as I could.”

The mess on Shido’s desk yelled bad news so it took little for Akechi to recognize the situation as a dire one. He refused to let himself panic, however, straight back matching his objective-focused detective mind.

“Akechi.” Shido started, a raspiness to his tone that showed Akechi how much Shido had been screaming in the last hours. “I take it you have news for me.”

Akechi wanted to roll his eyes and tell Shido to cut to the chase. He settled for a polite smile. “Pardon, sir? I don’t have any news.”

“You don’t?” Shido scoffed, leaning back on his chair. “I thought _you_ were the one in charge of the Phantom Thieve’s case.”

Akechi was too smart to ask how that related to what was happening. “I am, sir.”

“Do you happen to know about their latest heist, then?”

“The last I heard of them was after Madarame’s fiasco.” Akechi explained. Shido scowled, folding his hands.

“Forget that old man. What just happened—” Shido scoffed, directing his glare to Akechi’s form. “Kaneshiro just turned himself to the police.”

“Kaneshiro…?” Akechi asked, his voice above a whisper as his eyes widened in realisation. Without Kaneshiro, the whole underground of Tokyo would be feeling the consequences.

“Yes, he confessed all his crimes, the usual show that was seen with Madarame. The suspicions are all on the Phantom Thieves.” Shido continued, his voice growing increasingly more irritated.

“Why would that be?” Akechi risked asking, earning a glare back.

“See for yourself.” Shido spit, pointing to a paper on his desk. Akechi hesitantly approached it, picking up the flashy red card that Shido had indicated. Staring back at him was a message directed specifically at Kaneshiro mirroring the same style of the previous calling cards he’d seen. “Do you believe this might be the reason to Kaneshiro’s sudden conducts of misbehaviour.”

“I don’t believe so, sir, it was weeks ago when Kaneshiro claimed he’d cut ties to you. When were these distributed?” Akechi asked, holding up the paper.

“Maybe an hour or so before Kaneshiro’s confession two hours ago.” Shido said with a wave of his hand.

So they would have given Kaneshiro the calling card three hours ago and managed to steal his heart in an hour? What was that process? What was that power that the Thieves had and insisted on using instead of eliminating their enemies? Would it be like Loki’s ability to create psychotic breakdowns? A skill to completely shift one’s mindset?

Moreover, what was Futaba doing out at midnight in Shibuya? He must have been sleeping truly peacefully for his well-trained ears would have been able to tell if she’d arrived home at one in the morning.

“These Phantom Thieves are using the Metaverse as well and you still haven’t figured out their identities?” Shido sneered.

“Encountering them has proven to be more difficult than I imagined.” Akechi lied, crossing his arms behind his back. He could still feel Akira’s blood over his clawed gloves. “But I have my suspicions on who the individuals might be and I’m finding a way to follow them.”

“To think some measly punks would manage to deal with Kaneshiro. They are getting on my nerves.” Shido said, sitting up abruptly and turning to his window. “I want a detailed report on what happened for these— to be spread around.” Shido said, holding up another copy of the same calling card. “And information on his current state of mind and confession.”

Akechi nodded to Shido’s back, hoping the silence would suffice in calming the man down.

“Meanwhile, I’m counting on you to re-establish any broken connections with the underground—” Shido announced, turning back to the boy. “—and figure out a way to reach out to these thieves.”

“A way…?” Akechi carefully questioned.

“Use whatever Metaverse experience you might have and find a way to bait them.” Shido progressed. “Then, when they’re in my reach, I’ll crush them.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Goro, is that you?” Akechi heard a familiar voice calling him and feared that If he turned around, he’d be met with the worried stare of Wakaba.

He’d just arrived home from meeting Shido and was heading to the side of the house where he usually climbed back to his room. He must have underestimated his exhaustion for he hadn’t even heard a car approaching the house, but as he turned, there was Wakaba stepping out of a vehicle that wasn’t hers with a confused frown pulling at her features.

“Ah, Wakaba-san. I didn’t know you’d arrive so late.” Akechi replied with a smile, knowing very well his response only aggravated Wakaba’s confusion.

“Why are you out here so late? Tomorrow is a school day.” Wakaba asked, as the car drove away. She eyed him up and down. “And why are you dressed as if you’ve just gone out?”

Akechi felt his smile strain but refused to falter under Wakaba’s gaze. “I apologize for worrying you. One hour ago, I was called to the office in an emergency and I had no choice but to go.”

“I cannot believe this.” Wakaba muttered under breath as she fished out her keys. “You’re about to start having a _choice_ , Goro. You are a teenager, in school, your superiors have to understand this and stop calling you in the middle of the night! This is unacceptable.”

Akechi followed her inside, knowing better than to argue back against his adoptive mother but wanting nothing else other than to escape to his room. “I’m sorry, Wakaba-san.”

“It’s not your fault, Goro, but you shouldn’t have done that. Next time, inform them you’ll only be available after classes or in the morning. Otherwise, this could be damaging your academics.” Wakaba continued, now in hushed tones lest they wake up the probably-not-sleeping-yet Futaba.

“Yes, I’m sorry, Wakaba-san.” Akechi repeated. Wakaba turned to him with a sigh, patting him on the shoulder.

“Goro, I know you are very dedicated to your work and I trust that you’re responsible enough to not put your studies behind it.” Wakaba started. “But you can’t let your superiors take advantage of you while you’re still in school.”

Akechi nodded in response. The day he denied anything from Shido would be his end but he couldn’t exactly let Wakaba know that.

“Now, go to sleep.” Wakaba continued, motioning for him to go up the stairs and following him. She shook her head, muttering and headed in the direction of Futaba’s door. “I swear if your sister is still up— Futaba! It’s 4 am!”

 

* * *

 

 

Akira regretted not drinking more coffee before he left Leblanc.

It had been over a week since the Phantom Thieves sent the calling card and Akira still felt just as impatient, the bags under his eyes now a constant. They posted the calling card during the night and it didn’t take long for the treasure to materialize and their confrontation with Shadow Kaneshiro to start. It had been an hunger-inducing, pig-including, strenuous battle but they came on top in the end and that was all that mattered.

Kaneshiro turned himself to the police and all the threats were lifted. It was the first time they truly felt the public eye and they, especially Ryuji, were excited about celebrating their achievement.

Of course, that had to wait because right from their blind spot came exams and, once more, Akira had had no time to prepare for them. So he snuck out of bed at night to study, hoping Morgana wouldn’t wake up to crucify him for the sin of pulling an all-nighter. With Makoto in their team now, they couldn’t afford to fail.

Akira was shattered, to say the least. Now they were hoping to stay out of the trouble while figuring out what their next move would be. They’d planned to go to the fireworks festival in a few days so, in the meantime, Akira was waiting.

At least he was getting distracted. Focusing on his exams was enough to get his mind away from the fact that he still hadn’t talked to Akechi, that Akechi was still ignoring him, but with those gone, it was becoming more difficult to avoid it.

Mishima was doing his best to keep him cheered up and Akira truly appreciated his efforts, but it wasn’t exactly working.

Especially when he only talked about the one topic he’d been hoping to get a break from.

“The requests have just been flooding in! I’ve sent you the most important ones already but it’s getting harder and harder to filter out the trolls.” Mishima said with a sigh. Akira sipped on his Frui-Tea.

“I see.” Akira muttered.

“I’m just really happy to contribute. I feel like I can finally make a difference in society— because the Phantom Thieves are making a difference, you know.” Mishima continued, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “I mean, you definitely know, of course.”

“Yeah— uhm, haha.” Akira breathed out, shifting in his seat.

“Is everything alright, Akira? You don’t look so well.” Mishima asked, leaning forward with worry in his eyes. Akira inched back the slightest.

“Everything’s okay. I went to bed late last night so I’m a bit moody today.” Akira replied with a forceful pull of his lips, knowing very well that wasn’t the truth.

When had lying become a routine? Regardless of how much or how little he cared for the person he was speaking to, deceiving them was becoming more and more frequent and, sadly, less of a toll.

It wasn’t that unusual, was it? He simply couldn’t tell his friends about his situation with Akechi so he had to lie about the reason as to why he had needed more time before sending the calling card. And now, with Kaneshiro apprehended and soon to be behind bars, he had to lie about the cause of his exhaustion because the only reward he’d receive from spouting about the Metaverse would be a free trip to the asylum.

Nonetheless, he lied and his tiredness grew by the minute. His urge was to lock himself in Leblanc’s attic - or perhaps somewhere else, far from Tokyo and his hometown and anywhere else people could read him as the criminal he’d been painted to be – and fade into nonexistence until his life was half as organized as it used to be.

His friends were great; his caretaker was starting to truly like him and he had a once-in-a-lifetime chance to change the world which he didn’t want to take for granted but, truthfully, he’d never asked for any of this. If the world was so quick to give him supernatural powers to save people now, why didn’t it spare him when he just wanted to save on poor woman?

He didn’t used to be like this. Or perhaps he had and this was all a consequence of his previous naivety to his problems. The now crippling anxiety had only been occasional hesitancy, his recurrent self doubt an innocent lack of faith in his skills, but all this paired with the heavy expectations the world had decided to put on him created the mess he was. The mess he’d always been, perhaps. The last months had been so mentally draining that his ability to recall who he’d been before was getting weaker by the day.

Perhaps it was time to admit the truth. The problem wasn’t — _couldn’t_ be impeding calling cards or unrequited love, but himself. He’d been doing everything to forget that Akechi was ignoring him, but putting all his focus on Akechi was just his ploy to forget that he hadn’t been okay ever since his arrest. Now he was boring Mishima to death and he couldn’t give the man a proper explanation for his feelings.

Maybe he should look for help.  Someone who could listen to him and understand if there was something truly wrong. That’s what people always recommended in these situation anyway, wasn’t it? Half out of worry, half out of fear of getting blood on their hands— or rather, on their conscience, being fully aware that situations such as these could grow profoundly complicated were they not attended to in due time.

Akira scoffed. When had he grown to be such a cynical asshole? To assume any hypothetical worry had to have an ulterior motive. How could he expect people to believe in his work for the greater good if not even he could believe in such happening?

Yes, help was the better option here. Well, some other time, of course.

“Sorry, I’ve been distracted,” Akira started with a smile. “You were saying?” He watched Mishima sit up straighter to continue speaking and breathed out a quiet sigh of relief. Hopefully soon he’d could give his mind some peace.

 

* * *

 

“Do you think there are cat-sized yukata’s?” Akira spoke out of the blue, drawing the attention of the cat who had been absent-mindedly laying in bed.

“How should I know?” Morgana replied with a kitty frown.

“Maybe you’d fit a doll’s one, though.” Akira pondered, eyeing Morgana with a hand to his chin.

“Isn’t it a bit too late to be thinking about that, now?” Morgana asked, standing up. They were about to head out to the festival, after all. “Are you ready or not?”

“Yeah,” Akira nodded, letting the cat jump in his bag. “But you’re not denying the possibility of wearing a yukata.”

“Maybe if it was a pretty one,” Morgana complied. “But I’ll leave that to when I’m a human again.

Akira nodded with a smile adorning his lips. After he said goodbye Sojiro, he was met with a harsh gust of wind outside. He pursued his lips as he spotted some rather dark clouds in the grey sky.

“Hopefully, it won’t rain.”

 

* * *

 

  **Akira :3c:** hey

 **Akira :3c:** what’s a collection of personas called?

  **Futaba 8|:**?

  **Akira :3c:**  an arsene-al

  **Futaba 8|:** a

  **Futaba 8|:** The person you are trying to reach is unavailable at this time, please try to call later.

  **Akira :3c:** Not calling :D

  **Futaba 8|:** The person you are trying to reach is unavailable at this time, please try to message later.

  **Akira :3c:** Cold.

 **Akira :3c:** Or rather Jack Frost-y.

  **Futaba 8|:**

 **Futaba 8|:** youre not allowed to do this

  **Akira :3c:** u pun all the time ☹

  **Akira :3c:** Cmon you know I’m just being a joker

  **Futaba 8|:** Blocked.

  **Akira :3c:** no wait don’t!

  **Akira :3c:** unblock me I need to tell you something

  **Futaba 8|:** Unblocked.

  **Akira :3c:** You know what’s a Futaba that does a rly impressive thing?

 **Akira :3c:** a wow-racle

  **Futaba 8|:** k that one was so bad Im legit blocking you

 **Akira :3c:** no no no I need to talk to you

  **Akira :3c:** like for real

  **Futaba 8|:** don’t say for real youll summon Ryuji

  **Akira :3c:** You’ve noticed that too?

 **Futaba 8|:**  how would I not?

  **Akira :3c:**  Ok but that’s not the point

  **Akira :3c:**  so whats up? Isn’t there anything you want to tell me?

  **Futaba 8|:**  Ahm no mom get out of my room *shifty eyes*

  **Akira :3c:** I’m serious you’ve been kinda distant lately not hanging out with us as much

  **Futaba 8|:**? wym I hung out with Ann and Makoto just some days ago

  **Akira :3c:** Yeah but Ann had to drag you

  **Akira :3c:** How was that btw?

  **Futaba 8|:**  It was fun! we went to the shopping mal

 **Akira :3c:** going to the shopping mall with Ann is always an experience

  **Futaba 8|:** she tried to convince me to try on clothes but I escaped

  **Futaba 8|:** then we went to BBB and just chat

  **Akira :3c:** that sounded like fun!

  **Akira :3c:** but still we haven’t hung together in a while apart from Phantom Thieves meetings

  **Akira :3c:** what’s up?

  **Futaba 8|:** its just ever since Goro started working on our case I was kinda insecure

  **Futaba 8|:** and then Makoto joined us all of a sudden and Im not that quick to get used to people

  **Futaba 8|:** especially people who were trying to get us busted in the first place! :)

 **Akira :3c:** oh

  **Akira :3c:** sorry I think of that

  **Futaba 8|:** but Makoto’s actually cool so dw.

  **Futaba 8|:**  sorry I worried u

  **Akira :3c:** It’s okay, don’t worry. We could hang out tomorrow if you want : )

  **Futaba 8|:** actually tomorrow im meeting up with Yusuke! I promised id take him to Akiba, he’s never been

  **Akira :3c:** oh really? I didn’t know you hung out

  **Futaba 8|:** yeah we starting texting over Featherman. He said my sense of aesthetic was terrible and I told him to go, as Ryuji would say, eff himself

  **Futaba 8|:** *started lol

  **Akira :3c:** Featherman really brings people together

  **Futaba 8|:** yup. Wanna come with us tho? Yusuke def wouldnt mind

  **Akira :3c:** its okay, Ill help Sojiro around the store

  **Akira :3c:** have fun on your date!

  **Futaba 8|:** date? Cmon dude you know Yusuke’s a big H

  **Akira :3c:** I don’t make assumptions on sexualities.

  **Futaba 8|:** would you even call that assuming?

  **Akira :3c:** Anyway! Just wanted to check if you’re okay. I hope you know that whatever happens I’m your friend and I’m here for you, okay? All this Metaverse and having your brother against us can be rough, I know. But we’re here to help and we care for you! So if anything happens, at any time, hit me up ^^

  **Futaba 8|:** wow

  **Futaba 8|:** that’s H

  **Akira :3c:** No need to thank ;)

  **Futaba 8|:** what an H

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Akechi’s voice sang out among the street noise. Even the usual quietness of their neighbourhood had been influenced by the livelihood of the festival.

“You’ve asked me three times already, Goro,” Futaba groaned. “No one will mind.”

“But you should’ve warned them.” Akechi reiterated.

“You’re not a fire hazard.” Futaba bit back. “Besides, mom insisted, too. Getting out of the office will do you good.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“You’re gonna get poor circulation from sitting down so much.” Futaba continued.

“I exercise nearly every day.” Akechi countered in an exasperated tone.

“But how far would it get you?” Futaba asked. As they entered the train station, they were met with a much bigger crowd than expected. On such a hot day, too.

“Far enough that this speech of yours should be directed to yourself.”

Futaba waved him off, rolling her eyes.

“It’s still polite to tell your friends I’m coming along.” Akechi insisted.

“It’s fine, you’ll be a nice surprise.” Futaba responded. She paused for a beat, eyeing him up and down. “You should’ve brought a yukata.”

“I could the say the same.” Akechi replied as they walked inside the train. He made sure to keep his sister to his side, knowing better than not to be wary of opportunists in crowded trains.

“I can’t pull it off like you do! But maybe it’s better this way,” Futaba agreed, leaning on her brother to inch away from the tourists and locals enthusiastic about the festival. “Your fans would lose it.”

 

* * *

 

 

The weather was as comfortable as being on the end of a fire spell and Akira was sure his health points were being drained too quickly. The scowling sky had left him burnt, for sure. Why were the girls taking so long to arrive? Where was Johanna and her handy Amrita Shower? As amusing as it was to see Yusuke being invited by men and women alike to accompany them to the festival, it was growing tiring very quickly.

Makoto and Ann appeared after Yusuke turned down two girls, commenting on how Yusuke _missed out_ because of his lack of tact, despite his appearance. Akira knew the boy was no fool. Yusuke could be sensible. He wasn't half as naïve as he played out to be. But, growing with a putrid human being like Madarame, obliviousness must have been his friend for a long and brushing it off wasn’t that easy.

“Why’s Futaba takin’ so damn long?” Ryuji groaned, stretching his back.

“Probably got distracted playing video games.” Akira chimed.

“She hasn’t answered my text yet.” Yusuke added, looking through his phone.

Akira smirked, humming. “Maybe you should try texting her, Ann.”

“Hm? Why me?” Ann raised an eyebrow. Akira shrugged in response.

“Well, it’s getting really crowded,” Makoto commented, looking at the swarm of people stepping out from trains. “We shouldn’t wait too long.”

“Guys!”

Akira turned to the familiar source and he would have laughed at the irony of it all if it hadn’t been physically impossible at the moment. Not even spotting the reaper in Mementos without weapons could cause him as much panic as seeing Akechi walking alongside Futaba. No warning whatsoever that he’d show up. Akira would have glared at Futaba but he wasn’t that big of a dickhead to shit on her cheeriness.

“Oh, look who it is…” Ryuji muttered under his breath, huddling closer to Akira. Akechi must have felt the nasty looks he was being sent as his smile became more forced.

Akira was ready to ignore him, to give him a taste of his own medicine but Akechi didn’t turn to him when he spoke.

“Hello. I apologize for intruding in your plans.” Akechi spoke, the all-knowing diplomat that the Detective Prince was.

“Hope you guys don’t mind me bringing Goro along!” Futaba said in turn, grin so wide it made Akira feel guilty for wanting to ignore him.

“No problem with me!” Ann spoke just as enthusiastically. Akira could feel her stare but he refused to turn and meet her expectant eyes.

“I feel the same way.” Yusuke agreed with a nod.

“You better Inari.” Futaba replied. “Oh, right. Goro, this is—”

“Yusuke Kitagawa, I’m aware.” Akechi interrupted, smile in place.

“How do you know my name?” Yusuke asked warily.

“You’re a former pupil of Madarame, isn’t that right? I’m currently working on the Phantom Thieves case so I obviously had to inform myself. I apologize for prying.” Akechi joked.

Ryuji scratched the back of his neck. “Shouldn’t we hurry up? There’s only gonna be more people comin’ here.”

“Yes, we should hurry.” Makoto agreed. Akira saw Akechi’s lips turn into a mischievous smile and tried not to analyse the reason his heart skipped a beat. He was afraid the answer wouldn’t be fear.

“Makoto-san, what a surprise to see you here.” Akechi spoke as they started heading to the festival.

“I could say the same to you as well, Akechi-kun.” Makoto replied in a polite tone.

“Well, I may not look like it but I’m quite fond of festivals.” Akechi explained. “The lively ambiance is truly something that can’t be replicated.”

Makoto hummed. Akechi continued, the smile still in place. “I wasn’t aware of your friendship with Futaba.”

Akira had seen that look in Akechi’s eyes, outwardly curious but with a burning desire to pull apart the person on the other end inside. He recognized it very well, having been victim of it so many times already.

“Yes, we’ve all become friends very suddenly.”

“I see. Well, this is quite an interesting group,” Akechi spoke, just loud enough for Akira to hear. Akechi didn’t have to turn back to acknowledge him for Akira to know it was his intention. “Prosecutor Nijima’s sister, a former pupil of Madarame and a few Shujin students. Perhaps you have better intel on the Phantom Thieves than I do,” Akechi continued with a light chuckle. “Maybe I should ask you some questions.”

“But you’re a student of Shujin, as well.” Makoto countered, fixating on Akechi.

“I suppose you’re right,” Akechi agreed. “But as you may know, I wasn’t exactly present when the Phantom Thieves announced their first target.”

“Wouldn’t that make you more suspicious, then?” Makoto raised an eyebrow. Akechi laughed, light-hearted and joyful but Akira recognized the I-want-to-punch-you-in-the-throat tone. Maybe he’d been closer to Akechi than he realised.

“Are you talking about work?” Futaba asked, turning from her conversation with Yusuke and Ann. “Goro, the whole point of you coming was for you to take a break.”

Akechi nodded, turning back to Makoto. “Well, I suppose we’ll have to talk about this another time.”

“I suppose we will.” Makoto replied, straightening her back. Akira wanted to hug her for not backing down in front of Akechi.

“But I won’t forget about this group. Certainly interesting.” Akechi commented.

Was Akechi getting suspicious? Or was he just bluffing, trying to get any reaction out of any of them? Thankfully, Ann was walking ahead. Her bad acting was certain to give anything away.

A smack on the arm brought him back to reality and Akira winced, turning to meet Ryuji’s frustrated gaze. Oh, right. He was supposed to be having a conversation.

“Are you even listenin’ to me, dude?”

“Ah, sorry.” Akira replied sheepishly.

“Geez, dude, you’re always starin’ at Akechi,” Ryuji commented, glaring at the back of his head. “I hate his guts too, don’t worry.”

Akira hummed. “Not sure that’s the problem.” Ryuji replied with a raised eyebrow but let it slide.

Nothing had prepared them for the crowds of people they’d meet but Akira supposed any festival in Tokyo would be met with this kind of reception. They could barely move and their view wasn’t the best but the fireworks were still the most impressive Akira had ever seen. He couldn’t help but turn to Akechi, seeing him stand protectively next to Futaba, eyes fixated on the light show. The diversity of colours managed to highlight a beauty that Akira already thought to be incomparable.

If only there were no distance between them.

The first drop of water hit him on the nose and he chuckled. When the next hundred left them soaking wet, seeking shelter near a convenience store, he didn’t find it as amusing.

“Do you need a towel, Futaba?” Akechi asked. The girl groaned in response, trying to squeeze water from her hair. “I’ll buy towels from everyone then.”

A cheers of _thanks_ and _thank you_ followed and Akechi walked inside the convenience store.

“That doesn’t make you a good guy, though,” Ryuji muttered and got hit by Ann.

“At least, he volunteered!”

“I’ll go with him,” Akira interrupted, ignoring any looks sent his way.

It wasn’t hard to spot the mop of light brown hair and Akira approached him in wide strides, hoping his newly found confidence wouldn’t fade away right when he needed it most.

“Akechi,” Akira called out. The boy turned and didn’t give Akira the satisfaction of looking uncomfortable. Just as though he hadn’t been ignoring him for weeks.

“Ah, Kurusu-kun. I’m glad you’re here. Help me carry these towels, will you?” Akechi asked as he took some from the shelf.

Akira pursed his lips. “Really? That’s all you’re going to say?”

“Hm? Would you rather I carry them on my own?” Akechi asked with an innocent tilt of his head.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking ab—”

“Do you really want to do this here?” Akechi muttered, his low tone matching the accusatory look he sent his way. Akira straightened his back but didn’t back down.

“Why not? At least you can’t ignore me here.” Akira replied. Akechi scoffed, averting his gaze to the check-out counter. He paused, chewing his lip before replying.

“Let’s—…talk afterwards.” Akechi conceded.

“Afterwards when?” Akira insisted.

“At the station.” Akechi continued.

If his friends had noticed the tension that followed them as they left the store, they didn’t comment on it. Everyone was grateful for the towels and Akechi was rejoicing at the attention. Akira would have found it cute if he didn’t have other priorities at that moment.

He wasn’t aware if he was walking too fast for the station but most people were anyway, lest the rain would start pouring again. What he knew was that his quickened heartbeat matched his steps and that his anxiousness was certainly the cause of it. Ann must have sensed that something was up for she gave him an encouraging nod before she boarded her train alongside Ryuji. Makoto followed shortly after.

“We’ll be right back,” Akechi announced and Futaba hummed in acknowledgement but didn’t interrupt her chat with Yusuke. As they moved to a quieter corner, closer than Akira would like to be, Akechi turned to him. “Do you think—?” He cut himself off, nodding in Futaba and Yusuke’s direction suggestively.

Akira snorted. “No, never.”

The tension between them was palpable. Akira wanted Akechi to say something, to give him any sort of explanation but the boy looked determined in not interacting with Akira. He sighed heavily.

“Akechi,” Akira started, turning to the boy. “Why have you been ignoring me?”

“I haven’t been ignoring you.” Akechi responded in a heartbeat.

“Yes, you have. You’ve been clearly avoiding me.” Akira insisted.

“It’s interesting you say that when I haven’t seen you trying to contact me,” Akechi countered. Akira tried to keep his cool.

“What do you mean?”

“You still have my phone number,” Akechi explained, taking out his phone to mindlessly scroll through his locked screen.

“Why would I be the one—” Akira interrupted himself to take a deep breath before he raised his voice. He tried again, in a calmer tone. “I was trying to give you space. After all, you were the one who…moved away.”

Akechi stopped to pocket his phone, still not looking at Akira. “I was waiting for an explanation.”

“Explanation?” Akira asked in a chuckle. He could feel exasperation seep into his voice and hoped Akechi didn’t hear it. “I think it’s pretty self-explanatory.”

“Is it? I thought it to be too out of the blue to be self-explanatory.”

“What is there to be explained in a kiss?” Akira asked and didn’t miss the way Akechi shifted his weight to subtly inch away.

“The reason, for starters. Were you simply trying catch me off guard?” Akechi asked.

“Yes, you’ve cracked the code, that was exactly it. Brilliant, Akechi,” Akira replied with sarcastic claps. Akechi finally looked his way to send a glare. This conversation was draining his energy more than he intended to. “Why would I _kiss_ you—”

“—Don’t speak so loudly.” Akechi hushed.

“—just to confuse you? That’s ridiculous, Akechi, you know me better than this.” Akira tried, the desperate tone of his voice making Akechi’s eyes soften ever so slightly.

“That’s what I’ve been wondering all week.” Akechi muttered.

“What? If you know me or if I was trying to confuse you?” Akira asked, despite knowing the answer was splattered in those red eyes.

The boy paused for a moment before uttering, “Both.”

Akira resisted the urge to throw his arms up in the air and scream, knowing well it wouldn’t help him in this situation.

“Okay, I’m going to be as honest as I manage,” Akira started. Akechi turned to him, nodding his head to tell him to continue. “I think you know the answer to your questions. I think you and I both know very well the reasoning for my kiss and exactly what it means but you’re just choosing to ignore it.”

Akechi scoffed. “Is it that simple?”

“ _Yes_ , it is—Akechi,” Akira tried once more. “I made a decision when I kissed you. I mean, not just the decision to kiss you— well, obviously to kiss you too, but— _Fuck_ ,” Akira sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What I mean is, I made a choice and I took a risk. You know how it ended, I know how it ended so…I’d really appreciate an answer.”

Akechi sighed, finally breaking the impenetrable stance he’d been for hours. “When?”

“Soon?” Akira suggested, hesitantly. “Please. You know where to find me.” He added with a smile. Akechi nodded.

“Hey, lovebirds!” Futaba called out. Akechi frowned. “You’ve been talking for hours now, wrap it up.”

“Where’s Yusuke?” Akira asked.

“He’s left ages ago. C’mon, Goro, let’s go home. I’m gonna get sick,” Futaba complained.

Akira nodded. “Talk to you later, then?” He asked. Akechi answered with a curt nod.

“Hm.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What were you talking about with Akira for so long?” Futaba asked as they sat down on the train.

“I was just threatening him again, to make sure he doesn’t try anything.” Akechi explained, holding back a smile at his sister’s face.

“Really? Goro, I already told you nothing like that is ever gonna happen!” Futaba continued.

Akechi hummed in response. As much as he wished to enjoy the calm of the ride home, he couldn’t help his fixation on Akira’s words. He wasn’t stupid. As much as he wished to find another meaning for his action, the most obvious answer ended up being the true one, despite his desire to ignore it. Whatever Akira felt…it led him to do that. And Akechi was now left with the task of giving him an honest answer.

He couldn’t afford to focus on that, not right now. He still had a much more important answer to give to someone who wouldn’t allow any slip-ups. For the time being, it was his task to figure out their next move to retaliate against the Phantom Thieves. That was his mission. Akira would have to wait.

Even if Akechi already knew exactly the answer he would give him.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been two days since the festival and Akechi still hadn’t got in contact with Akira. He’d been spending his days in the office, dealing with paperwork while trying to find any plan that would please Shido. He knew very well that the man’s good will had an expiration date and Akechi was running out of time.

It was while coming back from a well-deserved break that he spotted a very familiar co-worker and decided that perhaps it was time for a different approach.

"Sae-san, may I take a moment of your time?

The woman turned to him and her eyes softened when they landed on him.

"Oh, Akechi-kun. What is it? Any good news?" Sae asked, her eyes back on her computer.

"I'm afraid not. However, I was wondering if there was anything I could help you with." Akechi offered. Sae, in turn, sighed.

"Unless you can figure the identity of these Phantom Thieves, I don't think so."

"I apologize. I'm doing my best to figure out their identities but more often than not, my leads are all for naught."

"Well, if they were so easy to catch, they wouldn't be dealing with the mafia." Sae grabbed some stray pages scattered around her desk, the always-tidy corner of Sae Niijima now looking like Futaba's room. "How did they get their hands on Kaneshiro?"

"I've been wondering that myself." Akechi said, bringing his hand to his chin. "He's been someone not even the police could get their hands on. Even knowing that name is a rarity."

Sae nodded. "Not that knowing his name would really interfere with their methods."

"Supposedly, no. It's just something that came to my mind." Akechi corrected. "Stealing hearts...whatever method they are using cannot be legal. I am astonished that people who call themselves vigilantes of justice could be so hypnotized by their twisted self-righteousness that they couldn't perceived that they themselves are also in the wrong."

Sae cracked a smile. " You are just as convicted to your own words as they are theirs, Akechi-kun.”

"Well, I like to believe I am on the side of justice." Akechi smiled back.

Sae sighed. "There has to be something I missed. There's so little known about them."

"I have to confess, I'm worried about the masses. Their popularity is rising and the free publicity is helping their case."

"I wouldn't be so worried about that." Sae responded.

"Oh? Could you please explain, Sae-san?" Akechi asked.

"The more eyes on them, the harder they are to miss." Sae explained.

Akechi stopped. “I suppose…that’s true.”

Akechi knew Sae was a smart woman and a reliable worker, worth being recognised for her incredible work that got her to her current position. However, he hadn’t expected her to offer the solution to his current problems on a silver plate.

He forged an excuse to leave, apologising for the inconvenience and left the police station.

 

* * *

 

 

“I think I have the solution, sir.” Akechi declared.

“Go on.” Shido commanded with a wave of his hand.

“What if trying to erase them isn’t currently the better option?” Akechi suggested. Shido raised an eyebrow in response. “The more eyes on them, the harder they are to miss. If instead of making fruitless efforts to find them and destroy them, we forge an identity for them to defeat which rises their already increasing popularity with the masses then surely, eventually, they will have a slip up. A slip-up which is the perfect opportunity to catch them and that they won’t be able to hide with so much attention on them.”

Shido leaned forward, folding his hands. Akechi tried to hide the pride he felt from seeing the man interested in his words.

“More so,” He continued, enthusiastically. “I believe that if they have the support of the masses, they will grow bolder, making more reckless moves that will eventually lead to our victory.”

Shido let out a low rumble and Akechi straightened his back. He showed a smirk behind his hands.

“So, we’ll forge an adversary for them to defeat, let the population gloat over them until we get their identities and erase them ourselves.” Shido declared and Akechi nodded. “That is only one problem with that plan, Akechi.”

“What is it, sir?”

“What if they have no _slip-up_?” Shido asked, his gaze hardening.

“Well, they’re believed to be teenagers. Inexperienced as they are, I don’t believe it’s possible for their record to go unscathed for so long.”

“Inexperience as they are, they still escaped our grasps for now. Don’t underestimate them, Akechi.” Shido reprimanded. Akechi tried not to falter under the harsh tone.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“So, if they make no mistakes, we’ll just have to make them do it.” Shido declared, folding his hands.

“Excuse me, sir?” Akechi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“If we can forge their golden egg and make them play into our hands, we’ll forge their downfall as well.” Shido explained. “Imagine this: they defeat this new _evil-hearted_ opposer and the public loves it. Then, as they are about to defeat another one, something goes wrong along the way and their reputation is tarnished completely.”

“But, if I may ask, sir, how will that help with erasing them as a menace?” Akechi asked.

“That’s where you come along, Akechi. You’re an important part of this plan.” Shido reminded him.

Akechi stood straighter. “Is that so?”

“Of course. Working alongside the police, during this time, you have to figure out their target and erase them yourself. Surely if some fighters of justice, who always spared their victims, were to suddenly kill one, it would raise a ruckus. Then, as they are on their lowest point and having the knowledge of who they are, your job is very simple.” Shido looked firmly. “Find them and then kill them.”

Akechi’s breath was caught in his throat. “ _Kill_ them? But, sir—”

“This is the last threat to face. The elections are arriving sooner than we can expect and risks can’t be taken. Whoever these children are, they are powerful enough to have erased Kaneshiro.” Shido commanded. Akechi could only stare at him as a way to disagree. “I’ll leave you to figure out the details of the plan. For now, you are dismissed.”

Akechi could swear the sensation of tumbling out of the diet building was becoming more recurrent in his life, however his mind was too unfocused to acknowledge that fact.

Would he truly have to kill them? To erase them completely off the face of the earth with his own hands? Well, this changed nothing from his original situation, did it? No, it didn’t. He’d figure out a way to get Futaba out of her gang, he’d get her to safety away from their grasps and then he’d— he’d deal with them. He’d—

Who was he kidding? Things _had_ changed. He could lie to himself all he wanted and ignore the bitter flavour it left in his mouth but it wouldn’t erase the fact that when he thought of protecting someone of the Phantom Thieves, his mind didn’t show him only Futaba. No.

Akira Kurusu.

How would he save Akira, the leader of the Phantom Thieves? The mind behind the group, the one who’d dragged his sister along, the one who _didn’t deserve to be saved_ – yet, the nicest person he’d ever met, who’d given him every minute of his life and every bit of his attention without asking anything in return. The one who’d stolen his first kiss. The one whose kiss he’d been thinking about for days on end.

He’d once read a very interesting expression on a foreign book he’d borrowed from his school that said “Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me;”. He wasn’t exactly sure how that would fit with his taking the train to Leblanc, fully aware of what awaited him and its consequences, but he was smart and he’d figure it out.

He’d travelled the path of Shibuya Station to Yongen-Jaya and from the station to the dingy café more times than he cared to admit. However, the nerves that tingled his every sense could very well be a first. He noticed how the ring of Leblanc’s bell seemed higher than usual and how the smell of coffee seemed stronger. Everything else looked just the same and the sight was somewhat comforting.

“We’re closing in 10.” Boss said from where he was washing dishes.

“Oh—uhm, my apologies for coming so late.” Akechi breathed out, cursing himself for the weakness that seeped into his voice. Sojiro turned around, widening his eyes at the boy.

“Oh, Goro! Good to see you. I didn’t know it was you, feel free to stay.”

“Thank you, Sojiro-san. Actually— uh, is Kurusu-kun here?” Akechi asked. Sojiro raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, kid! There’s someone here to see you.” Sojiro called out and Akechi smiled softly. He heard the creaking of the stairs and wondered if Sojiro had revealed it was him who was there would discourage Akira from coming downstairs.

When Akira saw him, he didn’t hide his surprise. Akechi refused to let the smile in his lips widen at the sight of the boy.

“Hey. Uhm—” Akira held up a hand to point at the stairs. “—Want to come upstairs for a bit?” Akechi nodded in reply and both of them ignored Sojiro’s obvious confusion as he glanced between the two.

Akira didn’t waste his time sitting down on the bed, a silent invitation for Akechi to join him. Now that he was back in this attic, memories of that day flooded him. What had he been thinking to show him so much? He’d been given the opportunity to unchain himself from his act and he took it too far. Look where it brought him.

Akechi crossed his arms to hide his shaking hands, letting his gaze wander around the room.

“So, what brings you here?” Akira started. Akechi shifted his weight, dropping his gaze.

“I apologize for coming over so late. I should’ve at least warned.”

“No—! It’s okay, really. Don’t worry about it.” Akira reassured him with a smile. “What’s up?”

Akechi paused, taking a step back and breathing quietly. He could tell exactly where he’d been sitting that night and how close Akira had been. If he had the opportunity to repeat it, would he have done the same thing again?

Oh, the desire to taste freedom. Soothe his tongue with honesty, for once.

“I…Just came here to see you.” Akechi confessed.

Akira looked as though he was refraining from staring. “Sit down, it’s okay.” Akira breathed out.

He gave in, sitting down next to the boy. Their legs were brushing together and Akechi was sure it hadn’t been the younger boy getting closer to him this time.

“I had a difficult day.” Akechi admitted, folding his hands in his lap.

“I see. Do you want to talk about it?” Akira asked.

“No.” Akechi said quickly. He could feel Akira’s hand pressing on the bed behind him, the presence of his arm almost caressing his back. He held back a shiver at the thought.

Akira shifted. “Well, I’m here to listen whenever you feel like talking about it.” He said, placing a gentle hand on Akechi’s shoulder. Akechi turned quickly, locking eyes with Akira but didn’t move to push the boy away. He had pretty eyes. A grey-ish tone of blue that reminded Akechi of winter skies. Eyes that screamed freedom.

Freedom that Akechi would never have.

“I’m sorry.” Akechi said, standing up suddenly. “I shouldn’t have bothered you. I shouldn’t have come here in the first place to stay quietly like this. I apologize for the inconvenience—”

“No, don’t leave.” Akira begged, grabbing his wrist. “Please, stay.”

Akechi let out a soft chuckle, a bitter smile finding its way to his lips. However, as he looked at the earnest look in Akira’s eyes, his smile turned into a frown.

“Why?” Akechi demanded. “Why do you want me to stay?”

“I like you.” Akira confessed, standing up. They had to be at least an inch apart, yet Akechi felt himself unable to breathe. Akira’s hand on his wrist was still burning his skin. “I like your presence, I like being around you, I—…I just like you.” Akira took a step forward and their noses touched. Akechi’s eyes dropped to Akira’s lips, the ones he’d already once kissed and he wondered if this time he’d taste freedom. “Isn’t that okay?”

Akechi wished he, for once, had the answer. However, the alternative to answering it seemed just as appealing.

“Kid, I’m leaving!” Sojiro called out from downstairs. Akechi jumped back, turning around to see the man was not in their field of vision. He breathed out in relief. “Close up for me, will you?”

Akira cleared his throat. “Yes, Boss! See you tomorrow!”

Seconds later, they heard the bell signalling Sojiro had left and they looked at each other. Akira was the first to break the silence with a soft smile, running a hand through his hair.

Was this fate giving him a second chance to reconsider his thoughts? Right when he’d already made his decision? Not that it was that surprising. He’d always been bad at resisting any addiction.

“I’m sorry.” Akechi bowed slightly, looking over at the boy. “I should leave, as well—”

His sentence was cut off by Akira grabbing his jacket to pull him forward and locking their lips. The sensation was just as unusual as the first one they shared, the kind of touch he was far from being familiar with. Yet, this time he knew what he was searching for and he could feel it. The taste of rebellion. Of knowing that what you are doing isn’t the right thing to do, yet enjoying every second of it.

“I—I’m sorry.” Akira whispered as he pulled away. “Fuck, I did it again. I should’ve asked, I’m sor—”

“It’s okay.” Akechi reassured, reaching out to hold his hand. He could feel Akira freeze under his grip and he offered him a smile, brushing his hand with his thumb. “You can do it again.”

Akechi leaned in and let Akira close the distance between them. He hadn’t realised how warm Akira’s lips felt until they were no longer against his. The feeling was still foreign to him, but as he felt Akira nip at his lower lip, he decided he could get used to this.

“I apologise for not being very good at this, Kurusu-kun.” Akechi whispered into Akira’s lips. The boy smiled back, bringing his hand to Akechi’s neck to pull him closer again.

“Don’t worry about it.” Akira replied, brushing his nape gently. He smiled into their kiss.  And call me Akira.”

“Then, I guess it’s only fair you call me Goro.” Akechi whispered in turn before kissing him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: The scene where Akira and Futaba text wasn't originally in the chapter! I had to cut it out because ao3 was giving me trouble. Why? Long story short, Microsoft Word is a bitch. But I apologize for the inconvenience!
> 
> *hallelujah* It finally happened! It only took 17 chapters, right? Haha
> 
> Fun fact: This was the first scene I wrote for this fic, 4 months ago. I've been waiting a long time for this.
> 
> Anyway, I have a lot of thoughts on this chapter so follow me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/reikuruta) and amegdpha [here](https://twitter.com/amgedpha).
> 
> next chapter on August 10!


	18. Mas enquanto sufocava no inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finding himself in a relationship, Akira took some time to get to know Goro better. Meanwhile, a new threat arises.

Goro’s eyes were met with darkness as he was awakened to a foreign weight in his back. As his sight finally adjusted to the setting, he recognized Akira’s peaceful features in slumber. His day ending in such a way was something he simply could have never imagined, considering the sour mood he was in after his encounter with Shido. Even thinking about the man made him shift ever so slightly towards Akira, feeling the warmth emanating from his body.

But Akira offered him the remedy he didn’t know he was searching for. Was that view a bit too melodramatic? Akira had kissed him and it soothed the agony pooling in his stomach.

Then Goro pulled him closer and Akira kissed him again, and again, until he could finally forget that dreadful feeling to begin with.

Goro was skilled at acting, in committing to his work and being a disciplined young boy. He was not, however, skilled at kissing and his lack of experience was evident as he tried his best to mimic Akira’s movements. The younger of the two chuckled at this, likely able to see the flush of Goro's cheeks, lowering the hand on his face to rest gently against his neck.

“What?” Goro asked, his accusatory tone doing little to hide his embarrassment. “Why are you laughing?”

“Just— you look so focused, it’s cute.” Akira replied, his smile widening at Goro’s pout.

“I _apologize_ , I—” Goro started, sarcastically.

“C’mon, I’m joking, Goro.” Akira interrupted, the use of his given name making Goro pause. He cleared his throat, averting his gaze.

“I’m still not very familiar with this. My experience is—limited.”

“And I’ve told you, it’s okay.” Akira reassured, caressing Goro’s cheek. The boy sighed against the touch. “I’ll make sure you get plenty of practice.”

From there Goro only remembered being pushed to lay down on the bed, driven by Akira’s lips against his. Eventually, the kisses slowed and soon they laid next to each other, arms holding each other protectively as they enjoyed the simple feeling of being together. Goro didn’t know who was the first to drift off but it didn’t matter for in minutes they were both sleeping peacefully.

Which brought them back to now, where Goro wasn’t entirely sure how much time had passed but however long it had been, Wakaba had to be questioning his absence.

He sat up, looking for his phone in his pockets before finding it and unlocking the screen. 11 pm, 5 missed calls and 17 unopened texts from Futaba. Oh no, would this be the first time Wakaba grounded him?

“Hm? Goro, what’s up?” Akira spoke drowsily, wrapping an arm around his frame to pull him closer. As unusual as it was to hear Akira say his given name, the warmth he felt inside was something he could get used to.

“I have to go home, it’s 11 already,” Goro said, standing up and looking for the briefcase he must have left somewhere.

Akira let himself fall back to the bed with a whine. “11? Can’t you just stay over?”

“No, Wakaba-san would worry,” Goro explained, finally spotting the briefcase at the foot of the bed. How had it end up there? “Shouldn’t Morgana be home by now?”

“He’s staying over in a friend’s,” Akira replied, standing up groggily.

“He seems to do that quite often,” Goro commented. Akira wrapped his arms around Goro, laying his head in his shoulder for a moment. Goro tensed up, not knowing where to rest his hands and hoping Akira couldn’t feel his anxiety.

“Everyone loves my cat,” Akira commented after a pause. He then left a kiss on Goro’s cheek, backing away when he noticed he flinched. “Goro?”

“Yes?”

“I’m gonna need you to tell me if I’m making you uncomfortable.” Akira said carefully. Goro felt panic rising to him. He just found someone to accept him and he was already complaining, wasn’t that right? He truly was unbearable.

“No—everything’s okay, Akira.” Goro spoke in a shaky breath.

“Goro, just be honest.” Akira insisted, caressing his arm.

Goro sighed. “Truly, I just…I’m still not used to being this close to someone. I’m sorry.”

Akira smiled, tapping Goro’s shoulder. “That’s okay. We’ll take things slow, don’t worry,” Akira explained and headed downstairs with the older boy. “But you have to promise me you’ll tell me if you don’t feel comfortable with something.”

“I promise,” Goro replied, nodding hesitantly.

“You got all shy all of a sudden.” Akira pointed out with a smirk. Goro frowned.

“Shut up.”

“It’s so cute, you’re usually the one acting all cocky—” He was cut off by a slap in his arm.

“Ouch! That’s abuse!”

“Stop teasing me,” Goro asked, still frowning.

“Right, I’m gonna heat up some leftover curry. Want to eat before you go?” Akira offered.

“It’s already quite late,” Goro tried but Akira was already heating up enough for him as well. He sighed.

“I need company, Goro. And what better company than yours?” Akira replied and motioned for him to take a stool.

Akira looked giddy and Goro would never imagine he could be the cause of it. As he took out two plates and served them with a wide smile on his face, sitting next to him, Goro wondered how he ever thought this was something he didn’t want.

“This is quite good,” Goro muttered when the food was cool enough to be eaten.

“Is this your first time eating Leblanc’s curry?” Akira asked, widening his eyes in realisation after. “No, I’ve served you before."

“Yes, it isn’t my first time,” Goro agreed, eyeing the food on his plate before having another taste. “Yet, this time it tastes better.”

“It’s because I put all my love into it,” Akira explained. Goro nearly choked, chuckling afterwards.

“You put your love into warming it up?” Goro asked. Akira nodded confidently with a smirk pulling at his lips.

“Nothing needs more love than using a microwave.”

They ate in a comfortable silence. While eating alongside Akira, Leblanc truly felt like the home he always wished to have. He felt grateful. He felt like he could forget who he truly was in here.

As they finished eating, Akira walked him to the door.

“Hope you don’t get into too much trouble,” Akira said, leaning against the doorframe with Leblanc’s keys in hands. He was still wearing that same wide smile that made Goro want to kiss him.

“I believe Wakaba-san will understand if I come up with a believable excuse,” Goro replied. Akira chuckled.

“Well, that’s all that matters, I guess,” Akira said.  He reached out to grab Goro’s free hand, brushing it gently. “Text me when you get home, okay?”

Goro nodded and decided to be the one taking the initiative and closing the distance between them. After leaving a small peck on Akira’s lips, he moved away.

“Bye, Akira.”

“Bye, Goro.”

 

* * *

 

 

_11:52 pm_

**Akechi-senpai:** I’m home.

 **Kurusu:** welcome home! ^^

 **Kurusu:** You should probably go to sleep now, Goro, tomorrow is a school day

 **Akechi-senpai:** I could say the same to you.

 **Kurusu:** I have Morgana to remind me, don’t worry :)

 **Kurusu:** almost forgot!

_*Kurusu changed Akechi-senpai’s nickname to Goro <3* _

_*Akira changed Kurusu’s nickname to Akira*_

**Goro <3: **That reminds me.

 **Goro <3: **I understand our evening was quite…explanatory.

 **Goro <3:  **But I’d still rather you made it clear.

 **Akira:** What do you mean?

 **Goro <3: **Between us.

 **Goro <3: **What is going on between us, that is.

 **Akira:** Oh, yeah I guess we didn’t really talk about it haha

 **Akira:** Goro Akechi, do you wanna be my boyfriend?

 **Goro <3: **yes

 **Goro <3: **:)

 **Akira:** :D

 **Goro <3: **But I have a request

 **Akira:** Ofc what is it?

 **Goro <3: **Can we keep our relationship a secret?

 **Akira:** uh why?

 **Goro <3: **I’m sorry.

 **Goro <3: **Knowing my fans, it would be very difficult to admit I’m in a relationship. The backlash, both for you and for me, would be unbearable. Moreover, I don’t think I’m ready to admit it to my family and coworkers.

 **Akira:** I see, Goro Akechi can’t date a bad boy

 **Goro <3: **Goro Akechi can’t date a *boy*

 **Akira:** Oh right

 **Akira:** Don’t worry, baby, I’ll hold your hand in the closet

 **Goro <3: **Are you not out as well?

 **Akira:** Most people deduce it

 **Akira:** I mean I’m not exactly subtle

 **Goro <3: **Hm.

 **Goro <3: **I noticed.

 **Akira:** :|

 **Goro <3: **Well, you asked me if I was hitting on you but you didn't look exactly uncomfortable with it.

 **Goro <3: **Most of my male classmates, if they thought they were being hit on, would say “Oi back off dude!”

 **Akira:** They wouldn’t call you faggot? That’s actually not terrible

 **Goro <3: **….they would.

 **Goro <3: **I simply didn’t want to use the word.

 **Akira:** ah, I’m sorry haha

 **Goro <3: **Did they ever call you that?

 **Akira:** Yeah plenty of times. Mostly in middle school

 **Akira:** Well, the jokes on them

 **Akira:** Now I’m dating the smartest and cutest guy while they’re off being sad homophobes probably

 **Akira:** I’m a lucky guy

 **Goro <3: **You say that now

 **_Akira_ ** **is typing…**

 **Akira:** That’s so ominous

 **Akira:** Jk no need to act humble baby

 **Goro <3: **Oh right, regarding that

 **Akira:** what?

 **Goro <3: **That term

 **Akira:** what term

 **Goro <3: **Baby

 **Akira:** Yes honey

 **_Goro <3 _ ** **is typing…**

 **_Goro <3 _ ** **is typing…**

 **Goro <3: **:|

 **Goro <3: **Akira…

 **Akira:** You can’t stop me from calling you baby, Goro. Or honey. Or sweetheart.

 **Goro <3: **I wasn’t going to.

 **Goro <3: **I was simply going to ask that you refrain from using those terms while in public.

 **Goro <3: **I have no problem with your usage of endearing terms.

 **Akira:** You know that you start talking more eloquently when you’re embarrassed right?

 **Goro <3: **Shut up.

 

_2:39 am_

**Akira:** You know sneaking around could be really fun

 **Akira:** Maybe keeping it secret isn’t so bad ;)

 **Goro <3: **Please go to sleep, Akira

 

* * *

 

 

“You look happy.”

It took Akira a minute to recognize Ann’s voice directed at him, his disconnected mind trained to only register his teacher’s monotonous voice or the buzzing of his phone. But, truly, who else could she be talking to, her being part of a class filled with prejudicial idiots, who thought she was a ‘Mean Girl’. So Akira smiled back at her, both leaving the classroom together.

“Yeah, I finally had a good night of sleep.” Akira replied. It wasn’t a lie if he was simply omitting certain information, was it? He _did_ sleep well, with dreams of holding Goro swarming his mind.

“Is that it?” Ann asked with a knowing smile on her lips. “You were staring at your phone the whole time in class,” she added, eyeing the device still in his hands.

Akira pocketed his phone, laughing sheepishly. Morgana spoke from his school bag. “He was texting all night, Lady Ann, there’s no way he slept well.”

Akira cut her off before the smirk could form on her lips, stopping in the hallway. “I was just looking up things.”

“Like what?”

“It was just one of those nights reading random articles on wikipedia,” Akira continued, racking his brain for any trivia it could remember. “Do you know that, according to Stoicism, emotions are destructive and result in logic flaws—”

“Speaking of emotions!” Ann interrupted him, her raised voice earning them a few stares.

“Did you—” Akira widened his eyes, looking between her and Morgana to signal for her not to say anything. “— _talk_?”

“We— _I_ did,” Akira replied, playing with the ends of his fringe to avoid meeting Ann’s expectant gaze. “and we agreed to stay friends.”

“Oh,” Ann face fell, her eyes mirroring worry. “Just that?”

“There was a _for now_ implied but, yeah, just that,” Akira replied. Ann heaved out a resigned sigh and Akira’s chest burned with guilt, the frustration of not being allowed to let out his giddiness hurting his insides. He wanted to tell her everything about how adorable Goro was and how his smile was perfect and even more beautiful after a kiss. But, no, he couldn’t. Stupid detective work.

Akira’s phone buzzed in his pocket and took it out in a rush. Instead of a text from his boyfriend, he was met with an alarm saying he only had 20% of battery left.

“But you’re chatting?” Ann asked after seeing his frown.

“Yeah, we’re talking,” Akira explained. “Not as much as before, of course, but it’s still good.”

“Well, if he’s letting you be his friend, then maybe you still have a chance.” Ann beamed, patting his shoulder.

Akira truly didn’t deserve a friend like Ann.

“So, any plans?” She asked as they finally resumed walking.

“Yeah, I was supposed to meet Ryuji outside—” He unlocked his phone to stare at the digital clock. “—Ten minutes ago.”

“He can wait,” Ann dismissed.

“What about you?”

“I’m actually meeting Shiho,” Ann said, an honest smile pulling at her lips. “She’s wants me to be there with her at today’s therapy session.”

Akira nodded in reply. “Well, I gotta hurry,” Ann continued. “Ask Akechi-senpai to hang out or something. You got this!”

Ann watched her rush away with a smile. But her idea wasn’t bad at all.

_4:41pm_

**Akira:** Hey!

 **Akira:** Wanna hang out tomorrow afternoon?

 **Akira:** We could meet up after class.

 **Goro <3: **I’m sorry, Akira. Tomorrow I’ll be very busy with cram school and work.

 **Goro <3: **I’m sorry :(

 **Akira:** No, it’s okay! Another day!

Akira didn’t bother to hide his disappointment. He breathed out a loud sigh and spotted Ryuji tapping his foot impatiently, already in his tracksuit. He would not be happy.

He focused on his phone again.

 **Akira:** two days from now?

 **Goro <3: **I think I could work with that.

 **Akira:** okay! Don’t worry, I’ll organize the date myself :D

 **Goro <3: **Thank you, then. :)

“Dude, hurry up and get changed!” Ryuji yelled out as he saw him slowly walking in his direction. Akira offered him a sheepish smile back, scratching the back of his neck.

“Sorry, I’m late.” Akira said.

“Don’t worry, dude, just hurry up. We have lots of runnin’ to do!”  


 

* * *

 

 

_9:53pm_

**Goro <3: **So what do you have in mind for tomorrow?

 **Akira:** isn't it obvious?

 **Akira:** Goro and Akira sitting at Leblanc

 **Akira:** K

 **Akira:** I

 **Akira:** S

 **Akira:** S

 **Goro <3: **My nickname in this app is still Goro followed by an heart emoji. Isn't it too risky, in case one of your friends find out?

 **Akira:** I

 **Akida:** N

 **Akira:** G

 **Akira:** oh I'll just say it's to annoy you or something

 **Akira:** besides they don't even know I have your number. they won't expect

 **Goro <3: **I see.

 **Akira:** Let's meet tomorrow at the school gate :D

 **Goro <3: **Perhaps at the station? It would draw less attention to us.

 **Akira:** scared to be seen with a delinquent? ;)

 **Akira:** there was actually somewhere I wanted to stop by before going to the station!

 **Goro <3: **Where? We could meet there.

 **Akira:** Do you know a bookstore two streets away from school?

 **Goro <3: **I think I may have passed by it in my commute.

 **Goro <3: **Let’s meet there.

 **Akira:** :)

 **Akira:** alright I gotta sleep. Morgana has been glaring at me for half an hour now

 **Akira:** Goodnight, Goro!

 **Akira:** sleep tight :)

 **Goro <3: **You too, Akira.

 

* * *

 

 

The store was small place, hidden away in a back alley. Goro had learnt that Akira had a keen eye for these places, having already heard him mention of an infamous gun shop in Shibuya - and who would have thought the younger boy was a gun fanatic? It sure added to his delinquent image.

There was a distinct smell of dust in the air, every wall lined with bookshelves.  Goro remembered having been to a place just like this one when he was young. He’d been transferred to an orphanage in a small town, just a few hours from Tokyo, and his adaptation process was not going well. Goro was just as isolated as before and the other children still pushed him away. From those few months living there, Goro only had fond memories of his classmates, who, for once, didn’t bully him for being an orphan. After all, that school was the one all the orphans attended, so it wasn't anything new for the other kids.

One day the caretakers took them to town to wander around the city and visit a few shops. He entered the bookstore followed by a handful of other kids, the cashier’s sharp eye always on their shifty hands. Goro had never been a book rat, although he enjoyed reading once in a while, so that day all he wanted was to go back to the orphanage and be done with that. But he would never forget spotting the Featherman magazine hidden away between hardcover books that he paid for with all his savings.

Now, the old man at the counter was still eyeing him, not out of suspicion, but simply because he’d been staring at the same book for a while now. He asked if he needed help to which Goro denied politely. It wasn’t a second later that Goro felt a presence behind him.

“Could you happen to be Goro Akechi, the famous Detective Prince?” whispered a deep voice in his ear. Goro shivered from the hot breath hitting his bare neck. He turned to see Akira sporting a coy smile.

Akechi flashed him his most practiced smile. “That would be me.”

“Im a big fan, Akechi-san,” Akira replied, holding out his hand. Goro rolled his eyes but took it anyway for a firm handshake. “My name is Akira Kurusu, it's a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, please. The pleasure is _all_ mine.” Goro smirked. Akira laughed in response, gently rubbing the back of Goro’s hand before letting it go. “What were you looking at? “

Goro followed Akira’s eyes, looking again at the books he'd been staring at absentmindedly.

“We have this one at the school library.” Akira continued, picking up a copy of _The Gallant Rogue_. “It’s about the tales of Goemon.”

Goro hummed. “I didn’t know you were into folklore.”

“It was only recently that I started to like it more.” Akira replied with a sheepish grin, putting the book back on the shelf.

“So why did you ask me to meet you here?” Goro suddenly asked, his voice a tone lower, even if the old man at the counter was too distracted reading a novel. “This is truly a discreet place.”

“Ah, that's not the reason,” Akira replied with a chuckle. “I'm more than okay to be seen with you.”

“I thought it would be a nice idea— uh, to pick a book for each other and then to go to Inokashira Park to read.” Akira replied, his cheeks growing redder by the second.

“It is a nice day today.” Goro muttered, The sun had been shining ever since the sun had risen but the weather wasn’t too warm. There was a nice breeze outside; going to the park would be a good idea.

“You think so?” Akira asked, with obvious relief in his features. Goro couldn’t help the amused smile pulling at his lips. The boy frowned. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Nothing, you just seem happy.” Goro replied, bumping into his arms. “I like your date idea.”

“Haha, thanks, I definitely did not take it off the internet.” Akira replied, scratching the back of his neck. Goro chuckled.

“That did sound a bit too cheesy for you.”

“What do you mean? It’s romantic.” Akira muttered.

Goro shook his head. “Let’s choose the books, shall we?” Akira nodded in response. “It’ll be quite difficult for me to choose, however. I didn’t know you were an avid reader.”

“Just choose something you find interesting. I trust your refined tastes, senpai.” Akira replied, moving to look at other shelves.

“I did wind up with you.” Goro replied. He didn’t bother to hide his smirk as Akira hid his blush with a cough. He could feel the old man staring at them.

“Ah-ham, so, what do you like read?”

Goro thought of every humdrum book he’d read to maintain his perfect persona. There was nothing that impressed an adult more than accurately quoting a passage or give his insightful opinion on a work they’d never heard about. Nietzsche’s _Beyond Good and Evil_ , with the intent of looking just a bit pretentious. Shakespeare’s _Hamlet_ , to show his full understanding of English culture. Dante’s _The Divine Comedy,_ to learn about to which circle of hell he’d be sent after he was done with his plan.

But what he _liked_ to read, that was another story entirely. He didn’t remember reading a book out of pure interest in years.

“Well, I don’t usually have a lot of time to read. When I do, it’s usually educational books.” Goro replied. A wave of anxiety hit him afterwards. What if Akira lost interest in him because he didn’t like reading? Would he do that? He’d seen people push him away for less. He bit his lower lip, coming up with a quick answer. “Though, I always enjoy a novel with a good premise.”

Akira hummed, continuing his search. Goro let his gaze roam the titles, nothing familiar in his sight or sparking his interest. He’d always wish to be one of those people who were drawn to stories and their universes, who were able to immerse themselves in a fantasy and lose track of the real world. Regardless of how much he tried, he could never get out of his head. Soon after he started a book, he’d figure out the plot and drop it.

Oh, how many times he’d tried to leave his reality.

There was still a small shelf with manga he hadn’t searched and after lazily reading the titles, he spotted something that caught his attention. Between some other shounen volumes were the first three volumes of the first edition of _Featherman: From the Ashes_ manga, ones Futaba had been looking to add to her collection for ages and ones he’d always wished he had the opportunity to read. He took out the book, flipping through some pages and laughing at the silly puns his favourite characters said. The action scenes were also some of the best in that series - he imagined the manga would not be inferior.

“What are you looking at?” Akira asked, peering over his shoulder. Goro closed the book, inching away.

“Oh, it’s just manga,” Goro chuckled, putting the book back in the shelf. “Just a volume Futaba had been looking for.”

“ _Futaba_ , huh?” Akira asked with a knowing smile. He took out the book to stare at the cover. “You always have her in account, huh?”

“Of course,” Goro replied immediately. The older brother role was one he knew how to play. “She’s my sister.”

“Goro,” Akira started, pating his arm gently. “You can just say you like Featherman.”

“Uh— I enjoy Featherman with my sister, of course—” Goro said. Akira rolled his eyes, moving the hand up to his shoulder.

“And by yourself.” Akira pointed out, chuckling.

Goro sighed, giving in. “And by myself.”

“Thank you for being honest with me,” Akira said, picking out the three volumes Goro had seen.

“Kurusu— you don’t have—” Goro started but Akira was already heading to the counter.

“Have you picked out the one for me?”

Goro thought about the titles he’d passed by and only one popped up in his mind. “Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

Akira had truly thought this out. Before they headed to the station, the younger boy took a hoodie from his school bag - thank god it wasn’t hot outside - so he could himself better from his hoards of fans out at Inokashira Park. _“I hope you don’t mind,”_ Akira had said, with a shy smile, _“but I want you all to myself today.”_ Goro most certainly didn’t mind. He was surprised the hoodie wasn’t covered in cat hair.

It smelled like him, the hoodie. Goro wondered what made the smell so pleasant, but whatever it was, it kept him distracted the whole way to Inokashira. Occasionally Akira would nudge him to show him something on his phone, looking at him expectantly with gleaming eyes. Goro looked at him and for once felt he’d made the right choice.

Akira’s keen eye led them to a spot where, hidden away in a tree shade and looking into the river, there’d only be a small chance they were interrupted. Goro reluctantly offered the hoodie back to Akira.

“Thanks,” Akira said, putting the piece of clothing back in his bag. “You know, it fits you really well. You should wear more casual clothing.”

“I do wear casual clothes, just not in public,” Goro explained.

“Guess I’ll have to invite myself over to your place, then,” Akira replied with a smirk. He got a push in response.

Akira handed him the first volume of _Featherman_ and took out the book Goro had chosen for him. It was a pocket version of _The Case of the Murder on D. Hill_ by Edogawa Ranpo. When he handed it to Akira, the boy laughed and said, _“Is there space for two Akechi’s in my life at the same time?”_ Goro took it he liked his choice.

Goro felt the soft breeze brush his face, the fresh air of the park a change from the daily polluted one. He glanced at Akira whose gaze drawn was to the words in a hypnosis. There was smile pulling at his lips and Goro couldn’t help admit how cute it was. He hit Akira’s foot with his own, catching his attention.

“How is it so far?”

“Interesting,” Akira replied, marking the page he’d stopped on. “Just finished chapter 1.”

“Already? That was quick,” Goro commented.

“Yeah, I’m a fast-reader,” Akira replied, stretching his back. “What about you?”

“I was about to start chapter 2, as well.”

“Then let’s pause for a minute,” Akira suggested, putting down his book.

“Why?” Goro asked with a raised eyebrow, despite following the younger’s boy suggestion.

“I wanted to ask you some things,” Akira explained. Goro raised the other eyebrow as well and Akira chuckled at his apprehension. “Like, things about you, Goro.”

“Oh, so like a Q&A. I do those all the time,” Goro replied. Akira rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, Detective Prince, it’s Goro I’m interviewing today,” Akira responded and Goro felt himself inch closer to the boy. “Have you ever played 20 questions?”

“You want to play 20 questions in public?”

“What kind of questions do you think I’ll be asking you?” Akira asked with a smirk. Goro sighed.

“Sure, you go first.”

“What’s your favourite colour?” Akira asked. Goro seemed to sigh in relief at the question, letting an honest smile rest in his lips.

“To be honest, I’m not sure. Perhaps something bland like black or white,” Goro replied, sitting against the bark of the tree. “Or maybe dark blue? I’m sorry, not a very interesting response, is it?”

Akira shook his head. “As long as it’s yours, it’s a good response.”

“What about yours?”

“Probably black,” Akira replied, bringing a hand to his chin in a Goro-fashion. “Or maybe red.”

Goro nodded. “Next question?”

“So when did you lose your virginit—”

“Akira!” Goro hissed, giving him a push. Akira fell over, laughing.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just kidding, that’s not question.” Akira said, sitting back where he was. He paused. “I mean, unless you want ans—” He was cut off by another push. “Fine, fine. What’s your favourite genre of book or film?”

“I enjoy Sci-Fi, though, as I told you before, I don’t usually have time to indulge in such things.” Goro responded with a small smile.

“But you should. You should have time for yourself,” Akira replied, patting his shoulder gently. Goro was so used to be repulsed by human touch and now he was finding himself getting used to Akira’s warmth.

“Let me think,” Goro said, giving himself a moment of pause. “How do you relax after school?”

“I text you,” Akira replied in a beat. Goro rolled his eyes.

“No sappy answers, please.”

“It’s true, though.”

“Okay, other than texting me, then,” Goro insisted, pretending his annoyance despite smiling.

“I pet Morgana and watch bad TV dramas.” Akira said. Goro had been wondering where the cat was. For some reason, Akira always insisted on carrying him around. “Okay, my turn. What could you give a presentation on with absolute no preparation?”

Goro raised an eyebrow with an amused smile on his face. “Did you prepare these questions, too?”

“Uh—no, of course not.” Akira replied, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. “But don’t look up a website called conversation-starters, these questions are definitely not there.”

Goro chuckled in response. “You don’t need to go to such lengths to _start a conversation_ with me.”

“Yeah, but I want to know more about you,” Akira said, reaching out to hold Goro’s hand. The boy looked around before letting Akira hold him. “The real you. Not just the Detective Prince.”

“You keep saying that as if we’re different people.” Goro breathed out.

“I won’t lie, sometimes it really seems as if you are,” Akira replied. He seemed to ignore Goro’s scrutinizing gaze as he straightened up with a smile. “Still, you didn’t answer my question.”

“I could go on forever about how the Phantom Thieves aren’t on the side of justice.” Goro replied. Oof. Was he being too forward? Akira chuckled but Goro didn’t miss the way he tensed up. This was their leader he was talking to, after all.

It was their leader he was dating.

Goro wanted to pause for a moment, to think about what he really was doing but he knew it would make no difference whatsoever. He could tell himself this was a mistake time and time again but all that it’d take to change his mind was one glance at Akira.

Akira, the mind-reader he was, pulled Goro into a sideways hug, likely ignoring the way he was squirming and looking around for any onlookers.

“I’d argue with you _all day_ , Goro, but let’s leave it for another time.” Akira said, before letting the boy go. Goro let himself soak in the warmth of Akira before sitting back straight.

Goro coughed. “Alright, it’s my turn. What kind of art do you enjoy?”

“Tall, long brown-hair, the most beautiful person you’ll ever see, that’s right, you guessed it, Goro Akec—” Akira replied, cut off by another push from Goro.

 

* * *

 

 

If anything, the afternoon had been informative. Goro had learnt that Akira started enjoying cooking ever since he moved to Tokyo and he had an offer to be his guinea pig for any new recipes he’d try. Akira wanted to visit Europe; he’d like to learn French to visit Paris but he was bad at English already, so any other language would just be worse (Goro obviously offered to tutor him as the gentleman he was, but behind the gleam in Akira’s eyes, he could see he had other intentions); he still didn’t know what he’d like his degree to be; he still didn’t know if he wanted to go to university; he was a self-proclaimed genius with his hands (Akira had the nerve to _wink_ ); when Goro asked him if he’d ever change anything from his past, Akira paused but reluctantly said _nothing_ with a forced smile. Goro wondered what it was that made him pause, knowing his current reality and how much power he currently had in his thieving business.

Goro had also told him half-truths, keeping himself in check around the one boy who could coax honesty out of him. He told him about his fondest memories with his mother; about how he wished to be 7 again and have one last day with her; as he told Akira the reason she wasn’t around anymore, the boy drapped his arms around him to pull him into a tight hug and Goro thought he could cry from how safe he felt in his embrace. To think after so much time he’d feel safety.

The sun was starting to set and they’d been sitting quietly for a while, enjoying the simplicity of being with each other. It was when Akira planted a kiss on his temple that he turned to him.

“It’s getting a bit late. Should we head home?” Akira suggested. Goro replied with a nod before they stood up and gathered their things. Akira offered him the hoodie again. “You can keep it if you want.

“For disguise,” Goro agreed, fully aware there was more to it than the anonymity provided by the hood.

The walked to the station in a content silence, Akira keeping the distance between their shoulders to a minimum. Any other day he’d remind Akira they shouldn’t be so obvious in public but he was feeling too happy to argue with the boy. To think this was his reality now.

Goro must have fallen asleep for a moment as he lifted his head from Akira’s shoulder, hearing the announcement that they’d arrived at Shibuya. It was fine, though, wasn’t it? People fell asleep on other’s shoulders all the time, no one would notice it as unusual.

They exited the train and Akira turned to him, beaming.

“Thank you for spending the afternoon with me, Goro,” Akira started.

“You don’t need to thank me, Akira, it’s a normal thing, isn’t it?” Goro replied, trying to tame the flush of his features. “As boyfriends.”

Akira’s smile widened. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s normal.” He paused. “We’ll do this again sometime?”

“Of course. I had a very good time with you.” Goro confessed.

“Me too, I’m just—” Akira paused to take a deep breath, the smile still in his lips. “I’m just really happy.”

“I’m really happy too.” Goro replied. It was proving to be harder than he thought, keeping his hands away from the younger boy. All he wanted was to hug him.

“I swear, nothing could me bring me down right now.” Akira said.  
  


* * *

 

 

_To the Phantom Thieves causing an uproar in Japan: Do not speak of your false justice. We do not need the spread of such falsehood. We are the true executors of justice. However, we are magnanimous. We will give you an opportunity to repent your ways. If you agree to a change of heart, we will accept you as our own. If you reject our offer, the hammer of justice will find you. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil._

 

* * *

  


**Skull:** did you see that??

 **Joker:** Yes.

 **Oracle:** hm?

 **Fox:** I've been working on a work assignment so I'm afraid I'm not sure what you're talking about.

 **Panther:** Go watch the news!

 **Queen:** This is quite worrying…

**_Fox is typing…_ **

**Fox:** Medjed?

 **Oracle:** lol wtf

 **Skull:** yeah Medjed

 **Oracle:** wait lemme go watch it

 **Fox:** Medjed, the God in the Book of the Dead?

 **Joker:** Possibly not.

 **Joker:** I doubt we were challenged by a God

 **Fox:** You never know.

 **Panther:** what will we do?

 **Queen:** This will be quite complicated

 **Panther:** How will we do this without a name? Or a location?

 **Skull:** what do they mean repent out ways???

 **Skull:** were not the ones threatening to fuck up Japan

 **Panther:** I guess we're still seen as bad people

 **Skull:** here I thought it was just Akechi

 **Skull:** arent these guys international??

 **Oracle:** o k Idk wtf was that

 **Oracle:** But I think we should meet up

 **Queen:** Yes, we have to decide how we're going to deal with this situation.

 **Panther:** I wasn't expecting this after Kaneshiro…

 **Oracle:** dw dealing with them won't be much a problem

 **Oracle:** still I'm just? so confused

 **Joker:** What do you mean, Futaba?

 **Oracle:** ive gotta look more into this

 **Oracle:** lmk whens the meeting

 **Joker:** Is tomorrow okay for everybody?

 **Queen:** Yes.

 **Panther:** Yeah.

 **Skull:** yea

 **Fox:** I’ll try to get out of class earlier as well.

 **Joker:** Then it's decided.

 **Fox:** I'll text Futaba to let her know

 **Joker:** thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling a bit under the weather this past week but, let me tell you, writing shuake fluff just makes you feel a whole lot better! 
> 
> "The Case of the Murder on D. Hill" by Edogawa Ranpo is an actual book! It is a Sherlock Holmes inspired detective novel where the main character, Akechi Kogoro, solves murderes and such. Also, the other books mentioned are also all real, except for the Featherman manga.
> 
> Let us know what you thought of the chapter on the comments below!
> 
> Next chapter on August 18th!


	19. Ignorei as mortes que me levavam ao céu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves get together and discuss the threat laid by Medjed. Meanwhile, Akira's priorities seem to have shifted to a certain person.

_“Young Goro."_

_Goro awoke to the taste of death. Not an inch of his skin was free from a burning sensation that consumed him. He could feel every fiber of his skin being torn apart and set aflame, disappearing into the void in his sight. He grasped the chains that grappled his wrists, hoping to find any relief in pulling and squirming against them. Suddenly a sharp pain blossomed in his chest, quenched the fire inside him. He could feel a liquid trickling down his bare chest but when he finally managed to crack his eyes open, he spotted no blood shedded._

_"Welcome back to my Velvet Room." Igor spoke as Goro finally rose his head to meet ever-bloodshot eyes. His throat was dry and he coughed, a failed attempt to ease the weight in his throat, his never-ending questions unuttered._

_"It seems that lately that you have forgotten the chosen way leading to your purpose."_

_“The way?” He muttered,_ _before being silenced by the pain spreading through his veins.. He winced. In his hazy consciousness, the glaring blue light gave an angelic look to Igor’s pale skin. To think even a demon could look heavenly._

_"Do not forget that the craft from your hands shapes more fates than just your own."_

_Goro gave an acknowledging nod. His visits were becoming more sparse yet more painful.  His memories were always of avoiding Igor’s relentless stare and shouting unanswered questions until reality welcomed him again. Now, he could barely recognize Igor’s shape between the few seconds he managed to open his eyes._

_"There is a fight going on inside you. One between the light that blinds you and the one that guides you."_

_Truly, if he closed his eyes, he could hear the familiar sound of war. Could his personas be fighting? Why would Robin Hood and Loki ever fight? Or was that not them? Was there more than them?_

_“Is it-” He tried, being cut off by his own coughs._

_"Do not forget, young Goro. The fate of the world rests in your hands."_

_In his hands, tied to his sides and unmoving. His hands, that slowly stopped belonging to him. He feared they would be met with more blood in the near future, should Shido’s convictions not change. Or his own, for all that mattered._

_"Do not give up on your fight.” Igor spoke once more, as Goro’s consciousness started to slip._

_“I know you will not disappoint me."_

 

* * *

 

 

There was something about the Accessway that Akira preferred for a hideout. Perhaps it was the irony of hiding in plain sight, of knowing any passersby talking about the latest scandal wouldn't realize the cause of it was the group that was standing right there. Perhaps it was the noise, helpful dissipator of the tension that settled between them as they planned out moves that implicated their lives. But the Accessway was dangerous with so many eyes peering for a sight of the Phantom Thieves so they settled for the living room in the Isshiki household instead. 

Futaba had a great, big TV in her living room, currently tasked only with filling the room with white noise. The house was empty on a Saturday afternoon and none of the thieves were in the mood to break the silence. Akira recognised what was playing - an episode of a show known for inviting and promoting celebrities.

Akira used to enjoy these time-waster shows alone, back in his hometown, when a lack or collaboration from his mind wouldn't allow him rest. Nowadays, while petting Morgana’s soft fur and hearing his grumbles of _“That thing he said is wrong”_ or _“That is so stupid”_ , the shows usually put him in a deep slumber.

Regardless, that shouldn't be his focus at the moment. He stopped his leg from twitching, took a quiet, deep breath and straightened his back, ready to acknowledge the elephant in the room when Makoto spoke.

“We should probably start by talking about Medjed,” she said, with as much confidence as a wary person could manage.

“Yeah, like what was up with that?” Ryuji asked.

“Had you heard about them? Apparently, it is an international hacker society known for committing various cybercrimes,” Makoto continued.

“Why would a hacker come after us?” Ann asked.

“Yeah, like for real, what's with _them_ talking about our fake justice?” Ryuji claimed, standing up.

“We did get international attention after Kaneshiro’s arrest,” Yusuke commented, bringing a hand to his chin.

Akira shrugged. “Maybe they didn't like having the anonymous vigilante spotlight stolen from them.”

“That's still such a bullshit reason to come after us,” Ryuji argued, finally sitting down with a grumble. “Why does everyone get on our case?”

“I guess it's inevitable that our doings are questioned. It's not everyday that a group shows up with the intent of making society better without an ulterior motive,” Makoto spoke.

“This staying in the shadows thing is so lame. I want people to thank us for what we did,” Ryuji complained, leaning against the couch.

“Don't lose motivation. We're still doing the right thing,” Morgana pointed out. Ryuji groaned in response.

“Futaba,” Ann spoke and the girl who’d been previously quiet jumped at the mention. “What you said yesterday about them not being a problem— what did you mean?”

Futaba shifted in her seat and then sighed. “I'm gonna tell you guys something but you gotta believe me, OK?”

“Why wouldn't we believe you?” Morgana asked, settling down on the couch.

“I created Medjed.”

“What?!” They cried out.

“Okay, listen to me first,” Futaba spoke up, before any bombardment of questions came her way. “You know how I'm good with computers, right? I'm like— really good. When I was young, I was always at the computer ‘cuz I wanted to be like my mum. Then, when she started working more, I decided I'd get really good at coding and developing to try helping my mum finish her work faster.”

“I think it was in the middle of that that I started hacking.” she continued. “And I discovered so many horrible things… So I created Medjed as this entity that would expose crimes anonymously.”

“However, after the name started getting famous, other people started using it.”

“That’s when the cyber crimes happened.” Makoto deduced. Futaba nodded in response.

“At first, I still revealed their identities but after a while there were so many that I just couldn't bother.” Futaba concluded, shrugging. “Now, I'm Alibaba, anyway.”

“Alibaba?” Yusuke asked.

“Is that your hacker name?” Ryuji asked, surprisingly enthusiastic. The girl smirked.

“Yeah, and Alibaba is going to take this fake Medjed down, I can guarantee you that.” Futaba said holding a thumbs up.

From the television came the ever-cheery voice that Akira wished to hear so badly. He turned abruptly, meeting the sight of his boyfriend sitting on one of those shows set sofas, detective persona up and ready to lecture.

Akira tried not to think about how hot he looked with those determined eyes and even less about how that determination was focused on his arrest.

_“Although this most recent case was quite an impressive feat for the Phantom Thieves, I'm afraid it's too early to consider it proof of their justice,”_ Akechi said, arms crossed in front of his chest. Akira could hear Makoto turning up the volume. _“Their methods are still unknown and they should be held accountable, regardless of the good that comes from them. Moreover, I can't help but feel these cases have to be related to mental shutdowns—Oh, I've said too much, haha.”_

The hosts went on to pressure Akechi into giving any more details but the boy only smiled politely until the show was over. The quiet that had settled between them was interrupted by a groan.

“I can't believe this guy! We arrest Kaneshiro who _the police_ couldn't catch and we’re still the bad guys?!” Ryuji groaned, jumping up again.

“My brother’s hard to impress.” Futaba said with a sheepish smile.

“Your brother is an asshole!” Ryuji argued.

“Ryuji!” Ann shouted, smacking Ryuji in the head.

“Ouch!” He yelled out, rubbing the sore spot in his head. He shrugged it off, turning to Futaba. “How quickly can you deal with Medjed?”

“Bah, give me like a day.” Futaba replied with a wave of her hand. “I still wanna look into that post but it'll be easy, don't worry.”

“We’re counting on you.” Akira said. The girl replied with an assertive nod.

“Yeah, this is all on you. You better make it look cool!” Morgana said.

“Yeah, see, finally you'll get a calling-”

“Futaba, I'm home.” announced a voice from the door that made Akira’s heart skip a beat, followed by the sound of keys and the door being closed. Akira tool a sharp inhale, sharing a look with his peers. Could Goro have heard anything from their conversation? Akira would never underestimate how loud Ryuji could be.

“Futaba?” Goro called out again, his footsteps getting farther from them. His voice must have awakened Futaba from whatever trance she'd previously been in for she stood up suddenly.

“We’re in the living room!”

A moment later Goro was at the door, polite smile in place and eyes never straining on Akira.

“Good afternoon. I apologize, I wasn't expecting guests.”

“We hope not to impose, Akechi-kun.” Makoto replied just as formally. Akira could see Ryuji sulking in the corner and held in a snort.

“You're always welcome here.” Goro affirmed, taking a long look at them. “I'd say it's my pleasure to have this interesting group again with me. Shall we move to that questioning I promised before?” He asked with a chuckle.

If they weren't suspicious on their own, the way they tensed must have made some gears turn in Goro's head. However, he interrupted the silence with a chuckle.

“I'm kidding. I have some work to attend to, feel free to stay for as long as you like.” Goro said before bowing and leaving. They let out a conjoint breath.

“Why does your brother talk as if he runs this?” Ryuji grumbled, staring directly at Futaba.

“Well, he _is_ the oldest most of the time.”

“Getting back to the matter at hand,” Makoto spoke, keeping her voice down, wary of any eavesdropping detectives.

“Hey, Morgana, check if Akechi’s listening in.” Ryuji suggested.

“Why me?!”

“‘Cuz you're a cat!”

“I'm not a cat!”

“Morgana, please.” Akira asked, resting his hand on his kitty back. He sighed heavily but went, anyway, coming back seconds later with a negative answer.

 “Are we decided on the Medjed thing, then?” Makoto said. Everyone replied with a nod, Akira included, who was starting to think that having Makoto as a leader was perhaps not a bad idea. Maybe he could call it an assistant leader so his friends wouldn’t comment on his resignation.

“Alright, that's settled then!” Ann spoke, clapping her hands together.

“Actually, guys, there was something else I wanted to talk about.” Futaba interjected in a meek voice. Akira raised an eyebrow at her tone.

“What is it?” Yusuke asked encouragingly.

“It's— about my mother.” Futaba continued. “About her research, more specifically.”

“Her research?” Ann asked.

“Yes, I don't think I ever told you guys but my mother's a researcher. She's currently working for the government while conducting research on an area called ‘cognitive psience’. "

“Cognitive science?” Ryuji asked, rubbing the back of his head.

“No, cognitive psience. With a ‘p’, because it has to do with the paranormal.” Futaba explained. A look of understanding passed through their eyes.

“Paranormal? Like—” Ann started.

“The Metaverse.” Morgana interjected. Futaba nodded

“I’ve never been able to really look into the research. My mum says I shouldn’t see it while it's incomplete, that it's confidential and whatnot.” Futaba continued. “But I think that if we were able to read her work, we'd probably understand the Metaverse a whole better.”

“It’d help me remember my past.” Morgana spoke in a whisper. “Maybe it could help us figure out how to turn me back into a human!”

Futaba nodded. Ann perked up, “How long do you think it'll take her to finish?” 

“That's— the thing… I think someone is purposely delaying her.”

“What? How?” Akira said.

“She— My mum’s been saying she's _almost_ done with it for like— two years now! And she wouldn't say that if she knew it'd take so long.” Futaba sighed exasperatedly. “I don't know, but my mum works really a lot. Most of the time it's just me and Goro here.”

“But how would someone be delaying it?” Yusuke asked.

“I think someone might be messing up her work.”

“But wouldn't she noticed it?” Ann asked.

“And wasn't it government protected research?” Makoto added.

“That wouldn't matter if they were changing her cognition.” Futaba replied. “It popped into my mind after using the Metaverse some times but, like— what if someone's changing her cognition of her work? She'd always think something is missing or incomplete or blatantly wrong because the information her subconscious has is now incompatible to her previous one.”

“Can you really do that?” Ann asked. Most eyes landed in Morgana who gave a kitty shrug.

“I mean, it should be possible. If it's possible change the cognition in general, then maybe you can change about specific things too.” He replied.

“I thought it was only possible to change one’s cognition through real life interaction,” Yusuke commented, looking at Morgana. “As it was necessary to happen with Madarame’s palace.”

“Maybe there's a way to do that while talking to a shadow?” Morgana replied, though hesitantly.

“Doesn't that mean Isshiki-san has a palace?” Ann pondered. Futaba pursed her lips, taking out her phone and entering _Wakaba Isshiki_ in the Navigator app. She let out a soft breath when there was no hit.

“Wait, then how can this be possible?” Makoto asked.

“Maybe by talking to the shadow in Mementos?” Morgana suggested. “She surely has a shadow.”

“Everybody does, isn't that right?” Ryuji asked out loud. Morgana nodded.

“Can you really do that just from talking to a shadow?” Futaba asked. Everyone lowered their heads in consideration.. “I'm sure someone is interfering, I just know. It only makes sense it’s going on in the Metaverse.”

_Someone else who's using the Metaverse_ , Akira though, _and using it to interfere with other people's work._ His immediate thought was of the man they encountered in Madarame’s palace, powerful, striped persona in tow and ready to point out their insignificance. If he was so strong then perhaps he knew the way of changing one’s thoughts through the Metaverse.

Akira’s hand hovered over his scar. There was still a score to settle between them. And, despite all of that, he couldn't brush off the memory that something about that black masked man was just strange. Off-putting in an eerily familiar way.

“I thinks it's time we make ourselves more familiar with Mementos, then.” Akira spoke up in his leader voice. He was met with encouraged grins and nods.

“It's about time! There’s something I really want to check there.” Morgana replied. Akira gave him a pet of reassurance.

“We’ll have a lot of time after Medjed is dealt with.”

“Alright, so who's feeling vídeo games?” Ryuji suggested with a jump. Futaba mimicked the action.

“There you go, talking about video games. You're not even good at them.” Ann jabbed.

“Look who's talking! You sucked last time!” Ryuji countered.

“What? That's not true!”

“You kinda did, Ann” Futaba said, snickering. Ann pouted and then sat down beside the orange-haired girl, wrapping an arm around hers.

“Well, this time I'm on your team, then! Teach me everything, Futaba,” Ann said, oblivious to the blush rising to Futaba’s features. “We gotta defeat him.” She added, pointing to Ryuji.

“Game on,” Ryuji said with a grin. “I'm with Akira, then.”

“Actually, I agreed to be with Yusuke before, didn't we, Yusuke?” Akira spoke, staring intently at Yusuke’s eyes.

“We did?” He replied. Akira nodded vigorously. “We did.” Yusuke reiterated.

“Wait, so I'm pairing up with Makoto?!” Ryuji yelled out, groaning. Makoto inhaled sharply, sending Ryuji an accusatory look.

“What’s the problem with pairing up with me?”

“Well… You know, just— you know—!” Ryuji tried, waving his hands around. Makoto sent him an unimpressed look before turning to Futaba and Ann.

“I'm joining you, if you don't mind.”

“Feel free,” Futaba replied, still twitching in Ann’s embrace.

“Wait, are you leaving me with Morgana?!” Ryuji cried.

“I'm joining Yusuke and Akira!” Morgana spoke up.

“What?!”

Akira chuckled. Well, if they were just playing video games, there was no reason not to contact a certain person currently on the upper floor.

 

_5:21pm_

**Akira:** baby come downstairs :((

**Goro <3: **Some people wouldn't enjoy that.

**Akira:** what? What are u saying? My friends like you

**Akira:** Futaba would be happy!

**Goro <3: **Don't play that card…

**Goro <3: **I'm busy right now, Akira. I'm sorry

 

Akira sighed heavily. He wasn't giving up so easily however.

“That's life,” Ann said with a dramatic sigh.

“The game is the game and we'll be the winners,” Futaba added. 

“We’ll see about that!” Morgana replied with a grin.

“Akira, back me up.” Ryuji said. Akira shrugged, standing up. “Wait, where are you going?”

“Ah, Futaba, where's the toilet again?”

“Upstairs, first door to the left.” Akira nodded before following the directions. When upstairs, he immediately recognized the door he was looking for. With a smirk, he knocked on the door.

“Come in, Futaba.” He heard Goro’s soft voice speaking.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Akira spoke from the doorway. Goro turned around in his chair, looking at him with wide-eyes, hidden behind thick frames. It was unusual to see him only in sweapants and a plain t-shirt but it was certainly not a bad sight.  “It's just little old me.”

“Akira,” Goro said, standing up. “You shouldn't be here. What about your friends?”

“I told them I was going to the toilet,” Akira said, closing the door behind him with a smirk. “They won't question it.”

Goro sighed. “Still, are you sure?”

Akira moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “A hundred percent,” He replied, kissing his cheek. He made a show of looking around the room before adding. “You know, I expected something more _detective-esque_ from you.”

Goro snorted. “Like what?”

“I don't know— bookcases with mystery novels, papers all over the floor— something like that.”

“I'm a detective, not a slob,” Goro replied with a chuckle. He crossed his arms. “Besides, this is my room, not an office. And as you can see I'm not the best decorator.”

The walls were bare, a glaring white that turned the room cold. There was a window turned to the front yard and, next to it, Goro's bed. A bookcase in the corner with covers that Akira didn't recognize and a desk with a laptop and notebooks on it. Sitting next to a closet, a full-body mirror. In every aspect, it could be a typical teenager room, yet Akira could smell Goro the moment he walked inside and it gave the room another colour.

“Hm, you don't even have a corkboard where you pin pictures of your lifelong enemies, what a scam.” Akira teased.

“I think you have the wrong impression of what my work is.” Goro replied.

Akira hummed, holding up a finger thought. “But this corkboard thing is not so far off, bet you have it somewhere,” Akira's eyes light up with mischief. “Do you have a picture of me right at the centre, _biggest threat, school delinquent_ —”

“You are _elated_ at the thought of me having a picture of you, aren't you?”

“Maybe I am,” Akira replied with a smirk.

Goro shook his head. “Maybe I should get one,” He said with a chuckle.

Akira grinned, moving forward to cup his arms gently. Goro straightened his back at the contact. “Have I told you you look really hot in glasses?”

Goro's hand instinctively moved to the frames in front of his eyes. “Ah, I forgot I was wearing them.”

“Why don't you wear them outside?”

“They're reading glasses,” Goro explained. “Besides, I don't like how I look wearing them.”

“Yeah, your charm would be too irresistible, I wouldn't be able to let go of you.” Akira agreed with a nod. Goro snorted.

“Don't be cheesy.”

“You mean smooth? Sorry, can't help it around you.” Akira added with a wink and cut off any groan from Goro with a kiss. Goro gasped in surprise before melting into the touch, letting Akira wrap his arms around his back.

Akira could feel him relax now. In the beginning Goro was always so tense and Akira could taste the anxiety on his lips, could feel how much thought he was putting every motion. Now, he was just following Akira's lead.

Akira stepped forward until Goro’s back hit his desk and he moaned into the kiss. Akira smirked, letting the hand that had been caressing his back slide to his hips and meet the edge of his t-shirt. It only took the faintest touch of Akira’s fingertips to make Goro gasp and jerk away.

“Sorry, are you okay?” Akira asked as they broke the kiss. Goro nodded.

“Yes, I just— I wasn't expecting it, I'm sorry.” Goro spoke, panting lightly.

“Is it bad, though?” Akira asked, resting his hand back in his hip. Goro shifted his weight but didn't move away from the touch.

“No, just— it's unusual.”

“Would you like to get used to it?” Akira asked, smirking at the rose-tint in Goro’s cheeks.

“I wouldn't mind.” Goro replied. Akira hummed and delved back into the kiss, swallowing Goro’s moan and letting his hands touch Goro's skin. As they wandered upwards, he could feel the defined muscles of his back tense and Goro shivered, wrapping his arms around Akira’s neck and pulling him closer. Akira licked Goro's lower lip, feeling him gasp and as he tried to deepen the kiss. Goro inhaled sharply, pushing him away gently.

“They're still downstairs.” Goro spoke. Akira chuckled, inching closer again.

“That's okay, they won't notice it—”

“Yes, they will.” Goro insisted, putting his hands on Akira's chest.

Akira huffed. “Goro… “

“Akira.” Goro said back.

Akira sighed, giving in. “Right,” he pouted for a moment before smirking again. “We’ll continue this another time, okay?”

Goro nodded. “Alright, but go now. I have to get back to studying, anyway.” Akira nodded back, leaving a kiss on his lips before heading out.

 

* * *

 

 

“Futaba, I know I've said this at least a hundred times now,” Akira started. “But you're amazing." 

They were sitting at LeBlanc in the afternoon, Futaba tapping away in her laptop as Akira, Ryuji and Ann stared at their opened notebooks. Only staring, of course, as summer vacation was only a day away and their will to study could not be smaller. _You still have to study during vacation,_ Makoto spoke. But her words rang in dead ears.

“Yeah, I know,” Futaba agreed with a grin, not looking away from her lines of code. “You can say it again, though.”

“You really are, Futaba,” Ann agreed.

“Yeah, the way you defeated those guys was incredible!” Ryuji claimed.

“Right, don't shout,” Futaba whispered, mouthing _S-O-J-I-R-O_ and looking at said man who was distracted washing the dishes.

“But, really, though,” Ann insisted. “How did you do _that_ so quickly?”

Futaba snickered. “A magician never reveals their tricks!”

And, boy, if what Futaba had done wasn't magic. She hacked into the Medjed website, wrote a comeback message and spread it through all Japanese media outlets. Those poor hackers never had a chance against Futaba Isshiki. The Phantom Thieves were now heroes, legends that not even an international hacker society could bring down. Teenagers loved them, kids wanted to be them and everyone was looking to get their hands on a nifty piece of Phantom Thief merchandise. The eyes of the world were on them.

Akira wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wouldn't lie and say he didn't feel pressured from all the attention, seeing he was still unable to discover all the secrets of the Metaverse, the prime force feeding their popularity. However, seeing Futaba handle Medjed as she had and having all his friends alongside him left him feeling confident for a change. He was sure he wasn't alone, now. For once he felt the weight of leadership shared between his peers.

Their next move would have to be a big one. Hopefully, their newly-found popularity wouldn’t blind them to the real targets.

“How’d it feel to send a calling card?” Ryuji grinned.

“About time you let me!” Futaba huffed. “See how cool it was? I could’ve added my special flare to the others if you’d let me send one sooner.” She grumbled, typing seemingly random lines in her laptop.

Akira smiled. “All that matters is that it’s done.”

“Yeah, but,” Futaba paused as the doorbell rang. The group turned to meet a kind-faced regular wave at Sojiro before taking his place in his usual booth. She continued in a hushed tone. “There was still something weird with it.”

“Weird?” Ann repeated.

“Yeah, like, I looked through the source code of that callout post and it _looked_ weird,” Futaba explained. She paused to bite her thumb. “It didn’t look like a Medjed post.”

Akira ignored the bad feeling that was pooling in his chest. Morgana, who’d been previously sleeping between him and Futaba, climbed to the table. “What do you mean it didn’t look like a Medjed post?”

“It was too— sloppy. I traced it back to a authentic japanese IP - and, I mean, who doesn’t use VPNs nowadays - but, anyway, you know how every person has a specific handwriting? That happens with coding, too. Everyone has their habits and trademarks and,” She paused to breathe before continuing. “I’m familiar with every Japanese member of Medjed who’s active and that didn’t look like any of their work.”

“What are you implying?” Akira asked.

“There was someone else trying to challenge us,” Futaba affirmed.

“But why would they say they were Medjed?” Ryuji asked.

“Maybe they wanted the Phantom Thieves to defeat Medjed,” Futaba proposed, her voice a whisper. “Maybe they wanted this to happen.”

“But why would they do that?” Ann questioned.

“Maybe they wanted us to get more popular,” Futaba replied.

“That doesn’t make any sense, why’d they do that? They’d have nothing to gain from the public loving us,” Ryuji shrugged, crossing his hands behind his head.

Ann hummed. “He has a point. If someone wanted to take us down, it would be harder with more people knowing we exist, right?”

“That’s true, but—” Futaba sighed, slumping on her seat. She lowered her eyes. “I still want to figure out who was behind this.”

Akira nodded. “We could try to look into it. It’d be good to know this person’s intentions.”

“I have a hunch,” Futaba spoke, quietly. “Maybe it’s stupid, but I have a hunch that finding this person would help me find whoever is boycotting my mum’s work.”

Morgana nodded. “Then let’s go through Mementos and then look into this guy. We’ll find something, for sure.”

Futaba nodded, her eyes not betraying her heavy heart. “Yeah, I’m sure we’ll find something.”

Why did Akira have a feeling things would just get more complicated?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof. i feel like i've said this a lot but things are about to get real.
> 
> i've been watching a lot of Brooklyn 99 and I feel like my perception of things is a bit...altered. hopefully writing chapter 19 will change that lmao BUT I LOVE THAT SHOW it's amazing.
> 
> hit me up at [@reikuruta](https://twitter.com/reikuruta_) on twitter or [@amgedpha](https://twitter.com/amgedpha) on twitter with your thoughts or down below in the comments! and thank you for reading!
> 
> next chapter on the 31st of August!


	20. Agora estou parado no cinzento.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a trip to Mementos, the Phantom Thieves are on step closer to the truth behind Medjed's attack. Meanwhile, Goro struggles with making a decision heavier than his gun.

Deep in Mementos, Goro found solace. As he felt the pulsating veins of the walls surrounding him sync with his beating heart, he saw a home that long surpassed the Isshiki’s. The sparse breaths he caught within the confines of his tight bodysuit and the ache from having his helmet pressed against his temples were his family. If he posed for a picture with Pixies and Obariyons, he wouldn't bat an eyelash to seeing the frame on his office desk at the police station. It was his routine. Though personas likely couldn't understand the concept of a photograph.

The air was sticky around him, like being boxed in hot car and struggling to catch a breath of fresh air. It shifted, sometimes, to something cold and displacing. Goro remember the cold of the bathroom tiles in his old orphanage and how relieving they felt against the wounds on his cheeks. When the atmosphere changed to that of his memory, he felt a sick sense of nostalgia hit him.

Goro had changed, too, from the first time he set foot in that distorted place, a young boy trembling in every limb. He wasn't surprised by ambushes or fazed by critical hits, anymore. Not with Loki on his side.

Even if Loki’s presence was more disconcerting than reassuring, sometimes he enjoyed wandering around Mementos and looking for a fight. It served as a test of his skills, of his strength. A test of his worthiness.

Of course, that wasn't always the reason behind his visits. Sometimes he needed to take Robin Hood for a walk and listen to his incessant scolding of his life decisions. Other times, he would study the place around him, always a mystery he was scared of solving. He would go up and down the floors and watch the layout transform before his very eyes, wondering why and how it did that.

There were times, when fighting particularly stubborn shadows that just _refused_ to die, where he felt another persona trying to ripple through his skin. His solution was always to ignore it, fearing another voice in his mind was a sign he was losing himself even more. Carrying even more masks would just be dead weight in his arms.

Today was one of those days, where the justification for his presence had been lost somewhere in the past hours. His assignments were short; Shido was searching for a new ally in the underground, on high alert after having last shaked hands with someone who turned himself into the police. For now, Goro's tasks were to ensure that nobody stepped out of line — that Shido’s domain remained unaltered despite this mishap and that his reign of terror continued.

So, Goro stood in front of cowering shadows, holding his gun in still hands because he knew he'd never shoot. Or, so that used to be.

Shido's words were getting to him. The underlying possibility of having to shoot someone, of having to _kill_ a man’s shadow was — disconcerting. His threats weren't as firm as before when he yelled at the shell of a man before him, having tripped over his words more than once as more of his attention fell to the weight of the gun in his hand.

Curled up in the darkness against a wall, feeling it move and merge to the shape of his back, he thought about what to do. He chewed on his glove. Medjed had been a success. The plan was all thought out by Shido’s _brilliant_ mind — he’d been keeping tabs on the scandalous crimes by the hacker group and Goro thought he would try to hire one of them for the plan. Shido hadn’t even bothered. He asked one of his underlings to access their website and plant the message for the Phantom Thieves. Then, they only had to wait.

_It’s a way of drawing them out_ , Shido had said, when Goro paid him a visit, _If they take this_ Medjed _down, then they’ll get all the attention we wanted. If they don’t — maybe they aren’t such a big threat._

Goro knew they’d defeat them. With Futaba on their side, this fake Medjed wouldn’t stand a chance.

So, now, it continued. The plan, that is. The Phantom Thieves were the new big thing and Goro could very well currently be the most hated man in the world. Not that it was anything new to him. But while he awaited fame for the thieves, he never expected them to get this big.

If the fame affected Akira, it didn’t show. They were still chatting discreetly at school, texting all the while through class. He was getting used to this _relationship_ ordeal — it was admittedly comfortable, to go to sleep to a good night text filled with heart emojis and receiving a good morning text as he left the house. Even when he was lost in mindless paperwork or spiralling in his thoughts, he’d receive a random funny image that Akira had thought of sending him and, somehow, that made everything bearable. It was new. It was good.

Goro didn’t like having to think of Akira and the Phantom Thieves in the same sentence.

Medjed drew them out. There was currently a poll on their _phan-site_ about who was the most popular contender to being submitted to a heart change. When Goro saw it, he scoffed. How they could treat their power so nonchalantly was beyond him. But it didn’t matter, it was none of his business. All he had to do now was find out _who they could possibly be_ , interfere with their heart-changing mission, kill their target, put the blame on them, ruin them and erase them when their reputation was in shambles.

When Shido said it, it didn’t seem like so much to do.

The problem wasn’t finding out who they were. One lived in his house and the rest would blindly follow their leader, the exact one who was constantly inviting himself to his bed. Hm. Perhaps the problem was that he knew who they were.

Goro felt his thumbnail break under the pressure of his teeth. He really didn’t know what to do.

Would he be able to pull Futaba out of this nonsense? Everytime he blinked, their stupid group grew bigger. No, that plan was out of question. Not when he was so involved with their stupid leader.

_What was he thinking?_

But how could he resist Akira and his pretty lips and silly jokes and mysteriously-grey-for-a-japanese-man eyes?

Goro  made his bed. Now he had to lie in it. With Akira. _Together-_

So now he needed to come up with a way of saving both his boyfriend and his sister whilst not throwing his life purpose and all his efforts away. Interesting. Maybe he could find a way around it. Maybe he could take their target down and then send Futaba and Akira to the Bahamas until Shido was safely locked behind bars. That way nobody died and everyone lived happily ever after.

Well, someone had to die and by Goro’s hands, no less. The chosen target, whoever that might be.

He stood up, darkness flooding his senses. When his vision returned to him, he walked, feet leading him on a familiar path. He knew exactly where to go and wasn’t surprised when a swarm of distortion formed in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he headed inside and, in a flash, he was before Wakaba’s shadow.

“Oh, hello, again,” Shadow Wakaba spoke, a disinterested tone in her voice as she stared at the screen of her phone. “Visiting twice a week now, are we?”

His hand landed on his holster, feeling the weapon under his fingertips. If he could hold his adoptive mother at gunpoint, than any other random person would be easy, no?

“Hm? Not going to say anything?” She asked, looking up from her phone. “You’re not even going to call for your striped friend?”

Goro bit his lip. He could feel Loki tossing and turning in his mind, desperate to come out and fight; deeper in his mind Robin Hood was trying to hold him back, his deep voice whispering prayers. But now, his eyes were only trained on the gun in his hand, that slowly rose to be aimed directly at the shadow.

He would never shoot his adoptive mother. Hell, he wasn't here to attempt such an act.. He just needed to confront the situation, to test himself. Could he detach himself from any last traces of humanity remaining and shoot another of his own?

Goro just needed to be in front of another human and Wakaba’s shadow was the first he thought of. To think he'd think of her in times of despair.

“You're not even going to say anything?” She spoke with a sigh, pocketing her phone. Shadow Wakaba raised an eyebrow. “So, what are you waiting for? Shoot.”

Dauntless and reckless. In her eyes, Goro didn't see a hint of fear. And Futaba was growing up to be just like her. No wonder they were both on Shido’s blacklist. And Goro, bastard son of Minos, ordered to collect their souls.

He felt a bead of sweat dripping from the side of his face and blamed the helmet for the heat.

“Hm. Well, if you’re not doing anything, then go,” Shadow Wakaba said, turning her back to him and pulling out her phone again. Goro could chuckle at her boldness. He lowered his gun and stopped himself from speaking before he turned around and left the distortion. He always feared Wakaba would recognize his voice.

What would he do if she did? What would he do if the subconscious of his adoptive mother turned to him with wide-eyes and asked why his adoptive son made an habit of changing her cognition?

_What were you doing, Master?_ Robin Hoods voice called out from within. _Why?_

Goro didn't know so he didn't reply. His head was dizzy, his shoulders ached and his hands were still trembling. He only wanted to get rid of all this weight.

 

* * *

 

 

Deep in Mementos, Akira found solitude. Even surrounded by a hoard of his friends and a cat bus, the dark pit of society made him feel alone. It was as though the void of Mementos and the void in his mind met to isolate him from the world. So, with Makoto driving the Monabus, he just stared out the window, seeing energy flow through the walls and shadow passengers enter a train to nowhere. 

This trip wasn’t as eventful as many, though not any less important. They had some requests to attend to — Mishima had been bugging him for his inactivity in the last couple of weeks and, although unnerving, Akira understood his impatience, as it was Mishima who had to pacify the antsy _anons_ on the Phan-site.

They were synchronized that day so the fighting was easy and bruiseless. Morgana was the only one who’d been hurt after not dodging a blow in time, but he was quickly switched out for Ann to heal him. Ryuji teased him afterwards, saying he was distracted and a bad fighter but Akira stopped them before it turned into a real cat fight.

Now, they were searching for the shadow of a girl named Hikari. She was just a Shujin student who made a common complaint, _“My parents never let me go out and always force me to study. Change their hearts, Phantom Thieves.”_ , so Akira thought she could be a good guinea pig to their theory. If they could talk to her and change her perception of her parents, then it _was_ possible to change cognition without treasures.

They found her easily. She stepped back when she saw how many of them there were but quickly realized who was in front of her.

“Phantom Thieves! You really came!” Shadow Hikari spoke enthusiastically.

“Hikari-chan, we heard you had a problem with your parents,” Ann spoke.

“Yes, ugh,” She grunted, face contorting in annoyance. “They're _so_ annoying. They never let me do anything! It's always, _study more, Hikari, you won't get a job if you don't study, Hikari, you won't get a good husband if you don't put in a little more effort_. I already study all day at school, I wanna go out and live!”

“Alright, guys, now try to persuade her into changing her mind,” Futaba spoke. They shared a look and a nod.

“Well,” Ann interrupted the girls blabbering in a gentle tone, “Don't you think that maybe they're just worried? Maybe they think you're not studying enough but only because they don't _actually_ see you studying — because you do it at school!”

Her words seemed to have gotten Hikari’s attention, who was staring at them quietly. Ann continued, “Maybe try to show them your notes! That's proof enough.”

Hikari paused for a moment before nodding. “Okay, I'll do that! I mean, you're the Phantom Thieves so whatever you say is probably right!”

“Is that how people think of us?” Ryuji muttered incredulously.

“Thank you!” Hikari grinned before fading away.

“Wow, she vanished!” Ryuji claimed.

“It's just like after we defeat a shadow,” Morgana commented. “Maybe it did make a difference.”

“Let’s get out of here,” Akira said and Morgana quickly transformed into his alternative form and drove them away.

Hikari’s shadow was on the first floor of the Path of Aiyatsubus so it was only a minute before they were back at Mementos entrance.

“So, what's the plan now?” Ryuji asked as they stepped out of Morgana.

“We should wait to see if Hikari says anything on the Phan-site,” Akira replied.

“Wait?” Futaba asked. “We can't wait. What if she doesn't say anything? We’d never know — and what would she say, anyway, _oh yeah, guys, turns out I was just being dumb_.”

“What do you suggest?” Yusuke asks.

“We should talk to her in real life, of course!” Futaba replied exasperatedly.

“Calm down, Futaba, you don't have to yell,” Akira said.

“Well, you're all _so calm_ , but this is about my mother!” Futaba said.

“Calm down, Futaba,” Makoto repeated. “We don't even know for sure if that's really what's happening.”

“I _know_ something’s happening,” Futaba spoke, her voice matching her frown. “And this is our best hunch.”

“We shouldn't be talking about this down here,” Akira said, looking around as if a shadow could appear from the darkness.

“This really isn’t the best place for a meeting,” Makoto commented, looking down.

“Why not? Up here the shadows can’t get us and no one will overhear us,” Ryuji protested.

“Who knows if the shadows can't get us,” Morgana said with a shrug. “You never know.”

“Aren't _you_ supposed to be the expert on this?!” Ryuji shouted.

“Hey! Mementos us a weird place, okay?! Not even someone like me knows everything there is to know!” Morgana yelled back

“You're useless!” Ryuji claimed. Morgana hissed at him.

“Stop it, guys,” Akira spoke up. “Fighting won't lead to anything. Futaba,” He turned to the orange-haired girl. “We’ll find a way of talking to Hikari-chan at school, if that's what you think is best.”

“Thanks,” Futaba said with a nod.

Akira sighed. This was supposed to be an easy trip and yet his head was already aching. He continued, “Anything else before we go home?”

“Well, since you're asking,” Futaba started, crouching down and hugging her knees. Akira recognized all her tactics; all ways of avoiding eye contact. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you guys.”

“What is it?” Makoto asked.

“Remember when I said there was something weird with the coding in the Medjed post? That there was probably someone else behind that?” Futaba started, rocking on the heels of her feet. “I tried to trace back the post but it always led to a dead end. So I tried to dig up any info about the user who posted it and, surprise surprise, there was no activity from them before that post.”

“So, no luck?” Ann asked.

Futaba shook her head. “But something else happened. Since we couldn’t get anything from their past activity, I was hoping they’d be active again to try to get around their VPN then— and I did it.”

“You did it?!” Ryuji claimed.

Futaba nodded, standing up. “I did— I was monitoring them and suddenly they made a move so I just went for it— and I found something.”

“Do you have an identity?” Yusuke asked.

“No,” Futaba denied. “But I did get a location— and this is where this gets weird, guys.” Futaba paused. “It was traced back to the Shibuya police station.”

“The police?!” Morgana claimed.

“I guess it’s not that unusual,” Yusuke commented, bringing a hand to his chin. “The police _have_ been working a case against us.”

“But why would they side with Medjed?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah, why would they pretend to be Medjed?” Ann said.

“Or maybe a police officer _is_ part of Medjed.” Morgana suggested.

“But wouldn’t it be too risky to make the post from a computer in the police quarters?” Ann pondered.

“Yeah, it is,” Futaba replied. She frowned, crossing her arms. “There’s something weird going on. It’s almost as if they _wanted_ us to win.”

“But how would they know we’d win?” Ryuji said. “I mean, Medjed is not exactly easy to defeat and they can’t know we have a super hacker with us.”

Futaba paused, staring off into the darkness of Mementos. “Unless they know,” She theorized. “In which case, we played right into their hands.”

“They can’t know! Right?” Ryuji asked, looking around for any approval.

“If they knew our identities, they wouldn’t hesitate on bringing us in,” Yusuke replied.

“Maybe they’re fishing for more reasons to press charges,” Akira said with a scoff. He crossed his arms, “Or they could not know our identities but be aware of what we’re capable of.”

“I can’t think of anyone who fits that criteria,” Yusuke replied.

“Me neither,” Ann added and Makoto shook her head in agreement.

“That _would_ be very specific,” Futaba trailed off. She then gasped, meeting Akira’s focused eyes who met hers with a nod.

“But there _is_ someone,” Akira affirmed. The only other person they’d met in the Metaverse; the one who made sure Akira knew he wasn't strong enough to be there. “The Black Mask.”

“The Black Mask guy?” Ryuji repeated, widening his eyes in realisation.

“The one we met at Madarame’s?” Yusuke asked.

Akira nodded.

“It’s not impossible,” Makoto said. “If he’s active enough that Kaneshiro also mentioned him then he could know.”

“And we came across him so he knows what we’re capable of,” Ann added.

“But how would he know about Futaba’s hacking skills?” Ryuji asked, scratching the back of his neck. “He only saw us in the metaverse. If anything, he knows about our personas.”

“Maybe he figured it out after seeing Necronomicon,” Makoto suggested.

“Could he really do that?” Ryuji asked, incredulously.

“He’s still the only person who could know,” Akira concluded. Everyone nodded.

“So, what’s the plan?” Yusuke asked. “Should we find him and interrogate him?”

“He’s not that easy to find,” Ann replied. “And we don’t exactly have a way of drawing him out.”

“And he’s really strong, remember?” Ryuji said. “We can’t get out butts kicked again.”

“It was my butt that was kicked,” Akira spoke, firmly. “And that’s too risky. We have to find another way of finding him and the police officer.”

“We don’t even know if it’s a police officer,” Makoto said. “It could be someone who somehow gained access to their computers.”

“So, basically, we don’t know anything,” Ann concluded.

They all shared a heavy sigh.

“But we _suspect_ somethin'. That’s somethin', no?” Ryuji tried.

Futaba breathed out heavily. “We really need to find this guy.” She said. “I feel like we’re close! There have to be records somewhere of who uses the computers and when.”

“Can’t you hack into their system?” Ryuji suggested. Morgana jumped, shaking his head.

“It’s too risky! We’re already in too much trouble with the law, we can’t put ourselves in more danger.”

“Makoto, isn’t your sister a prosecutor?” Ann asked, eyes turning to the brown-haired girl. “Couldn’t she help us with this?”

Makoto sighed, shaking her head no. “I’m afraid not. She’s working a case against the Phantom Thieves, so we wouldn’t get her help.”

“We’re close,” Akira insisted. “If we find this, we’ll probably find who’s against us and who the Black Mask guy is.”

“But should that be such a priority?” Yusuke spoke. “I understand why we have to find this person but shouldn’t we focus on helping those in need? We shouldn’t just be going after those who oppose us.”

Akira nodded. “We aren’t — but it’s important. We need to find out if we’re not being set up. This popularity really adds a lot of pressure on what to do next. There are a lot of eyes on us now and we need to check if those eyes aren’t trying to get us in jail.”

“I understand,” Yusuke agreed. “I simply wouldn’t want us to lose our goal.”

“We change the hearts of those with distorted desires; that’s why the Phantom Thieves exist,” Akira affirmed. “Anything else is extra.”

“Oh — guys?” Futaba spoke up. “Sorry I didn’t bring this up earlier. I’m still — I really want to find out about this talking-to-shadows thing and it was all that was on my mind. I _know_ that info would help my mum.”

“It’s okay,” Makoto spoke. Everyone else nodded.

“Don’t worry, Futaba,” Ann said.

“So, what’s the plan now, leader?” Ryuji asked, matching as everyone turned to Akira.

“We talk to Hikari at school, see if there’s any difference to her behaviour. Meanwhile, let’s think of a way to deal with the cop and the Black Mask guy.” Akira said. “Any suggestion is a good suggestion.”

 

* * *

 

  

When the bell of Leblanc rang, Akira was imagining what would remain of his melted body when the heat wave that hit Tokyo inevitably killed him. Maybe Sojiro would finally afford an AC with his life insurance money. Did he even have life insurance? It sure would come in handy, given he kept risking his life against other-worldly creatures. Given his life right now, who knew what would kill him?

Goro. Goro could kill him. Goro and his flushed features as he leaned against the doorway and his soft panting and the short-sleeved shirt that clung to his lithe body would kill him. He took a sharp breath, noticing how Goro’s hair was in a ponytail after he took off the cap that he'd been wearing. Some strands still clung to his face, beads of sweat dripping down his neck as he entered LeBlanc and placed himself in front of the fan.

“Hi,” Goro said with a smile, fanning himself with his cap. “Sorry for coming over so abruptly.”

Only after a moment did Akira manage to get a word out.

"Goro, I've already told you you can't walk around in a ponytail, it's illegal." Akira said, eyes wide and an obvious grin pulling at his lips..

Goro chuckled. "And why’s that?"

"It's too hot," Akira explained, tone mock serious, "You're causing global warming."

Goro snorted, but smiled. Akira smiled back.”Hey,” he added.

“Hi,” Goro repeated.

“Can I get you something?” Akira asked. Goro sat down on a stool in front of Akira, sighing at the cold air being blown into his face.

“Just a water, if you don't mind. With ice.”

“So,” Akira started after he placed the cup in front of Goro. “What brings you here?”

“I wanted to see you,” Goro smiled.

“You’re not working?” Akira asked, rubbing his cheeks in a failed attempt to hide his light blush.

Goro shook his head no. “I got out of work earlier,” Goro paused to take a sip of his water. “Most of what I had to do today was paperwork, anyway, and it being summer break means I can take care of it at home.”

“So you decided to pay me a visit,” Akira concluded. “What a sweetie.” Akira cooed. Goro rolled his eyes but didn’t hide the smile pulling at his lips. “Wanna go upstairs? I mean, we gotta wait for Sojiro to come back but afterwards.”

“Of course,” Goro replied, nodding. He looked around the coffee shop. “Where’s Morgana?”

“Oh, he must have left,” Akira replied, heading to the kitchen and busying himself with cleaning the unwashed dishes. “He heads out when I’m not giving him too much attention.”

“He’s outside in this heat?” Goro asks.

Akira scratched his cheek. “I’m sure he’ll come back if he gets too hot.”

Akira saw Goro purse his lips before replying, “If you say so.” He took a sip of his water before continuing. “He seems more distant.” Goro pointed out. “Maybe his separation anxiety is getting better.”

“Separation anxiety?” Akira asked.

“Yes. Isn’t that the reason you carry him around everywhere? School, included?” Goro asked.

“Oh— y-yeah, yeah, maybe it’s getting better!” Akira agreed. Morgana _did_ seem to be acting more distant as of late. If something was on his mind then he wasn’t sharing it with Akira.

“Hm? — Goro!” A deep voice spoke, following the twinkling of the doorbell. They turned to see Sojiro by the door, holding two bags of groceries in each hand, greeting them with a smile. “What a surprise to see you!”

“Ah, hello, Sojiro-san,” Goro greeted, bowing his head. Akira noticed how he was wearing the smile he reserved to adults — the always polite, role model, detective smile. “I hope I’m not intruding.”

“Of course not, kid,” Sojiro replied, chuckling. “And I’ve told you just Sojiro is fine.” He laid the groceries on the kitchen counter, putting on his apron. Not even a _hello_ to Akira when Goro was there. “So, how are you doing, kid?”

“Me? I’m great, thank you.”

“And Futaba? She’s not slacking off at school, is she?”

Goro chuckled. “No, she seems to be making an effort to behave, even if it’s all too easy for her.”

“Sojiro, do you mind if we go upstairs?” Akira asked as he dried his hands with a cloth. “I’ll work all day tomorrow to make up for it.”

“Oh, you two are friends?” Sojiro asked, looking surprised. Akira nodded in response. “Well, you go on ahead. Don't worry about it.”

“Thank you, Sojiro-san.” Goro replied, bowing his head as he stood up and followed Akira upstairs. Sojiro offered a nod and a smile back.

Akira’s room was a mess and Goro not commenting on it had to be a testament of his love. Clothes were thrown everywhere, his work desk was littered with torn aluminum sheets and empty bottles and even his display of knick knacks was more disorganized than usual.

Goro only smiled and sat down on his bed with a familiarity that made Akira's heart flutter.

“May I know what do I owe the pleasure of this invitation?” Goro asked after Akira plopped down beside him.

“Well, we didn't get to finish it what we started in your room,” Akira started, slipping an arm around Goro's waist. He pressed his lips against Goro's cheek in a chaste kiss, the smile that pulled at the detective's lips in response to the gesture enough to have him bring his hand to Goro's cheek.

The subtle encouragement was unwarranted as Goro returned the gesture with lips on Akira's, allowing himself to be pulled closer to Akira, arms wrapping around Akira's neck. Akira smiled against the kiss, even as a gentle press against had him hovering over Goro, the detective on his back in his bed as he pressed his mouth against the other man's in a kiss, once more. Every time their mouths met was a dream come true, a blessing that Akira could never thank the gods enough for. He would visit the shrines everyday to keep Goro Akechi in his arms.

Akira's fingers danced along the detective's sides before they thumbed at the edge of his shirt, hands slipping underneath the fabric ever so slightly to meet pale skin. Goro's breath hitched when Akira started rubbing circles into the skin above his hips. He broke the kiss when Akira's hand wandered ever higher, seizing the other man's wrist as a warning escaped him.

"Sojiro-san is downstairs —," Goro muttered against Akira's lips.

"It's okay, he won't come up here," Akira reassured, fingers moving to hover over the top button of Goro's shirt, eyes searching for any sign of disapproval. Goro hesitated before nodding and he watched carefully as Akira exposed his torso.

“You're so hot,” Akira muttered and Goro squirmed under his scrutinizing gaze.

“Don't say that with a straight face,” Goro whispered back, avoiding Akira's hungry stare.

“Is it okay if I…?” Akira trailed off, his hands above Goro's chest. Goro nodded and felt as Akira explored every inch of his torso with his fingertips. Strong pecs, defined abs — truly a sight to behold. He smirked, tracing an old scar with his fingertips. "I didn't know you were the type to get into knife fights."

“Ah, but you still haven't discovered my rebellious side, Akira.” Goro teased.

“I always knew we were meant to be,” Akira joked. Goro chuckled. Akira wanted to ask, but feared stories of abuse and a troubled past would ruin the mood. So he bent down and kissed the scar, feeling Goro flinch underneath him. Akira looked up. “Sorry, no good?”

“Uhm— just weird. Sorry, I'm still not very used to this.” Goro apologized, sitting up.

“It's okay, don't apologise, Goro,” Akira reassured, placing a kiss on the boys lips.

“It's a bit unfair I'm the only one standing here half-naked, “ Goro mentioned, and though Akira was almost certain the detective was deflecting, he ignored it for now, because at least Goro wasn't pushing him away. At least, that's how his hormone ridden brain justified it.

Akira smiked. "Is that your way of asking me to strip?" He asked, only for Goro to roll his eyes. “Very bold, Goro Akechi. I like it. Very well, then,” Akira said, moving to straddle Goro's hips as he pulled his own shirt over his head.

Akira knew why Goro's eyes widened in surprise as they landed on him. With all his trips to the Metaverse, he had grown a fair bit of muscle on his lean figure. Still, Akira raised an eyebrow as Goro froze beneath him, gaze fixated on his stomach.

"Not what you expected?" Akira asked, a touch self conscious under Goro's scrutiny. The detective shook his head but his gaze never wavered. It was only when Goro reached out to touch the scar on his abdomen with shaky hands that Akira understood what caught his attention. “Haha, yeah, it's a bit of an ugly scar, I know.”

“It’s not— it's not ugly,” Goro protested, his face a tone paler than before and his voice shaky.“You're beautiful, Akira, “ He affirmed, his fingers tracing the scar. “You — didn't deserve this.”

“It's okay, Goro,” Akira reassured, though he couldn't help but feel anxious as Goro trembled neath him. “It's just an old scar.”

“I— I have to go,” Goro said, pushing Akira gently and buttoning up his shirt.

“What? Goro, why— did I do something?”

“No, I just— I don't feel so well, all of a sudden,” Goro replied, brushing a hand through his hair. Akira put on his shirt again and held out his hand.

“I'm sorry.”

Goro gave his hand a squeeze before pulling him into a hug. “Don't apologise, please.”

Akira nodded. “Please text me when you get home, OK?”

“Of course,” Goro replied, pressing a kiss in Akira’s lips before standing up. “Bye, Akira.”

Akira could only watch him leave and wonder what the scar could mean to him.

 

* * *

 

 

**Goro <3: **I'm home.

**Goro <3: **I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly.

**Goro <3: **I remembered some bad memories and wasn't feeling well.

**Goro <3: **I truly apologise.

**Akira:** No Goro it's okay dont worry

**Akira:** next time just tell me you're not okay cuz you really worried me

**Akira:** But don't worry

**Akira:** I had a good time ;)

**Goro <3: **Idiot.

**Goro <3: **I had a good time too.

 

* * *

 

 

Futaba considered herself to be a normal teenager, even if her elementary school bullies insisted that wasn't true. And, perhaps, she wasn't, being raised by a single mother who was a scientist, having been an internationally recognized hacker by the age of 13 and being sister to a detective-celebrity adored by all of Japan but, to her core, she was just like any other kid. Oh, and how could she forget her vigilante acts in her spare time. 

So, she wasn't that normal of a teenager but she could fool anyone into believing otherwise. Provided they didn't know who her brother is, that was. The start of Goro's idol career had been strenuous on the both of them, Futaba receiving tweets upon tweets asking _How does Akechi-kun act at home~~?_ or _What's Akechi-kun’s favourite type of chocolate~~?_. Goro didn't even like chocolate all that much — she knew eating it messed up his skin scare routine. But Futaba would never spill that and Goro’s detective smile never betrayed a thing.

(There was also other messages: to her emails, to her social media accounts, telling her she would never be as good as her brother. Shaming her for the siblinghood she had just found out she had. She was haunted by Goro's pained expression at seeing the backlash and his ceaseless efforts to make it stop. That image alone was more painful than any anonymous hate. Goro found a way to make it stop and, some time later, people forgot about her. But there were still occasional stares fixated on her in the subway, whispers that were very clearly directed to her person. She didn't blame Goro, however. She never would.)

There was one aspect that she recognized was unusual for her teenage-self, though it could be more of a personality-driven preference than related to her age. The thing in case was: she hated hanging out in cafes. Or diners, or Big Bang Burger, or _that very cute café where they serve those adorable cheesecake slices that we definitely have to visit!_ , where she was currently sitting in. This didn't exactly align with what the rest of the Phantom Thieves liked. In the beginning, she was just as excited about spending time with them as she was scared of losing them so she let it slide and let herself grow familiar with the inferior taste of diner coffee. But now, she was comfortable enough to curse around them and send them random obscure videos at 3am, so she could have said no to this.

But Ann had invited her and she said yes.

Ann would never _truly_ get it — she was smart, compassionate, and would work her hardest to understand Futaba's aversion to these types of places, but she wouldn't get it, not with her cheery, extroverted, amazing self. If Futaba complained to her about how exhausting it was to have to order things _by talking to a waitress,_ or how paranoid she felt when someone chuckled around her in a five mile radius, Ann would likely only tilt her head to the side wearing a confused smile. She would often look at her like that but Futaba didn't cringe at the expression — it wasn't like the middle school kids who stared at her like she was an alien, before sneering and throwing her balled up papers. Ann cared enough to try to understand her and that was enough for Futaba.

And now Futaba wanted to understand _why_ exactly she'd been called to the cutesy patisserie to hang out with Ann. Just the two of them.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna try anything?” Ann asked again after taking a bite of her cake, a cute smile pulling at her lips. Futaba shook her head no and Ann shrugged. “Is your orange juice any good?”

Futaba took a sip of the drink in her hands. “Yeah,” she agreed looking up to meet the pools of blue that were Ann’s eyes. She averted her gaze, feeling herself flush from the eye contact. “Why did you call me here?”

“Hm? I just wanted to hang out,” Ann replied, playing with the straw of her lemonade.

“With just me?” Futaba asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, is that weird?”

“No, but— is that _really_ just it?” Futaba insisted. After a pause, Ann sighed, resting her face in her hand.

“Okay, I called you here ‘cause I was worried about you.” Ann confessed. Futaba jumped a bit, curling up afterwards with widened eyes. _Worried?_ She continued. “With all this Medjed stuff and so much attention os us— and then looking into your mother. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“Oh,” Futaba breathed out. She didn’t realise her worries were this visible. Or, perhaps, Ann was more observant than she assumed. “I’m okay, really. We’ll figure out the truth in no time.”

Ann nodded. “Alright,” She held out her hand, resting it on top of Futaba’s. Futaba tried to remember how to breathe, all to aware of the warmth of Ann’s skin. Wasn’t the room a bit too hot all of a sudden? “But if you need anything let me know, okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Futaba choked out. She took a sip of her juice, letting the fresh drink cool her face and thoughts. She tried to stray the conversation away from the blush on her face. “So, what do you think we should do now?”

“Me?” Ann asked, pointing at herself. She shrugged. “Well, it’s Akira’s call, right? He’ll know what to do.”

Futaba hummed in agreement, nodding. “Yeah, Akira always knows what to do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Goro had come by Leblanc at the end of the week. LeBlanc was only a few minutes away from closing but Sojiro didn't mind the intrusion. They didn't linger downstairs — after Goro made some small talk with Sojiro, they both headed upstairs, not taking notice of the fond look in Sojiro's eyes. 

Goro's posture was different. He was tense and silent and he only let out a strained sigh when he heard the bell of LeBlanc signaling Sojiro’s leaving. Akira wrapped his arm around Goro's shoulder, pulling him into a sideways hug and letting the boy shyly tuck his face in his neck.

“Baby, what's wrong? You're quieter than usual,” Akira started. He brought his hand up to Goro's cheek, caressing it gently and hearing the boy let out a soft breath. “Like— a bad kind of quiet. Like they just canceled Featherman R, which they didn’t, right?”

Goro sighed and shook his head. “No,” he replied, sitting back straight. “I’m just tired. I thought the break from school would allow me more time to rest but, with this affluence of Phantom Thieves news, I haven’t been able to slow my investigation.”

Akira placed his hand on Goro’s back, drawing circles with his thumb. Goro continued, “This sudden backlash has also taken me by surprise. I guess I should’ve expected it, given what I previously said but it still feels unfair.” Goro chuckled softly to himself, turning to meet Akira’s eyes. “Do you think I deserve to have a change of heart?”

“No,” Akira replied immediately. Goro’s gaze fell to the floor. “Of course not. You’re a detective, you’re doing your job— and you’re a good person, Goro. You shouldn’t have your heart changed just because you disagree with the Phantom Thieves.”

Goro took out a pack from his slacks’ pockets, fishing out a lighter and cigarette from inside out. “Not everyone agrees with that.”

“Goro, don’t smoke,” Akira begged, attempting to coerce him with his best puppy eyes. They made Goro pause. “I’m not trying to— order you around or to quit, though you should, ‘cause it’s bad for you— but you shouldn’t stress smoke just because some stupid people think you’re an enemy or something.”

“What if they come after me?” Goro posed.

“What?”

“What if the Phantom Thieves come after me?” Goro asked. “What would that be like?”

Akira paused. They’d never talked about it and Futaba would never agree with it but would they ever have to go against him? Akira hoped it would never come to that.

“They won’t,” Akira affirmed, with such assuredness that Goro raised an eyebrow. He chuckled, looking down again.

Goro shrugged. “‘l’ll take your word for it, then. Though, I could really go for one, now,” Goro teased, twirling the filter of the cigarette in his fingertips.

Akira huffed, taking the cigarette from his hand. “Quit those, Goro,” He paused, his frown evolving into a smirk. “I know another thing you can put in your mouth.”

Goro paused, staring at him with an expression of pure disbelief, seemingly torn between speaking or continuously judging Akira. He then stood up. “I’m going now.”

“It’s my lips— It’s my lips! You can put my lips in your lips!”

“I can put your lips in my mouth?” Goro asked.

“It’s an expression.”

Goro chuckled. “ _Is it_?”

“Yes— Don’t leave, Goro.” He begged, holding his wrist. Goro chuckled, letting himself be pulled back down and Akira felt relieved the boy seemed to have let go of some of the tension he’d been harboring. He pulled Goro into a hug and felt the other’s arms surround him.

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know.”

“Don’t say things like that. They’re embarrassing,” Goro said.

Akira smirked. “Thing like _what_ , Goro?”

Goro pushed him, making him tumble to the bed. “Shut up.”

 Akira smiled. “Wanna watch a movie?”

Goro frowned. “I don’t know,” He said.  “It’s a late already so I can’t stay much longer.”

Akira propped himself on an elbow, looking around the room. “We could play some video-games.” He smirked, looking back to the boy. “Think you can handle me?”

Goro scoffed. “Please, I’ve been practicing with Futaba for years. This will be a walk in the park.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Oracle:** I have a plan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine Goro had more personas than just Loki and Robin Hood. If he was also a wild card, he probably also had the power to have more personas but I believe he instead focused on getting as strong as possible with Loki, since it was Loki who had the power to cause psychotic breakdowns. 
> 
> I can't believe I'm riding the Anntaba train. I don't even remember stepping inside. Oh well
> 
> Unfortunately, I have the worstest of news - I have to take a hiatus. I'm moving cities and university is starting soon and there's a lot happening right now so I have to take a little break to plan some things. You can always hit me up @reikuruta_ on twitter if you want to chat or have any questions!
> 
> In the meantime, why don't you check out EphemeralTheories' other fic "empires burn in his veins"? It's an amazing shuake longfic, very slowburn-y!
> 
> next chapter hopefully soon!


End file.
